The Hybrid
by ThePurplePyroHedgie
Summary: AU: After having a one-night stand with Shadow, a supernatural being, Amy discovers that she's pregnant with a hybrid. Once Shadow's biggest adversaries find out about his child, his enemies will stop at nothing to destroy it. [Shadamy] Graphic Content: Violence, Language, Sex. [Artwork belongs to Myly14 on deviantART. I commissioned her for the piece so do not USE.]
1. The Original

It was a dark night with clear skies and with a full moon hanging over the city, it seemed like the perfect night to go out. The moon had yet to reach its peak as it neared midnight and most of the tourists had cleared off the streets. But while most of the streets had been abandoned, on one of those deserted streets was nineteen-year-old pink hedgehog. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, brown boots, a red leather jacket, and a white tank top as she roamed the streets.

For weeks now she had been determined to hunt down the love of her life and bring him home. It was frustrating since she had hit a few dead ends with her leads, but nonetheless, she was adamant about finding him. Her name was Amy Rose, and right now she was looking for her estranged boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy walked to the corner of a street where a small pub was located. She looked at the name of the bar, reading "The Wolf and Cabin" before walking up the steps and making her way into the darkened bar. As she made her way inside, she noticed it wasn't packed inside. Subtle classic rock music played in the background and various aged men sat at the bar or booths watching TV or drinking. There wasn't much chatter as the room stayed quiet and the only sound was the TV's and music.

A hazy smoke lingered in the air and the stench of alcohol was pungent. Amy walked further back into the bar only to feel the eyes of all the men locked on her curiously. She stopped in her tracks, standing in the center of the bar where most of the men could hear her. Boldly, she spoke to get their attention. "Any of you boys crossed paths with a blue hedgehog?" The men stared at her curiously.

"-No, but who's asking?" a purple weasel sitting at the bar asked interestedly.

She directed her attention towards him. "Me," she said pointing a thumb to her chest. "I'm his friend and I'm trying to track him down," she explained.

"Well, he ain't here, girly." He sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You ain't a werewolf either, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not."

His finger cupped around his glass, tapping the side with intrigue. "Then what made you think you could just step in here unharmed, mortal?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Because I care enough about him, that'll I'll take the risk," she shot back.

"Brave girl," he chuckled, impressed by her courage.

She huffed. "Whatever, none of you seems to be of any help anyway." She turned on her heel and headed for the exit; she wasn't going to waste any more precious time.

The weasel looked over to a red hedgehog by the entryway and gave him a signal with a nod of his head. With that cue, the hedgehog got out from one of the booths and stepped in her path, causing her to halt in her tracks. "What's the rush, sweetheart?" His pupils glowed an ominous yellow indicating his werewolf status. "Why don't you stay and party with us?"

"Yeah… I think not," she said flatly. She tried to remain confident because she couldn't allow them to see they intimidated her. "Just get out of my way," she ordered, trying to keep up her brave facade. He continued to stand in her way, not backing down to her request. Frustrated with his refusal, Amy grabbed an empty beer bottle off the counter and swung it against the side of his head. The bottle shattered against his skull and he stumbled back holding his bleeding head. "Gaah!" Some of the other werewolves sitting in the booths and around the bar stood up and encircled her.

"Feisty, girl." The red hedgehog said while looking at the blood on his fingers. In a strange way, it kind of turned him on, which only made him more eager for his plans for her. Before she could react, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the bar, forcing her down.

"Ahh!" she yelped.

Her upper body draped over the top of the bar while her hands were restrained behind her back; her face firmly pressed against the counter of the bar. "That wasn't very nice, now was it?" His body loomed over her from behind, and she could feel his warm breath trickling down the back of her neck. She had a pretty good idea where this was heading.

"Get off me!" she shouted while trying to move, but it was no use, his hold was strong.

"I get her once you're done," another werewolf piped in from behind the red hedgehog.

The red hedgehog shot a glare towards the other wolf. "Who said I'd share her?" he snapped.

The purple weasel continued sipping his drink as he watched the two nonchalantly. "Y'all are pathetic…just kill her," he said in a bored tone.

The hedgehog started to grind against Amy but suddenly he was thrown off of her. His body crashed into some nearby glasses on the other side of the bar and the other werewolves looked back and spotted a silver hedgehog standing behind them. "How disgusting," he spoke calmly. "Going after a helpless girl like a scrap of meat? Then again, you all are a bunch of filthy dogs," he spat venomously.

The werewolves narrowed their eyes towards the intruder. "Who the hell are you?" one of them barked. While Amy was free, she took the moment to look towards her savior. She had never seen the strange hedgehog before and could only wonder why he was helping her.

"Doesn't matter who I am, I came for her," he answered, pointing towards Amy.

The purple weasel stepped forward. "What, trying to get your meal back, bloodsucker? Too bad, you can't have her."

The silver hedgehog kept his composure showing no indications of fear. "Well, that's all about to change."

"You're pretty brave to come in here with a bunch of werewolves. Just one bite from one of us and you're finished," the weasel smirked.

The silver hedgehog just chuckled. He cracked his neck confidently, preparing for battle. "I'd like to see one of you boys even try to bite me," he egged on.

"Count that as a challenge." The other males exchanged looks before charging towards him from different directions. The hedgehog simply smirked before grabbing one of the males and breaking his neck with ease. He tossed him to the side letting their dead body hit the floor. Two other hedgehogs charged towards him on different sides. He shot his hands out, breaking through their chest cavities and ripping their hearts out. Both male's eyes widened before they dropped to the floor dead.

The purple weasel swung his fist at the back of his head, but the vampire dodged the oncoming hit. He turned around and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying back. Amy watched in utter horror as blood and hearts scattered the room along with bodies. She backed up and headed for the back exit to escape while the vampire was preoccupied.

The purple weasel leaped out from behind him and wrapped his arms around the hedgehog's neck, getting him in a chokehold. The hedgehog grabbed his arms and chucked him off, sending him flying. The weasel's body was impaled into a pair of antlers set on one of the walls. He choked on his own blood as the antlers protruded from his chest and stomach.

"Nack!" A green echidna shouted standing nearby. He glared back at the silver hedgehog, then came charging towards him. Before he could touch him, the hedgehog grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with ease.

The echidna choked and gripped the hand around his throat. The vampire pressed him up against one of the pillars. His expression was blank, lacking empathy for the creature before him. "It was a nice attempt, but there was no strategy involved. Pathetic." His other hand shot into his chest and ripped his heart out, killing him.

He dropped the echidna to the floor and looked behind him. All the werewolves in the bar were dead. He stepped over the bodies casually, before looking for Amy, but saw she was nowhere in sight. With a discouraged look, he looked towards the exit and was gone in the blink of the eye.

•~•

Meanwhile a street away, Amy was running for her life to get as far away as she could. She took a shortcut down one of the alley's hoping to avoid the strange hedgehog, but a whoosh of air went past her, and suddenly she was pinned against a wall. She stared into the golden eyes of the hedgehog from the bar. "Ahh!" she shrieked.

Unlike like her, he was happy to see her. "There you are," he smiled in relief.

"Get away from me!" she shouted and squirmed. In desperation, she did everything in her power to escape, but it was no use with his firm grip. His strength was like iron and oddly reminded her of another hedgehog's strength she had encountered before.

"Hey, calm down, I'm not here to hurt you," he assured her.

For a moment she stopped her struggle, it was apparent that his demeanor from the bar had completely changed. At this moment, he really didn't seem like a threat. "Then what do you want with me?"

He released his hold on her but remained in close proximity to keep her from escaping. "My name is Silver," he introduced extending his hand for her shake.

She looked down at his hand skeptically before reluctantly shaking it. "…Amy." She pulled her hand from the handshake and crossed her arms. "So, what do you want?"

"All right, I won't beat around the bush then, but I kind of need to come with me," he answered.

"Yeah, about that…I don't even know you, so why would you think I'd go anywhere with you?"

"I understand your concern, but I did just save your life from those werewolves back there," he countered.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "True, but how do I know you're not just going to kill me later?"

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. I can assure you that I am known for honoring my promises," he explained.

"That's nice, but I'm kind of busy trying to track someone down, so I don't really have time to run off with vampires."

"It shouldn't take too long." He extended out his hand for her to take.

Amy stared at it with skepticism. "You really aren't going to give me much of a choice, are you?"

"Please, this is important," he pleaded.

She placed a hand on her forehead. "I'm sick of being involved in vampire drama. I thought I had gotten away from it." She sighed in defeat. "If I come with you, can you promise me I won't end up hurt or worse?"

He nodded. "Of course, I can even promise to help you track down your friend if you like. It's only fair, right?"

Amy stared into his eyes and at that moment, she believed she could trust him. "Alright, I'll go, but you better hold up that promise." She placed her hand in his.

"Thank you." He scooped her up into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck for support. "So, what exactly am I needed for so badly?"

"My friend will explain more once we get there, now hold on tight," he instructed. With quick precision and speed, the two were gone from the alley.

•~•

A little later, Silver and Amy arrived at the location. He placed Amy down on her feet as they stood outside the gates of a private cemetery. "A cemetery? Why here?" she asked looking around.

"This is where most of the witches' final resting place is. The living ones said they wanted to meet here." He pushed open the gate allowing her in first. Silver and Amy walked in together and headed for a mausoleum. Inside, three females, a purple cat, and a pink echidna and a red echidna waited for their arrival. Candles surrounded the area in different parts of the large room to give them a source of light.

The purple cat smiled when she saw Silver enter. "Silver, you've returned."

"I promised you I would," he smiled. Amy stood behind him as she watched the two talk. Silver looked back and saw Amy's nervous expression. "Amy, it's okay, Blaze would never hurt you."

Blaze directed her attention to the female hedgehog. "Hello, Amy. I'm Blaze," she started. "And these two ladies behind me are Julie-Su," she pointed towards the pink echidna. "And Lien-Da," she pointed towards the red echidna." The two echidnas nodded acknowledging their introduction to Amy.

"Uh, hi," she waved uncomfortably. She stepped closer, standing beside Silver. "So, why am I here again, exactly?"

"A few days ago you passed my store in the city and it was then that I was struck with a vision. I knew I needed to track you down and uncover the truth. You hold a power inside you that I've never felt before. This power will only grow stronger in future months."

Amy shot the female cat an incredulous look. "If you think I'm a witch or something, that's not possible," she dismissed. "I'm just your typical boring female mortal."

Blaze shook her head. "No, nothing like that, something more miraculous. The ancestors have been contacting me. They tell me that your gift will change the world for supernatural beings forever."

Amy gulped starting to become worried. "Well, what changed that made me so special?"

"A spell I conducted linked you to the original hybrid they call Shadow." Silver's eyes widened by the mention, but he remained silent as he continued to listen. As much as he wanted to interject at that moment, he could only wonder what Amy had in common with Shadow?

Amy's eyes widened as well. "Shadow?" she repeated. "Oh, great... What did that psycho do to me?" She had a great deal of history with Shadow and was trying to separate and distance herself from him as best as he could.

"Well, you had relations with him, correct?" she inquired calmly.

Amy looked away ashamed as the question brought up past decisions she'd rather forget. "Don't remind me…"

Blaze cleared her throat. "Well, you see, Amy. I have a gift for sensing when a girl is pregnant. It's just one of my specialties, you see." Silver's eyes widened and he stared at Amy in astonishment, knowing exactly where this was going.

Amy shook her head in doubt also catching on to where this was heading. "Wait a second, that's impossible. Vampires are dead. They can't reproduce! You must be wrong," she accused defensively.

"To be more accurate I'll have to conduct a few more spells. Trust me, I was just as surprised, but don't worry, the spells won't hurt," she assured. "Go with Julie and Lien, and I'll be there momentarily," Blaze directed.

Amy shot Silver a questionable look. He nodded and encouraged her to go. Lien-Da and Julie-Su escorted Amy out of the mausoleum while Blaze remained behind with Silver. "Silver, I need you to do one more thing for me."

"What is it?"

•~•

In another part of the city, Shadow stood on top of a building rooftop as he stared down at vastness of the city and the empty streets below him. The faint sound of police sirens rang out in the distance, as the ebony hedgehog enjoyed his alone time to meditate. That is until he felt a presence looming behind him. A simple smirk crossed his face and he opened his eyes. "Nice of you to join me, Silver," he said without bothering to look behind him. "I assume you'll be needing something from me, seeing as that usually occurs when you visit me."

Silver stepped besides him, joining his side. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do need you for something."

Shadow took his glance off the city below him and looked towards him. "What do you need now?"

"There's someone you need to be reunited with, and I think you'll be interested to see whom," he stated.

Shadow stared, uninterested in his proposal. "You know I don't like surprises, Silver. Just tell me who it is instead of wasting my time with childish mind games. I do have more important matters to deal with, like finding Mephiles."

"Mephiles?" he said surprised. "Why?"

"Heard he was conspiring against me, so I'm going to put an end to that," he replied coolly.

"I doubt he's up to anything, Shadow. You're just being paranoid. What I need you for is far more important," he replied.

Shadow grumbled. "You better hope so, because if my time is wasted then you'll suffer for it."

Silver chuckled. "Yes, because after all, you were so busy before I even arrived," he said dryly.

Shadow walked past him not amused by his quip. "Just lead the way…"

•~•

Silver and Shadow entered the mausoleum. "Blaze, we're back."

Blaze stepped out from around a corner. "Good, and you've brought Shadow, I see."

Shadow shot an irate look towards her. He had a few run-ins with Blaze in the past and wasn't a big fan of hers. "Yes, now where is this person? I have more important things than spending my time in a grim mausoleum."

"Fair enough." She looked over her shoulder. "Bring her out," she called.

Julie-Su and Lien-Da escorted Amy out from around the corner. Shadow's eyes widened while his demeanor softened at her presence. "Rose?" he muttered. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before she looked away sadly. He hadn't seen Amy for nearly a month since their last encounter.

"So, you remember her then?" Blaze smiled.

"How could I ever forget her…" He stared at her, wondering why she was even present in this situation. Shadow had purposely avoided coming in contact with Amy in respect for her wish. They had a falling out and he wanted to keep his distance from her. "Why the hell is she here?" he snapped.

Silver put a hand on his shoulder. "Shadow, calm down. I brought her here."

Shadow glared at him. "Why?"

"It was brought to my attention that you two were intimate together?" Silver questioned.

Shadow stared at her across the room. She looked away again, ashamed and disgusted. He, on the other hand, remembered the night perfectly. The two had shared an intimate night together that led to passionate sex, that Amy, later on, came to regret the following morning. "Yes, but what does that have anything to do with?"

Silver smiled, excited to share the news. "Amy is pregnant with your child."

Shadow stared at him in disbelief before shaking his head. "No, that's impossible," he dismissed. "Vampires cannot procreate!" he barked. This had to be some sort of trick.

"-But werewolves can," Blaze added. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. This is just one of nature's loopholes," she added calmly.

"It's true, Shadow," Amy finally spoke up. Shadow calmed down looking her way. "I wouldn't agree if it wasn't true, but it is. They've been doing tests on me since Silver went to look for you."

"How has this not happened before? Surely he's slept with other mortal girls before?" Julie-Su questioned.

"He has, but Shadow doesn't really allow many of them to do the walk of shame if you know what I mean," Silver cracked.

Shadow glared his way with a disapproving growl. "Thank you, brother, for painting me in such good light," he said facetiously.

"…Brother?" Amy repeated, astonished by the revelation.

"Yes, Shadow is my brother," Silver replied. "You didn't know that?"

"That means, that you're an Original, too?" she asked.

He nodded. "Correct."

"I didn't know Shadow even had a brother," she said looking between the two. Based on what she knew, Shadow was a loner and never mentioned much about his family. She didn't know much about his history, other than he was one of the first hybrids in existence (the oldest of both werewolves and vampires.)

Shadow crossed his arms. "Silver and I have not been on the best of terms for several centuries now," he droned.

"Time to change that, Shadow. This child is a miracle, especially for our species, and I vow to make sure it stays safe as long as I'm around. Which just so happens to be forever," he quipped.

Shadow growled. "Who says I want you in my child's life? She'll stay with me until it's born."

"-Hold up," Amy interrupted. "Who says I want to live with you?" she pointed in disgust.

Shadow walked closer to her, revealing an intimidating stance. "You have no say in the matter, my dear."

Amy glared up at him, not flinching from his intimidation tactic. "I'm not scared of you, Shadow," she responded boldly.

"-To get back to the topic at hand, there's something else you should know," Blaze cut in. The three hedgehogs looked to Blaze. "The child is going to be a hybrid. The first born one to be exact."

"A hybrid…" Amy repeated.

"Is this pregnancy going to harm her?" Silver asked with concern. "She is just a mortal after all."

Blaze shook her head. "No, it shouldn't. It'll be just like any normal pregnancy, other than having a baby hybrid."

"This is too much…" Amy mumbled, placing a hand on her face. She couldn't believe all of this was happening to her.

Shadow looked back towards the three witches. "Keep this news between us. If this gets out, all of my enemies are going to be coming after her," he said pointing towards Amy.

"Oh, great…" Amy droned. Shadow was not very well liked in the supernatural community and she dreaded the thought of becoming a target.

Shadow reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come." Amy obeyed and followed along with him, Silver tagged along beside his brother. "Where are we going now?"

"Home," he replied simply.

•~•

Shadow, Silver, and Amy pulled up to a large mansion just outside the city. It was two stories and had a large pool in the back, along with balconies and verandas. Shadow stepped out of the car and opened the back door allowing Amy out. She stepped out of the vehicle and stared at the home in awe. "Wow…nice place," she complimented.

"Thanks." The three walked up the steps to the home and allowed Amy inside.

Amy stared at the large staircase and thick pillars ascending towards the ceiling. "Pretty nice in here, too."

"Yes, it is quite nice. Shadow and I lived here 200 years ago," Silver said.

She looked back at the two. "This use to be your home?" she said in surprise.

Shadow nodded. "Yes. It's been abandoned for some time now, but we still own the house." He started walking for the stairs. "Now come. Let me show you your room." Amy followed behind him and they walked up the stairs together.

Once they got to the second floor, Shadow led her down a hall and to a door. He opened it allowing her inside. There was a queen size bed, two nightstands, a chair, a balcony terrace, a private bathroom and walk in closet. Amy was surprised by how luxurious it was. "This is my room?"

He chuckled. "Is it acceptable for your standards?"

"Are you kidding? I've never had a room this big before. This is practically the size of my old apartment," she said walking around.

He grinned, pleased with her satisfaction. "I'm glad to hear it accommodates to your liking."

She walked over and sat on the side of her bed. "So, I guess I'm your prisoner now, huh?"

"I have to be certain that nothing happens to you or the child, so in a sense, yes," he smirked.

"Great," she lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Who knew one mistake would lead me here?"

Shadow approached the foot of her bed. "If the mistake you're referring to was sleeping with me, that's kind of harsh, don't you think?"

She sat back up and stared at him. "Well, it's the truth. I should have never allowed you to seduce me that night. Sonic was right about you..."

"I did no such thing and if I remember correctly, you're the one who came onto me. I just followed through," he smiled playfully.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "You should have known I was in a vulnerable state. You took advantage of me at my weakest."

"…Or perhaps you just finally succumbed to your true desires."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so full of yourself."

He shook his head with a sly smile recalling the night's events. "If I recall, we did go for round three," he reminisced.

She growled and placed a pillow over her face. "Shut up…" she mumbled into the pillow. "It was a mistake."

He stared down at her. "With all seriousness, did I not respect your final wish?"

She lifted the pillow from her face. "Yes, you did. I guess I can thank you for that..."

"So, have any luck finding that idiot?"

"No," she sighed. "I've had a couple of leads that fell flat and I'm pretty much starting from scratch again."

"He's lucky that I haven't crossed paths with him, it's probably best, though."

She shot him a glare. "I swear, if you lay a hand on him, I'll kill you myself," she warned.

He chuckled with amusement. "I'd like to see you try. You know it's impossible to kill me."

She turned away from him. "I'm sure I could find a way."

He headed for the door. "You keep telling yourself that, Rose," he laughed. His hand grabbed the doorknob. "Have a good night's sleep." With that said he closed the bedroom door leaving her alone.

Amy got off the bed and walked towards the bedroom window. She stared out it and sighed. "I'm going to find you Sonic, I promise…"

•~•

**Author's Note:** If any of you are confused in any manner I can assure there will various flashbacks to help explain certain events you haven't seen but have read mentioned. Hopefully, that'll help clear it all up. :) Please read and leave me a review if you like it.


	2. The Curse

**Author's Note: **Glad to see some people have become interested in my story. I'll try to update as often as I can. If you ever have any questions because you're confused, leave them in a review. I try to make my stories as clear as possible, but even I know I may still confuse people, haha. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, enjoy the chapter!

•~•

**Flashback: 1-Year Ago**

Amy sat in a booth next to her boyfriend, Sonic. The two were on one of their date nights enjoying the game on the TV while they drank, a well known traditional of theirs. The bar surprisingly wasn't too crowded, as it was a little out of their way from the city. There were only a couple of other people in there that night, a green armadillo and Shadow. Amy and Sonic weren't fixated on the other occupants, but instead the TV as they watched their teams battle it out. "Think you're going to win this bet, then?" Amy smiled coyly as she kept her eyes on the TV.

Sonic continued to watch the TV too, not taking his eyes away from the screen. "I'm still optimistic my team will pull through," he chuckled.

"Good luck, but I'll be happy when I get to buy a new pair shoes with the money _I_ win tonight," she teased arrogantly.

Sonic shook his head with a laugh, draping an arm behind her. "We'll see."

In another part of the bar, Shadow observed and eavesdropped on the couple's conversation with intrigue. He watched as the two had their playful banter from across the nearly empty bar. His eyes locked on Sonic as a smirk tugged his lips. Casually, he got up from his seat and walked over to the green armadillo sitting alone at the bar. While the bartender was in the back, he walked up beside the male to catch his attention. The armadillo looked his way and Shadow looked into his eyes as he spoke. His eyes dilated as spoke to him. "The blue hedgehog over there, go start a fight with him," he compelled calmly.

The armadillo was unable to pull away from his gaze as he was instructed on what to do. He blinked a few time and inexplicably got up to do as he was told. Shadow walked back to his seat, to get a seat and watch the chaos unfold. The armadillo walked over towards Amy and Sonic, oblivious on what was about to happen.

Sonic's team got a goal and Sonic cheered in excitement. "Yeah, ha, ha!" he clapped. Amy groaned as her team was now losing. She slumped back into the booth and sighed. "Looks like I'll be winning that money now, huh?" Sonic boasted.

She playfully punched his shoulder. "Oh, shut up. My team can bring it back around," she spoke optimistically.

The green armadillo walked up to their table and placed his hands down on the table, shooting a glare at Sonic. "How about you keep it down, man. Your starting to piss me off!" The bartender had come back out from the back, just to witness the beginning of the altercation. He cautiously watched the two males from the bar, preparing himself to jump in.

Sonic threw out an annoyed look. "Hey, man. I'm just excited, alright?" he countered. "I don't want to start a fight."

The armadillo placed his hands on their table, leaning in threateningly. "What's wrong? Afraid you can't beat me in a one?"

"Hey, fellas, take it easy," the bartender said loudly from across the room, praying to break up a potential argument.

Sonic got out of his seat, getting up in the armadillo's face, completely ignoring the bartender. "Wanna say that to my face again, pal?" Sonic was one to get into fights where he could.

Worried for Sonic's safety, Amy got out of the booth to try to pull him away. "Please, don't get in a fight," she begged quietly. She glanced over and noticed the bartender continuing to watch them from behind the bar. The last thing she wanted was for them to get kicked out.

The armadillo glared at Amy and shoved her back, knowing it would get Sonic wound up more. Amy was taken aback by the unexpected shove and fell back on the floor. The bartender quickly hopped over the bar to intervene, knowing a fight was about to ensue. Sonic glanced down at Amy before shoving the male back. "Hey, you don't touch her!" he barked.

"How about you don't touch me!" he shouted back shoving Sonic back.

Sonic staggered back but didn't fall. He grabbed the armadillo by the shoulders and chucked him back with great force. The armadillo flew across the bar and over some tables knocking them over with him. Shadow casually sat in the corner watching his doing play out. He picked up his glass of whiskey taking a sip and watched the brawl unfold. The bartender tried to subdue Sonic, but he thrashed out of his grasp and forced him back. "Sonic, don't!" Amy exclaimed still on the floor.

The bartender fell to the floor, besides her and grunted. "Your fella is out of control!"

The armadillo got up and grabbed a nearby beer bottle and threw it towards Sonic. Sonic dodged the oncoming bottle as it shattered against the wall behind him. He growled before lunging himself towards the stranger. Sonic tackled him to the floor and started beating him over and over again in the face.

Amy got up to her feet and rushed over to pull him off. "Sonic, stop it!" she screamed. She had never seen Sonic so angry before.

Sonic blocked out everything around him as he punched the man in the face over and over again. The armadillo's face snapped left and right with every punch. His face was battered and bloodied as Sonic's punches were starting to make him lose consciousness. Amy finally managed to pull him off the helpless male. She held him by the arms as he panted. "Sonic, stop, it's done…" she begged with tears in her eyes.

Sonic caught his breath as he stared into her eyes, before finally coming back to reality as Amy held his face. He stared down at the male lying still on the floor then to his bloodstained gloves. His hands were shaking as he realized what he had down. Amy became panicked as she noticed the male wasn't breathing. "-Did you?"

The bartender came over holding his hurt arm. He knelt down, reached out and felt for the male's pulse. After a few seconds, he looked up with fear. "He's dead…" He slowly stood to his feet and looked at Sonic horrified. "You killed him!"

Sonic looked like he was at a loss of words and remorse, but that changed when he felt a horrific pain shoot through his whole body. He screamed and dropped to his knees from the crippling pain. "Aaah!"

"Sonic, what's wrong?" He fell onto his hands and knees and panted. A sharp electrical pain ran through his whole body. Amy knelt down in front of him, and he lifted his head to look at her. Sonic's pupils glowed a faint yellow causing Amy to gasp. She had realized what had just happened. "Oh, no…" she whispered.

His eyes went back to normal and Sonic panicked, he too had caught onto his dilemma. "N-no, what h-have I done?" he muttered.

The bartender had seen none of that. "Sir, I'm going to have to call the police." He began to walk over to the phone behind the bar. "Stay where you are," he warned.

Amy grabbed onto Sonic's arm as the two remained where they were. "Sonic, what do we do?" she whispered.

"What are we supposed to do? He's calling the cops, Ames!" he whispered harshly back.

Shadow casually strutted over to the two distressed lovers. "I can help."

The two looked up at the mysterious hedgehog. "Excuse me?" Amy asked confused.

"My name is Shadow," he introduced.

Sonic was wary of the stranger. "Sonic," he replied.

"I'm Amy Rose," Amy introduced.

"Now, what do you want?" Sonic interrupted before any further small talk could occur.

"I'm here to help you take care of this mess."

"What are you, a lawyer?" Sonic assumed.

Shadow could only stifle a small chuckle. "Not exactly." His eyes looked back over to the bartender and he smirked. Shadow looked back at the two. "Just watch and observe," he instructed before approaching the bar. Amy and Sonic watched in awe, as he went over to the bartender. "Excuse me," he said trying to get the owner's attention.

The bartender looked away from dialing his phone. "Huh?" he said, looking towards Shadow.

Shadow's eyes dilated as he stared him in the eyes. "Forget everything you saw tonight. The last thing you remember is closing up early for the night. Now leave," he compelled. The bartender blinked a couple of times and suddenly hung up the phone and walked out. Shadow turned back to the two hedgehogs. "I'll clean up and dispose of the body before he comes back tomorrow. No one will ever know."

Amy and Sonic stared at Shadow in astonishment. "You're a vampire?" Sonic said becoming aware of his identity, as well as becoming nervous. He instantly knew what he was when he watched Shadow compel that male; a gift that vampires were only able to perform.

"I see you've done your homework," he said slightly impressed. "But, not exactly, I'm actually a hybrid," he corrected.

"A hybrid?" he repeated mystified, before his eyes widened with realization. "Wait a second, you're the one they talk about- the first hybrid in existence. An Original?"

Shadow smirked. "So, you have heard of me then," he said facetiously honored.

Sonic stepped in front of Amy protectively. "I've heard you're dangerous." Amy peeked around her beau. All she could wonder is why this hedgehog was helping them?

"Yes, I don't have the best reputation, but yet here I am, helping out the two of you," he pointed.

Sonic reached out and grabbed Amy's hand, helping her stand. "Well, thanks for that, but we're leaving now." The two started making their way towards the exit and Shadow remained in place, watching the two retreat.

"You'll owe me for what I did tonight," he said making the two stop.

Sonic looked back at Shadow. "I didn't ask you to help me out back there," he countered.

"But you'll need my help again since you just triggered that _awful _werewolf curse."

"How the hell do you know about that?" he snapped. Werewolves only activated their curse once they took their first life. Sonic had done that when he accidentally killed the male armadillo.

"I've been keeping tabs on you. Trust me, I know a werewolf when I see one. Besides that, I am half werewolf myself. Call it instinct if you will."

"What makes you think I'll need your help again, anyway?" he asked skeptically.

He grinned, thrilled to answer his question. "When the first full moon occurs, you'll be forced to turn into your wolf form for the first time. It's one of the most agonizing and excruciating things anyone can go through. I should know; I've gone through it myself. Trust me, you'll be begging for mercy."

"Are you saying that you don't go through transformations anymore?" Amy asked intrigued.

"Yes, just a little plus for being a hybrid I suppose," he replied.

Sonic rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Pff, whatever, pal. I'm sure I'll be fine without your help."

Amy couldn't help but believe what Shadow was telling them. She looked at Sonic fearing the worst; what if he was right. Shadow couldn't help but glance over and notice the worry plastered across her face. He knew she had her reservations about his explanation, but if Sonic didn't want to believe him, maybe he could get her to convince her boyfriend for his help. "If that's what you aim to believe, then by all means believe what you want."

Sonic gently pulled Amy along with him. "C'mon, Ames. Let's get out of here."

"Nice meeting you two," he waved. "I'm sure we'll be in touch again very soon…" Shadow smiled darkly, as he watched them exit the bar.

•~•

Later, Sonic dropped Amy off at her apartment. The two walked down the hall towards Amy's apartment. "What are you going to do, Sonic? You've been doing everything in your power to prevent the werewolf curse from being triggered."

"I'll figure it out later. I mean it was bound to happen at some point, right?" he said trying to be positive. "Either way, we'll worry about that when the time comes." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, before he pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded with a smile. "Of course."

He turned on his heel and waved as he left. "All right, night, Ames."

"Night," she waved back. When he walked down the hall and out of sight she shut her door. It was late, and she walked towards the living room, plopping on the couch. She couldn't help but replay the conversation Sonic and Shadow had back at the bar. Would Sonic suffer as badly as Shadow had described? If it was true, she didn't want Sonic to endure it. She also wondered what Shadow meant when he said he could _help_ him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. "Ugh, Sonic, what'd you forget now?" she said getting up.

Amy walked over and opened the door, but was surprised when she didn't see her boyfriend standing there, but instead Shadow. "Shadow?"

"Evening," he smirked seductively.

She furrowed her brows. "Did you follow me home?"

"Yes, how else am I supposed to keep in touch with you?" he answered simply.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "What makes you think I'd want to stay in touch with you?"

"Seeing as I saw you were the only one who believed me when I said your boyfriend was going to need my help, I thought I'd start with you." Shadow reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card. "Take my card, it has my number on it."

Amy took the card from him and stared down at it. "Your waste. I won't be using it."

"Perhaps," he smiled coyly. "But I guess we'll find out."

"Stay away from us," she ordered. "We don't want anymore problems in our lives."

He smirked at her demands, finding it cute that she would demand anything of him. "Normally if anyone demanded me to do anything, I'd snap their neck in a second. But, I like you, Rose. There's something endearing about you and I'm sure I'll get to know you more in time."

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt that."

He looked over her head into her apartment. "Nice place," he complimented taking a quick glance.

She moved in the way of his viewpoint so he couldn't get any more looks. "I don't plan to invite you in anytime soon. I know how your kind works," she said with pride. Vampires could not access homes unless being invited in, therefore homes were sanctuaries from them.

He chuckled amused at her cleverness. "Clever girl." He started to make his way down the hall. "But you can't hide in your home forever. At some point you'll have to come out."

Amy watched his retreating figure and closed the door before locking it. He was right about that. Sure her home was a haven for now, but once she stepped outside those boundaries, it was all fair game.

**~End Flashback~**

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will be in the present, I hope you all are enjoying this. Please leave a review!


	3. Decisions

**Author's Note:** So glad you guys are enjoying it! I've been mapping this story out for a few weeks, so I have most of the chapters written out. Hope you all will continue reading and leaving reviews. You know I always appreciate hearing your thoughts and predictions.

•~•

The next morning, Amy laid in the bathtub for a morning soak. Suds covered the surface of the water and slowly dispersed with every second she spent relaxing under the warm water. Amy rested her head against the back of the tub while she relaxed in her bath. Never had she expected to have another run in with the hybrid but it had happened. She could only imagine how much time this would take away from her time spent searching for Sonic. It was obvious Shadow would not allow her out of his sight. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound made inside the bathroom and became horrified to see Shadow standing in the doorway with a sly smirk plastered across his face. "Shadow!" she squealed while trying to conceal her naked body. There were only a little bit of suds left floating in the tub to cover her nudeness. Her hands flew up to hide her exposed breasts, as she shot him an irate look. "What the hell are you doing?"

Shadow leaned his right shoulder against the doorway, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Enjoying the view," he mused through a half-lidded gaze.

"Would you like to enjoy the view of my foot up your ass?" she snapped. "I'm trying to bathe and I don't want an audience!"

Shadow chuckled. "I don't see any problem, especially since I've already seen what you look like naked," he pointed out coyly.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I don't care." She reached for the rubber duck floating in the tub and chucked it at him. "Now get the hell out!" Shadow merely moved his head to the side, avoiding contact with the rubber toy. "Those hormones already kicking in?" he teased.

She growled lowly. "Silver!" It was only day three and Shadow was already driving her up the wall.

Silver appeared in a matter of seconds and covered his eyes with one arm while using his free hand to grab ahold of Shadow. "Come on, brother." He dragged him away. "Enough foolishness."

Silver managed to pull him out of Amy's bedroom and closed the door behind him. He turned to face his brother. "You love torturing that girl, don't you?" he scolded.

"I do enjoy the banter, yes."

Silver crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know what the hell she saw, that made her want to go to bed with you."

He smirked, taking pride in that idea. "Doesn't matter, it's done now."

Amy came out of her bedroom in a robe and hair wrapped in a towel. She placed her hands on her hips and shot Shadow a disapproving look. "Silver, can you please make sure you control that _brother_ of yours?"

"I've been trying to control him for centuries now," he droned.

"That's because I've always been the one in control," Shadow shot back.

Amy scoffed and walked downstairs. "That's no new news." The two males followed her downstairs and into the kitchen. "So, what's the agenda for today?" she asked while opening one of the cabinets, and getting a bowl out.

"You'll be staying here until Silver and I get back from our errands," Shadow answered.

She pulled out a box of cereal. "Where are you two going?"

"I need to meet with Blaze," Silver answered.

Amy looked to Shadow. "And you? Not that I mind having some peace with your absence."

"I'm planning on hunting down my other brother," he stated.

She raised a brow. "You two have _another_ brother?"

"Yeah, and if you think Shadow's bad, you're mistaken," Silver added.

"Why are you looking for him?" she asked curiously.

"He's supposedly plotting against me. Nothing new really, he's always been very envious," he replied nonchalantly.

"True, but father always favored Mephiles over you," Silver pointed out.

Shadow growled by the mention. "Do not speak of that murderous snake in this house." Amy stared at the two brothers, mystified.

"So, what's so bad about this other brother?" Amy asked curiously. "How could he possibly be worse than Shadow?" she mocked.

"Well, for starters, like Shadow, he's not only part vampire, he's part Witch," Silver explained.

Amy became confused. "Wait, hold on a second, I thought the whole reason Shadow became a hybrid was because he was originally a werewolf. If you're all brothers, shouldn't you all be werewolves?"

"Let's just say our mother was a bit of a whore," Shadow droned in disappointment. Silver shot his brother a disapproving glare.

"We all share the same mother, but Shadow and Mephiles had different fathers," Silver added. "Mephiles favored more of our mother's genetics. When he was mortal he was a witch."

"So, why aren't you a witch too?" Amy asked.

"That genetic was not passed onto me for whatever reason. I was mortal like my father before being transformed into a vampire."

"Who was Shadow's real father then?" she questioned.

"Some peasant client of my mother's," Shadow answered. "Back then, our mother, besides being a witch, was also the medical provider for our village. She took a liking to one of her clients, and he just so happened to be a werewolf, that she was not aware of."

"And father was not very happy once he discovered Shadow was not his child," Silver added.

"How'd he find out?"

"One of our sisters was murdered by a werewolf. Devastated by that, our mother wanted to have us all live forever. Family was very important to her. She found out a way to make us all immortal," he explained.

"By turning you into vampires, right?" she guessed.

"Correct, it was then that we discovered Shadow was different from the rest of us," Silver reminisced. "We were all fine until the first full moon and Shadow went into his first transformation." Amy looked to Shadow sadly. She had seen Sonic transform for the first time and knew how horrible it was to endure. "Our father was infuriated with our mother for lying to him all these years. He decided that what our mother had made us into was not right to the balance of nature."

"So, what'd he do?"

"For centuries our father hunted us down and tried to destroy our existence."

"…Your family sounds very dysfunctional," Amy noted.

"It is," Silver replied sadly.

"Never mind our family, that's all behind us now," Shadow intervened. He stepped closer to Amy wagging a finger in her face. "Do not leave this house until our return, understand?" he instructed sternly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Shadow, I understand. I won't leave the house, okay?"

"Good." He looked over to Silver. "Let's go." The two males left the kitchen and headed for the front door. Amy watched them leave through the kitchen entrance. Little did Shadow know that she had lied straight to his face.

•~•

"So, how's Amy doing?" Blaze asked as she and Silver walked down the sidewalk.

"Good so far. She's just annoyed with my brother is all."

"Is your brother happy about this miracle?" she asked interested.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. He hasn't discussed it much with me. I think he's more happy that he has Amy around."

She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. "Where are they now?"

"Amy's back at the house and Shadow's out scouting the city looking for Mephiles."

"Mephiles?" she repeated.

"Yeah."

"If he is unaware of his location, I know exactly where he is," she said stopping in her tracks.

Silver mimicked her actions. "You do?"

She nodded. "He's notorious around these parts and he's been a nuisance to the Witch community. He's been trying to ban magic in the city and is convinced the witches are conspiring against him," she explained.

That sounded oddly familiar. "Mephiles and Shadow both share the common idea that everyone is conspiring against them…"

"Well, Mephiles is serious about his paranoia. He's killed twelve witches in the past year if he's caught them using magic. It was risky enough using magic to test Amy's pregnancy," Blaze said.

Silver pulled out his cellphone. "Well, to get on Shadow's good side let me know where Mephiles is at."

She nodded. "Of course."

•~•

In a bar in the center of the city, a hedgehog similar in appearance to Shadow stood in front of his army of vampires. A group of at least a hundred vampires patiently stood and listened to their leader, like a pastor leading a church sermon.

"It's tourist season again and I expect all my nightwalkers to be on their best behavior," he started. "If you are to choose a tourist as your meal, make sure to allow them to live. If too many tourists start disappearing, questions will arise. The vampires nodded understanding. "And make sure to compel them once you're finished. We don't need any more mortals knowing about our existence. "

His eyes laid on some females and males standing in front. "As for my day walkers," Mephiles addressed looking to his veteran vampires. "Keep an eye on the nightwalkers to make sure they aren't acting up. If anyone catches word or sight of werewolves or magic being used, let me know."

One of the nightwalkers stepped forward, a green weasel. "Hey, when do we get a daylight ring?" he asked meekly. A daylight ring allowed vampires to go out during the day without burning in the sun. Only Mephiles' daywalkers had the rings, where as his nightwalkers could only leave the bar at night.

Mephiles stared at the weasel, surprised by his question. "Once you earn my trust." A white wolf stepped besides Mephiles. "Drago, here, took fifty years before he finally got his own daylight ring. So be patience."

"That's not fair," he whined discouraged. "I'm sick of being trapped in doors all the time. I want to go out there now!" he pointed to the open doors. The vampires standing around the weasel backed up, as they knew this fool would regret his complaining.

Mephiles stepped closer to the young vampire. "You know what they say." In an instant, his hand shot into the weasel's chest. His eyes widened as he felt Mephiles holding his beating heart inside him. "...Sometimes life just isn't fair." With that said, he ripped his hand back out holding his bloody heart. The weasel dropped to the floor dead and instantly decayed to a mute gray before him. Mephiles looked back to his army. "Anyone else have any complaints they would like to address?" Everyone shook their head and stayed silent. They didn't want to end up like the fool on the floor.

"I see you haven't changed much," a voice said from within the crowd.

Mephiles looked into his audience after recognizing the voice. The crowd parted as Shadow walked towards the front. Mephiles looked surprised to see his younger brother standing before him. "…Shadow."

"Nice to see you, too," he quipped sarcastically after noting the lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

Drago looked between the two hedgehogs completely baffled. "Who is this, boss?"

He causally glanced to his second in command. "My younger brother."

Instantly everyone knew of Shadow's history and backed away. The crowd started to chatter amongst themselves with their new arrival. "He can't be here, he's part werewolf!" someone shouted.

"He's dangerous!" a female added. Shadow only listened in amusement to the concerns his people had. Mephiles' people completely feared him. Clearly they had heard the stories.

"Silence!" Mephiles shouted getting everyone to pipe down. He looked back to his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't seemed pleased to see me," he noted. " But if you must know, I'm just passing through," he lied.

Mephiles cocked a brow suspiciously. "Is that so?"

"Heard you ran this place, so I thought I'd pop in and maybe share some quality time with you. We haven't seen or spoke to one another in what, two hundred years?" he deduced.

"I suppose it has been quite awhile," Mephiles recalled thinking about the last time they encountered one another. He was already wary of Shadow's sudden visit, but couldn't allow Shadow to know of his intuition while he got down to the real reason Shadow was in town. "We should have a sit-down and catch up. What do you say, brother?"

Shadow was in the same mindset of his brother. He knew Mephiles would probably have his reservations on his surprise visit, but kept himself guarded to make Mephiles believe he wasn't on to him. "That sounds like a great idea."

•~•

In another part of the city, Amy walked down the sidewalk passing small shops, tourists, and restaurants before eventually coming to Blaze's voodoo shop. The mortals were unaware that the store was actually legit, and not a mock up for tourism. She walked inside and noticed the store was empty with no one standing behind the counter. Inside the store were jars of strange dead creatures along with other magical knick-knacks.

There were even bone mobiles hanging from the ceiling giving an eerie feel. Yet candles scattered throughout the store giving a soft ambiance. A door behind the counter opened and a female green lemur appeared. She looked surprised when she saw Amy standing there. "Oh my, sorry, I was in the back. Can I help you today?" she asked pleasantly.

Amy approached the counter nervously. "Yes, actually. Do you have any of this," she asked handing her a slip of paper with some scribbled writing.

The lemur took the paper and read it in silence. She looked up curiously at Amy. "Are you trying to take down a werewolf?"

She crossed her arms over her chest slightly, feeling a little ashamed. "Just a little one…"

The lemur's eyes fell on her stomach and she nodded understanding. She walked over to a spice rack on the wall behind her, and went through the small jars before coming across one with blue liquid. She handled her the jar. "Put this in some herbal tea and drink it. It won't hurt and will be done in an hour or so," she instructed.

Amy nodded gratuitously. "Thank you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a twenty. She tried to hand it over to the witch, but she shook her head.

"No, no, this is on me," she assured politely.

"Really?" Amy asked a bit stunned.

"Really," she smiled back.

"Thank you." Amy put the money back in her pocket and walked out of the store. She clutched the jar in her hands, as she walked down the sidewalk. The lemur walked over to her store door and watched Amy retreat down the sidewalk. The lights on the streets started to flicker on, as the sun was going down. With concern on her mind, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cellphone.

She quickly dialed and brought the phone up to her ear. "Hey, this is Leena. Tell Mephiles there's a werewolf in town."

•~•

**Author's Note:** Remember to leave me a review!


	4. Wanted

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy!

•~•

Shadow, Mephiles and the rest of his vampire army hung out at the bar. The two were catching up and drinking as they discussed life events. So far, everything was going smoothly. "So, why have you banished werewolves from these parts?" Shadow asked. "From what I recall, werewolves ran these parts a long time ago."

"The vampires were tired of being under the impression of the wolves, so I decided to make a change," he explained.

"And the magic ban? Why that?"

"So many questions," Mephiles chuckled. "Why are you so interested, Shadow?" he asked with suspicion.

"We both crave power. You know we both have that in common. I'm just curious about what you're trying to pull off here," he countered.

Before he could even respond, Drago came up to the table. "You're going to want to hear this, boss."

Mephiles looked away from his conversation with Shadow. "What?"

"Just got intel that there's a werewolf in town – a pregnant female. Leena told us she was last seen heading west on Ventura."

Mephiles narrowed his eyes, not pleased with the news. "Send out, Alistar and Landon to take her out. I want her head brought back on a silver platter," he demanded sternly while pounding his fist on the table.

Shadow watched as two of his guys got off the bar stools and left. He couldn't help but wonder if that "werewolf" was Amy, especially after the mention of pregnancy. But he couldn't understand how they'd mistaken her for a one, after all she was just mortal. Shadow slowly rose to his feet and slipped out of the booth. "Excuse me for a moment."

Mephiles watched as he walked towards the exit. He couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. "Where are you heading off to, brother?" he asked curiously.

"I just need to check in on something," he replied as he exited the bar. He stood by the wall of the building and watched. Landon and Alistar stand on the sidewalk outside talking to a gray bull. Shadow used his keen vampire hearing as he eavesdropped on the conversation discreetly.

"What does this werewolf look like?" Landon asked. He needed to get a good description before hunting her down.

"Pink hedgehog around eighteen to twenty," the bull explained.

Shadow's eyes widened as panic set in. It was Amy.

"Right, we'll be back soon," Alistar responded.

Shadow walked away from listening ears and dialed his phone quickly. He put the phone up to his ear and waited. The line picked up and Silver answered. "Hello?"

"Silver, I need you to get to west Ventura, now," he said urgently but quietly.

Silver was on his way back home after spending the day with Blaze. He stopped walking after hearing his brother's tone over the phone. "Why, you sound a bit frantic?"

"I think Amy decided to disobey my orders," he groaned. "I can't leave now because I'm with Mephiles. If I go and kill his guys he'll be suspicious it was me."

Silver sighed on the other end. "Fine, I'll go get her."

"Thanks." He hung up the phone and headed back inside the bar.

Back inside, Mephiles' eyes darted over to the ebony hedgehog as he entered. "Problems?"

"Just dealing with unnecessarily hotel burdens," he lied coolly.

He raised a brow. "Yes, that's right. Which hotel are you staying at again?"

"The Plaza on Melrose," he lied calmly.

Mephiles nodded. "Right, lovely place. How long are you staying again?"

Shadow leaned back in his seat. "Not sure. Could be a few weeks or a few months. I haven't made my mind up," he said nonchalantly.

Mephiles didn't seem happy with the response. "I see…"

•~•

Amy sat on a bench with a styrofoam cup in hand. She stared down at the hot liquid in her cup. The steam rose up and she could smell the mixture of wolfsbane a toxic plant to werewolves, but harmless to mortals. Amy had mixed it in along with herbal tea as instructed. But as she waited for it to cool, she started to wonder if this was really what she wanted? If she went through with it, she would be freeing herself of giving birth to a child. But, on the other hand, this child was part of her, and if she got rid of it, would she later come to regret it? "What to do…"

She brought the cup up to her mouth, and parted her lips slightly but hesitated. She lowered the cup and held it above her lap. Her ears lowered. "I can't do it…"

"You lost, little wolf?" a menacing voice, said behind.

She stood up, looking back and saw two males standing behind her, Alistar, a yellow minx, and Landan, an orange fox. The bench was the only thing keeping them apart. "Little wolf?" she repeated confused. Why the heck did they think she was a werewolf?

Alistar grinned darkly. "Don't bother lying, we know what you are."

Landon smirked. "Don't you know werewolves aren't allowed in the city?"

She furrowed her brows. She was completely lost. What on earth were they talking about? "I'm not a werewolf! I'm just your typical boring mortal."

"Enough," Alistar barked. "We had strict instructions. Mephiles has no tolerance for werewolves." The two males started to walk around the sides of the bench.

Well, that answered that. Apparently Mephiles was behind this, but again why had he mistakened her for a werewolf. Amy cautiously moved back holding her tea in hand. "No, get away from me!"

She chucked the liquid from her cup into Landon's face making him fall to his knees.

He screamed as the scorching liquid blinded him temporarily. "Ahh!"

Alistar snarled. "Foolish, girl." He continued to approach her but stopped when a loud cracking noise shot out. Amy watched in horror as a hand appeared through his chest containing his bloody heart. It pulled back out and he dropped to the floor dead and turned a mute gray, just like the weasel had earlier. Silver stood behind him holding his bloody heart. "Silver!" she exclaimed. Silver opened is mouth to talk until he became aware of Landon getting up behind him. He rushed over and ripped out the fox's heart, killing him as well.

Amy grimaced at the sight. She had seen a fair few amount of killings since being involved in the supernatural world, but she still wasn't use to it. Silver approached her.

"Are you alright, Amy?" he asked sincerely.

She nodded. "I'm fine..."

Silver looked around and noticed the streets were still empty. No mortals had witnessed the ordeal luckily. "What the hell are you doing out here?" he scolded softly.

Her ears lowered. She knew she wasn't going to hear the end of it from the vampire. "It's a long story, I'll explain on the way home."

•~•

Drago came back inside and approached Mephiles and Shadow at their booth. He cleared his throat, interrupting their conversation once again. "Boss."

Mephiles glanced over at his second in command. This had better be important. "What now?"

"Someone got to the girl before Landon and Alistar could," he answered. A sign of relief crossed Shadow's face; he knew Silver had gotten to Amy in time, but he tried to prevent Mephiles from picking up on his relief.

Mephiles on the other hand, looked very disappointed. A punishment would be involved once the two got back. "Where are the two imbeciles now?" he droned.

Drago looked reluctant and also saddened. "They're dead…"

Mephiles looked surprised. "What?!" He stood up from his booth.

"This wasn't hunters, and it wasn't another werewolf. It looks like another vampire killed them," he explained.

"Send out another squad," he barked. "Find that vampire! No one gets away with killing my men other than me," he growled. Shadow looked at his older brother completely impressed. Mephiles truly had his army under lockdown. He had banished werewolves and magic from the city, and now the vampires were under his complete control and loyalty. A small part of him was jealous that he had been able to succeed in everything he had wanted to accomplish.

Shadow followed his brother out of the booth. "Do you want me to help?" he lied. He wanted to seem as if this concerned him, even though it really didn't.

Mephiles turned back to his brother. "Yes. My vampires are aware that they are not allowed to kill their own kind. I'm the judge, jury, and executioner around here!"

Shadow nodded. "I'll get looking then," he said as he left. He wasn't really going to look though; he just used this excuse as a bail.

•~•

Silver and Amy had made it back home. They sat on the couch together as Amy explained her story to him. "Amy, what were you thinking back there?"

"I wasn't," she admitted looking down at her lap.

He was very disappointed. "But wolfsbane? Really?"

Amy looked away, fiddling with her fingers. "I just was trying to find something to give myself a miscarriage," she admitted.

"Amy…"

"-You made the wrong decision," another voice cut in.

Silver and Amy looked over to the doorway and Shadow walked inside. Amy scooted back on the couch. "Shadow…" She knew he'd be infuriated with her.

Shadow placed his focus on her. "What the hell made you think you could get away with killing my child?" he asked, his voice rising higher.

"But I didn't," she countered confused by his accusation.

"Liar…" he spat.

Silver got off the couch and stood in front of his brother, realizing he had only heard the last bit of the conversation. "Shadow, calm down, she-" Suddenly Shadow grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him out of the way making him collide with the wall. Silver grunted from the impact before falling down and landing on his chest.

"Silver!" Amy got off the couch but backed up as Shadow walked towards her. She realized he was trying to corner her. "Look, I was scared. I didn't know if I even wanted to have this baby. I don't even like you! What makes you think I want to have your child?" Her back hit a wall and she realized she was now trapped.

His hand shot out and wrapped around her throat. He lifted her up and glared at her with hatred. She held onto the hand around her throat, gasping for air as he held her up. Her legs dangled above the floor and Silver rushed over. "Shadow!" he shouted.

Shadow ignored him and concentrated on Amy. "I trusted you," he whispered harshly, but with a hint of hurt laced in his voice. She couldn't help but pick up on that as well as she stared him back in the eye.

A wooden stake stabbed through his chest and he released his hold on her. "Gaah!" he screamed. Amy fell to her knees gasping and taking in breaths of air. Shadow ripped the bloody stake out of his chest and threw it on the floor. He turned around staring at his brother bewildered. "What the hell?!"

He shot him an apologetic stare. "I'm sorry but your rage was taking over. If you'd just listen-"

"Why the hell should I? She killed my child!" he pointed accusingly.

"No she didn't," he argued. "She didn't go through with it!" he shouted.

"How would you know?" he barked, marching towards him.

"Just listen," he said softly. His eyes looked over to Amy, getting back on her feet. She rubbed her sore throat and placed her other hand on her stomach. Shadow's eyes followed his brother's and they fell on her abdomen. His vampire hearing kicked in and he could hear the faint sound of a heart beating; his child's. Shadow's anger diminished in moments and his expression softened. He had intended to kill her after accusing her of lying. Once again, he allowed his anger to blind his better judgment.

He walked towards her and Amy backed up against the wall, unsure of his motives. He reached his hand out and she shut her eyes tight fearing the worst. She was surprised when she felt his hand resting on her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked up. Shadow looked at her at with utter remorse. "I am so sorry," he apologized sincerely.

"Y-you were g-going to kill me," she rasped. Even Amy was surprised. With all the opposition she had shown towards Shadow's goals, he had yet to ever cause her to believe he'd intend on hurting her.

His head lowered in shame. "I thought you had killed our child," he justified. He pulled her into a hug. "Please, forgive me…"

Amy remained stiff in the embrace. She had never seen Shadow show remorse before; it was new to her. But she had to admit; she could hear the regret in his voice. "I-I forgive you." Silver smiled seeing the two reconcile their problem. He couldn't help but notice how sincere Shadow was around Amy. Silver had never recalled another time in history where Shadow showed so much repentance for an individual. Clearly Amy meant a lot to him, maybe so much that Shadow was in love with her.

•~•

Later, Amy was lying in her bed when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called. The door opened and Lien-Da walked in.

"Hey, I heard what happened. I just wanted to check in on you," she said while coming inside.

Amy put down her book and sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh, thanks. Yeah, it was a huge mistake on my part…"

"So, you want to keep the baby then?" she asked interestedly.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I decided I do," she smiled. "I've always wanted children, but not necessarily with Shadow," she droned.

Lien-Da laughed lightly. "I get it, really I do. I was wondering if you'd be interested in finding out what the baby's sex is?"

Amy blinked in surprise. "You can find that out this early?"

"Well, not normally. I have this old magic trick my grandmother used."

Amy looked hesitant. "Will it hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all." Lien pulled out a crystal on a string. "Just a simple magic spell."

Amy sighed out a breath of relief. "Okay, good." She was tired of being poked and prodded.

"Just lay down on your back and we'll get started."

•~•

At that same time, in another part of the house, Shadow was at his desk jotting down notes when his door opened. Silver stepped inside. "What are you here for now?" he asked uninterested looking up from his writing.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" he bluntly asked.

Shadow stopped writing and put his pen down calmly. "Why do you ask?"

He crossed his arms. "In the hundred of years I've been alive, I've never seen you grovel for someone's forgiveness, like you did with Amy." He smiled. "She's special to you."

Shadow stood from his seat. "Yes."

"So, if she's so special, then why did you attack her so quickly?" he questioned.

"She's the one person I've always been able to trust, even when we've had opposing views. I've never found myself worrying about trusting her motives," he started. "When I heard her discussing the thought of giving herself a miscarriage, I was blindsided by the fact that she would even consider destroying our child," he explained. "After you brought me out of my rage -when I realized I came close to hurting her or worse…I would never hurt that girl. I love her."

"So, when you two bicker, what exactly is that? Some sort of camouflage to conceal your true feelings?"

He walked over to the window in his office and stared out into the night. "I've never been in love with someone in my entire existence until now. The fact that I don't entirely understand it frustrates me, but I know for fact she doesn't harbor the same feelings back."

A hand reached out and rested on his shoulder. Shadow glanced to the side seeing his brother residing by him. "She can always fall in love with you. You just need to give it time."

"I don't know how she could ever love a monster like me," he said. "I repulsed my own self tonight with how I acted."

"Just be there for her. Give her some space and freedom and be yourself. I know there's a kinder side to you Shadow. I saw that when you expressed how you felt about Amy."

"She once said the same thing about me." Shadow smiled weakly recalling a memory. "But, thanks."

•~•

A bit later, Shadow walked towards Amy's room and saw her door was cracked slightly. He peeked his head in seeing her lying on her bed reading a book. "Hey, is it okay if I come in?" he asked.

She nodded. "Come in."

Shadow made his way over to her bed and sat down on the edge while she kept in place under the blankets. She closed her book and rested it in her lap. "I just wanted to apologize again for my behavior earlier this evening."

"Shadow, it's done now. I forgive you."

"It wasn't right, I let myself lose control…I won't allow it to happen again. I'd never want to hurt you, Amy."

"I understand. You were mad because I considered ending my pregnancy. I realized I was making a mistake, that's why I didn't go through with it."

He placed his hand on her knee. "So, do you truly forgive me?"

"Yes, but, I do have two requests."

"Sounds fair enough, what do you have in mind?"

"I want you to let me to look for Sonic," she started. "And once I find him, you have to promise me you won't kill him."

"Deal," he replied.

She blinked in surprised. "Really?" Shadow didn't even look like he contemplated the idea.

"Really. You need to have some freedom, but when you search for him you'll need an escort. Allow Silver to help you. I don't want you out there on your own with child."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Shadow." He stood up and started to make his way for the door. "Oh, by the way," she added making him stop in his tracks. "I think it's going to be a girl," she noted.

He turned and looked back at her. "How can you tell?" he asked curiously.

"Lien-Da stopped by before you came in. She performed a spell that supposedly determined the sex."

**Flashback: Earlier**

Lien-Da stood over Amy as she dangled the crystal on the string over Amy's abdomen. The crystal spun in a circle. "I think it's going to be a girl," Lien-Da spoke.

Amy smiled happily by the news. "Really?"

Lien-Da nodded. "Yes, I think-" before she continue her sentence an unseen force passed through her and she felt her breath heighten. Rambled voices flooded through her mind as the spirits from the other side communicated to her. She was stricken with images and voices before they suddenly dispersed.

Amy looked up at Lien-Da with concern. She hadn't heard any of the voices but only stared up at a frazzled distant looking Lien. Lien's face looked petrified as she lowered her arm with the crystal. "Are you alright, Lien-Da?"

Lien-Da put a hand to her head as she backed away. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She placed the crystal back in her bag and headed for the door. "I just realized I have to be somewhere. Have a nice night," she said as she left the room.

Amy sat up in bed looking confused as Lien-Da left the house so abruptly.

**End Flashback:**

"It didn't hurt, but she left really fast after it was done…" Amy finished explaining.

"Witches can be odd at times, I'll give you that. I'm sure it was nothing," he dismissed.

•~•

Lien-Da met with Julie-Su back at her apartment. "Why did you want to meet me? You sounded frantic over the phone."

"I was over at Shadow's place to check in on Amy. I used that old pregnancy trick to determine the sex of the child, but something happened…"

Julie-Su cocked a brow. "What?"

"The ancestors contacted me. They told me if the child were born, it would ruin the entire supernatural world, as we know it."

"So, what are you saying?" Julie asked still perplexed by the news.

"We cannot allow that child to live."

**Author's Note:** Remember to leave a review. :)


	5. Transformation

**Author's Note: **Back with another chapter for you guys! This chapter is just a flashback, so hopefully that won't confuse you. Next chapter will take place in the present. A lot of you are liking the flashback chapters which I'm happy about. There will definitely be more of them! Anyway, enough talking and let's get into the chapter. Enjoy!

•~•

**~ Flashback: 1-Year Ago ~**

The time had come, and tonight was Sonic's first full moon. He brought Amy to an old wine cellar out behind his house and led her down a set of stairs leading into a cellar. It was quite musky down there and there wasn't much light. Sonic flipped on a switch along the walls giving them some light from a single light bulb shining in the center of the room. Their only other source of light would be the moon coming from the window once it was at its peak. "What is this place?" Amy asked curiously.

"It use to be our wine cellar, but dad used it when he'd go through his transformations," Sonic explained.

Besides a few shelves where wine used to be stacked along the wall, were some sturdy chains. "Why are those down here?" Amy asked pointing to the heavy-duty chains. She could have sworn this place looked more like a sex dungeon than anything else.

"My dad used them when he'd transform. Apparently you can go a little nuts on a full moon," he explained as he walked over.

"Have you ever seen a transformation happen?" she asked curiously. She could only wonder if he knew what he was in for.

He shook his head. "My mom always took me to my grandma's when dad would transform. She didn't want me to hear or see it," he recalled. Amy looked into the back corner of the room. It looked like some sort of single prison cell was tucked in the back. She walked towards it to get a better look. She glanced to one wall where a set of keys dangled from a hook, before looking back to the cell itself. It had thick cell bars and a small wooden bench located against the back wall. "What's this for?" she asked pointing at the prison containment.

Sonic shrugged, baffled himself. "I'm not sure. This is my first time inside here as well." He bent down and picked up two of the chains. "I've never really had any meaning to go down here. It's always given me the creeps." He remembered his mother telling him she'd have to chain up his father on his transformation nights as he held the chains in hand. "Mind helping chain me up?" he asked.

She nodded and walked over to the walls with the chains. Sonic pulled his shirt off and handed it to Amy. She folded it up and draped it over her arm. Amy looked at his chest and noticed it seemed to be more toned than normal. "Have you been working out?" she said admiring his new toned and defined physique.

He looked down at himself. "Not really, I think this is just another effect of the werewolf gene. Why?" he smirked. "You like it?" he asked coyly.

She ran her hand down his chest. "Yes," she blushed. It definitely suited him.

He placed a hand over her's on his chest. "Be sure to tell me more in bed later," he winked.

Amy laughed at his flirtatiousness before returning serious. "Sonic, stop. We need to get you chained up."

He nodded. "You're right."

She put the shackles around his ankles and locked them, then helped put the shackles around his wrists. The chain slack was long enough for him to freely move and walk a few feet, but would still restrain him from hurting others. Now all they had to do was play the waiting game. Amy looked out the window of the cellar and could see the clouds shrouding the moon. "It's not full yet."

"You sure you don't want to leave for this?" he asked with concern. He had no idea what would happen, but if it turned out to be ugly he didn't want her to have to watch.

She looked back at him. "No way, I'm staying here with you." She walked towards him. "I love you, Sonic. Besides, I don't want you to be alone for your first time," she said as she stood in front of him.

Sonic smiled at her. "You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that, right?" he said playfully but also sincerely.

"I'd like to think I'm a pretty good girlfriend," she laughed. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. She held his hands and could feel them tremble slightly. "...Are you scared?"

"Terrified." He smiled but hid his true fear behind his confident facade. "I'm putting on a brave face," he admitted.

She looked at him sympathetically. "I promise I won't leave your side," she said giving him a reassuring hand squeeze. He returned the squeeze back and smiled.

•~•

An hour later, Amy was sitting on the bottom of the stairs. She looked over at her purse sitting beside her and stuck her hand inside. She pulled out a card and glanced over it. It was the card Shadow had given her in case she needed to contact him. So far, everything was going fine. She still didn't understand why Shadow was trying to insert himself in their life anyway. She placed the card back in her purse; she wouldn't be using that anytime soon.

Sonic was sitting on the floor waiting for the full moon. His silence stopped when he felt a sharp pain run down his spine and cried out. Amy looked his way from his unexpected scream. "Sonic?" She watched as he slowly stood to his feet.

"It's happening…" he panted as the pain diminished for a moment. Amy stood up and approached him, but as she started making her way over she heard a crack and suddenly Sonic cried out again causing her to stop. "Aaah!"

Amy gasped in horror as she watched the bones in his arms and leg contort and crack into their new shape. His bones were preparing to take on their new shape as wolf legs. "Sonic!"

"Amy!" Sonic shut his eyes tight as he gritted his teeth together. "It hurts!" he cried out. It was nothing like he had ever experienced, and knowing this was only the beginning terrified him. "Gaah!" His bones continued to break one by one causing horrible pain. He tried to remain as still as possible on his side, but his body had a mind of its own.

He pulled on his chains making them go taut as his animalistic instincts kicked in. His arms and legs had stopped breaking momentarily and had reset to normal. Sonic started walking on all fours as his pupils illuminated a yellow hue. "Amy," he growled. "Get out of here!" he warned. She could see his teeth were starting to take their form, becoming sharper.

Amy backed away and pulled her cell phone out and grabbed for the card in her purse. She hurried up the stairs and dialed the number. She needed help, and now.

•~•

Meanwhile, not too far away, Shadow was at a local bar picking up a quick meal. He stood out behind while ripping into the neck of a helpless female rabbit. The girl stood there showing no sign of distress as she stared off in the distance not making a sound or cry for help. Shadow had compelled her to remain still and quiet while he fed. After a few minutes, he brought his head back up for air, blood smeared around his mouth.

Shadow licked his lips feeling satisfied before his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He looked at the girl in her eyes to compel her once again. "Go home and forget everything that happened here. If anyone asks you about your neck, tell them you fell." The rabbit blinked a few times coming out of her lucid state and walked off like nothing had happened. Once the girl walked off, he started making his way back around the side of the bar with his phone in hand.

He looked at the number and didn't recognize it but answered anyway. He brought it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Shadow, it's Amy," he heard on the other end.

He smirked to himself, knowing he was right about her contacting him at some point. "I knew I'd be hearing from you again," he boasted proudly. "What can I do for you, Rose?" he said as he walked away from the bar.

"Please, I need you over here. Sonic's going though his first transformation, he needs help," she said frantically.

He sensed the urgency in her voice. "Text me your location and I'll get over there immediately."

"Okay." They hung up and Shadow waited for her text. A few seconds later, his phone buzzed again with an incoming text. He got her location and saw that she was close by. Practically down the road from where he was. His eyes looked down the road and in an instant he was gone.

•~•

After texting Shadow her location, she rushed downstairs to see what Sonic's current state was like. Sonic was on all fours and his back was rising up and down slowly. He still hadn't transformed into a wolf yet, but he was gaining the incredible strength of one. His head hung low and he kept his face looking towards the floor. "Sonic, I called Shadow. He's on his way." She stepped closer to him cautiously as he stayed silent. "S-sonic?" she repeated.

Sonic's head shot up and he lunged towards her with his open mouth. Before he could get a bite, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, and suddenly she was whisked over to the opposite end of the cellar. She looked back to see who the arms belonged to wrapped around her, and saw Shadow stood behind her. "I wouldn't get too close if I were you," he advised.

She broke away from his hold and turned to face him. "I can't help it. He's in pain!"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "He has to go through it. There is nothing else that can be done. This is the process of transformation for werewolves," Shadow explained.

"I thought you said you could help him!?" she said exasperated.

His eyes glanced over to Sonic. He was doing all he could to pull on his chains to get closer to the two. "There's nothing I can do at this moment, but once he's back to normal I can help him," he explained.

Sonic dropped down to his knees and his wolf form started to kick in. "Amy!" He cried out.

Amy started to go near him but Shadow grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Don't," he warned. "Unless you want to become his dinner."

She tugged on her captured wrist but his hold was strong. "He needs me. Maybe I can get through to him!" she said desperate to break free.

Shadow pulled her closer to him, to show he was serious. She jerked forward from his sudden tug and she stared into his eyes. "That's not possible. Once you're in this state nothing can get through to you. At this moment you are only food to him. His mind is completely blank to comprehend what is going on around him. He's an animal, Rose."

Amy looked back and watched as Sonic pulled on his chains as he tried to reach for the two while he growled and snarled. The chains disabled him from reaching them, and only caused him to grow more frustrated. His eyes glowed yellow and he thrashed about, crying in pain. She looked back at Shadow and shook her head. "I don't believe you. He's still in there. He has to be…"

Suddenly, the chains on the wall started to break, as the foundation with the bracelets started to rip from the cement wall. One of his arms broke the chain from the wall allowing him freedom. Shadow's eyes widened as he realized the severity of the situation. "Shit…" Sonic used his now free hand to rip at the chains around his other hand and successfully and easily ripped it off the wall. Shadow grabbed Amy's hand and used his vampire agility to whisk them over the safe cell at the other end of the room. He closed the door shut, locking them inside the prison.

"What are you doing?" Amy exclaimed baffled by his move.

"Those chains aren't going to hold him!" he shouted over the excessive growling Sonic was making as he worked on freeing his feet. He managed to break off the cuffs around his legs and lunged towards the two hiding behind the cell turning into his full-blown werewolf form. Amy stared in horror, as he was a full werewolf. Sonic was now a large blue wolf. His eyes were no longer a beautiful green but an ominous yellow. His jaws snapped in between the bars viciously trying to take a bite at the two.

Amy sunk to her knees as she stared at what use to be her kind and gentle boyfriend. Shadow couldn't help but notice her shock by his final transformation. He knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked sincerely.

Sonic had grown discontent being unable to get to the two, and instead chose to pace back and forth in front of the cell door watching them carefully, waiting for them to make a foolish move.

"…This is what happens every full moon?" she asked looking to Shadow.

Shadow nodded slowly. "Yes."

"How long is he going to be like this?" she asked, afraid to find out the answer.

"Till morning," he answered.

Amy slowly stood to her feet and walked over to the cell bench at the back and sat down. Shadow stood and followed, standing in front of her. "Just get some sleep, alright? It's going to be a long night. I'll make sure to keep watch."

•~•

The next morning Amy woke up lying down on the bench. She felt something draped over her and realized Shadow had placed his leather jacket over her to keep her warm. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Shadow stood at the front of the cell staring at Sonic. He didn't bother looking back at Amy even though he was aware she had finally woken up. "You sleep all right?"

"A little bit." She rubbed her eyes tiredly while she stood, keeping his jacket draped over her. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours," he answered. Amy came up by his side to see what Sonic was like now. She handed Shadow his jacket back. "Thanks, by the way..."

He took it back appreciatively. "No problem."

Amy directed her attention out in front of her. Sonic was sprawled out on the floor on his stomach completely nude. He had transformed back into his mortal form now that morning had come. Amy grasped the cell bars staring out at Sonic. "Sonic!" she exclaimed hoping to get a response.

He didn't wake up and remained still on the floor. Shadow pulled out the set of keys from his pants pocket he had managed to swipe, before securing them inside. "He's fine, Rose. He's just exhausted is all." He stuck his arm out with the set of keys and unlocked the door.

Once the door was open, Amy instantly ran to his side and knelt down by him. Her hand touched his back and she felt he was ice cold. She grabbed an old blanket lying on a rocking chair behind her and draped it over his nude body, before flipping him over on his side. "Sonic, Sonic?" she said quietly while she patted his face to help wake him up.

His eyes opened and his yellow pupils were gone and were back to his beautiful green ones. His vision came to and he saw Amy staring down at him concerned. "…Ames?" he said weakly. Shadow stayed back and watched the two. He observed how much Amy cared for the stupid blue hedgehog.

She was happy to see him back to normal and talking. "Sonic…" She bent down and hugged him. Sonic hugged her back, slightly trembling as the memories of pain and torment flooded back in his mind.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, worried of his actions.

Amy shook her head. "No. Shadow got here in time," she explained, as she looked up at the ebony hedgehog appreciatively nearby.

He looked over to Shadow. "Shadow…"

"Yes?" he answered.

"You said you could help me, right?" he asked weakly.

He nodded, kneeling down by his side. "That offer still stands, yes."

Sonic closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was about to consider. "Please, I don't ever want to go through that again…"

**~ End Flashback ~**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave a review with your thoughts!


	6. Miracle

**Author's Note:** Obviously last chapter was entirely a flashback, but this chapter is picking straight up from the one before. Hopefully, that isn't too confusing. I'd like to thank, **Project Shadow**, **Lucy the Husky**, **aliciathewolf45**, and **puppydog4** for taking the time to leave me a review on the last chapter! People who take the what, minute to leave me a review are awesome in my book.

•~•

"You do realize how insane you sound right now, right?" Julie said as she followed her sister around their basement. Lien-Da was in the process of collecting magical items to help in taking down the baby, and anyone that got in her way.

She picked up a mystical knife off a shelf and stared at it in her hand. "I'm telling you, the vision was clear as day. It has to be done," Lien stated. She put the knife in its sheath and placed it in a bag, then started heading for the stairs, but Julie-Su stepped in her path.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere near that baby…"

Lien-Da smirked. "It's very noble of you to want to protect this child, but I can't allow you to stop me." Julie-Su was unaware that Lien-Da was using her magic to levitate a trophy behind her head. It smacked into the back of Julie's head and knocked her unconscious. Julie collapsed to the floor and Lien-Da stepped over her fallen body. "I'm sorry, sister," she apologized before quickly leaving.

•~•

At Blaze's shop, the cat was busy organizing when she heard the door open. She turned around and saw Lien-Da walk in. "Hello, Lien," she smiled.

Lien kept up her happy façade. "Hey, Blaze."

"So, what'd you want to speak with me about?" she asked coming around the side of the counter.

"I was thinking - maybe we should have Becca examine Amy's baby. She is due for her first prenatal exam, right?"

Blaze tapped her chin. "Perhaps you are right," she said thinking about how far along Amy was in her pregnancy.

"Besides, Becca's far enough away from Mephiles to find out that there's a baby hybrid in the making. So we don't have to worry about him," she added.

"True," Blaze said walking over to the phone. "I'll schedule an appointment and contact Silver to let them know. Thanks for bringing it up, I might have forgotten about it."

Lien-Da smiled darkly while she wasn't looking. "Of course."

•~•

In the city, Mephile's men had yet to track down the culprit who killed two of his men. "Still nothing?" he asked.

Drago shook his head. "No, sir."

"We need to find whoever did this," he growled.

"Have you gotten word back from your brother, sir?"

"Yes, he said he wasn't able to find anything," Mephiles said as he paced.

"Pardon my say, sir, but do you think there's a chance that maybe he was somehow involved?" Mephiles cocked a brow towards his second in command. Drago continued his theory. "I mean, after all, this is the first killing we've had in six months. I don't think it's a coincidence that he rolls up and suddenly two of our guys die?" Drago observed.

Mephiles was impressed with his observation. "He was with me during the time of the killing, it's impossible that he was resposible for it," he dismissed. He stopped his pacing as a thought crossed his mind. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Drago repeated.

"…My other brother," he growled lowly, his right hand clenching into a fist.

•~•

Later that evening, Shadow brought Amy out into the backwoods of the city. The clinic they were visiting was specifically for supernatural beings. "You know you didn't have to come with me, right?" Amy said while closing the car door.

"I wanted to. It is my child too you know," he quipped.

She rolled her eyes heading for the stairs to the clinic. "Whatever, just don't embarrass me, okay?"

He chuckled and followed behind her. "I promise to be on my best behavior."

Amy walked into the clinic where a female raccoon doctor greeted her. "Hello, I'm Becca and you must be, Amy," she smiled while sticking out her hand. "Blaze told me all about you."

Amy smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Becca." The raccoon nodded before noticing the male hedgehog standing behind her.

"Oh, is this your husband?" she smiled looking at Shadow. Amy grimaced at the thought.

"Not exactly," Shadow said while smirking Amy's way. "I am the father of the child, though," he stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Shadow," he introduced.

She shook it with an understanding smile. "Of course, nice to meet you. Now, if you'd just follow me, we'll get started."

Becca walked down a hall leading to an empty examination room while Shadow and Amy followed behind.

•~•

Amy lay on an examination table with a sheet draped over her lap. An ultrasound machine sat beside Amy along with a monitor screen. Shadow stood on the other side watching the monitor carefully. Becca gently glided the medical tool over Amy's stomach as she looked at the screen looking for any abnormalities. She stopped when she finally caught sight of the baby's outline. "There's the baby," she pointed with her free hand.

A faint beating sound played in the background and Shadow couldn't help but smile as he stared at the image of his child. "What's that noise?" Amy asked listening to the rhythmic beat.

"That's the baby's heartbeat, and it sounds completely normal," Becca answered.

Amy stared at the strange blob on the screen. She couldn't believe she was seeing what was currently growing inside her. "…That's it?" she gasped.

Becca nodded. "Mhm. Would you like a picture?"

Amy nodded feeling tears start to well up in her eyes. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so emotional as she stared at the image. "Yes, please…"

"I'll be right back," she said as she walked out leaving the two alone. She knew they probably needed a private moment alone anyway.

Amy turned her face away from Shadow and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She couldn't allow him to see her so vulnerable. "Are you okay, Rose?" he asked sincerely while placing a hand on her shoulder.

She sniffed and sat up, pulling her shirt down over her belly.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she lied.

"You don't have to lie. It's okay to feel this way, you know," he assured.

She scoffed. "Like you would know what emotions are like."

"I know you were feeling the exact same thing I was feeling the moment I stared at that monitor. You're already in love with the child," he stated simply.

She meekly glanced over her shoulder. "…How did you-?"

"-I'm part vampire, remember? My senses are heightened and your emotions are easily read to me," he smiled playfully.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Don't think you can try and get all sentimental with me, Shadow." He chuckled at her.

•~•

In the other room, Becca was collecting the printed photos from the printer, when the front door to the clinic opened, startling her. She wasn't expecting any other clients at this time, especially since this was a private appointment. "Excuse me, but we're not op-" before she could finish her throat was slit from behind. A hand clamped over her mouth, and she was lowered to the floor quietly to bleed out.

Lien-Da and three other echidnas stood around the fallen doctor. Lien-Da looked to the three males and nodded towards the hall. She didn't want to cause too much noise knowing it would startle Amy. What she didn't realize was that Shadow had accompanied her to her appointment.

•~•

Meanwhile, Shadow was staring out the window in their examination room as they waited. It was fairly dark out and he stared at his car parked out back. Amy sat on the edge of the table kicking her feet back and forth impatiently. "I wonder what's taking so long," Amy mumbled. Shadow's ears twitched and he turned around with a troubled look. Amy noticed as he stared at the door. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right…" He gestured for her to come.

She hopped off the table and walked towards him. "What?"

He pushed the window open allowing the cool night's breeze in. "Crawl through the window," he instructed explicitly.

Amy looked at him bewildered. "What? Why?" She had no idea why Shadow wanted her to suddenly flee with no explanation.

"I don't have time to explain, just-" Just then, the door kicked open and Lien-Da walked in with the three echidnas behind her.

"Lien-Da?" Amy gasped surprised by her drastic entrance.

Shadow stood in front of Amy protectively, eying them carefully. "What the hell are you doing, Lien?" he barked. He knew this was not a normal visit.

"Shadow," she narrowed her eyes at him. She hadn't expected his presence. "Oh well..." She put her hands on her hips. "If you must know, we're here to put an end to the child," she said pointing at Amy. "Now step aside," she ordered.

"What?" Amy gasped. "Why?" She was confused at Lien's motives. She had been helping Amy out just the other day, what had changed her views on her child?

"The ancestors reached out to me. I was given orders to destroy that child," she explained.

"Not while I'm alive," Shadow growled.

Lien's face showed seriousness. She narrowed her eyes at the hybrid. "Shadow, don't make this more difficult than it is. We'll make it quick for her."

"No way in hell." With quick agility, he rushed towards Lien to attack. Lien-Da simple rose out her right hand towards him, causing him to drop to knees before he could make contact with her. Shadow cried out in agony holding his head as Lien-Da used magic to traumatize his brain. "Gahh!" he screamed. The pain was intense and didn't cease. He kept his eyes closed trying to evade the pain, but it was no use.

Amy had never seen Shadow in so much pain before. "What are you doing to him?!"

"Giving him multiple aneurysms," she stated simply. "He's suffering but we all know he can't die. It's the only way I can subdue him," she explained. "If you want me to stop, surrender yourself. It's for the best."

Weakened from her attack, Shadow looked over his shoulder back at Amy, as Lien continued to torture him with her magic. "Amy, run!" he grunted while his face was contorted in pain.

She looked at him reluctantly. "But -"

"-I said run!" he barked through the pain sternly. Amy obeyed and rushed for the window. Lien-Da directed her other hand towards Amy to make an attack but Shadow lunged for her. Caught off guard by his lunge she stepped back, just as one of the other echidnas behind Lien flicked his wrist to the side. Shadow's neck instantly broke and he fell on the floor dead, for now. Breaking the neck of a vampire would temporarily kill them, giving enough time for Lien-Da and her minions to get the task done.

Lien-Da looked to the green echidna standing beside her. "Thanks, now let's go. We won't have much time before he wakes up. Find the girl. Meet me back at the base once you catch her. The sacrifice will take place there." The three males nodded before heading out of the clinic.

•~•

Amy rushed through the woods trying to get as far away as she could. She could hear them in the distance pursuing her. Amy panted as she kept up her escape, but suddenly she tripped over a root and fell forward. She blocked her fall landing on her hands and knees.

"I think she's over there!" one of the males shouted closely behind. Amy panicked and quickly got to her feet and continued running. She weaved her way around trees, bushes and dodged oncoming low branches. She could see flashlights coming through the branches as she hid behind one of the trees to catch her breath.

"Crap…" she panted.

She stepped around the tree when they finally caught up to her. "Stop!" they shouted.

She refused to obey and continued running until an arrow shot into her shoulder. "Aahh!" she screamed. She stopped and stared back at the males. A blue echidna lowered his bow after successfully shooting her. She ripped the arrow out of her arm yelping, and tossed it on the floor. But then she started to suddenly feel light headed, and dropped to her knees. "What did you do to me?"

"The arrow was laced with a small amount of sedative. It'll help when we kill the child," the blue echidna explained. "We don't want to have to kill you, just the child."

"Please don't do this…" she begged feeling the drowsiness kick in.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But it's for the best." The three males began to approach her.

Amy watched helplessly as they got closer but felt too weak to do anything. Then out of nowhere a blur knocked into the green echidna. She could see the figure of a blue werewolf as it viciously attacked him ripping out his throat. "Gah!" The blue echidna watched as his friend was killed instantly in front of him. "Jasper!" He lunged and stabbed his knife into the wolf's back making it cry out. The wolf quickly spun around and leaped attacking him.

Amy watched until her eyes drifted shut. The last thing she saw and heard was the screams of agony from the warlocks.

•~•

Silver was at a bar when he got a call on his phone. He looked down at the caller ID and noticed it was Julie-Su calling. He answered the phone bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Silver, get over to the clinic, now!" she urged.

"Whoa, slow down, what's going on?" he asked.

"My sister, she planned an ambush at the clinic. I-I tried to stop her, but she knocked me out. She has this crazy idea that the baby is dangerous to our coven. She wants to kill it. I don't know if it's too late, but she had back up with her."

"I'll get over there now." He hung up the phone and headed out of the bar.

•~•

20 minutes later, Amy woke up and saw body parts scattered around her. She staggered to her feet as she stared at bloody arms and decapitated heads lying on the ground. "What the…" By the path of destruction and nature of violence the bodies were in, she figured it must have been Shadow's doing. But if it was him; why had he left her there? "Shadow?" She called out. She got no response as she stared into the darkness of the forest. It was quiet and there wasn't even crickets chirping. She wrapped her arms around herself, as she walked out of the forest to locate Shadow.

•~•

Silver had finally made it and rushed into the clinic. He noticed the front door left open which meant it might have been too late. "Shadow, Amy?" he called. He got no response and rushed through the clinic searching for them. He stumbled across the deceased raccoon lying on the floor with her throat slit. Her eyes were still open but looked distant, as she had already passed on. "Shit..."

He heard a groan coming from the other room down the hall and made his way there. As he stood in the doorway he saw Shadow pushing himself off from the ground, and rubbing the side of his neck. "Shadow!" he exclaimed. "What happened?"

"We were attacked, by Lien and some other male witches," he explained as he stood. "Where's Amy?" he said noticing she wasn't with him.

"I don't know. I just got here."

"What?!" he snapped. His eyes glanced to the open window where she had escaped. "Shit," he cursed. "They could've finished it by now," he speculated with dread. "We need to find her." He rushed out of the room and towards the exit. Silver followed after him. As Shadow hurried down the stairs of the clinic, he was surprised to see Amy staggering back towards them.

"Amy?" he said in surprise. Her clothes were slightly dirty and she had a bloodstain on her shirt where her right shoulder was. He rushed over and helped her walk towards the steps of the clinic to sit her down. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"How'd you manage to get away?"

"You mean that wasn't you?" she asked confused.

Shadow gave her the same puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"A wolf killed those three guys after me. All of them were brutally killed and I woke up and all that was left was their remains…"

Shadow looked back to Silver for answers. "Hey, it wasn't me. I'm not a werewolf…"

His eyes glanced to the forest. "It appears you've got a friend looking out for you," Shadow muttered. His focus drifted to the bloodstain on her right sleeve. "You're hurt."

"Yeah, one of them shot me with an arrow," she explained.

Shadow lowered her sleeve to get a look at the wound but saw none there. "There's no wound, are you sure you were injured?"

She got annoyed with his doubt. "Yes, I'm sure. I pulled out the arrow myself." She looked down at where the wound was and saw it was gone. "What," she gasped. "It's gone?" She was only mortal and couldn't heal as fast as vampires or werewolves could.

"Hold on," Silver interrupted. "She has your baby inside her, which means it shares some of your DNA. Maybe the baby healed her," he theorized.

Shadow stared in astonishment. "The baby is half vampire," he recalled. It would make sense. Vampires were able to heal much quicker than mortals, while Werewolves came in second for fast healing.

"Guess this really is a miracle baby," Amy muttered tiredly. She rubbed her face tiredly. "Can we just go home now?"

Shadow nodded. "Of course. Let me help you," he gestured as she started to stand on her own.

Amy shook her head and flinched from his assistance. "No, I don't need your help." She stood up on her own. "I'm fine, Shadow." She started to walk towards the car but suddenly felt faint.

Shadow noticed her beginning to fall and quickly rushed over and caught her. "Whoa, hold on there, love." He lifted her up into his arms, and she rested her head against his shoulder. "You need to take it easy," he gently reprimanded.

She closed her eyes with defeat. "Don't call me, love," she mumbled tiredly. She didn't care if she was being carried at this point. She was too tired to argue with him.

Shadow chuckled while he and Silver walked over towards the car. "Noted."

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. The next chapter will have some flashbacks. Remember to leave me a review!


	7. Transition

**Author's Note:** Thank you, **aliciathewolf45**, **Project Shadow**, **Lucy the Husky**, **BlackPetals23**, **Angelshines**, **puppydog4**, **sad little demon**, and **The Reader** for leaving me reviews! I know I probably sound like a broken record, but I really appreciate those that take the time to leave their thoughts, questions or predictions.

•~•

After recovering from last night's events, Amy and Silver walked through the woods together on the outskirt of the city. Shadow wanted Silver with Amy at all times now that Lien had become an enemy. Amy had enlisted Silver's help to help track Sonic down and to as well get out of the house. Amy had gone a bit stir crazy and had wanted to distract herself. Their search had started near the woods by the clinic. After that lone wolf had saved Amy, they were hoping they could track him down and get some answers.

"So, what's Blaze going to do to Lien?" Amy asked curiously.

"They're going to catch her and lock her away for the time being. She threatened you and your baby's life."

Amy glanced his way again. "Do you think she's right with the visions of my baby?"

Silver had to admit. Stranger things could happen, but what could one child possibly do to bring so much destruction? He shook his head after the prolonged silence. "No."

"Have you heard anything about your other brother?" she asked.

"He's still trying to track down the one that killed his two lackeys," he chuckled. "I'm just going to stay out of sight for the meantime," he answered.

"Should I be worrying about him?"

"You're not on his radar, so no. But he's not been the most reliable or kindest of brothers."

Amy wrapped her arms around herself as they continued further into the woods. "I'll keep that in mind."

Silver hadn't exactly gotten to sit down with Amy to discuss her history with Shadow, so he figured now would be a good time to catch up. He also didn't know much about her relationship with this Sonic character and was interested to learn more. "So, what exactly happened between you and your ex?"

Amy sighed. "It's complicated," she started. "After Sonic turned into a hybrid, everything changed…"

"Why'd he choose to become one?" he asked curiously.

"After his first transformation... he never wanted to go through the pain again. Shadow manipulated us into believing that becoming a hybrid would help him."

"Hm, sounds just like my brother, and what was that experience like?" he asked as they continued walking.

"...One I'll never forget," she recalled.

**Flashback: 11 months ago**

"Sonic are you sure you want to go through with this?" Amy asked, doubt laced in her voice.

"I'm positive. If that's the kind of pain I have to go through for the rest of my life, I will do anything to change it." He walked over to the couch and plopped down, before placing his face in his hands. "I can't believe my father went through that kind of pain all his life."

"Well, if it's one thing my father preached, it was to never a trust a vampire," Amy noted.

"If that statement is true, then why did you call Shadow that night?" he countered.

He had a point. "Because, I-I didn't know who else to turn to," she admitted.

"So far Shadow hasn't done anything to _not_ give a reason to trust him. I think we have nothing to lose," he debated.

She wasn't able to object because a knock tapped on her door, interrupting them. Amy walked over and opened it. Shadow stood on the other side with a confident sly grin. "Evening." Amy rolled her eyes; she hated how he always tried to be flirtatious towards her. She stepped aside to allow him in but Shadow stared down at the doorway and cleared his throat. "Uh, mind inviting me in?" he asked politely.

She looked at him confused before realizing why he still hadn't entered. "Oh, that's right. I haven't_ invited_ you in," she smiled coyly.

"Just invite him in, Ames," Sonic said coming up behind her.

"I don't want to," she said while crossing her arms.

"If Sonic wants my help then you need to invite me in," he argued.

Sonic stared at her, practically begging her to allow him inside. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, please, come in," she said dryly.

He moved his foot and was finally able to pass the invisible barrier preventing him from getting inside. "Thank you, my dear." Amy scoffed quietly under her breath.

"So, what now?" Sonic asked.

"Now we turn you into a hybrid," he answered. He turned and looked at Amy. "Fetch us a glass, will you?" Annoyed by his demands she walked into the kitchen, grumbling along the way to get a glass by his request.

"How does this work exactly?" Sonic asked curiously as the two made their way towards the living room.

Amy came back in the living room with a glass cup in hand. She stood next to Sonic waiting for further instructions. "It's simple," Shadow answered. He pulled out a switchblade from his jacket pocket and flipped it open.

Both Sonic and Amy stared at it with concern. "What are you going to do?" Sonic asked becoming slightly nervous.

"Easy," he assured him with a laugh. "This isn't for you." He brought the knife down and dragged it over the side of his own palm making a cut. Amy quickly looked away not wanting to watch him cut himself. He finished and handed the bloodied knife over to Amy who still had her eyes shut. "Hold this, dear."

Amy opened her eyes and growled, taking the knife from him in exchange for the glass cup. She held the knife at the handle and walked back into he kitchen to dispose of the bloody weapon in the sink. "Ew…"

Shadow clenched his hand hovering it over the cup. His blood seeped down, filling up the glass. "You need to drink my blood in order to turn into a vampire. You're already a werewolf, but you need I need to turn you," he explained.

"Have you done this before?" Amy asked coming back into the living room.

"Yes," he confessed. "And I'm positive it'll work this time."

Amy raised a curious brow. "_This_ time? You've tried this before and it's failed?"

He finished collecting a substantial amount of blood in the glass then licked his hand clean before his wound instantly healed. "Well, yes…"

She narrowed her eyes at the ebony hedgehog suspiciously. He was definitely hiding something from them. "And what exactly happened to these werewolves that you tried turning?"

"They died."

Sonic instantly became frightened, doubting his agreement to this decision and opting to retract it. "Then why the hell should I even attempt this if it risks my life?"

"Because I know it's going to work this time," he countered calmly.

"How? Clearly you didn't know the other few times you attempted this," he pointed out.

Shadow sensed his reluctance. "I've done my research and I know it'll work this time. You're just going to have to trust me."

"Not until you give me your reasons for why it'll work," he said sternly.

"Fine, you want to know why? It's because you're an alpha, Sonic."

"A what?" he said confused by the term.

"An alpha - the head of a pack," he answered. "I visited a witch that told me the only way for me to create hybrids was to first use an alpha. When I stumbled across you I felt a strong energy. For one, I knew you were a werewolf by blood but I also felt the leadership and strength that comes with alpha wolves."

"That's why you chose me?" Sonic asked pointing a finger to his chest.

Shadow nodded. "Yes. The other werewolves I had chosen to experiment with were not alphas."

"So, why are you going through all of this just for Sonic," Amy piped in.

"I want to help him," he replied. "I know what the pain is like to go through. I've been there," he said sadly. "Once I was turned into a hybrid I never looked back at my old life as a werewolf." Even though Shadow was being slightly truthful, he had other motives behind just helping Sonic. Luckily for Shadow, they had bought his explanation.

"I still don't know if I want to go through with this," Sonic said warily.

Shadow put the cup of blood on the coffee table and walked up to Sonic. He placed his hands on his shoulders as he stared him in the eyes. "Just think. If this works, there will be no more pain. You'll never have to go through the agony of transforming into a werewolf ever again," he promised. Shadow turned to Amy. "You were there, remember all the suffering he went through that night?"

Amy wished she could forget. She remembered the torture Sonic had endured as he suffered breaking every bone in his body slowly. She remembered watching him wither in pain, cry, and not be able to do anything to help him. And finally, she remembered seeing him turn into a werewolf for the first time and only having animalistic instincts. "Yes…"

Sonic had to admit all that sounded great, but there was still a slight risk that Shadow had no idea what he was talking about, and he could end up dying. Shadow could see that he was debating going through with it. He just needed to convince him to agree to it. "Come on, Sonic. You'll be one of the most powerful supernatural beings on this earth."

Sonic looked over to Amy. She stared at him with worry. "What should I do, Ames?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just don't ever want to see you in pain like that. If you want to go through with this, I'll stand by your side on your decision."

Sonic exhaled a sigh and closed his eyes. "I'll do it."

Shadow smiled, trying to keep his dark smile from slipping through. "You've made a good choice. He reached down and grabbed the glass with his blood and handed it over to him. "Drink it," he instructed.

Sonic took the glass and stared down at the dark red liquid in the cup. He grimaced at the sight and thought of drinking someone else's blood. "Alright," he sighed. Sonic threw his head back taking it like a shot and letting all the liquid go down. Amy looked away as the thought of the taste revolted her. He swallowed before the disgusting aftertaste of copper hit him. Sonic made a wry face. "Disgusting, but now what?"

Shadow smirked. "Just one more thing." In an instant Shadow was behind him and snapped his neck, making a loud and disturbing crack. He had killed him before Sonic had even realized what had happened. Amy's eyes widened in horror as she watched Shadow let Sonic's body drop to the floor.

"Sonic!" She flew down to his side and gently shook him, hoping he wasn't really dead. When she realized he wasn't waking she glared up at Shadow. "You killed him?" She asked in disbelief as she slowly stood to her feet.

He understood she'd be confused with his last move. "Rose -"

"You killed him!" she screamed before she threw a punch his way. Shadow grabbed a hold of her wrists preventing her from throwing any more hits.

"Amy, calm down, yes I killed him, but he's going to come back," he assured.

She felt tears stream down her cheeks. "I don't believe you," she croaked. He released ahold of her wrists and guided her to sit on the couch.

"Well, you're going to have to now." His eyes glanced down to Sonic lying face down and sprawled out on the carpet. "I promise you, he'll wake up momentarily." He sat down next to her. He placed a hand on her knee. "Just sit tight and wait."

•~•

Ten minutes had passed and Sonic shot sitting upright, and took in a deep breath. Sonic looked around the room terrified and disoriented; he hadn't remembered what had happened before his death. Amy flocked to his side in an instant at his rebirth. "Sonic!"

He panted as she embraced him. "What happened?" he asked pulling away from her hug.

"Shadow killed you…"

Sonic gave an irate look towards the original hybrid. "You killed me?"

"Had to be done. You know in order to become a vampire you have to die with vampire blood in your system."

"You could have given me prior warning, you asshole," he leered.

Shadow chuckled. "Do you really think you would have still wanted to go through with it, if I had told you I'd have to snap your neck?" Sonic remained silent knowing he was right, but it still didn't sit right with him the fact that he had lied.

"So, he's a hybrid now?" Amy asked looking back up at Shadow.

"Not yet," he said walking over to the two. "He's in transition."

"Transition?" Amy asked.

"He needs to feed to complete his vampirism," he explained.

"Well that explains why I feel like I'm starving," Sonic noted placing a hand to his growling stomach.

"Feed on me," Amy offered sticking her wrist out towards him. Sonic stared down at her exposed wrist and felt something overcome him, but it was interrupted before he could react.

"No!" Shadow quickly intervened. Amy and Sonic both looked at the ebony hedgehog's sudden outburst. "That's not a good idea, Rose. Sonic's a new vampire. He hasn't learned how to control his hunger, he could seriously hurt you or worse."

He walked over to his bag and pulled out a blood bag from a hospital and tossed it on the ground in front of Sonic. "Drink it and complete the transformation."

"What happens if I don't?" he asked staring down at it.

"Then you will die," he said bluntly. Sonic reached out for the bag and dragged it closer to him. "Rose, get over here," Shadow commanded.

"Why?"

"Just a precaution," he replied. Amy obeyed and got up and walked over towards the ebony hedgehog. Sonic watched as Amy stood by Shadow's side. "Go on, Sonic, eat up."

Sonic stared down at the blood bag in his hands feeling his hunger intensify. He opened his mouth and Amy could see his new pair of fangs. He dug them into the side of the bag, letting the blood flow into his mouth. This time instead of revolting from the flavor, the taste of blood satisfied him. He felt a rush of euphoria overcome him as he drank it.

Amy watched him devour the blood in a matter of moments and cringed from the sight. She was never a fan of the sight of blood. After he finished inhaling his first meal he suddenly dropped to his side and cried out. A shot of pain coursed through his body and felt similar to the pain he felt during his werewolf transformation. "Sonic!" Amy went to move forward fearing he was dying, but Shadow held her back.

"Don't!" Both Shadow and Amy watched as Sonic withered in pain on the floor. He stopped thrashing about and finally remained on his hands and knees.

"Sonic, are you okay?" He lifted his head up, slowly looking up at the two. His eyes glowed a yellow hue before fading back to his green pupils.

"I feel better than ever…"

**~End Flashback~**

Amy and Silver stopped when they came across a trailer parked out in the woods. A dark navy wolf was cooking food at his campfire. He stood slowly from the wooden log he sat upon, and his eyes locked hard on the two as they approached. "You lost?" he said with a hint of aggression.

"No, but we're hoping you might be able to help us out," Silver said stepping forward. "My name is Silver, and this is my friend Amy," he introduced.

"I don't help out vampires…" Silver observed his guarded nature. Obviously he hadn't the best of relationships with his kind.

Amy pulled down her hood concealing her face. "Please, we're just trying to find someone."

The wolf stared at her stunned. "You…"

Amy was confused by his reaction. It was as if he knew her. "Uh..?"

"You're the girl from the other night..." He stood up and approached her. "The one I rescued."

Amy looked surprised along with Silver. So, he was the werewolf that had saved her. "That was you?" she questioned.

He nodded. "There was something about you. It drew me in. It was like an instinct that told me I needed to keep you safe." He looked down at her stomach. "You carry a child, a werewolf?" he questioned sensing a connection.

She didn't want to reveal too much. After all, it wasn't just werewolf. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Werewolves protect their kind. It's no wonder I was drawn to you."

"Well, thank you again, er-" she struggled for his name.

"Jax," he answered.

"Jax," she smiled. "Thank you for rescuing me. I owe you."

Now that he was familiar with them, he felt more obliged to help. "So, who are you looking for exactly?"

"A hybrid to be specific. He's a blue hedgehog." Silver asked.

Jax looked troubled by the mention. "If it's who I think you're looking for, I'd turn back if I were you. Trust me, you don't want to be hunting down that guy. He's bad news," he warned.

"Why?" Silver questioned.

Jax crossed his arms. "He killed a couple of my pack mates." He looked down sadly. "I've never seen anyone as strong as him before. He was merciless." Amy shot him a confused look. By his description, it didn't sound anything like Sonic. If anything, it sounded more like Shadow.

Either way, Amy wanted to know more. It was the best lead she had in three weeks. "Do you know where he went?"

He shook his head. "I know he was passing through these parts, but I didn't stick around to ask questions." He paused and stared at Amy. "What is he to you anyway?"

"…He _was_ my boyfriend," she answered.

"I'm surprised he's even able to love. He was void of any emotions from what I recall," the wolf responded. "Other than that, that's all the information I have."

Silver nodded. "Thank you for your help."

Jax nodded and headed back inside his trailer. He opened the door and looked back at Amy. "Good luck with your search, Amy." She gave him an appreciative nod before he closed his door.

Silver looked her way. "Well?"

"That sounded nothing like Sonic…" she said recalling his encounter and description.

"I don't know what to tell you," he replied with a shrug.

She sighed. "I've just got to find him."

•~•

Shadow stormed through the city, passing tourists in his pursuit. Mephiles caught sight of him from his balcony on looking the street below him. Using his quick vampire agility he appeared beside Shadow, without the humans becoming aware of his ability. "Good morning, brother."

Shadow glanced to his side. "Morning," he said disinterested. He kept focused as he hunted down the streets. Mephiles kept up his pace by his side noticing his irate tone. "You appear to be in one of your moods, who crossed you now?"

"A witch," he muttered while keep his eyes on his path.

Mephiles stopped him. "Really, now?"

Shadow stopped and stared at his brother. He remembered his brother had paranoia over the witches. Maybe he could use his help after all. "Can you help me find her?"

"What did she do?" he asked curiously.

"She went after one of my friends," he lied. "I want to kill her," he explained.

Mephiles instantly wanted to be involved in this witch-hunt, but it also gave him a reason to pry into his business. "Give me her name and I'll get some of my men to track her down," he smirked.

•~•

**Author's Note:** I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. Remember to leave a review!


	8. Sired

**Author's Note: **Another chapter for you guys! I'd like to thank, **Project Shadow**, **Lucy the Husky**, **aliciathewolf45**, **BlackPetals23**, and **Angelsshines** for leaving me reviews on the last chapter. Really appreciate it, guys! Also, this chapter does contain a lemon, so if that bothers you, well, sorry? Enjoy!

•~•

**~Flashback: 11 Months Ago~**

Amy came out of her bathroom in her bathrobe after finishing her shower. She was surprised when she saw Sonic standing in her bedroom. "Sonic?" She held her robe closed as she approached him. Shadow had ordered strict bed rest after turning him the night before just as a precaution. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

He shrugged. "Probably, but I feel fine. I actually feel great to be honest."

"Well, if you're sure." She walked over to her dresser to pull out a pair of fresh clothes for the day. Sonic watched her bend over and stared at her ass, barely covered by her short bathrobe. A sudden urge overcame him and by the time Amy stood back upright, she felt Sonic looming behind her. She spun around only to come face to face with him. "Sonic, are you okay?"

His hands gripped her hips, pulling her towards him. She gasped from the sudden jerk and stared up at him. "I want you," he said softly staring into her eyes. Before Amy could interject, his lips crashed against her own. Surprised by his forwardness she kissed back, feeling his tongue enter her mouth. They kissed for a few moments before he pulled away. Amy felt her cheeks become hot from the heated kiss.

"I've never seen you this way before," she noted. He had never been very forceful with her and was always gentle when they were intimate.

"I'm just so horny," he admitted noticing the difference in himself as well.

"Well, I wasn't in the mood before, but," her hands slid up his chest and stopped on his shoulders. "You're getting me into one," she smiled playfully with a half-lidded gaze.

"Good to know…" Sonic smiled as his eyelids lowered suggestively. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She draped her arms behind his neck, and he carried her over to her bed. Sonic laid her down on her back and quickly discarded his shirt throwing it on the floor while he climbed over top her. He pulled away the sash keeping her robe closed and opened it. Amy laid there completely naked and waiting for his next move.

She placed the back of her hand against her mouth as she batted her lashes at him. Amy was pretty much taunting him to continue. Sonic bent down and kissed down her neck. Amy wrapped her arms around him as he made her feel good. While he worked on her neck his right hand swept down her right side before his fingers stopped near her vagina.

His middle finger slipped inside and fingered her. Amy closed her eyes and moaned softly as he prepared her body. "Oh, Sonic," she gasped. He loved hearing her aroused and felt himself becoming aroused too. He stopped fingering her and got back upright and began to unbuckle his belt.

She watched as he took his pants off and now stood stark naked in front of her. He was already very erect and she couldn't help but stare at his erect member. She hungered for it, so she climbed off the bed and pushed him down on the bed. Sonic fell back and watched as she got on her knees and began to suck his cock. He sat up after feeling her warm mouth envelop it. He watched as she licked the head sensually before bringing it back into her mouth, allowing it to rub against the inside of her cheek. He could feel himself throbbing inside her as her head bobbed up and down. "Ames…" he moaned.

Sonic could feel himself getting close to reaching his endpoint. "Amy," he moaned. "Stop."

She took his shaft out of her mouth and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked standing up. Suddenly he brought her into another steamy kiss. Amy moaned into his mouth as his hands ran up and down her naked body.

Then out of nowhere he shoved her down onto the bed. She landed on her stomach and looked over her shoulder at Sonic. The push was a little rough for her taste. "Sonic, you're being a bit rough…" She noticed he was too busy staring down at her exposed and dripping core to answer. Amy was already very wet and ready for the next round. His animalistic instincts were taking over and all he could think about was pleasing himself.

He didn't say another word and spread her legs further apart. "Sonic?" She tried to push herself up, but he forced her back down onto her stomach. "Sonic, what's your problem?" She was starting to become a little more annoyed with his behavior.

She felt him rub the head of his shaft along her vaginal lips and a shudder ran down her spine, it felt so good that she forgot to was a little upset with him. "Ah..."

"Amy, I can't help myself…" She didn't exactly know what he meant, but before she could ask any more questions, he forced his shaft inside her. Amy gasped as she felt him intrude her. Sonic held her by the hips and started to bang her from behind. Amy gripped the sheets in front of her as she felt him buck himself in and out of her. She was never fond of the doggy style position as it always felt demeaning to her, but right now she could care less. This sex was feeling amazing.

His hands snaked towards her front and fondled and groped at her breasts. Amy closed her eyes and moaned. He may have been acting more dominant than usual, but he was still making her feel good. "Oh, Sonic…"

He continued to pump in and out of her from behind making her wetter by the second. He was hitting all the right places and making her feel amazing. "Aaah…" He went faster and made the feeling intensify. She panted, "Yes, yes, yes…"

Suddenly he orgasmed and Amy followed right after. He came inside her and then pulled out, landing beside her in bed. Amy rolled onto her back and placed her arms above her head. She glanced over to her side and stared at her beau lovingly.

**~End Flashback~**

Amy rolled over in bed with a smile on her face. She still had her eyes closed and wanted to continue the sex dream. Her legs clenched together since this memory was getting her in the mood.

"You know, I could always assist in that department with my expertise if you want," a male voice interrupted. Amy's eyes shot open recognizing the voice immediately. Shadow lay there casually next to her, smirking confidently as he stared at the embarrassment stricken across her face.

She gasped sitting up and moving away from him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was bored," he admitted. "I saw you were dreaming so, I just wanted a little peek to see if you were dreaming about me," he chuckled. "I'll admit, I think our hookup was _much_ better."

Amy was infuriated he had used his vampire ability to infiltrate her private and intimate dream. "You're disgusting," she said turning away from him. "Now get out of my room!"

"I don't think that's the right adjective to describe me, but I'll get back to you when I find a suitable one," he laughed as he got out of her bed. "See you later," he said as he left her bedroom.

She placed her hands to her face and shook her head. She wondered why she agreed to stay here in the first place.

•~•

Shadow walked downstairs and saw Silver waiting for him at the bottom. "Were you bothering Amy, again?"

He pointed to his chest innocently. "Who me?"

"What do you have to gain by irritating her? Does it make you feel better somehow?"

Shadow tapped his chin and grinned. "Well, now that you mention it. Yes, I do feel more empowered." He walked past him towards the front door. "Hope you don't mind, but I need to meet with Mephiles again."

"What for now?" he asked.

"He's helping me track down that wretched Lien-Da. The little snake is using some cloaking spell to conceal her whereabouts. Mephiles says he's close to cracking her spell though. It'll only be a matter of time now," he grinned darkly.

"Blaze has informed me that she'll be dealing with Lien once you find her. So please, don't kill her," he pleaded.

"Yeah, sure of course," he lied quickly. "I'll be back later." With that said he shut the door and left.

"He's gone?" another voice asked.

Silver directed his attention to the top of the stairs. Amy peeked around the staircase. "Yeah, he's gone."

She blew out a sigh of relief. "Thank god…"

"Sorry that he's being an ass, again…"

She walked down the stairs. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault he's the biggest pervert in the world," she said rolling her eyes.

Silver crossed his arms. "My only advice is, try not to fuel his fire. Don't give him the reactions he's looking for, maybe then he'll stop," he advised.

Amy looked out one of the windows near the top of the stairs. She watched as Shadow got in his car and pulled out of the driveway.

**Flashback: 11 months ago (Continuing from above)**

Amy finished getting dressed after their intimacy. It was a new day and she wanted to do some shopping. Sonic was in the process of getting redressed himself. He smiled as he glanced over his shoulder at her. He didn't want to say anything, but he was still horny and could go for round two, but he figured she wasn't up for it. Amy put on a spring maxi dress and admired herself in the mirror. She looked at Sonic in the reflection of the mirror as he watched her. "You ready?"

"Yeah," he said as he stood up from tying his shoes. He started to make his way towards her by the window, and stepped right where the sun was shining through. His skin suddenly started to burn and he leaped back after feeling the scorching pain. "Aaah!"

Amy stared at him bewildered. "What's wrong?"

"The sun, it hurts," he said looking down at his newly healed arms in the darkened corner of the room.

"That's because you need a daylight ring," another male voice stated. Amy and Sonic looked to the doorway and saw Shadow standing there, along with a female they had never seen before.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Amy asked astonished by his unannounced presence.

"I allowed myself in," he answered. He shot her a devilish smirk. "Thanks for inviting me in last night."

Amy placed her hands on her hips. She knew she should have never invited him in. Now Shadow could drop in for a visit whenever he wanted.

"Who is she?" Sonic asked pointing to the strange female.

Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is Cosmo. She's a witch I brought to help make you a daylight ring."

"Hello," she introduced shyly. She didn't seem overly comfortable standing beside the ebony hedgehog as she looked at the floor sadly. She was very stiff and didn't divert too much eye contact amongst the three.

"Now, time to make the daylight ring," Shadow continued. He gently pushed Cosmo further into the room with him. "Make him one," he ordered sternly.

She bowed her head in response and walked towards Sonic. "Um, is there a certain ring you wear most of the time that you have with you?" she asked.

"Well, I mean, I wear this one all the time," he said as he slipped off a typical silver ring from his right hand. He handed it to Cosmo and she looked down at it.

"This will do perfectly."

She held it in the palms of her hands and closed her eyes. She concentrated and started to chant something inaudible, and in a foreign language. The three hedgehogs watched as Sonic's ring levitated from Cosmo's hand and glowed a pink hue. After she finished chanting her spell it gently lowered down into her hands, and she opened her eyes. "It has been completed." She handed Sonic his ring back. "Make sure you wear it at all times during the day," she instructed.

Sonic slipped the ring back on his finger. "How do you know the spell worked?"

She gestured for him to step into the spot where the sun shined through the window. "See for yourself," she smiled kindly.

Sonic looked down at the ring on his finger before hesitantly walking over towards the sun. He stopped just before the sun hit his shoes, closed his eyes, took a big gulp, and stepped into the sun. As he stood there he expected to feel himself combust into flames, but instead only felt the relaxing warmth of the sun.

"See, it works," Cosmo smiled.

"Good work, Cosmo," Shadow complimented. He directed his attention towards Sonic. "Now, as for you. We have work to do. Come with me," he ordered.

Without any hesitance, Sonic obeyed and instantly met Shadow by his side. In his mind he knew he didn't want to go anywhere Shadow wanted him to go, but for some reason he was compelled to do as he said. "Wait, hold on. Sonic and I were going to hang out today," Amy cut in.

"You'll have to take a rain check on that. Sonic will be very busy for the next few weeks," Shadow said looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah. Sorry, Ames," Sonic replied. Amy stared at Sonic mystified. Did he just blow her off?

Shadow was pleased his plan was working. "Let's go." Sonic obliged and the two left the apartment.

Amy watched dumbfounded as Sonic left with no sign of disagreement. Cosmo approached Amy's side and stayed quiet. "I don't understand. Why is he acting this way?" Amy asked.

"You don't realize do you?"

Amy glanced to her. "What?"

"Shadow made your boyfriend a hybrid. He is under his control now."

"But Shadow didn't compel him," Amy argued. "I just watched for myself." It was true, she had watched Shadow and he hadn't done any compulsion to get Sonic to come.

"Yes, you are correct. He did not," Cosmo agreed. "It is worse, though. Because Shadow's blood was used to turn him into a vampire, Sonic is now sired to Shadow."

"Sired," Amy repeated. She was very confused by the term. "What does that mean?"

"Even with his free will, Sonic will always seek Shadow's acceptance and loyalty when required. That's why Sonic didn't disagree or deny Shadow's request to join him," she explained. "Siring is a special ability only vampires possess. Vampires that turn mortals into vampires by using their blood are automatically loyal to a fault to their creator," she explained.

"What does Shadow want with him?" Amy asked now becoming more worried.

"He wants to create an army of hybrids. He needed an alpha werewolf to start the process… Now he will be able to turn other werewolves that are not alphas."

Amy dropped to her knees after hearing all this information. Why had she allowed Sonic to go through with this? "Oh god…Sonic." She looked back at Cosmo.

"I would not have helped Shadow if he had not threatened my family," Cosmo admitted.

"He did that?" she rasped.

She nodded. "He said he would kill my entire family if I did not help him figure out how to make hybrids. I am so sorry," she apologized. "This is all my fault," she said feeling tears come to her eyes.

Amy got back to her feet and shook her head. "No, this isn't your fault." She hugged her. "I need to find a way to stop Shadow. She pulled away from her embrace. "Maybe we can work together…"

Cosmo wiped her tears. "If he is not stopped he will have an army of loyal subjects at his bidding."

"You and I can't do this on our own then…" She walked over to her nightstand and pulled out a small notebook. She flipped a few pages and took her cell phone from on top of her nightstand.

Cosmo watched her curiously. "What are you doing?"

She put the phone up to her ear. "My dad will know what to do."

How could another simple mortal help them in their quest? "Your father? How will he be able to help?"

She smirked as she held the phone up to her ear. "You'll see."

•~•

**Author's Note:** Remember to leave a review!


	9. Hunted

**Author's Note: **Hey, sorry for the long awaited update. I started my second internship with another studio, so I've been busy with that. Thank you, **aliciathewolf45**, **Lucy the husky**, **BlackPetals23**, **Angelshines**, **puppydog4** and **Project Shadow** for your reviews.

**~Flashback 10 months Ago~**

It had been a month since Sonic had become a hybrid, and he hadn't seen Amy since Shadow had turned him. The two had been out on the road hunting and tracking down werewolves. Shadow and Sonic headed down a sidewalk together in a suburban neighborhood. The journey was quiet, as Sonic looked around. He hadn't really been around this area before and it was about an hour away from home. "You think these ones will agree?" he asked breaking the silence.

"We need more recruits," he answered simply. "All they need is some convincing," he explained. "I'll need you to help me, okay?"

Sonic nodded. "Of course. I'll do whatever you need me to do." In the back of his mind he knew something wasn't right, but something strong clouded his judgment. It forced him to believe or do anything Shadow said or asked.

They stopped at a small house just behind a fence. In the front yard, a female yellow mongoose with purple hair was doing some gardening. "Can I help you?" she asked standing up. She had never seen the two males before.

Shadow pushed open the front gate to her yard and stepped in. "I hope so." He extended out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Shadow, this is my friend Sonic," he introduced.

Mina shook both their hands. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mina."

"Nice to meet you, Mina," Sonic replied.

She took off her dirty gloves placing them in her garden apron pocket. "So, what can I do for you, boys?"

"Well," Shadow smirked. Mina stared at him strangely. He stared her in the eyes as his dilated preparing to compel her. "First, you can help by allowing us inside. We'll explain more then." Sonic watched as Shadow compelled Mina. Now that he was part vampire, he would be able to do the same.

Mina stared him back in the eyes as his compulsion worked. She led the two males to her front door. She opened the door and stepped to the side. "Please, come in," she said in a trance-like state. Shadow smirked and stepped inside with Sonic following behind.

•~•

Back with Amy and Cosmo, the two had gone to meet her father. Amy's father was away for work and had finally returned home. "It's a miracle I was able to finally get a hold of him," Amy said as they arrived at his home.

"He's busy often?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

He lived alone out in a cabin on the outskirts of the town. Amy and Cosmo arrived outside his home and knocked on the door. It opened and her father stood on the inside. "Dad…" It was strange seeing him in person after so long. The two had a distant relationship, as he wasn't involved in her life much.

"Amy," he smiled. He brought her into a hug. It felt strange and foreign as he hugged her, but she gave in and gave one back. The two pulled apart after a few seconds. He lifted her chin to get a better look at her. "You look as beautiful as your mother," he observed softly.

"Thanks…it's been awhile," she said awkwardly.

He nodded. "I regret not seeing you sooner." He stepped to the side. "Please, come inside." Amy and Cosmo entered.

"Uh, dad, this is my friend Cosmo. Cosmo, this is my dad," Amy introduced.

Her father smiled and offered his hand out for her to shake. "You can call me John," he introduced.

She smiled and shook his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She looked around his home. "Your home is lovely," she complimented. His house was very tidy and had a cozy feel to it, yet Cosmo couldn't help but noticed his weaponry displayed out amongst the house. Rifles adorned the walls almost as proud trophies, along with assorted knives. He also had an assortment of crossbows behind a glass case next to one wall.

"Thanks, I try to keep this place clean," he laughed. He watched as Cosmo walked up to one of his glass cases. It had different assortments of stakes in it; dagger stakes, bullet stakes, and grenade ones.

Cosmo stared at it in amazement. "So, you are a hunter, then?" she questioned.

"Correct."

"That's why I called him," Amy piped in. "He's been hunting vampires for as long as I can remember."

"Since mom died," he corrected.

Amy nodded. "Right…"

Cosmo observed her saddened nature. "I'm sorry for your loss." She turned to John. "But I do not know if you realize what you are up against," Cosmo said skeptically. "This is no ordinary vampire. This is an Original - one that cannot be killed. He truly is immortal."

"That doesn't mean there isn't some sort of loophole that can destroy him," John said confidently. "We just need to do some research, maybe some experimenting, and figure out how." His eyes glanced over to his daughter. She stood there with doubt. "But first, catch me up with what this Original has done with Sonic," he said sitting down on the sofa.

•~•

Back at Mina's place, the door opened and another yellow mongoose stepped inside. He ruffled a hand through his black hair before giving an exhausted exhale sigh. He had just returned from work and couldn't wait to relax, that is until he heard an unfamiliar voice from the other room. "Mina?" he called out. He walked into the next room, which happened to be the living room, and was surprised when he saw Mina and two strange hedgehogs in his house. "Uh, Mina, who's this?"

Mina stood up from her seat. "Oh, Ash, these are our guests," she introduced. "This is Shadow and Sonic," she pointed.

Shadow gave him a confident smile. "Nice to meet you, Ash. We've just been having a lovely conversation with your girlfriend." He stuck his hand out towards an empty spot on the sofa by Mina. "Please, join us."

Ash already had a bad vibe from Shadow. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew Shadow was bad news. "What do you two want?" he asked with a hint of aggression.

Mina noticed the aggravation in his voice. "Ash-"

"Not now," he silenced. He kept his eyes locked on Shadow. "What do you two want? You're vampires, after all, right?"

Shadow rose from his seat. "Please, we're not here for any violence or tricks. We're only here to offer you help," he explained calmly.

"Help? I don't believe you," Ash replied. "I know how vampires are. They're always double crossing others."

Mina walked over and grabbed his hand. "No, Ash, you need to listen. They're fine, really."

"I can't believe you let them in, Mina! You know our rule with vampires," he scolded softly. He was disappointed that she had allowed the two in. What he wasn't aware of was the fact that Shadow had compelled her to do so.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "But when you hear what they have to offer you'll thank me," she smiled. She led him over to the couch and they sat down.

•~•

Amy and Cosmo had just finished explaining the circumstances with Sonic. John allowed that information to sink in. "Right…" He stood up and started to pace. "If Shadow can gather up enough hybrids under his control, then this city is done."

"So, what do we do?" Amy asked.

"As I see it, the whole point of being a hybrid is that you no longer have to transform into a werewolf. They now control that aspect and can freely transform into a werewolf without a full moon or choose not to at all." He tapped his chin as an idea came to mind. "What if getting them to transform so many times actually breaks the sirebond?" he deduced.

"But that's going to hurt him," Amy said sadly. "The whole reason Sonic became a hybrid was to escape the pain of becoming a werewolf."

"It's either gain back his free will, or be Shadow's servant forever," he countered.

"He's right Amy," Cosmo added. "We can only try and see if it works."

"How are we going to get Sonic away from Shadow?" she questioned. "Cosmo and I have yet to track him down."

John walked over to a cabinet. He opened and pulled out an object similar in appearance to a compass. Instead, this compass was one that tracked vampires. "Leave that to me," he said as he held it.

•~•

"This sounds too good to be true," Ash said after Shadow finished his pitch.

"I thought the same," Sonic replied. "But I've never felt better."

Mina placed a hand on top of her boyfriend. "Think about it, Ash. No more transforming on a full moon, no more pain."

"How long have you been going through transformations?" Shadow asked.

"About four years," he said recalling when he triggered the curse. He remembered the night well, when he had accidently hit someone while driving. The girl had run out into the middle of the road and he was unable to stop in time.

"And you?" Shadow asked Mina.

"Three months," she said sadly.

"Sonic can attest for this," Shadow said standing from the couch. "He was in pain once too, but he doesn't have to go through that anymore." Sonic watched as Shadow tried rallying and exciting them. "He can now choose whether or not he wants to go through transformation." His eyes glanced to the two. "Don't you want to be able to control your fate?"

Mina was falling for his pitch. "Yes!" she said clasping her hands together. Even Ash, although doubtful, was starting to become convinced.

He rubbed his chin as he let it sink it. "What does it take to go through this?"

"It's simple. I just need to turn you and it'll be done."

Ash stuck out his hand towards Shadow. "Deal." The ebony hedgehog captured him in a strong but firm handshake. Shadow had to hold back from showing his true content. He had gained their trust and soon he would gain their loyalty.

•~•

Later that night, Sonic and Shadow led the two mongoose to an abandoned school. Both Mina and Ash lay dead on the floor after getting them to drink Shadow's blood and then snapping their necks. Shadow and Sonic looked down at their bodies after finishing the process. "Why here, anyway?" Sonic asked.

"We needed a nice spacious enclosure for it to be done," he said crossing his arms. "Besides, I have other plans for this place," Shadow replied looking around as they stood in an old classroom. Shadow had plans for their new _home_

Shadow walked towards the door pushing them open and Sonic followed him out. "So, now what?" Sonic questioned, as he closed the classroom door behind them.

"Now, we wait for them to wake," Shadow said walking towards the gym. "Then we'll have them complete the transition by having them feed, just as I had you did."

They entered the gym, but Sonic's ears twitched. An object resembling a hockey disk slid out from the gym door right in front of the two. "Look out!" he shouted. Instinctively and under his sire control, Sonic shoved Shadow out of the way just as the disk exploded. Shadow flew back away from the blast and watched, as a cloud of toxic gas enshrouded the gym room.

"Sonic!" he shouted. Sonic lay unconscious and still on the floor. The gas had knocked him out. Shadow used the back of his arm to shield his nose and mouth from inhaling the toxicity coming his way. He coughed as he realized it was some sort of bomb filled with vervain, a poisonous plant to vampires turned gas form. "Hunters," he grumbled stepping back.

John stepped out from the clearing smoke holding a crossbow in hand. Vervain didn't affect humans negatively like it did to vampires. "Evening, vampire," he spat.

Shadow glared towards the red hedgehog. "Who the hell are you?"

John aimed his crossbow towards him. "None of your business."

It didn't faze Shadow as he continued to walk towards the hunter. "Do you honestly believe you'll be able to stop me with that useless thing?" he pointed in amusement.

"You don't know me. I'm not your typical hunter," he said looking down the brim of his aimed weapon.

Shadow vanished before his eyes and before John could react he was inches in front of him. Shadow ripped the weapon from his hands and tossed it across the room. John watched in astonishment at how fast he was. He was much faster than your typical vampire. Shadow grabbed John by the throat and hoisted him up with ease. John choked and held onto his strong hand gripped around his throat. "…And I'm not your typical vampire," Shadow smirked. With that said, he chucked him across the room.

John rolled across the gym floor grunting along the way. Once he settled he lifted himself slightly. "At least I know this will be a challenge," he grinned deviously. He stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and tossed a grenade his way.

The grenade landed a few feet in front of Shadow and he stared down at it with no sign of urgency. "Really? This won't stop me either," he pointed unimpressed.

"We'll see," he said as he shielded his head with his arms. Shadow raised a brow, and the grenade exploded in front of him. He flew back, hitting a wall and sliding down it as he felt his skin burning up. Shadow looked down at his arms noticing his skin sizzling. The grenade had been filled with liquid vervain.

Shadow gritted his teeth, as his body was drenched in the poisonous liquid. "I guess you are full of some surprises," he growled irate as his body recovered from the burns.

Amy came in after hearing the explosion, worrying her father needed help. She looked to the corner and saw Sonic on the floor. "Sonic!" John's eyes widened as he saw his daughter enter. Shadow's eyes followed the familiar voice and watched as Amy knelt down by her beau, resting his head in her lap.

"Amy, I told you to stay outside!" John shouted as he stood up. He didn't want Amy to get in between his fight.

The pieces finally started to come together for Shadow, and a clever grin crossed his face. "So, you're her father then…" John tried to hide the truth, but the fact of the matter was, his face told it all. Shadow chuckled getting his answer. "I must confess, your daughter is quite beautiful," he complimented. He gave a quick glimpse back at her with a wink. Amy gave a look of disgust by his flattery. She wasn't interested in him at all.

The fact that this was coming from Shadow made John sick to his stomach. "Don't get any ideas, buddy." He reached for his gun strapped to his thigh and pulled it out, aiming it at Shadow.

"You certainly have plenty of toys with you, don't you?" he mocked facetiously. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "But, bullets can't kill me either, you fool."

"Always be prepared," he quipped before he took multiple shots at Shadow in the chest. Shadow's body staggered back as several wooden bullets shot through him. He dropped to his knees feeling the inflictions set in, but his body healed quickly.

John looked satisfied believing he had done some harm. "Damage!"

Shadow stood back upright. "Not enough to take me down." He used his quick agility to reach John, and punched him hard in the face. John flew back and slid across the floor before coming to a halt. He groaned trying to gain his bearings before he saw Shadow making his way towards him. Amy watched fearing for her father's life. She gently placed Sonic's head back down and knew she needed to intervene before it was too late.

"It's foolish of you to believe you can take me down," Shadow said proudly. "Now, time to end this." His hand reached out to grab him, but suddenly a stake struck straight through his chest from behind. It hit him in his heart. "Gaahh!" Shadow cried out in agony. John stared up in amazement.

"Get away from him!" Amy screamed. At the other side of the room, she held her father's crossbow. Shadow looked down to see she the stake plunging through his heart. Blood gushed down from his chest.

"Amy, you did it!" John exclaimed proudly. A stake through the heart would put any vampire down.

"Not exactly," Shadow grunted. He placed a hand on the stake and ripped it from his chest. John was shocked. How could he survive a stake to the heart? "I'm an original, mere stakes cannot kill me!"

Shadow turned to look at Amy, and she backed away realizing she'd be feeling the repercussions soon. She went to run, but a hand coiled around her waist. Shadow had gotten to her side of the room in an instant. "You're not going anywhere!" he said drawing her back towards him. She squirmed in his grip, trying to break free.

John got back to his feet. "Let her go, bloodsucker!" he shouted.

"Not fond of my kind, are we now?" he chuckled. A clever, yet, sinister idea came to mind. "What would you do if your beautiful daughter were to become like me?"

John's eyes widened. Shadow could see the sheer panic cross his face, which gave him his confirmation. "Exactly what I thought." Amy thrashed in his grasp but it was no use to escape. Shadow's hold on her was like iron, and there was no chance she'd be going anywhere. "Drop the weapon or I'll do it," he threatened.

John kept his gun aimed at Shadow and cocked it. Shadow saw he wasn't backing down. "Your choice." He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down to draw blood. Then he shoved it against Amy's mouth. Amy thrashed about as his blood entered her mouth. After a few seconds, he pulled his wrist away and she coughed. He had succeeded in getting her to drink some of his blood.

"What the hell?" she croaked in disgust.

"I said, let her go," John demanded. He still wasn't willing to back down to this vampire. He wanted to show that he wasn't easily persuaded.

Sonic began to stir and sat up. He rubbed his neck and looked over to see Shadow holding Amy. "Ames?" he mumbled weakly. He wanted to fight to rescue her, but the sirebond was holding him back from intervening.

Amy held onto the arm under her neck. "Dad," she gasped. "Please." She did not want to turn into a vampire. And at this point she could if Shadow felt like it. All it would take was one quick movement and her neck could be broken.

"Amy, quiet," her father ordered. He kept his eyes locked on Shadow. "He won't do it," he scoffed.

Shadow was amused. John was convinced he was bluffing. "You don't think so?" He placed his free hand on the other side of her head. "I guess you don't know me very well either. You should really be listening to your daughter, though" he advised.

Amy became terrified at the thought of becoming like Shadow. "Please, Dad, stop," she begged. John's eye went back and forth between his daughter and Shadow. He was at a loss of what to do.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her once she's turned. Matter of fact, now that I think of it, she'll be sired to me, just like Sonic," he smirked darkly. Sonic narrowed his eyes at Shadow; this sire talk sent a chill down his spine. "She'll be just another one of my followers."

John was conflicted. He wanted to keep his daughter safe but he also wanted to take out Shadow. He lowered his weapon and tossed it to the side. He held up his hands showing surrender. "Fine, you win. Now let her go."

"That's right." Shadow loosened his hold around Amy's neck. He looked down at her. "You live another day my, dear." He shoved her roughly forward and John caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Take that as a lesson. Don't try to cross me, because you will always fail in the end." He turned and saw Sonic standing near the gym door waiting for him. "Ah, you've recovered." He walked past him exiting the gym. "Come," he ordered. Sonic looked back at Amy and John. He gave them a sad nod before following Shadow.

Amy watched as Sonic left. "Sonic…"

•~•

**~End Flashback~**


	10. Sick

**Author's Note**: Thank you, **aliciathewolf45**, **Lucy the husky**, **Angelsshines**, **BlackPetals23**, and **puppydog4** for you reviews.

• Oh, and to answer **Wait. Wut's** question: This **is** a Shadamy story. Obviously, Amy originally started off with Sonic, but it's a slow build up to the relationship between Shadow and Amy. And to those of you who are impatiently waiting for the sex scene between Shadow and Amy, chill out! (Ya, horny bastards, lol) It will be coming, I promise. Right now, I'm focusing on revealing their relationship/interactions through flashbacks.

•~•

A few weeks passed and Amy was just starting to show. It had finally quieted down with all the drama surrounding her baby and Lien-Da had seemingly vanished. Shadow, on the other hand, was still determined to hunt down and kill her.

Amy came downstairs, tiredly rubbing her eyes as she made her way towards the kitchen. While she walked past the living room, she stopped in her tracks doing a double take. In the living room, Shadow was feeding on a helpless female red mongoose propped up on one of the couches. Lying on the coffee table was another female; this time, a purple hedgehog, but she was already dead. A puddle of blood collected around the floor from her nearly severed neck.

Amy gasped and covered her mouth with the back of her hand, horrified by the sight. She watched as Shadow fed on his current victim, practically on the verge of death herself. Hearing her gasp, Shadow looked away from his meal towards Amy with blood smeared around his mouth. He hadn't realized she would be up before he finished his breakfast. "…Morning," he said, trying to sound charming despite his gruesome appearance.

At that moment, queasiness struck and she rushed from the sight, afraid that she might vomit that second. Shadow watched her flee from the scene and sighed. "Really, Shadow… You need to work on your terrible eating habits," Silver said appearing behind him.

"I didn't know she'd be up this early. I was going to dispose of the bodies before she woke," he argued.

"Go after her. I think you got her shook up," Silver replied. "I'll clean up after your mess… as always."

"Fine." He followed after her while cleaning up his presence on his way. Inside the kitchen, Amy clutched the handle of the refrigerator while she caught her breath. He knew she wasn't fond of the sight of blood and had tried to hide his feeding from her while she stayed with him. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to see that again."

He nodded. "I'll make sure it never happens again," he promised.

She opened up the fridge and looked at her options for breakfast, but became discouraged seeing no milk in the fridge. Amy closed the door and groaned in annoyance. "Could you please make sure to put milk on your grocery list next time?" She watched as Shadow walked over to a paper brown bag sitting on the counter. "I know I'm the only one that drinks it, but-"

He pulled out a new carton of milk, stopping her midsentence. "-Picked it this morning, along with _my_ breakfast," he smiled playfully.

Amy softened. "Oh, well, thanks..."

"Now, please eat something," he suggested politely.

"I still feel a little sick from the first sight of the morning," she said recalling his feeding. "Then again, that could be combined with my morning sickness."

"I apologized already, but you really need to eat for the baby's sake," he argued softly.

Amy nodded, agreeing with him. "I know." She walked over to a cabinet and opened it, taking a box of cereal out along with a bowl.

Shadow took the bowl and poured her cereal along with some milk. Amy watched as he prepared her breakfast for her. "I'll be out for a little bit, but I should be back later this evening."

"You still haven't given up on Lien?" she asked.

"Mephiles may have given up, but I haven't," he replied. "She continues to elude me…"

He handed her, her breakfast. "I assume I won't have to compel you to stay inside, correct?" he smirked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes as she walked towards the kitchen table with her food in hand. "No, Shadow. I won't leave the house," she droned in annoyance.

"Good." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek, catching her off guard. "See you later. I'm on the prowl."

"Yuck!" Amy backed away and rubbed her cheek in disgust. "Just because I'm having this baby doesn't mean you're allowed to kiss me! I don't like you!"

He glimpsed over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen. "You never know, you might grow to like me," he grinned.

She huffed. "Not a chance in hell," she muttered under her breath.

A few seconds later, Silver walked into the kitchen after cleaning the living room. He dusted off his hands. "I'm sorry about my brother's manners. I get on him all the time for it," he laughed lightly.

"Thanks, but trust me, I know you do, " she smiled.

Silver took a seat next to her at the table. "So, how are you liking your stay with my brother and I?"

"It's not been too bad so far, I suppose," she said recalling her time spent at their home.

"I try my best to keep on top of Shadow so he doesn't ruin your experience."

"That's sweet of you," she smiled. Silver smiled back and she placed her spoon down as a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, Silver…"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, why don't you and Shadow see eye to eye?"

"We're just different. Most of our opinions oppose how we handle certain situations," he explained. "I'll admit, Shadow can be a bit reckless at times and I'm always the one pulling him out of trouble."

"I don't understand how he could ever dislike you. You're so sweet and mindful of others," she complimented.

"Well, thanks. Unfortunately, Shadow doesn't think the same," he laughed. He looked over to the clock on the wall. "I hope you don't mind if we cut this conversation short. I've got to meet up with Blaze again," he said standing from his seat.

"No problem," she responded. She watched as he headed for the door. "You and Blaze - are you dating?"

Silver froze in place, not realizing she was on to them. He turned around meekly to face her. "Yes, she's been a good friend of mine for a few years now."

"That's good, she seems really nice," Amy smiled. "Have fun."

Silver nodded and started to leave the kitchen. "Thanks. Oh, and call me if you need anything and I'll be right over."

She waved to him as he left. "Will do. Bye!"

•~•

Lien-Da and Jeremy met at an abandoned church on the outskirts of the city. Thanks to her cloaking spell, no one had been able to find her. "What are you planning to do then?"

She bent down and opened a trunk going through its contents. "Since plan A ended up going awry this one will for sure seal the deal." Unbeknownst to them, Julie-Su was making her way inside the church when she overheard the two. Luckily for her, her locator spell for her sister had led her straight to her whereabouts. It had taken some time to crack Lien-Da's invisibility spell, but she had done it. Even though, she should be technically helping Shadow to locate Lien, she didn't want to lead him there, knowing what Shadow would do.

The minx stood back and watched as Lien pulled out books and other foreign objects. "And what exactly is this plan?"

Julie-Su stayed by the church entrance as she cautiously eavesdropped on them. Lien-Da pulled out a wooden box and opened it. She smiled darkly at what she had found inside. "I'm going to use black magic to help finish it."

"Isn't that dangerous though? The coven doesn't permit such magic," Jeremy spoke.

"True, but this will not fail us," she smirked.

With her sister's new plan, Julie knew she couldn't allow her to go through with it. Julie-Su started to quietly back away but bumped into someone. She looked up and came face to face with a male orange monkey. "Got a little spy, do we?" he said intrigued. Before she could react he placed his hand against her forehead and casted a knockout spell. She fell back, but he grabbed her before she fell, then entered the church.

"Your sister was spying on you again, Lien," the monkey addressed. He had Julie-Su slung over one of his shoulders, unconscious.

Lien-Da looked irate at the sight. "I thought my sister would learn by now," she groaned with annoyance. "Tie her up over there, Henry," she pointed. Henry nodded and carried Julie-Su over to a chair. "After that let's get moving."

•~•

Upstairs, Amy was lying in bed reading a book when she heard a strange sound coming from downstairs. Her ears perked up and she swung her legs over the side of the bed and listened. "Hello?" she called. No one responded and she started to make her way out of her room. As she got in the hall leading to the stairs, she thought she heard what sounded like footsteps. "Silver, is that you?" she said making her way down the stairs.

Still she got no response. She furrowed her brows as she walked down the stairs. "If you're playing a joke on me, that's not funny. I'm pregnant!" She got to the bottom of the stairs and noticed the front door was left open. A chill ran down her spine and she started to become paranoid.

She knew Silver and Shadow would never do such a thing. She rushed over to the door and closed it while looking around. Everything else was in place and not out of order as she looked at her surroundings. Who or what had gotten inside the house? She quietly crept towards the living room, but someone came up from behind her and knocked her out from behind.

She fell down on her knees before blacking out. Jeremy stood over, staring down at her. Lien-Da came out from the living room and glanced down at Amy lying on the floor unconscious. "Good job, Jeremy."

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

Lien-Da pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid. "Use this cursed object to finish what should have been completed back at the center," she explained. She knelt down besides her and injected the syringe into the side of her neck. "This should kick in around midnight and finish the job. No one will know it was us," she smirked.

"What happens if she remembers what happened?" he asked.

Lien-Da stood back upright and stuck out her hands towards Amy. A blue aura surrounded her hands. "That's why I'm wiping her memory," she explained.

**~Flashback: 9 Months Ago~**

The door opened and Sonic entered before closing it behind him. He was back at his house, but it wouldn't be for long. Shadow had told him to collect some belongings before heading back to join him at the school. As he turned around, he could have sworn he felt another presence inside. Cautiously, following his intuition, he walked towards the back of his house. "Whoever the hell is in there, better come out now," he warned.

Amy, Cosmo and John stepped out from his bedroom. "Sonic, it's just us," Amy spoke.

Sonic softened by the sight of her. "Ames…" He rushed over and captured her in an embrace. "I'm so glad to see you again." He loved the feeling of having her in his arms again. "You don't realize how much I've missed you." Amy hugged him back. It had been a long time since she had seen Sonic, almost 2 months now.

Amy leaned in and kissed him and Sonic returned the gesture. John and Cosmo looked away awkwardly as the two rekindled their love. They parted from their kiss and embrace. "Where have you been?" Amy inquired. "We kept going back to the school, but you weren't there."

"We've been on the move a lot," he laughed lightly. "Shadow, I and the others have been busy finding more recruits," he explained.

"Others," John piped in curiously. The last time they had seen Sonic they had only two new recruits. He could only fathom how many hybrids Shadow had managed to sire in a two-month span. "How many are there now?"

"Twelve and it's only growing," he answered.

Amy placed a hand to her mouth. She knew Shadow wouldn't stop at this rate. "Sonic, you need to fight this," she said grabbing him by the shoulders. "Stop letting Shadow control you!"

He stared her in the eyes looking defeated. "I can't, Amy." He removed her hands from his shoulders. "I've already tried to and there's nothing I can do to resist it."

"It's true," Cosmo piped in. "The sire bond is a strong one."

"So, you're aware you're being controlled, then?" John asked perplexed. He walked around Sonic observing him with intrigue. "Very interesting..."

Sonic's eyes followed him as he circled him like a shark. "What's so interesting?"

"The sire bond is different from compulsion," he noted. "You are completely aware of his control, unlike those under the influence of compulsion." He rubbed his chin. "…Fascinating."

"Trust me, I've tried to stop myself from doing what he's asked. No matter how hard I try to fight it, it's no use."

"Well, luckily enough, we believe we found a loop hole in this sire bond business," John pointed. "You'll just have to trust us while we try out our theory."

"Well, let's hear it then, I'm down for anything if it involves getting away from Shadow," Sonic gleamed with optimism.

"You need to transform into your wolf form."

Sonic shot John a bewildered look. "Are you serious?" The three nodded. "There's no way in hell I'm doing that again," he dismissed.

"Sonic, we can only try and see if it works," Amy pleaded.

He could see the desperation in her eyes. She wanted his freedom as much as he did. Sonic looked over to John; he seemed confident with this idea, and it would make sense to at least try. "How many times would I have to do this?"

"A hundred," he replied.

Suddenly this all sounded impossible again. "Great…"

Amy reached out and held his hands. "I know you can do it, Sonic."

He stared down at her grasp. How could he deny her? All she wanted was his freedom, which is what he wanted too. He sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

John smiled. "Alright then. He clapped his hands together. "Here's the plan. You'll meet with me once a week, that way, Shadow isn't suspicious of your constant disappearances, got it?"

Sonic nodded. "I can come up with some decent excuses."

John jotted something down on a slip of paper then handed it to Sonic. "We'll meet at my place."

Sonic looked at the paper. It has his number and address on it. "Right."

"Now, get back to Shadow. I'm sure he has you on a tight schedule. If you take any longer than expected he'll be suspicious," John explained.

Sonic nodded. "You're right." He looked back to Amy. She was already upset that he was leaving. "I have to get my stuff and get going."

Amy threw her arms around his neck hugging him. Sonic hugged her back. "I love you, Ames," he whispered. "Always."

All she wished for was to remain with him in this moment forever. "I love you, too," she whispered back. He pulled back and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry about me," he assured as he broke from their embrace. "We'll get through this," he assured.

**~End Flashback~**

Later, Amy woke up after Lien-Da and her men had left. She felt very groggy sitting up from lying down on the couch. "Oh man, what happened?" she said weakly as she rubbed her head. "How did I get here?" she asked aloud. She looked over and saw the TV left on but with low volume. "Hm, must've fallen asleep." She looked over to the clock on the wall and saw it was almost five o' clock.

•~•

A few hours later, Shadow parked his car out front after searching for Lien, but once again had come up short. He stopped and turned after feeling like someone was watching him nearby. He looked around but saw no one in sight. Ignoring his suspicion, he continued towards the house shaking off the sensation. Unbeknownst to him, a brown bull stood in the distance concealing himself behind a tree. He watched as Shadow entered the home before disappearing.

"Rose?" Shadow asked as he closed the front door. He held a brown bag in hand as he listened for her. "Got you some dinner." Still, he got no response and looked towards the stairs thinking she might be in her room. As he walked up, he saw the bedroom door open. Shadow approached her room and pushed the door open further and saw Amy lying in bed on her side, with her back facing him.

"I brought you some dinner; Italian, your favorite" he smiled proudly.

Amy turned and glanced over to the doorway where he stood. As she stared at him in the doorway she couldn't help but feel like she was seeing double. She tried to sit up in hopes of her vision correcting itself, but it didn't, in fact, it only made it worse. Shadow noticed her struggle to prop herself up. "Are you okay?" he asked becoming concerned.

"I don't feel good," she mumbled placing a hand to her face. "I hate being pregnant," she complained.

He placed the brown bag down on her nightstand and sat on the side of her bed then felt her forehead with the back of his hand; it was fairly warm. "You feel like you're running a fever."

She groaned, trying to fight to keep her eyes open. Shadow sat on the side of her bed and lifted her up so she was sitting while he held her. "Don't touch me," she grumbled.

"I'm trying to help you, Rose," he argued. "When did this start?"

"After I blacked out this afternoon," she recalled.

"Blacked out?" he repeated suspiciously.

She nodded. "I don't remember anything else before that," she explained.

Shadow started to become paranoid. "Amy, you didn't allow anyone inside, did you?" She shook her head, but his paranoia got the best of him. He gently laid her back down. "I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded as he headed for the door.

He stepped out of her room, pulled out his cellphone and dialed. The line picked up and he heard the voice he was hoping for. "Hello?" a female answered.

"Blaze, get over here," he said sternly.

Blaze was having dinner with Silver at a cafe. "Shadow, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. Silver realized it was his brother on the line and became alert. Luckily, because of his elite vampire hearing, he could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Something is wrong with Amy."

"I'll be over in ten minutes," she replied.

"Please, hurry," he said before hanging up.

•~•

Blaze and Silver finally came and hurried upstairs. "Shadow?" She walked into Amy's room and saw Shadow standing by her bedside.

"What happened?" Silver asked noting her weakened demeanor.

Shadow turned and looked at the two. "I'm not sure, but she's getting worse. I don't know what's wrong with her."

Blaze made her way over to the other side of the bed and placed a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up…"

Amy half opened her eyes. "I feel like I've been microwaved."

"When did this begin?" Blaze asked.

"Right around five," she started. "I woke up on the couch but I don't remember anything before then."

Silver started to feel guilt set in. "I should've been here…"

"It's not your fault," Shadow intervened. "It's mine. She's under my protection and clearly I failed."

"Boys, this is none of your fault. Now, please, quiet while I try to figure out what's wrong with Amy." Blaze noticed a raised red bump on her neck. "What happened here?"

Amy shrugged. "I-I don't know, I don't remember," she said feeling the bump along her neck.

Blaze looked at Shadow with suspicion. "Has anyone been here today?"

"I don't know," he replied.

There was a pause before Blaze clued in to something. "Someone erased her memory, Shadow," she whispered.

"Another vampire?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "No, I can feel a connection to magic. It feels like it came from my coven."

"-That's because it did," another female voice interrupted. The four looked to the doorway and saw Julie-Su walk in.

"Julie, what are you doing here?" Blaze questioned.

"I know what's wrong with her," she explained as she headed towards the bed. "My sister, Lien-Da is behind all of this. She used a cursed item to infect Amy, and once again, I was knocked out and tied up by one of her boys."

Shadow stared at her skeptically before anger set in. "...You found Lien, and didn't tell me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "My sister has made some horrible choices, but she doesn't deserve to die. You're lucky I even managed to escape, otherwise I wouldn't be able to help save Amy."

She had a point, so he backed off. "What is this cursed item nonsense she's talking about," Shadow asked Blaze. He was still slightly annoyed that Julie had been keeping this secret from him.

Blaze looked down at Amy sadly. "A cursed item is used to induce a miscarriage… It has been known to kill its host as well." Shadow eyes widened with horror as he stared down at Amy. "It explains why her temperature is skyrocketing and she isn't dead. You know humans can't live with a temperature this high. The baby is what's keeping her alive at this moment," she explained.

"Can you stop it?" he asked panicked. Blaze looked like she was lost for words before Julie-Su piped in.

"Yes," Julie cut in. "But we'll have to work fast. Help me get her to the pool. I brought some stuff with me."

•~•

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review!


	11. Fear

**Author's Note: **Thank you, **Project Shadow**, **Lucy The Husky**, **Day-Week**, **BlackPetals23**, **AliciatheWolf45**, **Since Feeling Is First**,** Angelsshines**, **Sad Little Demon**, **MissMJS** and **Puppydog4** for your reviews. It appears more people are becoming interested in the story, which is great! This is probably the most reviews I've ever gotten on a single chapter out of all of my stories, so thanks for that!

**~Flashback: 9 Months Ago~**

John stood in the center of Sonic's basement as he waited for his arrival. The door opened and Sonic walked down the stairs. "It's about time," he spoke.

Sonic got to the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry, it took some convincing."

"What did you tell him?" he asked.

"There's a girl that Shadow is interested in recruiting. We've been tracking her for a couple of weeks. I told Shadow I would go retrieve her," he explained. "He thinks I'm out following her at the moment."

John cocked a brow. "What are you going to say when you come back empty handed?"

"I don't intend to," he replied. "Once I'm done here, I'm going to make sure I bring her back." John was impressed. If he was going to lie to Shadow, he was going to make sure that he bought his lies.

"Well done."

"Where's Amy?" Sonic asked noticing her absence.

"She stayed back home, he answered. "Besides, I need you to focus." Sonic was sad that he wasn't able to see her. After all, he never knew when the next time he'd be able to see her.

"…Fair enough."

John clapped his hands together. "Now it's time to get down to business."

Sonic put on his game face. He was doing this for himself and for Amy. "Let's do this…"

**~End Flashback~**

Shadow carried Amy and quickly made his way to the pool outside. Julie-Su, Blaze, and Silver followed behind and made their way down the stairs. "What are you planning to do, Julie?" Blaze asked perplexed.

"I'm going to try to separate the curse from her."

Blaze shot her a worried look. "You know that's a dangerous spell to mess with. You could get hurt, or worse, hurt Amy…"

"I know, but it's a risk we'll have to take if we want to save that baby," Julie argued.

"What will happen if this doesn't work?" Silver inquired curiously.

"Julie-Su could kill herself if she lets the black magic overpower her," she whispered.

**~Flashback 8 Months Ago~**

Sonic dropped to his knees and panted. This had been the fourth week in a row that he had been meeting up with John, without Shadow's knowledge. Exhausted, he pushed himself off the floor trying to catch his breath. His body was still in excruciating pain after the transformation.

"Again," John demanded from behind the locked cage.

"No!" Sonic glared at him. "No more. I've done it five times already."

"If you want to break this thing, you need to keep going," he encouraged. "The more times you can do it in a day, the better."

"It hurts," he argued.

John unlocked himself out from behind the cage and made his way towards Sonic. He reached out and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him towards his face. "You have to keep going!"

Sonic grabbed ahold of his hands and threw him back using his hybrid strength. "No more!" he shouted. John flew back hitting the wall behind him. He grunted as he slid down onto the floor.

"Sonic!" a disappointed voice shouted from behind.

Sonic spun around and saw Amy at the top of the staircase. This was the first time he had seen her in four weeks. She rushed down the stairs towards her father. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Amy, I'm so sorry," Sonic apologized as she whizzed past him.

She shot a dirty look his way. "What's your problem?" she asked, as she helped her father to his feet.

He went to answer, but John cut him off. "He's done for the day. Go home, Sonic."

The guilt started to sink in. "But-"

His voice was stern. "Go." Sonic turned and left as instructed.

Amy looked back to her father. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

He rubbed his sore lower back. "Fine, kiddo." He placed a hand on her shoulder as they headed for the stairs. "He's getting better. He transformed five times today. He's making progress, but I just have to push him at times," he explained as they walked up the stairs together.

She was happy to hear he was making some progress, but she worried of her father pushing him to his limits. She knew how his training could be very intense. "Don't push him too much…"

"He's gotta take some heat, sweetheart. I'm not hurting him though, I promise," he assured.

**~End Flashback~**

Outside, Shadow stood by the pool with Amy by his side. He had put her down for the time being and she held onto his arm while they stood, waiting for further instructions. "What now?" he asked looking back at the two females.

"Get in the pool with her," Julie-Su instructed. Shadow went to pick her up again, but Amy stopped him. "I can do it myself," she assured weakly.

Despite her weakened state, he walked down the steps of the pool in his clothes guiding Amy along with him just in case. Shadow waded to the side where it was waist deep and held her close to him. She stood against him while he held her steady in the pool. "No offense, but how is a midnight swim going to help her?"

Julie was busy grinding some herbs down in a small bowl. "The water will help cool her temperature down. It needs to come down while I try to lift the curse," she explained. She handed the bowl of herbs to Blaze. "Here, spread the herbs in the water."

The water was already doing its job, and Amy felt more comfortable in the cool water. "This feels great," she sighed.

Blaze started to scatter the herbs as she walked around the edge of the pool. Julie pulled out a bottle filled with red liquid from her satchel and headed for the pool. She got in the water and waded towards the two. "Amy, drink this," she said handing her the bottle. Amy obliged and drank the mixture with no question.

"Now what?" Shadow asked as he watched her drink it.

Julie-Su pulled out a knife strapped to her side. "Give me her hand." Shadow held her hand out and Julie made a cut along it, drawing blood.

"Ahh," Amy hissed retracting her hand and seeing the blood run from her palm. "What was that for?" She asked staring down at the gash. A few moments later it healed, thanks to the baby.

"In order for this spell to work I need some of your blood to help unlink you from the curse," she explained.

"What's the next step?" Shadow asked.

"I need you to get her heart rate down."

He raised a brow. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Pick her up, and hold her. It's the most natural way to bring down a heart rate," Julie-Su explained. Shadow picked her up again, and held her in his arms bridal style. Julie-Su moved away from them to start the next step.

As the seconds passed, Amy stared up at Shadow with concern. "Shadow…"

"What is it?" he asked looking down at her.

"…I'm scared," she whispered. She feared the thought of losing her child that she had grown to love over the past two months.

"So am I," he admitted. "But I'm going to be right here with you. Everything will be okay," he assured. At that moment she believed him. Who knew there would be a point in her life where she'd actually trust his word?

Then out of nowhere, a sharp pain hit her in the chest causing a constricting feeling to wrap around her lungs. "Shadow!" she gasped shutting her eyes tight. "I. Can't. Breathe," she panted clutching a hand to her chest. She did all she could to catch her breath.

She was having an anxiety attack and Shadow knew he needed to get her to calm down, since she was working herself up. "Amy, look at me." Amy looked up at him again as he held her. "Concentrate on the sound of my voice, and take deep breaths. Amy did as he said and started to breath normally. "You'll be okay," he whispered.

Meanwhile, Julie-Su waded around the two while chanting something in ancient witch language. Blaze and Silver stood nearby as they watched anxiously. Silver looked down at his watch. It was 11:58pm, and the spell was supposed to kick in around midnight. "Come on, Julie," Silver whispered anxiously. He had faith in the echidna, but still worried for Amy and the baby's sake with time being so close.

Amy felt another sharp pain but this time in her abdomen. "Aaah!" She jerked in Shadow's arms making the water splash around them.

His eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"M-my stomach, it h-hurts!" she grunted while holding her sides.

Shadow looked to Julie, realizing what was happening. "Please, help her!" he begged.

"She's trying!" Blaze shouted allowing Julie to continue concentrating. Julie-Su continued to chant as she raised her hands up in the air. The winds started to pick up outside blowing the trees and leaves. Amy hid her face into Shadow's chest while trying to fight the excruciating pain away in her abdomen.

Silver looked around as leaves spun in a whirlwind around them. "What's going on?" he shouted over the whipping winds.

Blaze shielded her face from the flying outdoor debris. "She's channeling her magic," she shouted back.

Julie closed her eyes as she chanted louder and faster hoping to unbind the curse with Amy. Unbeknownst to her, blood started to drip from one of her nostrils. Blaze noticed the blood and became worried. "Julie…" she whispered.

"What's happening to her?" Silver asked concerned.

"She's channeling too much magic, it's hurting her…"

"Aaah!" Amy screamed holding her sides. She had never felt a pain like this before.

Shadow held onto her, wishing he could do more to help. He felt completely helpless while he cradled her in his arms. "Just hold on a little longer, Rose," he whispered.

Julie's head fell back and the winds subsided instantly. The pain Amy was feeling also suddenly ceased. She opened her eyes and looked over to Julie. She was surprised the pain had completely diminished. "The pain, it's gone…"

"Did you feel a weight lift?" Julie-Su asked as she caught her breath.

Amy nodded. "Yes, actually..." A heaviness Amy had been feeling had lifted, and she felt like her energy had replenished.

Blaze smiled. "Julie, you did it!"

Julie smiled weakly as she got out of the pool-dripping wet. "Thank god." While she was walking towards Blaze, she suddenly felt faint, and collapsed to the floor.

"Julie!" Blaze exclaimed.

Silver and Blaze rushed over to her side. Silver helped lift her up. "Is she going to be okay?"

She should be, she just needs to rest. Help me get her inside," she asked. Silver nodded and the two helped carry her back inside.

Meanwhile, Shadow continued to hold Amy in his arms. Amy had forgotten Shadow was still holding her before the awkwardness set in. She quickly removed herself from his arms and backed up in the pool, staring at him. "Uh, I'm going to head inside now."

Shadow just stared at her with softened features. "Are you sure you're okay now?"

She nodded meekly. "Yes, I feel fine." She waded her way back towards the stairs and made her way back inside the house.

**~Flashback: 8 Months Ago~**

**(Continuing from above)**

Sonic returned to the school after his latest meeting with John. The rest of the hybrids walked around the school. Sonic and the rest of the hybrids had set up individual classrooms as rooms and had really cleaned up the place. As Sonic entered through the gym he spotted Mina and Ash playing basketball with one of their newest recruits. She was a beautiful grey female bat that Shadow had, had his eye on. Sonic had successfully convinced her to join their pack a few weeks back after using that as an excuse to meet with John.

The bat waved to Sonic as he walked past. "Hey, Sonic!"

"Hey, Kim. You doing alright?"

She nodded. "Perfect, oh, by the way, Shadow said he wanted to speak with you in his office. He's been looking for you."

His heart skipped a beat but he kept up his confident façade. "Thanks for the heads up." Sonic made his way through the gym and into the hall. He walked down the hall passing some of the other hybrids. He stopped right outside of an old principal's office that Shadow had set up as his room.

Sonic knocked on the door before hearing Shadow's voice. "Come in."

He opened the door a crack and peeked his head inside. Shadow sat at his desk and casually glanced up from some reading. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Shadow nodded closing his book. "Yes, close the door and take a seat," he gestured. Sonic did as ordered and closed the door behind him and took a seat in front of Shadow. Shadow crossed his hands over his lap. "It's come to my attention that you've been keeping secrets from me," he started.

Sonic was shocked by his accusation but tried to remain innocent. Shadow definitely wasn't going to beat around the bush. "What are you talking about?"

Shadow smirked. "Don't lie to me, Sonic. I know you've been having private sessions with that hunter."

Sonic looked like he was at a loss for words. How in the world did Shadow discover this? He had been so careful with his wording when telling Shadow he'd be stepping out. He even made sure no one was following him on his way to the cellar. Shadow read his questionable expression smirked. "I had Ash follow you a couple of times and report back to me," he replied answering his inner thoughts. "I told him not to tell you that I had assigned him to stalk you."

"-Look, I…"

"Don't," he interrupted. "I know you've been trying to break the sire bond," he pointed. "Either way it won't happen."

Sonic gulped, he knew he was in trouble now. "What are you going to do to me?"

Shadow stood from his seat. "Nothing to you, but you will be _punished_," he replied. Shadow stood behind Sonic as he remained in place, staying very still. He felt Shadow place his hands on his shoulder and lean down, stopping just by his right ear. "The next time you see that hunter, _you're_ going to kill him," he whispered.

Sonic's eyes widened with horror and he stood from his seat, turning to face him. "No, I won't!" he exclaimed.

Shadow chuckled, amused by his false determination. "Oh, but you will. Your sire bond will force you to do it no matter what," he smirked. Even Sonic knew it would be difficult to prevent his actions.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he glared with hatred.

"It's the finest punishment I could think of," he explained.

"I'm going to fight this," Sonic growled. "I won't do it… that's Amy's father."

"You will do it," Shadow corrected. "You should thank me, you know. I could have had you easily do the same to your beloved."

He looked at him bewildered. "You wouldn't…"

"I will if you don't obey," Shadow said sternly. "I will break you if I have to."

"Now leave," he ordered. Sonic stood from his seat and left the office. What was he supposed to do now?

**~End Flashback~**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review! :)


	12. Taken

**Author's Note:** **Project Shadow**, **aliciawolf45**,** Lucy the Husky**, **BlackPetals23**, **Puppydog4**, **Guest**, **StudioTRUE, **and** Sad Little Demon** for the reviews!

•~•

After getting cleaned up, Amy put on her pajamas, consisting of a tank top and long pajama pants. She had gotten undressed and ready for bed after that terrifying incident. As she came out of her bathroom, she was startled when she saw Shadow standing in her room. "Shadow… is there something you need?"

"Just wanted to make sure you are truly okay," he confessed with concern.

She walked over towards her bed. "I'm fine."

He watched her. "I'll admit; you gave me a scare there."

She crawled into bed. "Uh, sorry. I'll try not to die again," she joked. Shadow didn't laugh and remained quiet with a serious expression. Amy noticed and cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "Uh, are you okay?"

"No… Lien came too close to hurting both you and the child. I overheard Julie telling Blaze where she had found Lien." He turned towards her bedroom door. "I have to finish this. Tonight."

"Shadow, wait!" she reached out.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "What?"

"We don't need any more death around here. Enough people have died."

"I can't allow her to chance another attempt at hurting you," he argued softly. "I'll be back later, just get some rest." Before she could interject again, he was gone.

Amy looked out her window and watched as Shadow made his way towards the car. She knew she needed to warn Julie if she wanted her sister to live. She didn't think it was right to kill her even after everything Lien had done. Julie was resting downstairs with Blaze and Silver; she had to warn them.

•~•

"Please, Silver. I know what my sister did was wrong, but please don't let Shadow kill her," Julie begged.

"I agree with Julie," Amy spoke up. "She just needs someone to talk to her. Whatever she thought she knew about my baby wasn't right."

Even Silver had difficulty wanting to spare Lien's life. She had gone to great lengths to hurt Amy and her child. Silver's family meant everything to him and if anyone tried to cross him or his family, they would pay greatly. He bowed his head in respect. "You have my promise."

"Thank you, Silver." She smiled in relief.

"Our coven has our own form of punishment for her," Blaze noted.

"Fair enough," he looked towards the door. "I better find Shadow before he gets to Lien." In a whoosh, he was gone.

Blaze helped Julie sit up. "I better get her back home." She helped Julie-Su stand. "Come on, let's get you in your own bed."

Amy walked with them and opened the front door. "Feel better, Julie. Thank you for all your help. You saved my life…"

Blaze and Julie stopped just outside the door. Julie smiled at Amy. "It's no problem, Amy. Remember, you need to get some rest yourself," she laughed.

"I will," she smiled back.

"Take care, Amy," Blaze said as she helped Julie-Su down the steps. They walked towards their car. Amy watched them leave before closing the door and locking it.

**~Flashback: 8 Months Ago~**

Sonic wandered the city trying to find a quick meal. In the last month, Shadow had gotten him hooked on drinking blood straight from the vein versus blood bags. He watched with hunger as a drunken female echidna stumbled out of a nightclub. She appeared to be alone as she walked down the sidewalk. Sonic hid by an alleyway as she came his way. Just as she neared, he reached out and grabbed her, covering her mouth with his free hand. The girl tried to scream but it was no use as he held her steady. "Shh, I don't want to hurt you," he assured. His eyes illuminated for a brief moment. "…But I'm starving."

The female looked up at him terrified as he held her against the wall. He stared her in the eye preparing to compel her. "Stay still and don't scream," he instructed. Her eyes stared back at his in a trance like state as she obeyed. Sonic uncovered her mouth with his hand and opened his mouth revealing his fangs. As he leaned in ready to sink them into her neck, his name was shouted from behind.

"Sonic!" He recognized the voice belonging to that of John. The hunter stood there with a crossbow in hand, aiming it at him. "Release her," he instructed explicitly.

Sonic refused to look his way. "I have to eat…"

John wasn't backing down on his order. "Let her go and let's talk."

Defeated, Sonic stared the girl in the eye again. "Go home, forget you ever saw me," he compelled. The girl blinked a few times and walked away. John watched as the female walked past him and down the sidewalk. He lowered his crossbow and looked back at Sonic, who still refused to face him. "What's the deal? You've been ignoring my calls for weeks now."

"I can't see you anymore," he replied. "It's too dangerous."

John raised a curious brow; he still hadn't turned to face him. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

Sonic closed his eyes, clenching his fists by his sides. "Because the moment I look at you, I'm ordered to kill," he explained. Shadow had instructed that once Sonic _saw_ John again, he was ordered to kill him. Wording was everything when it came down to the sire bond.

"He found out?" John spoke, realizing by his words that Shadow had apparently discovered their secret rendezvous'. "Look at me, Sonic," he ordered. "You've transformed quite a few times. Let's see if it's weakened it at all."

He shook his head, discouraged by his optimism. "I-I don't want to…"

"You're strong, I know you can fight it," he encouraged. With great reluctance Sonic finally turned around to face him. He opened his eyes and stared at John. At that moment something clicked, and he instantly felt an urge to kill, it was tugging him towards him. Sonic strutted towards John unable to control himself. At that moment he realized he was doing as Shadow had commanded. Apparently he was right, he had no choice.

John quickly realized this too. Soni had only transformed about 20 times before their sessions had ceased. Clearly it wasn't enough to weaken it. "Sonic, fight it!" he shouted while backing up.

Sonic stopped for a moment and shut his eyes tight. He placed his hands on the side of his head trying to fight against the sire bond. "I'm trying."

This was a good sign. At least he was stopping, if not for a brief moment. "C'mon, dig deep!" John shouted.

Just then, Sonic lowered his hands from his head and looked up. "You need to…run," he grunted. He could feel his inner struggle weakening as the sire bond regained its control. Sonic's eyes glowed yellow before, looking back up, and charging towards John. John wasn't able to escape, before Sonic forced him against the wall, disposing of his crossbow. John watched as Sonic aimed his mouth for his neck. Before he could sink his fangs into him, Sonic felt a sharp stabbing pain intrude his right shoulder.

John had stabbed a hidden stake, tucked behind his back, into his shoulder blade. Sonic snarled and threw John back, causing him to crash into some metal garbage cans in the back part of the alley. John grunted from the powerful impact as he lay on his side for a moment. He staggered to his feet, holding his hurt arm. "I'm not going to kill you, Sonic," he groaned. "But I will defend myself if I have to." He pulled out a gun and aimed it towards the blue hybrid. Sonic said no words and instead charged towards him again.

John took three shots, one at his abdomen and two at his knees, hoping to stop him. Sonic growled out in pain before dropping to the floor. He withered in pain as he slowly healed from the gunshots. John slowly approached him with caution. "Sonic?"

Out of nowhere, Sonic lunged forward and bit hard into the side of his neck making a large tear. "Gah!" John stumbled back, holding his bleeding neck, before collapsing to the floor. With blood smeared around his lips, Sonic stared down at his victim as he slowly bled out. John weakly looked up at the blue hedgehog as he felt his life fading before him. "S-sonic," he uttered. Sonic's anger started to diminish as he stared down at his target. "Keep practicing, and don't give up. I know you can fight this," he encouraged with a weak smile. "Do it for my daughter…"

Suddenly, Sonic started to come back to his common sense and the sire bond faltered for a moment. "Oh no, what have I done..?" he dropped to his knees before his friend and teacher. John's eyes closed and he stopped breathing. "John!" Sonic shook him by the shoulders. "No, please don't die." With quick thinking he bit down onto his wrist and forced it against his mouth. "Come on, drink, heal!" He hoped his blood would heal him; after all he had the same ability to heal with his blood like Shadow. All vampires did, but it was already too late; John had died. Sonic looked down at his bloodied hands, disgusted with himself. "No!" he cried.

**~End Flashback~**

Back in the city, Mephiles grabbed a bottle of bourbon and started to make his leave. Drago saw him heading down the stairs and caught up with him. "Where are you heading off to, boss?" he asked interested.

"Thought I'd pay my brother a visit and see what he's up to. I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks."

"Well if it interests you, some of the boys you asked to follow Shadow found out he's not staying at that hotel."

Mephiles raised a curious brow. "Oh, really?"

Drago nodded. "He's staying at some old estate just on the outskirts of the city. It's on Maple Ave and 3rd." Mephiles knew exactly where he was talking about and became quite intrigued. What in the world was his brother hiding from him?

"Thank you for giving me the update." He made his way out of the bar and onto the streets. Keep tabs on the night walkers," he ordered. "I'll be back in an hour or two."

•~•

Lien-Da and her henchmen hid out in the abandoned church after their second failed attempt of killing the child. She stood at the altar staring down at her book of spells. Her hand shut it, and closed her eyes in frustration.

"Now what, Lien?" Henry asked.

She swept her arm across a small table with lit candles making them shatter on the ground and extinguish. She was pissed that her plan had been ruined yet again. "I don't know!" she yelled.

"-You're a piece of work, Lien-Da," a familiar but unsettling voice spoke. Everyone turned and saw Shadow leaning against the doorframe of the church entrance. He coolly pushed himself away from the wall making his way down the aisle towards the group of witches. "But unfortunately, so am I."

Lien-Da backed up, slightly intimidated by him. She knew Shadow wasn't paying a kind visit. Her men did the same but kept their eyes locked on the hybrid. "Shadow…I guess it was a matter of time before you found my location."

"You got cocky and allowed your cloaking spell down, and I managed to sniff out your disgusting scent," he gloated. "I'm sure you know what I'm here for," he smiled darkly.

"You're not touching her, pal," Jeremy snarled. Shadow's eyes calmly glanced to the side towards the minx. He stuck his hand out towards Shadow to cast a spell, but before he could even utter another work, Shadow zipped over and snapped his neck in seconds. The minx dropped down to the floor, dead.

Henry stared down at his fallen friend. "Jeremy!" His eyes narrowed at Shadow. "You'll pay, you disgusting monster!" He stuck his hand out and suddenly a whoosh of strong air began to whirl around Shadow. He shielded his face from the flying papers and other debris flying around him. Shadow didn't have time for games though.

Using his quick agility, he rushed over and sunk his fangs into the monkey's neck, draining blood and nearly decapitating him from the severe intrusion. "Ahhh!" Shadow threw his head back after getting a good amount of blood into his system. He gasped feeling his energy replenish. Lien-Da backed up as she watched her last friend suffer at the hands of Shadow. Shadow's eyes glowed an ominous yellow as he tapped into his werewolf side.

His eyes set on Lien-Da. "Now, about you," he said as he casually let the monkey drop to the floor dead.

"Stay away from me, Shadow," she warned as she stuck her hand out towards him. Again with quickness, he had Lien-Da held from behind in an instant. His one arm was under her neck holding her up so she'd suffer breathing, while the other held her hands behind her back. She was desperate to breath again as she gasped.

His mouth rested just near her ear as he listened to her gasp for air. It was satisfying for him to watch her suffer just as he had watched Amy suffer earlier. He wanted her to feel pain. "You don't go after my family or the ones I love," he whispered venomously in her ear.

"Shadow!" Shadow looked up and saw Silver standing at the other end of the church. "Let her go!" he demanded while he marched down the aisle.

Shadow shot his brother a bewildered look. "What? After everything she did?"

"Julie-Su said the coven all ready has a punishment in mind for her."

Shadow scoffed. "That means they're going to let her live," he growled in disapproval. "I cannot allow that after all the pain she made Amy endure."

Silver stepped closer but was wary by getting too close. He knew how his brother was, and wanted to prevent any sudden actions. "Shadow, come on, don't do anything drastic," he pleaded.

"Drastic," he repeated with a sinister chuckle. "You mean like this?" In an instant his hand shot into her chest. Lien's eyes widened as his hand was inside her. In a second he ripped out her heart. Lien-Da's eyes remained open as her body was released and dropped to the floor staring up at the ceiling lifeless.

"Noo!" Silver screamed.

Shadow wasn't phased by his brother's disappointment. He casually let her heart roll from the palm of his hand and onto the floor. "I'm not going to let that witch hurt my family again," he replied sternly.

"I promised Julie you wouldn't kill her," he snapped disappointed.

Shadow dusted his hands off and calmly approached him. "Then maybe it's in your best interest, that you don't make promises you know you can't keep." With that said he brushed shoulders with him and left. Silver knelt down by Lien-Da. He sighed knowing Julie would be upset with him.

•~•

Back home, there was a knock on the door and Amy groaned as she marched over to the door. She was just preparing to head upstairs and go to sleep until the unannounced knock. She opened it believing it to be Blaze coming back for something she left behind, but instead of seeing her feline friend, a hedgehog nearly identical in appearance to Shadow stood on the other side. His eyes cast over her slowly with intrigue as he studied her.

"Hello, there." His voice was smooth and silky as he spoke. Amy stared at him with intimidation; she had heard stories about the vampire warlock, and knew to be cautious. Mephiles could sense her hesitance radiating off of her stance. He offered out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Mephiles. I don't think we've met…"

Amy swallowed hard as she froze on the inside. What was she suppose to do now?

•~•

With Blaze and Julie, there was also a knock on Julie-Su's door. She walked over and opened it, but was shocked when she saw Silver holding her sister's body in his arms. She gasped putting a hand to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry…" he apologized sadly. Blaze remained silent as she watched her boyfriend stand at the doorway. She knew deep down, that he had probably done all he could to stop this.

Julie-Su had to compose herself as she allowed the hedgehog to enter her home. Silver walked inside and carried Lien-Da over to her couch. He gently set her down. "I tried to reason with him," he began.

"-We'll burn her remains tomorrow…" Julie-Su said, cutting him off. "Her remains will be consummated."

He could sense a little annoyance in her voice, but she had every right to feel this way. "If you're mad at me, I understand. I broke my promise…"

She shook her head, trying her best to remain neutral. "Your brother was determined and he got what he wanted… What my sister did was wrong, and she'd probably have to worry about living for the rest of her life even if Shadow hadn't killed her."

He bowed his head, feeling the shame set in. "Shadow keeps his grudges seriously…"

She closed her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Let your brother know that he can't expect me to help him any longer. I think it's only fair."

He didn't want to hear that, but she had every right to refuse her help. After all, Shadow had just killed her only sister. "Okay."

•~•

Shadow walked down the empty streets of the city. Not many people were out except for the occasional tourist drunk from the festivities. Shadow was trying to cool down after killing Lien-Da. He didn't want to bring any anger back home with him, especially around Amy. His mediation was interrupted when a figure appeared in the distance down the road. As the figure came into view, Shadow realized it was none other than Mephiles. He stood at the opposite end of the road waiting for Shadow to near him. Shadow remained composed as he approached his older brother. "M."

"There you are, Shadow," he said with a smile. "Long time, no see."

Shadow could already sense his brother was up to something, but tried to show no signs of suspicion. "Were you looking for me?" he asked innocently.

"I swung by your place earlier, but you weren't there," he said as he casually crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, yeah, I swapped hotels," he quickly lied.

Mephiles only chuckled amused by his apparent lie. "No, not that place. Your _other _residence," he hinted. Shadow's confidence slowly deteriorated before him. How did he know? Mephiles enjoyed watching him squirm, as he was aware he was onto him. "I met a lovely girl when I dropped by," he continued. Shadow's heart skipped a beat at the mention. "Amy, correct?"

"Uh, yeah, she's a friend of mine," he said nervously. He didn't know what else Mephiles had said or done on his unexpected visit to his estate.

"I noticed she's pregnant," he mentioned. "How do you two know each other exactly?" he said with a bit of suspicion laced in his tone.

"She's just a friend I'm letting crash at my place while I help her through her pregnancy," he lied again.

"Beautiful girl," he recalled stroking his chin. "There's something about her though that's special. I just can't put my finger on it, yet." When Mephiles had seen Amy he had felt a link to her that only made him all the more curious. "I'll make sure to swing by there to have drinks with you once you're around." Mephiles turned and started to make his leave. "I'm sure we'll see each other _soon_, little brother."

Once Mephiles had vanished, the paranoia began to set in. Shadow knew he needed to get home and fast.

•~•

Silver got back to the house only to discover the eerie silence within. "Amy?" he called. With no response as he expected to hear, his ears perked as he tried to listen and hear where she was located, but instead heard nothing. Becoming panicked, he rushed upstairs and threw open every single door in the house, desperate to find her. "Amy!" he screamed becoming more alarmed.

After searching all parts of the house with his vampire agility, he realized Amy was nowhere to be found, and had left nothing for Silver to notify her absence. He went to pull his phone out to call Shadow, but before he could even dial he felt a presence behind him. He spun around to find Shadow standing in the doorway as if on cue. "Shadow, I -"

Shadow already knew Amy was missing. He looked worried. "- Mephiles was here…" Silver's face was laced with dread. Had Mephiles really taken Amy?

•~•

Far away from their estate, Amy finally came to, opening her eyes weakly. The back of her head was absolutely throbbing as if someone had hit her from behind. When her vision finally adjusted, she became frightened realizing she was in the trunk of a car. She could feel the car was in motion as it drove her to an unknown location. It was dark and Amy tried to move her wrists but realized they were tightly bound together by rope. "…What?" she gasped.

She moved her body, getting on her back, and used her feet to kick at the top of the trunk, desperate to escape. "Hey, let me out!" After continuous banging on the hood above her, the car pulled to a stop. Anticipation rose, as she heard someone get out of the car. Fear of whom her capturer was flooded her mind. Amy couldn't remember who had kidnapped her. The last thing she remembered was being in the backyard after hearing a strange noise.

The trunk opened and she stared up at the face of her kidnapper, illuminated in the moonlight. She couldn't believe whom she was seeing stand before her. "Sonic?" she gawked.

•~•

**Author's Note:** Remember to leave a review! :)


	13. Questions

**Author'****s ****Note:** Thank you, **Lucy the husky**, **Project Shadow**, **AliciatheWolf45**, **Angelsshines**, **BlackPetals23**, **MissMJS** and to the two **guests** that left me reviews on the previous chapters. :) Means a lot, honestly. Enjoy the chapter.

•~•

Sonic reached in and pulled her out of the trunk. "Hey, what are you doing? Why did you kidnap me?!" she asked frantically as she stared at him. She hadn't seen him for months now, and she wanted answers.

He put her down on her feet, keeping on a serious face. "Not now," he said disinterestedly.

"No, tell me right now!" she demanded. "You owe it to me after I've spent the past two months trying to find you."

He crossed his arms and glared at her. "I didn't ask you to come looking for me," he leered.

His tone and demeanor took her aback. "How can you say that? You were in love with me, and I loved you!" she argued.

His eyes drifted away from her, but still held sternness. "I've changed, Amy."

"Clearly…" She gave him a funny look. "Why are you acting this way? I-I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand, now c'mon." He grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his right shoulder.

She panicked as he started walking into the depth of the woods. "Sonic, put me down! Where are you taking me?" He ignored her questions and kept walking. "Sonic!"

•~•

The door kicked open, and Shadow and Silver stormed inside the bar. Mephiles and the rest of his boys turned from the sudden noise. "Where is she?!" Shadow screamed causing utter silence, as he entered the room.

Drago stepped forward, preparing to remove him by force. "Want me to show him out?"

Mephiles shook his head, continuing to remain oddly calm. "Step aside, Drago. Allow me to handle this." Everyone stood and stared at Shadow and Silver in silence while Mephiles made his way towards them. "Shadow, how lovely to see you again." His eyes glanced over to Silver; his suspicion confirmed. Silver _was_ in town. "Silver, how lovely to see you too, brother." He would deal with him later.

"Cut the crap, where did you take her?" Shadow spat.

He raised a brow, completely lost by his accusation. "Take who?"

"Amy," he addressed. "You were the last one to see her and now she's gone. I know you have her," he pointed. His hand clenched into a tight fist. "I swear if you hurt her-"

Mephiles stuck out his arms calmly in front of him. "-Shadow," he interrupted. "She's not here."

"Where is she then?" Silver questioned not completely sold on his answer.

"I can tell you that I have no idea," he replied innocently. "Even if I had wanted to take her, I wouldn't have been able to," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, his anger faltering for a moment.

"She didn't even invite me in. I only introduced myself and asked where you were. She told me that you had stepped out, so I left," he defended. "I can assure you that she was still safely tucked away inside when I took my leave."

An instinct was telling Shadow that he was telling the truth. He looked back towards the door; there was no point in wasting time around here when she could be in potential danger. Mephiles could see his brother's anxiousness and was curious as to why. What was so special about this pregnant mortal anyway? "So, what is this girl to you exactly? She must be pretty important for you to get this riled up over."

"She's just a friend," he lied again, trying to emphasis on 'friend'. He couldn't let Mephiles know that he cared more for her than just a friend. He was the father of her child and harbored deep feelings for her, and if Mephiles were ever to find out, then he could easily use that against him.

Silver started walking towards the exit. "Come on, we need to keep looking." Shadow nodded, and the two began to make their leave.

"I could always help, you know," Mephiles piped in, catching his brother's interest. The two hedgehogs stopped in their tracks and looked back. Why would he ever want to help them?

"How?" Shadow asked intrigued.

"Simple locator spell," he offered.

"What do you want in return?" Shadow asked. He knew there must be some sort of catch for his assistance.

"No catch, dear brother," he replied. "I just want to help find your lady friend." Silver and Shadow exchanged looks. This seemed way too easy, but if it were true then they'd take the offer.

•~•

Shadow and Silver stood in the basement under the bar while Mephiles did a locator spell. With a map of the city and area laid out on the table, Mephiles set out candles to surround the map. He held his hands out above the map as he drew energy to help locate Amy. Shadow and Silver watched in awe as their older brother chanted and repeated a phrase in ancient language to find Amy.

Mephiles grabbed a knife off the table and made a small cut on his finger. The blood dropped onto the paper before taking its course as a drawn line. The line led from their current location to the Mystic Ruins and stopped there. Mephiles looked up from the map to his brothers. "She's in the Mystic Ruins."

"Why the hell there?" Shadow asked completely befuddled.

"The exiled werewolves are out in those parts. Maybe one of them took her." Mephiles paused and stared down at the map before glancing back to Shadow. "You piss off any werewolves, brother?" Shadow remained silent considering he had done his fair share to piss of the breed.

Silver crossed his arms and looked to Shadow from his silent response. He could only imagine what kind of animosity some of them may have against him. After some of what Amy had told him, he knew there would be plenty to be upset with him. "…I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

Shadow ignored the indirect comment and gave an appreciative nod towards Mephiles. "Thanks, M." The two brothers left, and Drago approached his master's side after they left.

"Why did you help them? I thought you were already suspicious of their presence," he questioned confused.

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, Drago," he spoke wisely.

•~•

It was still night, but dawn was quickly approaching. Sonic had abandoned his truck fairly far from the place he was taking her. It had been at least a forty-five minute trek and Amy wondered where the hell he was taking her exactly. Clearly he was trying to throw off Shadow when he'd come looking for her. Finally, a small cabin came into view nestled out in the middle of the woods. Since they left the truck back down the road, Amy had been thrashing about nonstop. He set her down on the porch steps of the cabin, before pulling out a switchblade to get her in order. She stared at the blade and gulped. "What are you planning to do with that?" she asked timidly.

"Depends on how you act," he responded coldly holding it out towards her face. That didn't help with how uncomfortable she was already feeling around her ex-beau.

"You're the one who attacked me, Sonic. So don't go waving a weapon in my face…"

His face remained stoic. "You scared of me?"

"You're acting like a complete psycho…"

"I have a reason to be acting like one," he shot back.

She furrowed her brows. "And why's that?"

"Because you're pregnant," he answered bluntly.

Her anger faltered for a moment. She was still fairly early in her pregnancy and was only just starting to show. She had wondered what she'd tell Sonic once they finally crossed paths, and now was the time. "I-I can explain…"

"Don't bother, I know it's not mine," he said in disgust. "Shadow is the only supernatural being who seems to be able to be able to carry _that_ gift."

She was surprised with how much information he knew on her current circumstance. "How do you-?"

"-Believe it or not," he said cutting her off. "I've been keeping my eye on you. I've also found out more information from some of the witches in these parts." Suddenly, a green hedgehog strutted out from the forest, interrupting his thought process. Amy looked past Sonic, spotting the mysterious hedgehog emerge from the shadows and step into the moonlight.

"Bout time," the hedgehog said shoving his hands coolly in his jacket pockets. "I've been waiting forever," he said impatiently.

"Chill, Scourge," Sonic replied.

The green hedgehog walked over and his eyes set on Amy. "So, this is her, then?" he pointed. Amy looked his way, as he threw out a sly smirk revealing his sharp toothy grin. Amy cowered before him; she didn't like the way he looked at her.

"Yeah, get her inside for me," he instructed as he stepped away. Scourge nodded and grabbed Amy by the forearm, lifting her up, and pulling her towards the cabin entrance.

"Wait!" she begged. Amy watched as Sonic remained outside the cabin and watched as she was dragged away. She feared what he had in store for her with this stranger. Amy looked over her shoulder as she tried to drag her feet, to stop him. How could he just let this stranger take her away? "Sonic, Sonic?" He ignored her cries for help and turned on his heel.

•~•

"We'll head south towards the stream, then split up, okay?" Shadow said as he and Silver roamed the woods together.

"How do you expect to keep Amy and your child safe with all the enemies you've made, brother?" Silver questioned.

"I'll deal with-" he stopped dead in his tracks as a serious look struck his face. Silver looked at him strangely as his brother sniffed the air.

"You found her scent?" he inquired curiously.

"No…but I found someone else's," he droned with malice. Shadow made a beeline down a dirt path and only to find an abandoned truck parked on the side of the road. Silver chased after him, eventually managing to catch up. He watched as Shadow ripped the driver's door open, chucking the dismembered door in the distance. He started to go through the belongings inside and threw out a duffle bag full of some spare men's clothing. "This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of— Sonic."

Silver watched as Shadow headed the opposite direction. He followed after his brother. "Why would your little sire hybrid want anything to do with Amy? From what I gathered, it didn't seem like he wanted to be found."

"He most likely wants revenge," Shadow theorized. "I did get his girl pregnant, after all," he smirked coyly.

Silver stared at him skeptically. "Why do I get the strange feeling this isn't the only thing you've done to upset him?"

"Amy hasn't told you the entire story?" he asked surprised. Silver shook his head. He only knew a little about Shadow and Sonic's interaction and history. "He was my first sired hybrid," he started. "He was loyal in the beginning but he broke the sire bond and was freed of my control." Shadow grabbed a blanket found in the dirt on the trail they were walking. He bent down, lifted it up and sniffed it. Amy's scent was still present in the fabric, but it wasn't that fresh.

"So, what else happened?" Silver inquired.

"I had an entire army of hybrids under my control, and of course Sonic had to go and ruin it. He turned them entirely against me after having them all break their sire bond." Shadow tossed the blanket back in the dirt, now that he had Amy's scent fresh. "You know I couldn't have that, so I indulged in a little massacre," he spoke dignified.

"Wonderful…" Silver said flatly. It sounded just like his brother.

"Yes, which is why if I find he's hurt her, I will kill him."

•~•

While she was alone, Amy fiddled with the plastic tie, tied to one of her wrist. Her left wrist was tied to a metal pipe near the floor while her right hand was completely free to roam. Scourge had tied her there until Sonic's return and she could only wonder what he had planned for her. The door to the cabin opened and Sonic walked inside with a briefcase in hand.

"Whatever you think you're doing, you know Shadow and his brother have made a pact to keep me and the baby safe. So if you hurt me, they'll kill you," she threatened.

Sonic set the briefcase down on the table near the door. He looked over to Amy slightly amused by her threat. "What makes you think I'm afraid of Shadow?" Before Amy could respond, the door opened again and Scourge came back inside from his smoking break. Sonic glanced his way. "You ready now?"

Scourge smirked confidently. "Bring it on, man."

Sonic pulled out a large syringe and Amy stared at it in horror. She had no idea what he was planning to do with the medical item, but knew she'd find out soon. "…Sonic, what are you doing?" He didn't respond as Scourge walked over and held Amy still and in place. She panicked; obviously the needle was for her. "Sonic?!" Sonic knelt down in front of her. "Please don't do this," she begged as she stared at the needle.

"Shadow took everything in my life that mattered, so I'm going to take away the thing he wants most."

"No, don't!" she begged. Without hesitation he lifted her shirt and stabbed the needle into the side of her stomach, extracting blood. Amy cried out as the needle poked into her. He collected blood inside the syringe then pulled it out. "Aaah!" Scourge released his hold on her and stood up.

Sonic held the syringe filled with blood and immediately turned, and stabbed it into the side of Scourge's neck. He injected the blood into his bloodstream, before pulling the syringe out and snapping his neck. Scourge collapsed on the floor, dead. Amy shut her eyes, quivering in fear, as Scourge lay dead in front of her.

Sonic moved Scourge's body, dragging him into another corner. He propped him up so he was in a sitting position and Amy watched in silence with a look of judgment. Sonic glanced over and could see her disapproval. "Don't start judging me, Ames," he snapped. "Scourge knew what he was getting into."

"What are you trying to accomplish here?"

"Scourge is a werewolf. He died with your baby's blood in his system," he explained.

Amy's eyes widened. "…You're trying to turn him into a hybrid? That's impossible, only Shadow is able to make hybrids."

"I met a witch that's had nightmare visions about your baby," he pointed. "If this experiment works, you know damn well that Shadow will use that child to create an army again."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I am sick of these witches and their visions about my baby," she growled. "It's just a baby, okay?"

"…Maybe, or maybe not."

Suddenly, Scourge came back to life and gasped a loud breath of air, frantically looking around. Sonic looked over his shoulder at the newly reborn hedgehog before him. He glanced back over to Amy knowing what the next step was. He was going to need to complete his transition, and Sonic had no blood bags on hand. "You're going to have to feed on her," he instructed to his friend.

"What?" Amy gawked. She shook her head in disapproval. "No way!" Sonic picked up a knife and approached her. She scooted as far away as she could, which wasn't very far. He made a small gash at her neck. "Ahh!" she gasped from the cut. Blood started to ooze down the side of her neck, and Scourge looked at her with hunger from across the room. He crawled towards her, before attacking her neck. Amy cried feeling his fangs dig underneath her flesh. Tears drenched her eyes as she stared over at Sonic. He looked down at her showing no empathy as Scourge fed from her.

Who was this hedgehog she once loved? Sonic was like a completely different person. The one man who used to love and protect her, now showed no remorse. She couldn't believe he was allowing all of this to go down. After Scourge finished feeding off of her, he threw his head back with blood smeared around his mouth. Then he ran out of the cabin leaving Sonic confused. "Scourge, come back!" he called before running after him, and leaving Amy alone once again.

Left alone again, Amy looked over to the knife Sonic had used to cut her. It was lying a few feet away on the floor. She tried to reach for it with her foot, but it was too far away. She groaned with defeat, until she saw some wooden stakes lying closer that had fallen out of Sonic's briefcase. She reached out and grabbed one with her foot, dragging it closer. She was able to grab it with her right hand, and hide it behind her back. At least now she had something to defend herself with.

•~•

**Author's Note:** Remember to leave a review! :)


	14. Answers

**Author's Note:** Thank you, **Lucy the husky**, **Angelsshines**, **aliciathewolf45**, **Project Shadow**, **BlackPetals23**, **xXDarkAngelKittenXx**, **Guest**, **Sad Little Demon**, and **Puppydog4** for the reviews! Just warning you right now, it may be a little while with another update. I got a new job as a script reader at a production company. So because I'm reading all these scripts I have less time to write. Bummer. Now, enough of my ramblings and let's get into the story!

•~•

Outside, Scourge rolled around in the dirt hissing in pain. "Scourge, are you okay?" Sonic asked.

Scourge was on his hands and knees as he panted. He slowly raised his head up, and his eyes glowed a yellow hue. "I'm better than just okay," he smirked. He could feel the power of being a hybrid run its course through his veins. No longer would he ever have to go through the transformation of a werewolf ever again.

•~•

Sonic came back inside without Scourge and wondered if his experiment had worked or not. After all, Shadow had gone through trial and error before finally accomplishing creating hybrids. "Well?"

"Your baby just sired a non-alpha wolf…" She couldn't believe it; originally, Shadow had only been able to make hybrids by starting off with an alpha. Her baby's blood had just skipped a step. Sonic could see she was processing this information. "If Shadow finds out, he'll use that baby to make more hybrids… and I can't allow that," he hinted.

She knew what Sonic was planning, and her mind raced as she tried to stall more time. "Then help me hide the baby. You and I, we can raise it," she lied.

"That's not going to work." Sonic bent down and picked up the knife off the ground. "You know I can't allow that baby to see the light of day, Amy."

Amy eyed the knife in his hand. "Sonic, whatever you're thinking of doing, there has to be another way. You're not like this!"

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick. I don't want to have to kill you, but I'll heal you once it's over," he explained.

She felt tears come to her eyes. "Sonic, please…"

"This is the new me, so get used to it." He stood inches in front of her and raised the knife up. Amy used that moment and stabbed the wooden stake hidden behind her back, straight into his gut.

"Gaaah!" Sonic backed away with the wooden stake sticking out of him. He yanked the bloody stake out of his stomach and threw it viciously on the floor, instantly healing. "That was stupid," he spoke. "If you want to kill me, aim for the heart next time." He went to strike her with his knife but stopped when the door burst open.

"Get away from her," Scourge said courageously. Amy stared at the green hedgehog, completely puzzled. Why was he trying to defend her? He had just fed from her without hesitation minutes ago.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "What do you care, Scourge?"

"I said get away from her," he barked stepping closer.

"You got what you wanted, now get lost!" Sonic shouted.

It suddenly dawned on Amy that Scourge had been sired to her because of the baby. What a surprising twist of fate this was as a discreet smirk crossed her lips; this definitely gave her an advantage. Her eyes shot over to the green hedgehog. "Scourge, help! He's going to kill me!" He glanced at her and listened. "He's going to kill you, too. You need to stop him," she ordered.

Sonic shot her a dirty glare; he had figured it out too. "Shut up!" While he wasn't looking, Scourge grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and threw him against the wall. Sonic smashed against the wall before sliding down. When he tried to recover, Scourge leaped for him and started to punch him in the face. Luckily for Amy, Sonic had dropped his knife in front of her and even closer this time. She used this distraction to reach for it.

Scourge and Sonic rolled on the floor throwing punches and wrestling, while Amy managed to use the knife to cut the plastic tie from around her wrist. She silently made her escape running out the open door with the knife in hand. Meanwhile, Sonic shot his hand into Scourge's chest cavity and gripped his beating heart before yanking it out and killing him. Scourge's body decayed in seconds before him and Sonic stood up catching his breath. He looked back seeing that Amy was no longer there. Frustrating set in, and his eyes illuminated a faint yellow as he tapped into his werewolf side. "Damn it, Amy…"

•~•

Amy ran away as fast as she could, clutching the knife as she dodged around trees and hoped over logs. After running for a few minutes, she was starting to get out of breath. She ducked behind some trees and pressed her back against the bark of the tree to collect her thoughts. As she caught her breath, a branch cracked from the other side of the tree and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Gripping the handle of the knife, she took a deep breath before coming around the side of it. Amy wielded the knife above her head to stab at her assailant, but a hand clasped around her wrist before she could strike. Shadow stood in front of her and a sign of relief breezed across his face before settling into a playful smirk. "And here I thought you were in need of rescuing," he teased.

A look of solace also crossed her face and she released the knife from her hand. Shadow relinquished his hold on her wrist, and in an instant she threw her arms around his neck, embracing him. "Shadow!" He was taken aback by her reaction and cautiously wrapped his arms around her. He had never seen her this happy to see him.

"Amy." He put a hand behind the back of her head while his other rubbed up and down her back soothingly. "You're trembling..."

She had her eyes shut as she rested her chin along his shoulder. "I was scared…"

"You're safe now." Amy had to admit, she had never felt safer than at this moment in his arms, and wished she could feel that way forever. She had once felt safety with Sonic, but not anymore.

Shadow parted from their embrace and held her at arms length to get a look at her. He looked her over quickly and noticed the dried blood down her neck, and stained into her shirt. Any injuries she may have had, had already healed thanks to the baby. "Sonic hurt you?"

"He had a werewolf feed from me, and he was doing these experiments," she rambled, still shaken up.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, feeling anger set in. He wasn't going to let Sonic get away with hurting her. "Where is he?" he asked sternly.

"Back that way," she pointed.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stay here, okay?" he instructed. She watched as he turned towards the direction of Sonic.

Amy reached out and grabbed his wrist stopping him. "Wait. There's something you should know." Shadow looked back at her. "He's figured out the baby can sire new hybrids." His eyes widened before suppressing a growl. That idea had yet to even cross his mind. "I don't know why he's acting this way, he's not the Sonic I used to be in love with," she admitted.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted in the distant. His voice held frustration and anger as it echoed through the woods. He was searching for her, and by the sounds of it, he was going to punish her severely for escaping.

Amy clutched onto Shadow's arm, as she looked in the direction where his voice emanated from. She looked back to Shadow. "Please, don't leave me here alone," she begged quietly, burying her face into his chest.

He could see she was absolutely terrified. All this time she wanted nothing more than to find Sonic, and now that she had, she only wanted to escape him. Shadow lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him gently. "Amy, look at me, I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore," he promised softly.

Silver appeared behind the two, interrupting their reunion and moment. "There you are," he said with relief. "Hate to break it to you, but we got company," he said pointing his thumb behind him.

"We know." He moved Amy towards his brother. "Get her back home. I have some unfinished business to tend to." In the blink of the eye he was gone.

Silver lifted Amy up into his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her away. "Yes, I am now."

•~•

Sonic continued his hunt for Amy as he walked around the forest looking behind trees and tall bushes. "Amy, come out!" He peered behind some tall grass hoping to find her hidden behind it. "It'll be over fast…" A branch snapped behind him and he spun around. Shadow stood there with his signature scowl.

"Hello, faker," he spoke. "You look well, but I aim to change that."

"I'd like to see you try," Sonic encouraged confidently.

"How bold you've become in your absence," he said taking a few steps towards him. "Turned off your humanity I see," he observed. "Just like you to be a coward and turn off your emotions," he noted. This was an ability only vampires and hybrids could perform by shutting down their empathy.

"I don't think it's cowardly, I think it's the best option to survive," he argued.

Shadow chuckled as he stepped closer; meanwhile, Sonic remained in place showing no fear or hesitation. "Yes, I suppose it is. The fact that you threatened a pregnant girl, one I care fondly for I might add, just proves that. You must think you're indestructible."

Sonic kept his eyes locked on him. "What can I say? You rubbed off on me." The fact that Sonic just insinuated that Shadow would do the same with his humanity turned on, irked him.

Despite his comments, Shadow continued to keep up his bold façade to keep Sonic from seeing that had gotten to him. "What made you believe you could get away with kidnapping and torturing the girl who carries my child?"

"I intended to help her see the light," he spoke. "Clearly, you've brainwashed her."

"You do realize this would have never happened if you hadn't left her in the first place," he countered smugly. "The night I visited her - she was desperate to be loved, to be touched," he smirked, seeing it was getting under his skin. Shadow wanted to rub it in and make it really sting.

"Shut up!" Sonic barked.

"I showed her true love that night," he added. "And she loved every moment of it too," he boasted. Sonic didn't want to hear anymore of Shadow and Amy's affair and charged towards him. But before he could make impact, Shadow punched him hard in the face making him fly back. Sonic flew back into a tree colliding with it, before falling forward onto his stomach. Grunting from the fall, he weakly lifted himself up and glared at the original hybrid. "Screw you, Shadow."

Shadow watched as Sonic staggered to his feet. "Come on. I want you to give me your all, faker," he laughed. Sonic used his vampire speed to quickly avert the fight and zipped off. Shadow frowned and shook his head. "Guess it'll be a game of hide and kill then." He quickly pursued after him.

•~•

Shadow came to a halt, when he came to an abandoned campsite. There were old tents scattered across the forest, from some of the exiled werewolves that use to habitat the area. Slowly, Shadow made his way through, looking inside empty tents, in search for the hiding hybrid. "How childish of you," he pitied. "But if you insist on prolonging your death, then by all means keep hiding."

Out of nowhere, a wooden stake stabbed through his chest causing Shadow to scream out in agony. Sonic stood behind him shoving it in deeper. Shadow growled before ripping out the stake from the other side, and throwing it into the dirt. He spun around staring at Sonic now standing ten feet away from him. "Time to end this foolery."

They charged towards each other and Sonic managed to overtake Shadow forcing him to the ground. The two wrestled as they rolled down a small slope. When they got to the bottom, Sonic straddled the top of him, and punched him hard in the face. Shadow's face snapped to the side, before his arm shot out and gripped Sonic's throat. "…How dare you," he grunted.

Sonic gripped the hand squeezing his throat. "I'm. Just. Getting. Started," he gasped. He pulled out another stake from behind his back and stabbed it into Shadow's shoulder.

"Aaah!" Shadow screamed. Sonic twisted it into his shoulder inflicting more pain. Shadow squinted his eyes trying to hold off the pain. "You've grown bloodthirsty, Sonic," he chuckled as he stared up at him. "But you still haven't learned enough." Quickly, Shadow maneuvered them and suddenly Sonic was underneath him. Shadow pulled the stake out from his shoulder and stabbed it above Sonic's heart, just barely killing him.

"Argh!" Sonic cried out. He stared at the wooden stake poking out of him.

Shadow stood to his feet and stared down at Sonic with no remorse. "How disappointing. I thought I'd better you with the gift I bestowed, but as it turns out, it has only worsened you. I can only imagine what Amy thinks of you now," he spoke lowly in disgust.

Sonic pulled out the stake and threw it to the side. He pushed himself off the ground, standing upright. "I'm just another one of your failures, right? Just like how you failed at making hybrids, and how you're going to fail at protecting Amy!" he accused.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at him, and in the blink of the eye he had him pinned against the tree. His hand wrapped around his throat tightly. "It'd be wise if you didn't make such comments when you have a original hybrid around."

"I'll take my chances," he gasped through breaths. "I guess I hit a nerve," he grinned darkly. "Who knew you actually had feelings."

Shadow was getting angrier by the second. "I will never let anything happen to that girl as long as I live, good thing that's eternity." Sonic scoffed; he had his doubts about that promise. Shadow couldn't stand his smugness; it was time to end this. "Now, as for your life."

His free hand shot roughly into his chest cavity and Sonic cried out again. "Uggh!"

Shadow's hand remained inside as he held his beating heart. His eyes never left Sonic's as he literally held his life in his hand. It would only take one quick movement before it would be ripped out, and end him. He was about to kill him until a familiar voice crossed his mind. _"Promise me you won't kill him?" _Shadow cursed internally. He had promised Amy that he wouldn't kill her beloved blue hedgehog and if he were to go against his word, he might lose Amy's trust for good.

Sonic stared back at Shadow waiting for the end to approach. "Come on," Sonic said taking him out of his daze. It was then; Shadow could finally see the fear in his eyes knowing he was about to die; his humanity trying to trickle it's way back on. "Just do it…" he ordered defeated.

"You want me to end your suffering?" he questioned amused. Sonic remained silent as he searched his eyes for answers. "I guess I did break you. I killed all your friends, and I took away the girl you once loved," he laughed. Shadow ripped his hand back out leaving his heart intact and inside his chest.

Sonic looked at him bewildered by his sparing of his life. "W-why?" he croaked.

"Death offers more peace than you deserve," he said, releasing his hold on his throat. Sonic started to move away but Shadow gripped the collar of his shirt, closing in on his face. "You are pathetic, faker." His eyes dilated and Shadow looked him in the eye. "Go and live your life knowing you are nothing to me or Amy," he compelled. "Live the rest of your days on this earth in misery and loneliness." Sonic stood still in a complete trance. With that said, Shadow released his hold and left in the blink of an eye. Sonic rubbed his throat as he caught his breath, it was true with what he had said, but he couldn't let Shadow win.

•~•

Amy sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea to relax. She had gotten cleaned up and was now in her new, clean, pair of pajamas. The front door opened and she stood, rushing towards the living room. Shadow walked in with rips, dirt, and dried blood on his tattered clothes. "Shadow!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He casually walked towards her, surprised to see her still awake. "But what are you still doing up? You should be resting," he softly scolded.

She rubbed her left arm awkwardly. "I-I was waiting for you to get back," she admitted shyly. She couldn't believe she'd ever find herself saying that.

"You were?" he replied startled. She nodded hesitantly.

"She was worried about you, brother," Silver responded behind the two of them.

"She doesn't have to worry about me. Nothing can kill me," he spoke.

"…Speaking of killing," Amy segued. "Did you..?"

"-No," he answered. "I spared him."

She didn't smile but also didn't show sadness. "Thanks." Despite all Sonic had done to her that day; she still didn't want to see him be killed. She was tired of seeing people killed.

He walked over and placed his hand behind the small of her back, guiding her up the stairs. "Come, let's get you to bed."

"But it's morning now," she said as they walked up the stairs.

"Like you got much rest last night," he countered with a chuckle.

•~•

After getting cleaned up himself, Shadow helped put Amy to bed. He walked around her bedroom securing the windows and entrances, while Amy sat on the edge of her bed watching him draw the curtains and lock the windows. "Can we talk?" she asked breaking the silence.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Of course," he answered by making his way over, and sitting besides her on the bed.

"Sonic mentioned that you'd use the baby to sire new hybrids once you found out. Please tell me that's not true," she asked concerned.

"Amy, I would never do anything to harm my child. I made hybrids in the first place because I wanted to start my own family," he explained. He thought back to the past when he had his army of hybrids. "It's funny. I wanted a family but they didn't want me…"

Amy placed a hand over his and the two stared each other in the eye, sharing another moment. Shadow cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Uh, there's something you need to know about Sonic."

Her ears perked with interest. "What?"

"He switched off his humanity."

She looked at him completely lost by his statement. "His humanity? You can turn it off?"

"Vampires have the ability to disable their humanity, allowing them to feel nothing. Some vampires do it because they believe it makes them stronger as an individual. You know, to not love, hate, or feel," he explained. "Sonic, for some reason chose to turn off his, thus why he's acting like an even a bigger ass than usual."

"That's why he was willing to hurt me?" Shadow nodded. "How do we get him to turn it back on?"

"We can't. He has to switch it back on whether he chooses to or not. I can't control that aspect of him." Amy looked down at the floor sadly. She was torn on her feelings for her old beau. The fact that she was shown what he was capable of doing without emotions frightened her, but the fact that she knew what a kind and caring person he was with them conflicted things. Then there was the question of would he ever turn it back on? Shadow knew Amy's mind was racing with all this newfound information.

He stood up and looked at his watch. "You really need to get some rest for yourself and the baby." He began to walk towards the door but was stopped when she grabbed his hand.

He looked back at her stunned by her gesture. "I was wondering if you'd stay with me?" she asked sheepishly.

He blinked in surprise. She had never shown such kindness towards him. He nodded wanting to take up the offer. "Of course, but why exactly?"

She looked towards the windows. "I know he can't get in here without being invited in, but I just want someone with me." She feared Sonic would come back for her, but knew with Shadow, he wouldn't stand a chance.

He gave her an understanding smile. "Anything that makes you feel more comfortable." He walked back towards the bed and began to take off his shirt. He pulled it off before realizing she might feel uncomfortable with him in his current position. "Oh, do you mind?"

She shook her head. "No." She moved over in the bed allowing him room to lie down besides her.

"Thanks," he said as he moved in besides her. She laid next to him, placing her head on his chest and allowed him to drape his arm around her. It gave her a feeling of security as she cuddled with him. As he settled into bed with her, he could only wonder then if she was falling for him.

•~•

**Author's Note:** Remember to leave a review!


	15. Secrets & Lies

**Author's Note: **Sorry I've taken so long to update. My job has been keeping me busy and I haven't had time to work or edit chapters! Now to thank my readers. Thank you, **aliciathewolf45**, **Lucy the husky**, **Project Shadow**, **xXDarkAngelKittenXx**, **BlackPetals23**, **Angelsshines**,** MissMJS**, **PrincessParis2014**, **KalexChwell**, **Sad Little Demon**, and **Puppydog4** for your reviews!

•~•

**~Flashback: 7 Months Ago~**

A shadow loomed through Amy's window casting a figure of a hedgehog over her as she slept in her bed. Completely oblivious that a figure hovered just outside her window; she was awoken by the sound of a knock on the glass. Her eyes shot open and she felt her heart skip a beat. She rolled over in bed to look for the source of the noise and saw Sonic standing on her balcony. He waited patiently for her to come and allow him inside. "Sonic?" She threw the covers off and rushed over to the balcony doors to unlock them. Once they were opened she stepped aside. "Please, come in."

Sonic gave an appreciative nod and entered. Once he was inside, she shut the doors behind him and locked them before turning to face him. She walked over and turned on the lamp next to her bedside. "What are you doing here?"

He looked reluctant but knew he needed to tell her the truth. "It's about John."

"My Dad? He told me he's been having a hard getting you to meet, did you finally see him?" she asked.

He looked away for a moment, preparing himself to tell her the hard truth. "Amy," he guided her to sit on the edge of her bed. "…There's something you need to know."

Suddenly she knew this wasn't going to be good just by his tone. "What's wrong?"

He sat down beside her on the bed, knowing she'd be devastated "I-I killed him…" She stared at him completely stunned and speechless. She even questioned herself if she had really heard what he had just said.

"What?" she croaked.

He placed his hands over hers. "I didn't want to," he spoke. "Shadow forced me to. It was the sire bond!" He felt tears coming to his eyes. "I tried to fight it, I really did. I wasn't strong enough." He bowed his head, cowering in fear of her hatred towards him.

Amy slipped her hands away from his, bringing them up to her face. Tears streaked down her face as she sobbed. Sonic looked up, he hated seeing her cry, especially since this was his entire fault. He had taken her last living family member and killed them. "I'm so sorry, Amy," he cried along with her.

She understood he couldn't control it and she couldn't be angry with him, that's what Shadow would want. She should be angry at Shadow. He was the one who had ordered his demise. Amy threw herself in his arms and sobbed. Sonic was taken aback by her reaction as he figured she'd be pretty angry with him. He held her in his arms, comforting her as she let out all her emotions.

**~End Flashback~**

At his bar, Mephiles sat at a booth as he stared at a stranger sitting across from him. His fingers drummed along the wooden surface as he analyzed his new guest. "I thought there was only one hybrid; my brother," he spoke.

"I guess you aren't as in sync with what your brother is really up to," Sonic replied bluntly, sitting on the other side.

"Touche," he commended. "I try to pry where I can, but what are you here for? So far Shadow hasn't shown any threat to my wellbeing. Yet, here you are, a superior species that I've yet to come across other than my brother."

Sonic leaned back in his chair. "I'll cut to the chase then, the girl that's staying with Shadow," he began.

"-I already know about her. She's pregnant, so what?" he said unimpressed. "It is no new news to me, boy. You'll have to do better than that if you want to live," he interrupted. After all, just because Mephiles allowed his brother to dwell in his city, didn't mean he'd allow other hybrids to do the same.

Sonic could only stifle a small chuckle. He was amazed at how oblivious he was to what was right in front of him. "You have no idea, do you?"

"Clearly not, now explain before I finish you out of boredom," he spat.

"What if I told you that human girl is carrying Shadow's child?" Mephiles' face contorted into a mixture of emotions. Doubt, confusion, then paranoia. Sonic could see his information played heavily on the vampire warlock. "If that child lives…it could mean the end for the vampire species."

Mephiles allowed that information to sink in and process, but all the while he just wanted to know more. "I think we have much more discuss..."

**~Flashback: Continuing from above~**

After a couple of hours, Amy had calmed down as she lay in bed. In a sense, she felt like this was her fault. She was the one that reached out to her father after so many years of not talking, only to have him get killed. Sonic remained in bed with her continuing to hold her in his arms; he stroked her hair as she rested her head under his chin. It had been quiet for a few minutes and Amy had finally stopped crying. "You do realize what you have to do, right?" she spoke quietly.

Sonic glanced down at her. He hadn't expected her to talk. "What?"

"You have to keep going. Keep transforming. We can't let Shadow win."

"How am I supposed to do it? Shadow caught onto me," he asked.

"You'll have to make excuses again. Gain back his trust and when he least expects it, strike."

"It'll take more than just me to take down Shadow, Ames…"

She sat up, pulling from his embrace. "The others…"

"I don't know if I can pull that off," he said reluctantly knowing where she was going with this.

"They deserve their freedom as much as you do," she argued. She reached out stroking the side of his face. "I know you can pull this off," she said optimistically.

She was right; he had to do this. He couldn't let Shadow hold this power over him. "I'll do it."

**~End Flashback~**

Mephiles brought Sonic into a room with Drago and his men. Drago eyed Sonic with suspicion, keeping himself guarded. He had been taught to be wary of and hate werewolves since the beginning. Mephiles could sense his growing hatred, as Sonic got closer. "Calm down, Drago," he spoke.

"Why the hell is this guy still here?" he asked while shooting Sonic a dirty glare. "You set the rules yourself: no werewolves." Sonic remained composed and showed no sign of emotion. His humanity was still turned off so nothing could faze him.

"This is an ex-friend of our _new_ enemy; my brother," he explained. "He's good with us." His eyes looked to his other men and women. "For those of you that don't want to accept our new associate, well, there's the door," he pointed. The other vampires looked amongst one another to see if anyone disagreed. It remained silent and Mephiles smirked to himself seeing they proved their loyalty. "Good."

Sonic stood at the front of the room, full of Mephiles' most trusted and loyal subjects. He wanted Sonic to relay the information he had told him in private, now to his army. "Most of you know Shadow as being the first hybrid in existence. What some of you don't know is that he is able to pass on his vamprism gene to werewolves." Some of the vampires looked intrigued and continued to listen.

Sonic noted that he had their attention as he could hear the whispers from the crowd. He continued anyway. "Recently, I discovered that because he was born a werewolf before he was turned into a vampire, he is _also _able to breed." Some of the vampires looked surprised and even more confused. "He hooked up with my ex-girlfriend, and now she's pregnant with his kid."

"Is she a werewolf?" someone asked from the crowd.

"No, she's a mortal," Sonic answered.

"What the hell is this bullshit?" Drago spat in disbelief.

"Hush now, Drago, and just listen," Mephiles scolded.

"Shadow can turn full blooded werewolves into hybrids like himself." Sonic pointed a thumb to his chest. "And you're looking at one of them." Again the vampires were only becoming more intrigued by this information. "I'll admit; being a hybrid isn't all that bad. We have the perks of being a vampire, you know, being immortal, being stronger, faster, but all the while still having toxic bites to other vampires. There's also the fact that we no longer have to transform on a full moon. We can actually transform freely whenever we want if we chose to. The only downside to being a hybrid is that we were loyal to him."

"We," one of the other vampires chimed in. "Where are the rest of the hybrids then?"

"There were more of us, but after I helped them break their sire bond; Shadow killed them for their betrayal. I'm the only one left that was able to break it and survive," he explained.

"Keep going," Mephiles encouraged. Sonic nodded.

"Now I found out the baby's blood can be used to sire more hybrids, and if you have a brain, you'll realize it'll soon be the end for the vampire race. None of you can stand a chance against a hybrid, no matter how strong you think you are."

"So, what do we do?" another vampire asked from the crowd.

"We need to destroy that baby as well as the one that can produce them," Mephiles answered darkly. "It's the only way to end any possibility of it happening."

**~Flashback: Continuing from Above~**

After consoling Amy, Sonic returned to the school, but before he even entered, he saw Shadow waiting for him outside. He shot him a glare before rushing up and forcing him against the door. Shadow didn't look fazed as he was pressed against the door face to face with his apprentice. "What's wrong?" he smirked deviously.

"You," he growled. "This is your fault," he snarled through clenched teeth. "You made me kill him!"

Shadow chuckled and calmly removed Sonic's hands wedged in his jacket collar. "I see your punishment finally came into check. Hopefully that'll change your thoughts of defying my word." He turned and opened the door to the school.

"I want to make a deal with you," Sonic spoke up, causing him to stop.

Shadow turned to look at him, eager to hear his offer. "Really now?"

"Keep Amy out of this, and you have my word. I'll be loyal and obedient," he said as he bowed respectively.

Shadow stared at him skeptically. He had his share of experience with people swearing their allegiance to him and then stabbing him in the back. "And why should I trust you?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You've already proven to me that you can't be trusted."

"I don't want to see her get hurt…" He kneeled before Shadow. "Please, just leave her out of this. She's gone through enough," he pleaded.

Shadow was buying into his little act. "Very well. I promise to keep her out of harms way as long as you remain completely loyal to me." He stuck out his hand and helped lift Sonic to his feet.

The two shook hands. "You've got yourself a deal," Sonic said graciously.

"You do realize what will happen if you go back on your word?" Shadow questioned. Sonic remained quiet waiting to hear his answer. Shadow smirked darkly. "I can do with her as I please."

He bowed his head in defeat. "I promise, I won't. You have my word," he lied boldly.

"Good," he smiled satisfied. "Now, get inside."

**~End Flashback~**

That same day, Shadow awoke with Amy still soundly asleep in his arms. The two had almost a good 12 hours of sleep together after returning home from the forest. Amy's head rested on his chest, and he feared to move in case he woke her. Instead, he resorted to softly stroking the back of her head as he watched over her. Shadow couldn't help but feel happy that she was starting to reciprocate her feelings towards him. The last time he had shared a moment like this was after they made love. He felt her shift in her sleep and stopped his caressing. Soon enough, her eyes fluttered opened and she gently looked up to see him staring down at her. "Hey," she said softly but groggily.

"Morning," he replied back quietly. "Or should I say evening," he corrected with a chuckle.

"You stayed with me all this time?" She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. He followed her lead, sitting up himself.

"Did you not expect me to?" he responded.

"I figured you'd leave at some point," she answered honestly.

"You said you wanted to feel safe," he countered. "So, I stayed."

"You're right, I did," she agreed. "Thanks," she smiled. Shadow swung his legs out of bed and headed towards her bedroom door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get you something to eat," he answered opening the door. "I'm sure you're starving."

**~Flashback: 6 Months Ago~**

Amy sat on a park bench as the sun was setting. It had been awhile now since she had seen Sonic, and she was giddy with anticipation to see him again. Sonic had texted her to meet her in the park around this time for a secret rendezvous. As she waited, she wondered what he had meant when he told her he'd have a surprise for her. Out of nowhere, she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. "Guess who?" Amy smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"Sonic," she laughed.

He uncovered her eyes and stood in front of her. Amy gleamed seeing him and threw herself at him. He caught and spun her around for a moment while they embraced. She didn't want to let go as he held her for a moment. "Sonic…"

"Ames," he smiled.

"How are you doing?" she asked after finally parting.

"Great," he replied.

She looked him over, noticing he looked much happier than she had seen him before in the past. What had changed about his overall demeanor? "So, what's this news you want to tell me?" The two held hands as they walked through the park.

"I did it, Ames. I broke the sire bond," he said proudly.

Amy couldn't believe it. "You did?"

He nodded. "I've transformed about a hundred times and it worked!"

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"I can feel it," he started. "When Shadow tells me to do something, I don't feel that control I once felt."

She was thrilled for him. "That's great! But, now what..?"

"I'm working on freeing the others. I've been teaching them when Shadow's gone out. It'll only be a matter of time before we're all free," he explained. "Right now, I'm just playing along and pretending to be under his control."

"I'm so proud of you," she smiled.

"It'll only be a matter of time before we're all free, and I'm back with you," he said nudging her playfully.

She smiled. "I can't wait. You have no idea how much I miss you."

"Same here, Ames." He leaned in and kissed her.

•~•

Downstairs, Shadow prepared Amy some food and made her a sandwich. He smeared a thin layer of mayo on one side of the bread unaware someone was watching him. "When did you get back then?" Shadow glanced over his shoulder at his brother looming in the entryway.

"I never left," he responded before going back to making her food.

"Then where were you this whole time?" he asked curiously as he approached.

"I was with Amy," he answered, layering turkey over the bread.

Silver raised a curious brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Really, now…" His voice held interest as he wondered what the two had been up to.

"Nothing happened," he said. He placed sliced tomatoes and lettuce on the sandwich. "She just wanted company."

"Growing closer I see," he said as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "I knew she'd fall for you eventually."

"I don't think she's in love with me yet," he said as he sliced the sandwich in half. "But she's definitely trusting me more," he corrected.

There was a pause of silence between the two until something crossed Silver's mind. "Let me ask you something, Shadow…"

Shadow turned to face his brother. "What?"

"Seems like this baby is turning out to be something special. So what are you planning to do with it?" he questioned seriously.

"You really think I'd sink that low and use my child as a weapon?" Shadow asked in disbelief.

"I've seen firsthand some of the messed up things you've done in the past. I wouldn't be surprised to see you sink that low," he noted standing from his seat. Shadow remained confident as he walked over and stood in front of him. "If you do happen to have any plans for _my_ niece or nephew, then you'll have me to deal with," he threatened. He stared him sternly in the eyes. "I'm not going to let you hurt that child."

Shadow was amused by his brother's threats. "You can relax. I have no intention of using my child for anything, but I admire your courage. I plan to do everything in my power to give my child a life of normalcy." He grabbed the plate with the sandwich and walked around him. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a pregnant girl to feed," he said as he left.

•~•

At Mephiles' home, laid out lit candles surrounded a chalk drawn pentagon on his wooden floor. Standing in the center of it, was Mephiles himself. He had his arms held out to his sides as he chanted to the spirit world. Low overlapping whispers filled the room, and he stopped his chanting as he connected to the spirit world. He focused in on the voices as he listened to the ancestors of the other world speak to him. After everything Sonic had told him about Shadow and Amy, he needed to know for certain this was true. "Is it true?" he asked aloud.

He went quiet again as he listened to the overlapping chatter of numerous voices from ancestral witches. One voice in particular was giving him some hard-hitting news. "…Really, now?" From everything they were telling him, this was only making his paranoia increase. "I'm going to need some help then…"

•~•

**Author's Note:** I'll try to update soon again. Please remember to review!


	16. Resurrected

Author's Note: Thank you, BlackPetals23, aliciathewolf45, Project Shadow, puppydog4, xXDarkAngelKittenXx, Angelsshines, SonAmyGirl14, and KalexChwell for your reviews!

Oh and to answer your question KalewChwell: Yes, we are getting close to the climax ;) Why is Amy referring to Sonic as her ex and vise versa? That'll be answered in the last few flashbacks I have coming up! All loose ends will be tied up, I promise!

[[No Flashbacks in this chapter just present day stuff.]]

•~•

~ Y!~

A few months later, in the early morning, Sonic, Mephiles, and Drago arrived at the witches final resting ground. Drago pushed a wheel barrel with a bucket and a backpack inside. They walked through the cemetery as they approached a particular mausoleum in the distance. "Where are we going anyway?" Drago asked keeping up with the two.

"Patience and you'll see," Mephiles answered. They entered the mausoleum where a cement casket laid in the center. "Boys, do you mind removing the lid?" Drago parked the wheel barrel in the corner and dusted off his hands.

The two males walked over and shoved the heavy casket lid to the side. As it was moved, it pushed all the way off and shattered into pieces as it hit the floor. A cloud of dust from inside the casket along with the shattered cement pieces fluttered in the air. The boys masked their faces with the back of one of their arms as they whafted the dirty air from them. When it finally cleared, they all peered inside the casket where skeletal remains laid.

"A dead witch, so what?" Sonic scoffed not impressed by their find.

"Maybe not at the moment, but she'll be useful to us in a moment," Mephiles spoke. His eyes glanced over to the wheel barrel. "Drago, the backpack and the barrel," he ordered. The wolf walked over and grabbed both items and brought them over to his master. He placed the backpack on the floor. "Pour the contents of the barrel into the casket," he instructed. Drago did as ordered and began to pour a sandy looking substance into the casket.

Sonic stood by the sidelines looking bemused by the act. "Dirt?"

Mephiles looked around the room. There were already old unlit candles inside scattered around numerous parts. He brought both his arms and raised them up towards the ceiling. As he did, all the candles around the room ignited simultaneously. Mephiles directed his attention to Drago who had just finished emptying all the dirt. The dirt had completely covered the skeletal remains and they were no longer visible as they were hidden under the dirt. "Perfect," Mephiles smirked. He knelt down and reached into the backpack. Mephiles pulled out the final pieces for the ritual, revealing a piece of white chalk, a towel, and a dagger. Mephiles placed the towel on the ground and approached the center with the chalk in hand.

Sonic watched as Mephiles knelt down again and drew a pentagon around the casket and set some of the candles at certain points of the pentagon. "The hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Watch and learn," he advised standing back upright. Drago and Sonic stood at the entrance and out of the way as Mephiles prepared the ritual. He began to mumble something inaudible and in a different language. While he chanted, he dragged the knife over his palm drawing a large cut. Blood seeped from his palm and dripped down onto the drawn pentagon. Sonic and Drago looked around the room as they could have sworn they heard whispering around them. They didn't see anything or anyone, but they could feel multiple presences looming around them.

The dirt inside the casket turned to mud and began to bubble viciously. Sonic and Drago stared at it confused as steam rose from the casket. Then a few seconds later, a figure emerged from the mud, slowly sitting upright. Mud dripped away from the nude body, revealing a beautiful, curvaceous white bat. Her eyes opened revealing stunning emerald eyes as she took her first breath of air. "I-I'm back?" she asked in disbelief.

Mephiles approached the confused female with the clean towel in hand. He extended it out for her to take. "Welcome to the present, my dear."

•~•

A little bit later in Mephiles living room sat the shaken female Mephiles had resurrected earlier that morning. She now sat in a pair of clean clothes on the couch keeping her eyes locked on him as they shared the space in private. Sonic and Drago were just outside the room as Mephiles had the female to himself. "Relax, Rouge. I'm not here to hurt you," he assured.

Rouge brought her knees up to her chest as she kept her eyes on the dark warlock. "Why did you resurrect me?"

Mephiles paced back and forth in front of his fireplace. "Because I need your help, my dear."

Her ears perked with interest. "The ancestors allowed you to bring me back?" she asked in disbelief. "I'm surprised they even allowed it. You know how skittish they are when it comes to bringing back the dead…"

He stroked his chin. "Seeing as the circumstances we've been dealt with, they decided they'd allow this one pass. "Now," he said, tone shifting more seriously. "Enough of your questions and onto my demands…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I've never been fond of you, Mephiles, so why should I do anything you demand," she scoffed.

In an instant, he had her chin gripped in his hand, causing her discomfort. His green serpent eyes stared back at her quivering jade ones. "Because my lovely, if you don't do as I ask, I'll make sure your return to purgatory will be a hellish one." He released his hold on her chin and walked away from her. "The ancestors hand picked you to be my assistant to destroying the existence to that baby. If you do not cooperate, you will have them to deal with," he warned.

Rouge shuddered at the thought. Their after world was supposed to be a peaceful one, but if a witch ever disturbed the balance of nature or refused to do their bidding, they would be severely punished for eternity. "What do you need me to do?"

Satisfied with her defeat, a dark smirk crossed his face. "That's a good, girl, now."

•~•

Meanwhile, Shadow and Amy were at another checkup to see how the baby's health was. "Well, the baby's health is looking just fantastic!" the female dog doctor chimed while jotting some notes down on her board.

Amy sat up slightly and pulled her shirt over her belly. "Really? Everything is perfect?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, at this rate your baby should be fine by its due date," she said placing her pen down. "Oh, speaking of which, any chance you want to know the baby's sex?"

Shadow and Amy looked at each other unsure of the other's answer. "Well, I kind of hoped to have it be a surprise if that's alright with you?" Shadow piped in. Amy on the other hand, was eager to find out if she was having a boy or girl. Months ago, Lien-Da had performed a magic spell to determine the baby's sex, but Amy felt pretty confident she was going to have a girl.

"That's fine with me," Amy shrugged.

The doctor stood up from her stool. "Alright then! Some people love to have the speculation while others just want to know for sure." She reached for the doorknob. "Me, I just love surprises," she laughed while opening the door. "Have a nice day you two, and Amy I'll see you in a few months!"

"Goodbye, Dr. Roman," Amy waved. Once the door closed Amy looked back at Shadow standing by her side. "So, what are you hoping for then?"

"A boy preferably," he answered. "I've always wanted a son."

"What are you going to do if it's a girl?" she teased.

"Well, I'm fairly certain it'll be a boy," he said confidently. "Call it a hunch if you will," he smiled with cockiness.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We'll see," she sang playfully.

"Come." He offered her a hand to help her off the examination table and she eased off it. "Let's get you home."

•~•

Later that evening, Shadow sat at his desk in his study reading a book. His balcony doors were left open allowing the cool night air to pass through as he read in silence. As he flipped a page he could have sworn he heard a noise outside but saw nothing on his balcony. Just as he turned back to his reading he sensed a familiar presence looming behind him. He spun around only to see a face he thought he'd never see again. "…Rouge," he uttered in surprise.

Standing before him in the flesh, was his old female friend Rouge the bat. He hadn't seen her in nearly fifty years and she hadn't aged one bit. She wore a tight purple dress, stopping just above the knees, along with a black motorcycle jacket, and black high heel boots.

"Don't act so happy to see me," she said facetiously, noting the lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

Shadow stood from his seat. "No, it's just, I-I-" She flew over and gave him a tight hug. Shadow felt her large breasts press against his chest and he exhaled a huff from the tight embrace.

"-Thought I was dead?" she answered with a smile.

He nodded. "Yes."

She released her tight embrace and took a step back. Rouge couldn't help but notice his distressed stare. He couldn't believe his own eyes, as he looked her up and down. "So, I'm guessing you're wondering how I haven't aged in years, huh, Shadow?" she lied expertly.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, that had crossed my mind…"

"Well, I'm not a talented witch for nothing," she boasted. "Just took some practice, but I was able to concoct a little aging prevention spell."

He looked her up and down again. "Well, it's working. I mean; you look great, just as how I remember you fifty years ago."

Rouge playfully swatted his hand. "Now, Shadow, don't remind me of my true age," she scolded teasingly.

"My apologies." Rouge trotted around the room swaying her hips side to side. "Where have you been all this time then?" he questioned watching her walk around his office to explore.

She strutted over to a bookshelf and picked up a novel flipping through it out of boredom. "Oh, you know. Here and there," she excused. She took a seat on the edge of his desk and crossed one leg over the other enticingly. "Enough about me though, I heard you got a little bun in the oven," Rouge smiled.

His countenance faltered and in an instance he had her pinned on her back by the throat on top of his desk. Rouge grunted and held onto the hand around her throat. "Sh-shadow," she croaked, frightened as he loomed over her threateningly.

"Is that why you're here? You want to take out my child as well?" he snarled.

She shook her head anxiously. "No. Shadow. Just. Listen," she begged through short breaths.

He could see the helplessness in her eyes and removed his hold from her neck. Rouge sat upright and held her sore throat. "Wow," she said sitting on the edge. "Still got that temper, huh?" she cracked. "I remember the last time you had me on a table…"

He crossed his arms, losing his patience. "Get to your point, Rouge…"

"The ancestors have been very vocal on their disapproval of your baby," she explained. "I happen to be one that completely disagrees with their view. That's why I'm here to help protect it."

Shadow raised a curious brow. "And how exactly are you going to help me, may I ask?"

Rouge placed a hand to her chest. "Shadow, you for one should remember how powerful I am. I'm a little insulted by your lack of optimism in me," she tsked.

"I haven't had good luck trusting most of the witches I've come across in recent months," he countered dryly. "Forgive my skepticism."

Rouge placed her hands on her hips. "Well, you can trust me, Shadow."

"I suppose you have my trust for now," he said staring at her.

She hopped off his desk and strutted towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Shadow remained stiff and stared at her strangely as she pulled herself close to his body. "I don't know what made you lose your trust in me. Last time we were together, you seemed very forthcoming with your trust in me," she said batting her eyelashes seductively.

A small blush crept up on his face as he remembered the last time he had spent time with Rouge. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted, when the door to Shadow's study opened. Amy peeked her head inside not realizing he had a guest at the moment. "Hey, Shadow-" she stopped and stared at the sight in front of her. A strange female stood practically clinging to Shadow. "…Am I interrupting something?"

"Amy!" Shadow quickly shoved Rouge away, straightening his shirt, smoothing it out. "No, you're not," he finished. Rouge was a bit taken aback from his gentle shove but allowed it to pass. "This is Rouge Amy, and Rouge this is Amy," he introduced.

Rouge approached Amy and extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, hon."

"Same here," she smiled weakly. Amy shook her hand back and couldn't help but feel intimidated by the white bat. She was absolutely stunning with a figure to kill for. Not to mention she also had killer confidence, practically radiating off of her.

"Rouge is here to help us protect the baby," Shadow explained. "She's a uh, very gifted witch."

"Really?" Amy asked intrigued by the mention. "Not to sound rude, but how do you know you can trust her?" she asked suspiciously.

Shadow placed a hand on Rouge's shoulder. "She's an old friend of mine," he said being cautious of his word choice.

"Yes, Shadow and I go waaay back," Rouge chuckled while elbowing him on his left side.

Amy could only speculate on what their previous interactions were like in the past. Shadow read Amy's concerned expressions and knew he needed to have a word with her after this. Just then, Silver and Blaze came upstairs making it a perfect excuse for him to slip away with her. "What's going on up here?" Silver asked as they entered the study.

"Rouge?" Blaze said in surprise as she spotted her. The last time Blaze had seen Rouge was when she was a little girl, and it confused her to see Rouge at her same age.

Rouge waved. "Well, hello there!"

Shadow walked over to Amy and escorted her out of the room. As he did he looked over his shoulder at his brother. "It's a long story but Rouge will catch you up," he spoke leading Amy away.

Silver watched his brother retreat out of the room. "Um, alright…"

•~•

Shadow led Amy into her bedroom and closed the door behind him. Amy had her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for his explanation. "So, what was she to you?"

"Nothing," he dismissed.

She cocked a brow at him. "She seemed to be getting pretty cozy with you when I walked in."

He sighed in defeat; he couldn't lie to her. "We use to hook up from time to time, but that's it. I never had any romantic feelings for her," he assured.

"Chill out, Shadow. It's not like I'm jealous, I was just curious," she said as her eyes looked away.

A playful grin crossed his lips as he watched her demeanor shift. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you might be a little jealous…"

He was right, she was becoming jealous, something she never thought she'd feel, especially since they still weren't technically an item yet. In the last three months their relationship had definitely improved, but she still wasn't ready to involve herself with him intimately. "I-I just want to make sure you're around to help take care of the baby when it's here," she backtracked. "I don't want you getting distracted with girls," she lied. She couldn't let him know she was slightly jealous.

Whether she knew it or not, he was onto her little fib, but he'd let it pass for now. He wanted her feelings for him to develop on their own time and wouldn't try to rush it. "Of course I'll be around, Rose. What kind of father do you think I am?"

She shrugged walking over to her chair and sitting down. "I don't know."

He knelt down in front of her, catching her eye contact. "I'll prove it to you when the time comes," he smiled.

•~•

Back with Silver, Blaze, and Rouge, the three walked down the stairs towards the front door. Rouge had explained her half of the story to the two and was making her leave. "Tell Shadow I'll be in touch with him," Rouge advised.

"Will do, Rouge," Silver replied. Once the three got to the bottom of the stairs, he opened the front door allowing her out. "See you later."

She walked out the front door and blew a kiss. "Seeya!"

Silver closed the door and looked to Blaze. He gave a confound look as she stared out the side window watching Rouge leave. "You okay, Blaze?"

She shook her head slightly as she continued to gaze out the window. "No, something is not right…"

"What do you mean?"

"I could have sworn Rouge died years ago," she said, recalling certain news of her death.

"You heard her, she said she did some aging spell," he pointed out.

Blaze shot him a look. "Do you know how difficult it is to cast a spell as strong as one only vampires hold?" Silver remained silent, unsure himself. "Vampires are the only supernatural beings that are immortal. Werewolves and witches are still mortal in a sense despite our supernatural gifts."

"You think she lied then?"

"She's definitely hiding something…"

•~•

Rouge made it back to Mephiles' bar and strutted inside. Inside, was filled with rowdy, hungry, vampires. As she made her way towards the back of the bar, she could hear wolf whistles and inappropriate comments being made about her appearance. She scoffed ignoring their lustful eyes and approached Mephiles as he sat on a bar stool enjoying a glass of blood. "Well?" he asked knowing she was behind him.

Rouge took a seat besides him. "They bought it."

His eyes remained straight ahead. "Good."

"I hope you realize you can't kill that baby until its due date," she noted. "If you want this sacrifice to work, then it has to take place when the moon has hit its apex."

He continued to drink. "I know, dear."

"You know, when I touched her, I could feel a great power. One that I can honestly say I've never felt before…"

He set his glass down on the counter, remembering when he had first met Amy the night she was kidnapped He too had felt the similar strength in power. "You realize why, do you not?" She shook her head a bit unsure. "The child's power is permanently linked to our coven's ancestral power for generations," he started. "It is strong enough to power the entire city. If we do not complete this act, she will be the strongest supernatural being in existence…"

Rouge was shocked and blinked in surprise. "But, how…I thought the child was just a hybrid."

"So did I, but it shares similar DNA with Shadow and myself. My mother was a witch as you know, and although Shadow did not carry that gene, apparently it was passed along to his child..."

Rouge remained silent as she allowed all this information to process. Mephiles sensed her rising dread. "Now you know why we cannot allow that child to live…"

"You're right…otherwise it'll be the end of the witch race."

•~•

Author's Note: Remember to leave a review! :)


	17. The Cure

Author's Note: Thank you, Sad Little Demon, Aliciathewolf45, xXAmberAddilynRoseXx, xXDarkAngelKittenXx, Angelsshines, BlackPetals23, Puppydog4, MissMJS, Gaia Kame and the Guest who all left reviews on my last chapter. Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated. I've been majorly busy and haven't had time to get around to working/editing these chapters to upload. Anyway, enough babbling and onto the story. Enjoy!

•~•

[PRESENT DAY]

A few days later, Shadow met up with Rouge again. The two walked down the sidewalk towards a local café to catch up. While they walked in silence, Rouge linked her arm with Shadow's as they came up to the quaint café on looking the bustling street. Shadow couldn't help to react to it, her gesture seemed slightly intimate but had no intentions of being like that with Rouge. He tried to pry his arm free, but Rouge was adamant she'd hold on. "Remember the last time we came here?"

"Uh, yes, I remember," he muttered. Shadow hadn't been very comfortable with Rouge's clinginess and had tried to avoid it to no avail.

She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "I remember we could barely wait to get back home so that we could-"

"-Yes, well, you don't need to remind me," he said cutting her off. They arrived outside the café where they took a seat at one of the available tables outside.

A female badger came over to their table. "My name is Lizzy! What can I get you two today?"

"Two coffees for now," Shadow said. The waitress nodded and walked off to fetch their orders allowing Shadow to set his attention back to Rouge. "Alright, no more small talk, Rouge. I need to know everything. Why are the witches so adamant on destroying my child?" he asked sternly.

Rouge gulped. Mephiles had told her to get close to Shadow but not to reveal too much knowledge of their true motives. "Well, Shadow, your baby is very…special," she started.

"How so?" he asked with peaked interest. "It's a hybrid, so what?"

"Yeah, but whether it's a boy or girl, it will be able to procreate more hybrids along with siring them. Do you understand what kind of dangerous combo that is to the other supernatural beings?"

Shadow sat back in his chair crossing his arms. "There has to be something else other than just breeding that they are concerned about…"

Rouge continued to keep her poker face on. He wasn't wrong with his doubts, but she couldn't let him know that. "There needs to be a balance to nature. Hybrids are not a part of that balance." Shadow raised a brow at her. "Look, I can't confirm or deny your speculation, Shadow, but the ancestors aren't necessarily the biggest fans of mine for helping you right now."

"I assume more witches will come?" he theorized.

Rouge nodded. "That's why I'm here, Shadow. I'm going to help you keep Amy safe."

"I appreciate that." The waitress came over with their coffees and set them down before walking off again. Once she was out of earshot, Shadow leaned in closer towards Rouge. "There is something else you should know, Rouge."

"And what's that?"

"My brother…he's banished magic and werewolves from the city. You need to know in case he or his people catch you in the act. I think it's only fair that I keep you safe in order for your protection over Amy," he argued.

Unbeknownst to Shadow, he had no idea Rouge was already secretly working against him with Mephiles. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty lying to him, but she bowed her head appreciatively anyway. "Well, thank you, Shadow. I appreciate the heads up. I'll be sure to be careful." She picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"By any chance, have you have seen a blue hedgehog while you've been in town?"

Rouge lowered her cup and shook her head, lying straight to his face again. "No, I haven't. Why?" she asked faux curiously.

Shadow glanced away for a moment. "He's just an old associate of mine that recently tried to hurt Amy. He's not a witch, but he's also after my kid."

Rouge's ears perked with interest. She had met Sonic briefly but hadn't had a chance to talk with him much. She was very interested to know their history together. "What did you do to get on his bad side?"

"Plenty of things," he smirked reminiscing.

**~Flashback 5 months Ago~**

Amy laid on her bed and held the phone to her ear and stared up at the ceiling while she talked to Sonic. "When can I see you again? You know it's my birthday tomorrow," she reminded.

"Of course, I know!" he laughed on the other end. "I mean, it's been a bit hard for me to sneak off recently. Shadow has big plans coming up and I've still been working on freeing the other hybrids," he explained.

"It's just," she paused for a moment. "It's been kinda lonely these past months, and I really miss having you around…"

She sounded absolutely melancholy on the other end, and could only imagine how Amy must have felt now that she was on her own. "I know, Ames. I miss you too. I promise that once we get rid of Shadow then we can be together again."

It had been many months since the two had been separated and the thought of being without him any longer terrified her. She felt tears prick her eyes just from the thought but held them back. "I l-love you, Sonic."

Sonic smiled on the other end, hearing her voice crack. She was being so strong for him. "I love you, too. Listen, I'll text you in a bit to let you know what the plans are, alright?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Okay, talk to you later."

•~•

Later that afternoon, Amy's phone vibrated on her desk. She got off her bed and grabbed it to look at the text message she had received.

"_We have time to meet up. Shadow will be out from five to seven. Come meet me at the school." - Sonic_

Amy glanced at the clock; it was 4:45 PM right now. She quickly responded back, completely elated by the news. _"Great, I'll meet you there!"_

"_Awesome. Meet at the front gate and I'll be there waiting." _Amy flocked towards her closet to find a nice outfit to wear to meet up with him.

•~•

After texting with Amy, Sonic received another text, but this time from Cosmo. "Meet me at my house. I think I found a solution to _your_ problem." Sonic looked at the time. He'd have to make sure he'd be back in time to meet with Amy. He sighed before texting her back quickly. _"Be there in five."_

•~•

A few minutes later, Sonic arrived at Cosmo's place. He knocked on her door and she opened the door to greet him. "Oh, good. Come inside," she offered.

"So, what did you find out then?" he asked as he stepped inside.

She shut the door behind him. "I've been doing some research and I found out there is something that can kill Shadow." She flocked over to a stack of books on top of her kitchen table. Sonic trailed behind her as she went through the pile trying to find the right book. Cosmo opened an old journal and flipped through the pages before stopping on a specific page. She turned the book around to show him. Sonic's eyes glanced to the pages where a detailed sketch of what looked like a stake, one that would normally kill vampires, was shown.

"Cos, stakes can't kill him. That's already been tried…"

She shook her head at his skepticism. "No, no, you do not understand. This is no ordinary stake," she started. "This is the legendary _White Oak Stake_," she specified.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, not understanding the difference. "So, it's white, big deal? White, brown, black, I don't think it'll make a difference."

"This white oak stake originates from the ancient White Oak Tree during the time of the genesis of the vampire race," she explained. "According to my great grand mother's notes, it is the only physical weapon with the capability to permanently kill an Original vampire or hybrid for good."

He scratched his head. "Why haven't I heard of this before then?"

"Why would Shadow ever reveal to anyone, for that matter, about something that could permanently kill him?" she countered politely.

"...Good point," he agreed. "Well, where can we find this weapon?"

Cosmo looked at the book. "According to my great grandmother, there are only two stakes in existence. One is buried with Shadow's father, it was the one that took him out, but there are no signs of where his final burial place is."

Sonic already dreaded the other answer. "…And the other?"

Cosmo looked up from her book. "The last reported sighting was with Shadow…"

"Of course..."

•~•

The time was 5:15 PM as Amy arrived at the abandoned high school. She pushed open the front gate causing it to creak slightly and cringed hoping she hadn't alerted any of the other hybrids around. Once she stepped onto the front lawn of the school she looked around for her beau. "Sonic?" she whispered hoping he'd reveal himself. It was oddly dead quiet as she walked over to the front steps of the school. She sat down on the steps and whipped out her cell phone to quickly text him so he'd know she had arrived. _"I'm here," _she typed before sending it.

Just as she finished sending her text message, a male skunk came out from around the corner of the building and approached her. "You shouldn't be out here, girl," he spoke.

Amy jumped and looked his way as she stood to her feet. "Hey, I'm not here to start trouble."

"I'm on patrol you know, and I'm starving…" He continued walking towards her, causing Amy to back up. Obviously, he wasn't going to back down.

"Please don't," she begged.

"You shouldn't have stepped in_ our_ territory."

Amy's back suddenly hit the staircase railing and she realized she was cornered. "Please, I'm here to speak with Son-"

With quick precision, he charged towards her, cutting her off, and grabbing her. In seconds, he bit down on her right shoulder blade. Amy cried out, but before he could tear away her limb, something stabbed into his side. The hybrid ripped his head back and looked over his shoulder to see what had attacked him.

"Get away from her!" a male voice shouted. Amy slunk down onto the stairs gripping her bloody shoulder. When she looked up, she saw Sonic standing behind her assailant holding a bloody stake that he had used. "Sonic," she croaked weakly.

The skunk glared towards the blue hedgehog. "The hell is your problem? You're not allowed to hurt me!"

"She's not food, you idiot! She's my girlfriend," he shouted irately. "And as for allowing to hurt you? I have every right because I'm Shadow's second in command," he barked.

The skunk looked at her apologetically realizing the huge blunder he had just caused. "Oh, shit, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know!" he pleaded dropping to his knees for forgiveness.

"Just get out of my sight!" he yelled. The skunk obeyed and quickly left. Sonic turned back to Amy and knelt down in front of her. She kept her hand pressed against her wound to stop the bleeding. "Let me see, Ames."

Slowly, she removed her bloody hand so he could examine the bite. Once her hand was lifted, he could see where the teeth marks were in engraved into her skin. To him, it honestly looked really bad. "Crap..." He lifted her up in his arms and Amy winced slightly from the pain.

"Aah!" she cried out. The wound felt as if it was on fire.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts," he cooed. "I'm going to get you home, okay?"

"Sonic," another female called out. He turned and saw Mina approach, eyes wide as she saw him holding Amy. Mina's eyes glanced at her wound for a moment. "Oh my gosh, is she okay?"

He shook his head. "No, she's not. Greg bit her. Can you cover for me?"

"Uh, yeah." Mina nodded, feeling her ears lower sadly. "But you should know-"

"-Thanks, Mina," he interrupted. Mina tried to finish her sentence but before she could, he was gone in a flash. She blinked dumbfounded as he disappeared. Hopefully, he was aware of the situation Amy was in.

•~•

A few minutes later, the door to her apartment opened and Sonic kept it open with his back as he carried her inside. "Alright, I've gotcha," he assured shutting the door with his foot.

"I'm not going to turn into a werewolf, am I?" she questioned, frightened by the possibility.

Sonic carried her towards her bedroom. "No, it doesn't work that way," he laughed lightly. "You have to be born a werewolf to be one." He gently laid her down on her bed causing her to grunt and gasp.

She settled into the softness of the bed. "Well, it's not funny, it really hurts…"

Sonic sat down on the side of her bed. "Don't sweat, I'm going to fix you up." He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down. Blood started to ooze from the bite mark and he brought his wrist down towards her mouth.

She moved back repulsed by his notion. "Ew, what are you doing?"

"Vampire blood is a healing property," he smiled. "Just drink a bit of it and you should be fine in a few minutes." Amy reluctantly began to drink his blood, cringing at the taste.

After a few sips, Sonic pulled his wrist away from her mouth and his puncture holes on his wrists healed immediately. "Do you feel anything yet?"

She shook her head making a wry face from the taste. "Not yet."

"Hm, maybe this one will take a little longer." He stood up and headed towards her bathroom. "In the meantime let me just clean you up."

•~•

After dealing with his errands, Shadow returned to the school. As he walked into the gym he couldn't help but notice a missing body among his people. "Where's Sonic?" he asked looking over the group. The rest of the hybrids remained silent, terrified of even trying to lie to their leader. Shadow glanced around the room noticing the averted eye contact. "Well?"

"He's with Amy," Mina finally answered timidly. Even though she had told Sonic she'd cover for him, she was petrified of what Shadow would do to her or the others if he found out she was lying.

"What?" he growled.

"You don't understand, Shadow. Your newest recruit took a bite out of her," Ash spoke up, trying to defend his friend.

Everyone looked at the male skunk that had bitten Amy, sulking in the corner nervously. Alarmed by the news, Shadow's eyes set on the skunk. "Greg!" he shouted angrily.

Greg shot his head in Shadow's direction and went to approach the Original, but in an instant he was hoisted and pinned to the wall. Shadow held him by the throat as he stared at the new hybrid in disappointment. "You bit her?" he growled through clenched teeth. Even though Amy had been trying to stop his plans along with her father, he had never intended to hurt her.

"I-I didn't know," he gasped.

"Those mistakes are not forgiven." His hand squeezed harder around his throat, then, CRACK! Shadow had decapitated him with just one hand. Greg's head tumbled to the floor and the rest of the hybrids backed up in horror. An explosion of blood dripped down the wall and a puddle formed by his feet. Shadow turned to face the rest of them. "See this as a lesson if you are to make a similar mistake," he forewarned. He walked past the group of stunned and terrified hybrids before stopping briefly. "And clean up that mess," he said without looking back.

•~•

"Ouch!" Amy flinched as he finished cleaning her wound.

He lowered a cotton ball dipped in peroxide. "I know, Ames. I'm sorry. I don't understand why you haven't healed yet…" A knock on the door drew Sonic's attention away.

Amy gasped. "Who is that?" she whispered.

Sonic eyed her doorway in silence for a moment. "Not sure...be right back," he whispered.

He got up and headed for the door. Who the hell would be visiting Amy at this time? When he opened the door, he was alarmed to see Shadow on the other side. "Shadow?" His eyes widened. "It's her birthday, okay?" he quickly defended.

Shadow seemed unfazed by his excuse. "-How is she?" Shadow asked cutting him off. "I came as soon as I heard," he continued with a look of urgency.

Sonic was surprised to see him not upset but went with it. "Oh, the bite?" he questioned. "I gave her some of my blood fifteen minutes ago," he said nonchalantly.

"...You do realize that won't work?"

Sonic blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Shadow was growing impatient with every crucial second passing. "Just let me inside!"

Sonic backed off, stepping out of the way to allow him in. "No need to get mad," he mumbled closing the door.

Shadow placed a hand on his forehead in frustration. "Werewolf bites are fatal to mortals and vampires, Sonic," he explained explicitly.

Sonic's eyes widened with fear as his demeanor suddenly sagged. "No, you've got to be kidding me…"

"Sadly, I'm not, but don't worry. I've got it covered," Shadow said as he headed towards her bedroom. If his blood couldn't work how was Shadow going to be able to help?

Inside the bedroom, Amy laid in bed, trying to ignore the throbbing pain from her shoulder. When she heard footsteps approach, she opened her eyes. Disappointment and fear struck when she saw Shadow standing in the doorway. "W-what are y-you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said stepping closer to her bed. "I heard that you were bitten."

She tried to move back in her bed, but it was too painful. "Are you here to finish me off?" she asked slightly frightened.

"On your birthday?" he asked, taken aback. "…You really think that low of me?"

"You killed my father, what's stopping you from doing the same to me?" she questioned. "All I wanted to do was see Sonic, is that a crime?"

Shadow glanced to his apprentice standing in the doorway. Sonic watched the two like a hawk. "Do you mind if you give us some privacy for a moment?"

Sonic knew he needed to continue to play up his sire bond with Shadow, but in his own mind, he did not want to leave her alone with Shadow. "Well…" His eyes glanced over to Amy and she looked hesitant.

Shadow caught her reluctance as well. "Please," he said sincerely. "I promise, I'm not here to hurt you."

Amy stared into his eyes and knew he was being honest. She glanced over to Sonic and nodded. "It's okay, Sonic. I'll be fine," she assured.

"All right," he grabbed the handle to her door and slowly closed it behind him, leaving the two alone.

Shadow turned his attention back towards her once they were in private. "Your father was getting in the way," he started. "I'm sorry that he had to perish, but I could not allow him to prevent my plans from taking root."

"He was my father," she glared. "I may not have had the best relationship with him, but he was the only family I had left…"

"My sincerest apologies… but do you honestly think your father would have ever accepted you dating a hybrid?" he countered. Amy turned her face away from him, remaining quiet. "Hunters are all the same," he continued. "They think we are abominations."

He had a point; her father had loathed the supernatural beings and it probably would have only been a matter of time before he would banish Sonic from seeing Amy for her own good once getting rid of Shadow.

Shadow's eyes glanced towards her shoulder covered by the sheets. "So… guess you're not having a very good birthday then," he said, referencing to her injury.

"You could say that…"

"Call it collateral damage if you will, but I never intended for you get hurt by my people." Shadow sat on the edge of Amy's bed. "May I take a look?" he asked courteously. She nodded and he continued by pulling down the sheets to get a look at her injury. When the bite was revealed, his face contorted into serious concern. It was bruised, swollen, and looked absolutely ghastly. "Shit, that looks bad…"

She closed her eyes. "Yeah, well it should, because it feels as bad as it looks."

"Werewolf bites are lethal you know," he replied.

She felt her heart skip a beat and turned her head away from him. No wonder Sonic's blood hadn't been able to heal her. "Maybe it's for the best that I die then…"

He raised a brow, disturbed by her response. "You don't really mean that, do you?" he questioned, upset by her outlook.

"At this point with where I'm at in my life, I'd rather die than be alone…Clearly, you don't plan to let Sonic go anytime soon."

"You and I are more alike than you think," he noted by her statement.

"I doubt it…"

"You know," he started. "I could let you die if that's what you really want, but I feel saddened by the fact that you don't think your existence is worth living." He couldn't help but empathize. Strangely enough, he saw some of himself in her with their identical fears. "I've thought of what'd it'd be like to die once or twice in my life," he admitted. "I have always wondered if it's as peaceful as it's claimed to be."

"Look, can you just get to the point on why you're here so you can leave me to die in peace?" she snapped.

"I would if your death were to be peaceful, but it won't be," he stated. She looked back at him confused. "Werewolf venom is anything but a peaceful death; it's an excruciatingly slow and painful one. Your bones will start to feel like glass stabbing you from the inside out, and once the fever hits, you'll have terrible hallucinations," he explained. "I would not even wish it on my worst enemy."

She sighed closing her eyes. "Great…"

"If you must know, I came here to help you."

She opened her eyes and stared at him confused. "How?"

"I'm the first made hybrid, remember? I'm immune to werewolf bites, which also makes _my_ blood the cure," he explained. Amy was stunned by this revelation and stared at him speechless. "You have the choice tonight, Rose. I can allow you die if that's truly what you want, but if you want to live I can help."

She felt tears brim her eyes as she came to her conclusion. "I don't want to die, Shadow…"

Shadow looked at her empathetically and helped lift her up with one arm. Amy winced a little from the pain as he helped her sit up. He had her rest her head against his chest, as he held her steady. With his other arm he brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down. Blood started to seep from the bite mark and he brought his wrist down towards her mouth. "There you go, Rose. Have at it."

She stared down at his bleeding wrist before drinking it hesitantly. He held her as she drank his blood and after a few moments of drinking, she pulled away and stared up at him. Suddenly, she felt tiredness hit her hard and watched as Shadow stared down as her eyes drifted closed. "When you wake up in the morning, you'll be all better. I promise," Amy's eyes shut as tiredness overcame her. _"Happy birthday,"_ she heard him say before she drifted off into slumber.

Once she was out, Shadow gently laid her back down and placed the covers over her. He stepped out of her room closing the door behind him and switching off the light. Sonic stood up from the sofa when he saw him walk out of her room. "Look, I'm sorry," he apologized. "She snuck off to see me," he tried to defend again, feeling a repercussion coming.

"Relax, I understand," he stated buying his lie. "You don't have to worry. I healed her and she'll be fine."

"What?" Sonic gawked, thrown by his response. "How is that possible? My blood couldn't heal her!"

"Yes, that is true, but only _my _blood holds the cure for werewolf bites, Sonic."

Once again, Shadow just continued to surprise him. He couldn't be killed like normal vampires, and only his blood could cure werewolf bites? Shadow really did appear to be indestructible, and now it seemed like Sonic was starting to doubt his plans to overthrow his reign. "Besides," Shadow said, breaking his inner thoughts. "A deal's a deal. I promised to keep her safe as long as you kept your loyalty and you've continued to prove that, so it's only fair."

Sonic bowed his head in respect. "Thank you, Shadow…you saved her life."

Shadow stepped past Sonic and headed for the front door. "She'll be fine by the morning. Just leave her to rest." He reached for the doorknob and opened her apartment door. "Come, Sonic." Sonic nodded before taking another glance back at her bedroom door, then left the apartment along with Shadow.

•~•

Author's Note: Just another little flashback for you guys! Hope you all are still enjoying it. Remember to leave a review!


	18. Dancing with the Devil

Author's Note: First, let me get all out all the appreciation to those who left reviews on my last chapter. Thank you, MissMJS, xXDarkAngelKittenXx, Project Shadow, aliciathewolf45, Sad Little Demon, Angelsshines, SonAmygirl14, nadezak, PrincessinParis2014, and Puppydog4 for your kind reviews!

Just so you know, the flashbacks in this chapter are continuing off from the last ones. Hope that doesn't confuse any of you guys! Enough of my babbling though and onto the chapter.

_I do not own the song: "Dance With The Devil" - Breaking Benjamin_

_•~•_

[PRESENT DAY]

Rouge came back to Mephiles' bar after her visit with Shadow. It was fairly empty in the day, but she made her way upstairs only to spot Sonic coming out of the spare bedroom. "Is Mephiles around?"

"He's out at the moment," he answered.

"Do you know when he'll be getting back?" she continued to question.

"Not really," Sonic replied disinterested as he made his way past her and down the stairs.

Rouge gave him a funny look before flying and landing in front of him at the bottom of the stairs. "Mind if I ask you a couple of questions then?

"I thought you already had," he shot back cleverly making his way around her.

Rouge followed behind him. "I'm just curious about why you and Shadow have so much beef?"

Sonic scoffed in disgust just by the mention of his name. He walked over to the back of the bar and swiped some gin from the back. "I'm not really in the mood to talk about it."

Rouge watched as he poured himself a glass. "Shadow only told me a little bit of the story and I want the full scoop. I'm guessing it had to do with this whole sire bond thing, right?"

Sonic took a sip of his drink before setting the glass down. "Part of it…"

**~Flashback: 5 Months Ago~**

The next morning Amy woke up feeling very energized. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms above her head as the sunshine came through her window warming her skin. She felt her shoulder and realized the wound from the night before was completely gone. Not even a scar was left behind and Shadow's blood had cured her! She looked over at her nightstand and noticed a small black velvet box laid out with a white bow tied around it. She hadn't seen this last night. Had Sonic left this for her?

She leaned over and saw a note laid beside it. It read _Happy Birthday,_ _From Shadow. _Obviously, he must have snuck back in to leave this for her as she hadn't seen it there when he left. Curiously, she picked up the box and opened it, only to reveal a beautiful Rose gold chain with a ruby rose. Was this Shadow's way of winning her over? She had to admit it was a beautiful gift, but she was not interested in the ebony hedgehog in that way. She closed the box and set it down on her nightstand.

Then Amy got out of bed and headed into the living room. "Sonic?" She looked around and noticed he was nowhere to be found. The doorbell rang and Amy walked over to answer it. When she opened the door, a large black box was left on her doormat similar in appearance to the one found on her nightstand.

She looked down both ways of her hall and saw no one there, finding it strange that whoever had delivered this was able to leave so quickly. On top of the box, was a sealed envelope. Amy bent down, picked up the letter and opened it up. As she read it, she realized it was an invitation for the ball in Station Square hall. She flipped the card over and saw a handwritten message written out on the back. _"Save me a dance?"- Shadow._

Amy rolled her eyes and scoffed at his flirtatiousness through the card. Typical of him to be flirting with her even when he wasn't around. Now all she was left with was the mystery box. She picked it up and brought it inside her apartment curious of what was inside. Amy set the large box on top of her bed, before opening it. Once she unwrapped and opened it, inside was a beautiful red ball gown with a sweetheart cut. "Are you kidding me?" she muttered. Shadow was trying really hard to impress her and what made it worse is he knew her taste in fashion.

•~•

Elsewhere, Shadow and the other hybrids prepared for the banquet at a mansion he had rented out to host the affair. In the ballroom, hybrids scattered everywhere throughout the large room, setting up tables and decorations. "There are going to be a lot of important people here, he spoke. "Everyone better be on their best behavior!" Shadow walked past the girls placing flowers in vases in the dining room. "Beautiful," he complimented as he passed them. He passed a couple of the boys carrying giant portraits of paintings. "Those go upstairs for the art gallery," he instructed. The boys nodded and continued upstairs with the delicate pieces. As he walked down the hall he caught sight of Sonic walking towards him with a box in hand. Perfect. He needed to have a word with him anyway. "Sonic."

"Yes?" Sonic internally cringed fearing he was going to be questioned from last night. He had started to realize he may have slipped up a bit too much last night with his facade.

"Walk with me," he ordered. Sonic nodded and continued down the hall with him.

"What's up?" he asked trying to remain composed.

"Are you clear on our plan for tonight?" he asked.

Sonic internally gave a sigh of relief and nodded. "Absolutely," he answered.

"Good. Make sure to keep on top of the others too. We need to make a good impression after all. If this deal with the mayor goes south because the others are acting up, then there will be a punishment," he hinted.

"Do you think the mayor will go for it?" he asked.

"If all goes according to plan, then yes. Otherwise, I have an ultimatum in place," he explained.

For weeks, Shadow had been setting up his plan by garnering an army of hybrids so he and his army could take over the city, and rule it in place of the city council. He hoped his charm and influence would help persuade a peaceful union where the mortals that were aware of the supernatural world could work together. As much as Shadow was not bothered by using violence to get his way, he would always use the peaceful method before going for the more violent option.

Sonic swallowed hard, nervous about the other plan that would be happening tonight without Shadow's knowledge. "Guess I should start getting ready," he muttered. Sonic started to turn on his heel when Shadow stopped him again.

"Oh, and Sonic…"

"Yes?"

"Don't be late to the party tonight."

"I won't. I promise," he lied. Shadow nodded and continued back down the hall. Just when Shadow was out of sight he felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. Sonic pulled it out and noticed Amy's name flash across the screen. He answered it and walked out of earshot to answer the call. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Great actually," she replied on the other end.

He ducked outside away from the others. "Awesome," he smiled.

"So, I just wanted to let you know that Shadow invited me to this ball thingy he's hosting. I should decline, right?"

Initially Sonic wouldn't have hesitated a second to agree with her, but at that moment something sparked in his mind. "No, this is great actually!"

Amy was confused by his excited tone over the phone. "What do you mean?"

"We need a distraction anyway. You can keep him busy for me," Sonic explained over the phone. "This way, it'll give me and the others plenty of time to set up." Whether he liked it or not, Sonic knew Shadow had a soft spot for Amy, and this made it perfect, as she would be the ultimate distraction for their plan.

Amy was surprised, but if she could help him in any way, she would do it. "All right, just tell me what to do."

•~•

The time had come and Amy was getting ready for the party. Sonic had specified on the details with what would be going down that night. Although Amy was nervous for the plan to take action, she did have faith in Sonic that it would work. Amy had showered and done her hair and makeup and now all she needed to do was pick out an outfit that would fit the theme of the party. She went through her closet to find the right dress to wear for the event. Even though Shadow had supplied her with a dress, there was no way in hell she would wear it. She didn't want to give Shadow that satisfaction, but with every dress she pulled out, she found that she wasn't happy with her options. Amy let out a disgruntled sigh and looked back at the box lying on her bed.

"No, Amy, you are not going there," she said to herself. She glanced at the clock on the wall; the ball started at seven thirty and it was seven right now. She didn't want to admit it, but the dress Shadow had gotten her was starting to look like the only viable option. "Great…"

•~•

Shadow and the others had already headed out to the event while Sonic remained back at the school. After making sure the coast was clear, he crept inside Shadow's office. _"Now, where would I hide a weapon that could kill me?"_ he thought to himself. His eyes scanned the area and he looked under the desk and behind boxes. Cosmo had told him that Shadow would most likely hide the white oak stake somewhere close by, and knowing Shadow's paranoia, he would probably only hide it where he resided often, and that was his office.

Sonic approached his wooden desk and allowed his hand to feel underneath, hoping to stumble across something. His finger grazed a hidden button and he pressed down on it. A portrait along one of the walls moved to the side to reveal a hidden hole for safe keeps. Behind that photo was none other than the white oak stake. Amazed that he finally stumbled across the scared weapon, he picked it up in awe and examined it. It looked like any other normal stake other than the fact it had silver metal vines wrapped around the handle, meticulously wrapped around the sides towards the tip. "Bingo…"

Sonic tucked the stake inside his tux for safekeeping and made sure everything was in order before leaving his office.

•~•

Amy stepped inside the mansion and looked around. Numerous guests dressed in their best gowns and suits crowded the room chatting, while others danced on the dance floor. She spotted Cosmo standing alone and walked her way. "Hey."

Cosmo glanced her direction. "Amy," she smiled. "You look lovely."

"Thanks, so do you," she replied. "Have you seen Sonic, yet?"

Cosmo shook her head. "Not yet. I am hopeful this plan will go down smoothly," she prayed. "He informed me that he found _it_."

Amy nodded knowing it exactly what she meant. Sonic had filled her in on this weapon that would be able to kill Shadow and it made her anxious hoping it would work.

•~•

At the other end of the room, Shadow talked to the mayor of the town. He was looking incredible sauvé in his expensive looking black tux. "You drive a hard bargain, Shadow," the female echidna spoke.

"Just think of my people and I as an extra layer of protection. As long as you allow us to reside and rule this town, then we will always keep those in this city safe," he countered.

"Keep us safe?" she scoffed. "I know you need to eat, and where do you expect to get your food source from? I'm not letting you steal any more blood from the blood banks," she whispered quietly.

Shadow chuckled lowly. "Well, we don't plan on using the bank as our main source for food," he hinted. "I've made it clear that expecting mothers and children are off limits."

She shook her head in disapproval. "You're not harming the people in this town…I already have to lie enough about the mysterious _animal attacks_ that happen around here."

"We promise to compel the people once we are done feeding on them. I've already made it clear that they cannot kill anyone when feeding," Shadow explained.

The mayor looked away, disgusted with the circumstance. "I can't believe it's come to this. My family has done everything to prevent the vampires from controlling this town."

"Get used to it," he shot back. "Take my offer or we'll simply kill everyone and take this town as our own." The mayor looked deep in thought as Shadow waited for her response, that is until he caught sight of someone in the background.

Amy stood by the entrance as she talked to Cosmo. She was wearing the dress he had gifted her earlier that morning and couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked in her elegant ball gown. "Excuse me," he said politely while keeping his eyes locked on Amy. The mayor watched, baffled, as he maneuvered around guests making his way towards her as if she was the only one in the room.

Amy broke away from her conversation with Cosmo, as she sensed Shadow coming towards her. "Good luck," Cosmo whispered also catching on to his approach.

Amy nodded walking further into the room and frowned as Shadow reached her. He opened his mouth to speak but she raised her hand up to stop him. "Before you start talking to me, I need a drink."

Shadow watched as she passed him and hurried over to the refreshment table. He followed her and came up by her side just as she grabbed a glass of champagne. "I'm glad you came," he smiled.

She took a sip of her drink, not bothering to look his way. "Isn't this party supposed to be for you, your hybrids, and the city council?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"-Then why'd you invite me here?" she said, cutting him off.

"It isn't obvious?" he chuckled. She remained quiet as she finally looked at him. "I fancy you."

She crossed her arms. "You do realize I'm still with Sonic, don't you?"

He chuckled. "Of course, but do you really think that's going to stop me?"

She shook her head in disappointment. "Why do you even like me?"

"Well, for starters, you're beautiful, ridiculously stubborn, yet charming," he listed. "Then there's the fact that you still somehow resist my seduction, which makes you all the more fascinating…"

She looked away on the verge of throwing up at his flattery. "I'm too smart to fall for your seducing, besides, your techniques revolt me," she droned.

"Touche, I suppose. But you know you could do so much better than Sonic."

She narrowed her eyes at him by his remark. "You think you're a better fit for me?" she asked slightly amused.

He gave her a confident smile. "Yes, actually."

She gave out a small laugh. "You keep telling yourself that."

"I can be patient if need be," he smirked with a half lidded gaze.

She rolled her eyes at his assumption that he'd wait for her to be with him. "You're really full of yourself, you know that?"

"So, I've been told." The music tempo slowed down and Shadow looked over to the dance floor. The band started to play a contemporary version of _"Dance with the Devil."_ The song was beautiful but haunting and couples were joining in and doing a slow waltz to the music. Shadow glanced over to Amy finishing the remainder of her drink out of boredom. "Care to dance?" he asked offering out his hand.

She looked down at it in disgust. "Do I have a choice?"

"I think you owe me since I did save your life last night," he argued politely.

"Let me think about it," she said tapping her chin trying to stall time.

Shadow kept on his proud smile as he stared at her. "You can chose to dance with me or I can compel you to. Your choice."

"An ultimatum? How romantic," she said sarcastically. She placed her hand in his with defeat. "…Fine."

"It's just one dance," he said holding her hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Shadow escorted her over to the dance floor and could see the dread on her face as he placed one hand behind her back while the other held her free hand. "Don't worry, I won't bite," he promised coyly, causing her to blush slightly. Amy rested one hand on his shoulder while the other held his free hand to guide her.

She felt his hand slide down her back and realized it was going a little lower than she felt comfortable with. "Hey, keep it higher, pal," she cracked quietly.

He chuckled. "My mistake, I couldn't help myself." The two started to slowly dance together.

•~•

From the sidelines, spectators watched as the couples danced on the floor together. Some of those spectators were Shadow's hybrids. Mina and Ash stood side by side, dressed in elegant attire, watching Shadow dance with Amy. "What's she doing?" Mina whispered.

"Stalling time," he answered. He looked down at his watch. "This our chance to leave while he's busy," Ash whispered back. He looked back to a few of the other hybrids. "Come on, let's get going," he instructed. The rest nodded as they all left the area discreetly and not in a large cluster.

•~•

Back on the dance floor, Amy already felt incredibly awkward being in her current situation with Shadow. She kept telling herself that she was doing this for Sonic, whom she had yet to catch sight of. While Amy kept her mind preoccupied, Shadow couldn't help but notice her nervous state. He could only fathom that it was because she was dancing with him. He didn't want her to feel nervous and decided he would have to up his charm factor to ease her anxiousness.

"I forgot to mention, that you look absolutely ravishing in that dress," he complimented eying her up and down. She felt her cheeks heat up again, and looked away. She couldn't allow him to see he had flattered her with his compliment. He smiled at her bashfulness from his accolade, one of the many things he adored about her.

"Well, I-I didn't really have time to shop for one that I _like_," she quickly lied.

His eyes cascaded down at the necklace around her neck. "And the necklace I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" he quipped playfully.

She stayed quiet, not sure of what to say. He had gotten her there. Shadow smirked at her silent response and swayed the conversation as he twirled her. "You know, Rose, you're quite the dancer."

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," she said as she came back to face him.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"So, how did you learn to dance so well then?"

"I picked it up a few centuries ago," he answered.

•~•

In the main dance room, Sonic walked past just as Ash and Mina were on their way out. "Everything okay?" he asked stopping the couple.

"Yes, Amy's distracting him right now," Mina spoke quietly.

"Where is she?"

"On the dance floor. We're heading out now, okay?" Ash added.

Sonic pulled the white oak stake out and handed it over to Ash while no one was looking. "Here, take this," he instructed. "Hold onto it until I get there, okay?"

Ash was amazed as he held the only weapon known to be able to kill Shadow. "You actually found it…"

"Yes, now get out of here," he ordered. Ash tucked the stake in his tuxedo jacket as he and Mina left.

Sonic walked over and stood on the sidelines with the other guests. He wanted to see how Amy was doing with her mission. He caught sight of the two dancing in the center amongst the other couples. Although this was planned, he couldn't help but clench his fists by his sides, as he watched Shadow try to woo Amy before his eyes. Why was he suddenly so jealous? Amy had never shown any interest in Shadow before.

•~•

As the two continued to dance, a lull in the conversation occurred, and Amy couldn't help but stare into his eyes in a trance like state. Shadow held her gaze doing the same. She was so beautiful, and he only wished he could have her for himself. Even Shadow had to admit, that his want and need for her wasn't just lust. He wanted something more, but he had never felt this feeling before.

"_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight."  
"Hold on… Hold on…"_

Amy knew Shadow was head over heels for her, but she couldn't help but be a little curious of his constant lust for her heart. Shadow smirked noticing the prolonged silence between them, and the fact that she had been staring at him for a few minutes now. He wondered what was going on inside that head of hers. "What are you thinking about, Rose?" he asked softly, pulling her out of her daze.

She shook her head coming back to reality. "Uh, nothing…"

He knew she was lying just by her tone and from the sound of her heart beating, and figured she was still just nervous being around him. "Didn't seem like it. You looked deep in thought," he noted.

The song finally ended and she quickly parted from him using it as an excuse to not answer his question. Amy looked past him and saw Sonic standing on the sidelines, making a gesture with his hand. Amy knew by his signal that he wasn't quite ready yet and would need her to stall a little longer. Her gaze was broken when Shadow interrupted her thoughts, oblivious to the fact that Sonic was in the background. "Well, a deal's a deal. I got my dance with you." He began to turn. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Amy reached out and latched onto his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Whoa, wait a second!"

Shadow was surprised by her sudden gesture and stared at her surprised. Amy frantically tried to think of an excuse to keep Shadow from discovering his hybrids were no longer at the party and was coming up short. "Uh, think you could give me a sneak peek of the art gallery?"

"Well, it's not meant to be opened until after the toast, but, I'm sure I could get away with giving you a private showing," he grinned. Shadow thought nothing suspicious of her suggestion, as he allowed her to link arms with him, leading her upstairs. Sonic watched as Shadow led her further away. Amy quickly glanced over her shoulder, giving Sonic a simple nod as she didn't want him to worry about her.

Sonic watched as her figure disappeared upstairs. "Good luck, Ames," he whispered to himself.

•~•

Author's Note: This is a fairly long flashback so I'm breaking it up into chapters. Hope you guys don't mind. I think you'll like the next few chapters, as there is a lot of Shadamy fluff and also the chapter everyone is curious about. Why did Shadow and Amy hook up in the first place! Remember to leave a review!


	19. Turned

Author's Note: Thanks, Project Shadow, AliciatheWolf45, Lucy the husky, Angelsshines, BlackPetals23, Sad Little Demon, MissMJS, and Puppydog4 for your reviews! We're almost completely caught up on all the flashbacks. I know some people like them more than others, but if you're not fond on the flashbacks then you don't have to worry. There are probably only 2 more chapters containing them before we are all caught up. Anyway, enjoy!

•~•

[PRESENT DAY]

The front door opened and Shadow came inside returning from his meet with Rouge. Amy turned her head to look just as he entered the living room. "Hey, what are you up to?" he asked, spotting her on the couch.

"Not much," she answered. Amy reached behind her, placing a hand on her lower back. "But, geez, my back is killing me," she groaned.

Concerned with her complaints, he walked around the side of the couch. "That's no good. Want me to help?"

She watched as he sat next to her on the couch. "I don't see how you'll be able to help me," she spoke skeptically.

A coy smirk crossed his face. "Just turn around so your back is facing me and you'll find out."

She did as instructed and sat sideways with her back towards him. Shadow placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly began to massage her. "The pain is not that high up, it's much lower, and I don't see how this will improve it," she said.

He continued to massage her, slowly making his way down her back. "Just relax, love."

Amy growled lowly. "How many times have I told you not to call me, aaah…" Her train of thought suddenly vanished as she felt him work his magic on the right spot.

Shadow grinned proudly and continued to knead and massage her back. "What was that?" he asked playfully.

"Nuh-nothing," she replied, staring off into space as she felt his hands continue to tenderly massage her. Amy felt like she was going to melt just by his touch. She closed her eyes and let out a small moan as Shadow worked on one spot in particular.

"Enjoying it then?" he asked coyly, knowing full well that she was relishing it.

Amy knew too he was just being cocky at this point. "You're such a jerk," she moaned letting her head fall forward. "Why are you good at everything?" she groaned.

He gave out a small chuckle. "I've been around much longer than you, which has allowed me to pick up quite a few skills in my spare time." He finished and watched as Amy allowed herself to lean back against his chest. Shadow stared down at her as she sat between his legs with her head resting just underneath his chin. "Any more pain?"

She shook her head. "No, it's all gone. Thanks…"

"No problem," he smiled.

Amy felt a nudge in her stomach and jerked slightly. "Hey!"

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, it's just the baby moving," she said placing a hand to her stomach.

"What does it feel like?"

"Well, do you want to feel for yourself?" she asked glancing up at him.

"May I?" he asked almost honored by her offer.

"Give me your hand," she instructed. He did as ordered and she helped place his hand on the side of her large belly. She kept her hand over his and waited for movement to occur. Suddenly, Shadow felt a small nudge right where his hand was placed and gasped. He couldn't believe he had just felt his child move. Amy giggled by his response. "What do you think?"

"Life is an incredible beauty," he replied.

Suddenly, Silver walked into the room, surprised to see the two in their current position. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all," Shadow replied. "I was just tending to Amy."

Silver nodded. "Right…" He walked over and sat at the chair by the couch. "So, you happen to get back from meeting with Rouge?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"And, we can trust her?" he asked skeptically.

"I believe so. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Silver still had his doubts, but if Shadow had no instincts telling him otherwise, he would believe it for now.

•~•

Back with Rouge and Sonic, Sonic had finished half of his story with the white bat. "So, you were jealous? Big deal," Rouge said unimpressed.

He raised a brow. "Who said I was finished?"

Rouge leaned her arms across the bar. "What else did he do then?"

He sighed. "You aren't going to stop bugging me until I tell you everything, are you?" he droned.

She smiled at him playfully. "Probably not. Now keep going!"

**~Flashback 5 Months Ago~**

Upstairs, Shadow opened a pair of double doors allowing Amy inside the study. Inside, was set up as a small art exhibit with paintings set up on easels and other items set on display to bid. Amy stared in awe at the work presented and walked towards the center gazing over the artwork. Meanwhile, Shadow closed the doors giving them some privacy. "You painted all of these?" Amy asked in astonishment.

Shadow casually walked towards her with his arms tucked behind his back. "Yes, do you like them?" he asked, interested to know if she liked them.

Again, Amy was amazed at yet another one of his hidden talents. His paintings were very good, having a familiar renaissance feel to them. "Yes…" She stepped in front of one piece in particular. "I didn't realize you were so talented."

He stepped besides her, admiring his own work. "Well, like my dancing, it's one of the many talents I picked up along the way," he mused. "I painted and learned from some of the best while I lived in Soleanna." Amy stared at the portrait in front of her. It was a beautifully detailed snowflake with a dark background. There were various shades of blues, blacks, silvers, and whites, elegantly complimenting one another. "What do you think of this piece," he asked breaking her concentration.

"There's something incredibly lonely about this piece," she observed. Surprisingly enough, there was much truth in her observation and he was amazed that she had picked up on it. "It's beautiful, though," she complimented. "And it reminds me of you."

Shadow was surprised at how perceptive she was. "Thank you," he replied.

Amy stepped over to another picture and Shadow followed her as she looked over the piece. This one was much darker than the other picture. The strokes were rougher and the color palate consisted of darker colors; reds, black, gray, and purples. It looked as if two dark skies were clashing together. She could tell by the way he painted this one that he was probably very angry that day. She turned to look at him. "What's the story behind this one?"

"I painted this on one of my off days," he explained. "Painting is a form of control you know."

"There's a lot of pain in this picture," she noted while looking among the other various paintings.

"You read people well," he smiled appreciatively. He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair away from her face, catching her off guard. She stared into his eyes as he did the same. "You should be one of my subjects sometime," he hinted.

She looked away shyly, backing away from his touch. "Oh, I-I couldn't…"

"Nonsense," he dismissed. "You're beautiful." For some reason, she couldn't help but take his compliment seriously this time. Amy felt her cheeks heat up, knowing he truly meant it. Shadow smiled warmly at her. "Then again, I don't know if I could capture your true beauty in a portrait..."

She couldn't understand why he was suddenly making her feel so bashful. She felt butterflies in her stomach from his kind words. "You're just saying that…"

He shook his head. "I've never met a more beautiful person inside and out in my thousand years of living," he smiled. Amy smiled back and there was a moment of silence between them. Shadow looked down at his watch and looked towards the door. "My apologies on cutting this short, but I really need to get back down there," he said nodding towards the door. "In fact, I need to go and locate Sonic. I haven't seen him yet tonight."

Her eyes widened while he wasn't looking her way. "You can't go yet!" she exclaimed.

Shadow stared at her, confused from the sound of panic in her voice. "Why not?"

With a loss of words, Amy grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Shadow was taken aback from her gesture but closed his eyes and went with it, kissing her back. While the two kissed, Amy couldn't help but wonder why this felt so right. She was in love with Sonic, so why was this kiss feeling so amazing right now? Whatever was happening caused her melt into Shadow arms as he wrapped them around her to deepen their kiss. A few seconds later they broke apart and Amy stared up at him, cheeks flushed.

"Usually it's the guy that makes the first move," he spoke softly with a small smirk. "But I'm not complaining." He leaned in to go for another kiss, but Amy stopped him by turning her head to the side.

"No, don't!" she said shutting her eyes tight.

He stopped and shot her a troubled look. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry," she panted, breaking free of his hold. Amy took a few steps back, straightening out her dress. "I think I gave you the wrong idea."

"You kissed me so I only assumed that you were interested. Did I read that wrong?" he inquired.

"No, you're right," she started to answer before realizing how it sounded. Amy shook her head. "I mean, no, it's just, I-I," she stammered trying to find a good defense for her unexplained actions.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "You know, I can't help but notice that you've been very kind to me tonight," he said. It looked like he was starting to catch onto her little charade.

She started to panic. "Well, I…"

"Don't try to come up with an excuse. You've never been this generous towards me, he pointed, as his paranoia kicked in. "What are you trying to-" he stopped midsentence as he looked towards the doors. "Unless…" Amy watched as he ran over, and threw them open, looking down from the top of the stairs. His eyes scanned the room, spotting none of his kind in attendance. Amy knew she needed to get out of there quickly now that her cover was blown. Slowly and quietly, she backed up hoping to find another means of escape while Shadow tried to put the pieces together.

Shadow turned when he heard a sound and saw Amy try to quietly unlock the doors to the terrace. Before she could succeed, he came up from behind her and spun her to face him. Her back gently slammed against the wall, causing her to give out a small yelp. Shadow held her firmly by the arms as he stared her dead in the eye. "Where are they?"

"I-I don't know," she lied.

His grip on her tightened slightly, but not enough to hurt her. "Sonic put you up to this, didn't he?"

She shook her head, denying his allegation. "No!"

Shadow could read straight through her deception, hearing her heart beat racing, a clear sign that she was lying. It was then he realized she had simply been used as a distraction for something. It wasn't a coincidence that his hybrids were missing and that she happened to give him plenty of attention tonight. "Are you going to force me to use other means?" he threatened.

She shut her eyes tight any turned her face from him. "No, I won't tell you anything!"

He grabbed ahold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Look at me!" he growled lowly. For a brief moment she opened her eyes and it was at that moment he captured her with his compulsion. His pupils dilated and she couldn't pull her eyes away. "Where are my hybrids?" he questioned, using his compulsion.

She stared back at him in a trance like state. "They're in the woods, preparing to ambush you," she stated flatly.

Shadow looked surprised by this revelation, but needed to know more. "Who was behind this?" he questioned.

"Sonic," she replied.

His eyes narrowed. "How was he able to defy my sire bond?"

"He broke it and got the rest of the hybrids to break it as well," she answered. "He and the others have been changing into their wolf form to undo the control."

Shadow was infuriated. Apparently Sonic had been hiding plenty of secrets behind his back this entire time. He glanced back to Amy, still under his compulsion. "Go back home," he commanded. "I'll deal with you later..." He released his hold on her and she immediately walked out of the room doing as he said. He watched her leave the room and looked back towards the terrace. His eyes glanced to the wall to his left where an old antique sword was mounted on display. He reached out and grabbed the sword from the wall.

•~•

In the woods, the hybrids were ready for attack, but Sonic headed back to the mansion, to make sure Amy was out of harms way. There were still plenty of guests scattered throughout the room, eating, chatting or dancing, while he looked everywhere trying to locate Amy. Then out of the corner of his eye, he caught Amy walking towards the exit and rushed over towards her. "Ames!" She didn't respond or acknowledge his call as Sonic managed to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

When she turned to look at him he could see her stare was distant. "Amy?" She didn't respond and continued trying to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm again. As he looked in her eyes he realized she had been compelled. "Shit…"

He dilated his eyes and looked into hers. "Amy snap out of it!" Just like Shadow and all other vampires, Sonic could compel too. Amy shook her head coming out of Shadow's control. "Sonic?" She was confused as to how she had gotten where she was. The last thing she remembered was being upstairs with Shadow.

"Shadow compelled you," Sonic explained. "What did you tell him?" he asked.

Her memory started to come back and her eyes widened with fear. She gasped, realizing the severity. "…Everything."

This was not good. Not only had Amy revealed their plan to Shadow, but also placed a huge target on Sonic. "Where is he now?"

"He went looking for you and the others…"

Sonic placed his hands on her shoulders. "Wait here. I need to stop him."

Before Amy could interject he was gone.

•~•

Far away from the ball, the twelve hybrids waited in the woods for Sonic's signal to attack. Sonic was meant to lure Shadow out to the location where they would ambush him. Kim stood center with her arms crossed. The timeframe had passed and she was starting to grow impatient. "Where the hell is Sonic? He should have been here by now."

"I'm sure he'll be here any moment," a black wolf nearby replied.

There was a loud crack and all the hybrids turned to the source of the sound. Kyle, an orange fox stood with a fear stricken expression, as he stood still, blood oozing from his open mouth. "Kim," he managed to utter. A hole was left in his chest as he dropped to his knees, revealing Shadow behind him. Shadow held Kyle's bloody heart in his left hand with a stone cold expression. In his right hand he held the sword he had swiped from the study.

All the hybrids backed up terrified of Shadow's unannounced presence. Shadow carelessly allowed the heart to drop from his hand before charging towards his turned hybrids. "Come on guys, we can take him," Ash assured. "We've got this after all," he said holding the stake. Shadow's eyes widened with fear as he stared at his weapon. How in the hell had he managed to get ahold of it?

"Kill him, Ash!" one of the other hybrids shouted.

Bravely, Ash leaped towards Shadow to attempt to stop him, by wielding the stake. Shadow showed no hesitation in bringing up his sword and decapitating the mongoose. The stake dropped from his hand onto the ground and Mina watched in horror as her boyfriend was killed before her. "Nooo!" she cried out. Shadow quickly dove towards the ground gaining back his insurance with the white oak stake in his possession.

Still determined, the other hybrids took their shot at trying to take down Shadow, Kim charged and tried to stab him with a plain wooden stake but Shadow grabbed ahold of her wrist, and manipulated it into stabbing herself in the heart. In an instant the decaying effect took over, and she dropped dead to the floor. From behind, the black wolf caught Shadow in a chokehold and dragged him backwards. Using the chokehold escape method, Shadow disabled it and swiped his sword towards his throat slitting it. More of the hybrids used of all their courage to jump in and try to stop him, but right now Shadow was looking pretty invincible.

•~•

Close by, Sonic ran as fast as he could through the woods, hoping and praying that the others had managed to escape. As he finally got to the meeting point he was troubled when he saw the remains of his friends sprawled out across the ground. Dismembered limbs and heads laid out on the ground. Pools of blood surrounding dead bodies along with every single one of their hearts scattered besides them. Shadow had gone on a huge killing spree for those giving up their loyalty to him.

All his hard work of freeing his friends from Shadow's control had come to this. "No, no…" He looked at the bodies and only counted eleven. Mina's body was nowhere to be found. Had she managed to escape?

•~•

Further away, Shadow was calmly stalking Mina as she tried to escape him. She was slightly wounded but was hoping to find refuge somewhere. She panted and whimpered, terrified of the ebony hedgehog not far from her. Mina tripped over and up root and fell onto the ground, stopping her escape. Footsteps approached from behind her, and she turned and saw Shadow walk towards her with no look of urgency. He knew there was no chance of her escaping, knowing he'd eventually catch her. Shadow looked disturbing, covered in the other's blood and showed no glimpse of remorse as his eyes locked on her trembling form.

Mina crab crawled backwards before realizing her back had hit a tree. She slowly stood to her feet realizing she was now cornered. "Please, don't hurt me," she begged with tears streaming down her face.

In an instant he was in front of her and Shadow held the sword against her throat, but didn't allow it to touch her, as he closed in on her. "Where is he?" he asked sternly. She knew he was looking for Sonic, responsible for this coup de tat.

"I-I don't k-know," she stammered.

He stared at her with complete malice. "Wrong answer…" He pushed the sword harder against her throat and felt it pierce through her delicate skin. In a matter of moments he had decapitated her head, blood splattered onto his face, not even causing him to flinch. He allowed her head to topple onto the floor, along with her decaying body.

Casually, he walked away from the body as he continued his hunt for Sonic.

**~End Flashback~**

Rouge put a hand up to her mouth as Sonic finished telling his side of the story. "My god, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. It was my fault that it happened," he responded.

"Don't be foolish," another voice chimed in. Rouge and Sonic looked over to the entrance where Mephiles stood. "My brother is greedy and power hungry. He only cares about himself and what is best for him," he explained walking towards the two. "Shadow has no heart, no good intentions," he finished.

Rouge furrowed her brows at his accusations. "That's not entirely true, Mephiles…"

Surprised by her defense, he was eager to challenge her in her argument. "Really? Have you ever seen him in love then?"

Rouge remained quiet. She had known Shadow for several years and had hooked up with him countless times, yet he never showed the slightly interest in concreting their relationship. Like Sonic's story, she had witnessed some of the horrific things Shadow had done in order to get his way, but had not seen much good from him. Mephiles only smirked as he proved his point with her silence. "Exactly…"

"He's right, Rouge," Sonic chimed in. "There's more to the story that you don't know, but that's for another time." Sonic walked back upstairs. "I'm done talking about Shadow for tonight."

Author's Note: Remember to leave a review! :)


	20. Left

**Author's Note: **Wow, I think this is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a chapter. So thanks, guys! Now for individual thanks. Thank you, Lucy the husky, Sad little demon, aliciathewolf45, Project Shadow, xXDarkAngelKittenXx, BlackPetals23, Angelsshines, PrincessinParis2014, ThatMintHedgehog, Pvlse, SonAmygirl14, RaeRaethehedgehog, MissMJS, and Puppydog4 for your reviews.

**~Flashback 5 Months Ago~**

Sonic, Amy, and Cosmo gathered inside Amy's apartment and were getting undressed from their fancy attire to more comfortable wear. "What do we do now?" Amy asked as she slipped on a zip up jacket.

Sonic put on a simple t-shirt. "He's going to come after me. You and Cosmo get out of here while you still can," he spoke. "I'll lead him away."

Amy shook her head in disapproval of his plan. "I'm not leaving you. There has to be another way!"

"Nothing can stop him, Ames…" He sighed. "I should have never come up with that stupid idea," he groaned. All his friends were now dead because of him.

"There may be something we can do to stop him, if only temporarily," Cosmo chimed in. The two hedgehogs looked to her for answers. "Quickly, get your belongings gathered and we'll set up my plan at your place, Sonic."

•~•

Shadow slammed his car door shut, and stormed towards Sonic's house, still covered in his hybrid's now dried blood. He had been searching for him for the past hour and had finally sniffed out his scent. The door smashed open and Sonic, Amy, and Cosmo stood on the other side of the dining room with the only thing separating them, the living room. Shadow's eyes immediately set on Sonic and all he could see was red. "Faker…" he growled.

The three backed up slowly as Shadow used his vampire agility to charge towards them. But as soon as he increased his speed through the living room, he was hurdled back by an unseen force just as he tried to pass through the archway between the dining room and living room. He sat up rubbing his hurt shoulder. "What the hell?" He hopped to his feet and tried to advance forward but was trapped by an unseen force. For whatever reason, he could not enter the dining room where the three safely resided. Frustrated by this, he tried to rush back towards the front door but found the same problem, realizing he was trapped within the living room. Sonic chuckled from behind him, causing him to spin around to face him.

"Trap spell," Sonic replied, answering his confusion. "Specially made to trap you and only you," he pointed. "You can thank Cosmo because you won't be going anywhere for five days, giving us plenty of time to escape," he gloated. Amy stared at Shadow in disbelief. She couldn't believe the spell had worked. Sonic looked to over to Cosmo. "You can go Cos, you've given us all the help we could ask for."

"Are you sure?" she asked with concern.

He nodded adamantly. "Get out of here. Go back to your family," he smiled.

Cosmo looked to Amy for confirmation and she nodded in agreement. "Very well."

Amy hugged her. "Thank you for your help."

Cosmo hugged back. "Stay safe," she replied quietly, before leaving through the back door.

Shadow let out an amused chuckle as he watched the witch leave. "You think having a five-day head start will give you an advantage? There's no hiding from me," he gloated. "I've hunted down my enemies for centuries, and I've always managed to find and kill them."

Amy stepped closer placing her hands on her hips. She was done bowing down to Shadow's intimidation tactics. "You're not touching him," she spoke confidently.

Shadow smirked. "I admire your bravery, but it's inevitable that he will get what he deserves." His eyes cascaded over Amy's head, staring coldly at Sonic. "He needs to learn what happens to those that eradicate my plans."

"You didn't have to kill all of them," Sonic shouted back.

"Actually I did," Shadow corrected. "They had been turned, now it's just a matter of rinse and repeat…"

"After all that, you're still going to make more hybrids?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes, what Sonic did was low. They were loyal to me to a fault, under my control and you took that away," he leered.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and stepped even closer, just in front of the unseen barrier. Shadow noticed her closing in on him and an idea crossed his mind. He might not be able to touch her; if he could manage to get her over to his side then he could use her as leverage.

"What Sonic did was right," she continued. "He helped all those innocent wolves by freeing them of your control," she pointed accusingly. "So, don't act like you're the hero and we're the villains."

"You're right, Rose. I should be playing the villain…" Using his vampire agility, he grabbed a cane lying against the wall closest to him and used it pull her over onto her side. It all happened so fast that both Amy and Sonic couldn't react in time. Before she could do anything, Shadow had her in his arms. Her back was pressed up against his chest while he had one arm around her waist and the other under her neck.

Sonic went to move in, but Amy stopped him. "Sonic, don't!" Sonic stopped just in front of the barrier. "That's what he wants," she growled, a hint of aggression in her voice.

"Shadow, let her go!" he barked.

"Now, now, Sonic! You two seem to think I'm not aware that I'm the bad guy." Amy held onto the arm held under her chin. She knew whatever Shadow was planning would be drastic.

"Shadow, let go!" she ordered, trying not to let him hear the fear in her voice.

"Remember our deal, Sonic?" Shadow grinned deviously. "I promised I'd keep her out of danger as long as you vowed your loyalty to me."

Sonic felt his heart skip a beat, as he knew where this was going. His stomach sunk as he saw the glint in his eyes. "No, please, don't!" he begged.

Shadow smiled darkly before glancing down at Amy, completely lost on the deal the two shared. "Allow me to give you one last parting gift before I release you." His eyes glowed yellow as he tapped into his werewolf side and he sank his fangs into the side of her neck. Amy yelped and he retracted his bite. Shadow released his hold and carelessly shoved her forward to allow her to pass the invisible barrier.

Sonic caught her as she was flung into his arms and the two landed on the floor, with a thud, safely on the other side. "Ames…"

Amy placed a hand to her bleeding neck realizing what he had done. She looked at the bit of blood on her fingertips. "Y-you bit m-me?" she stammered looking back at Shadow.

Shadow stood on the other side with a little of her blood around his lips. He casually wiped it away using the back of his hand looking proud by his move. "Thought I'd just send you off with something to remember me by," he said, voice laced with condescension.

Sonic looked down at Amy seeing his bite already taking affect. "No, no, no…" Amy clutched her chest as a pain shot through her body. Sonic's eyes narrowed as he stared at the trapped hybrid in the living room. Shadow watched with a sly smirk as his vengeance happened before his eyes. "Shadow, help her!" he demanded.

"And why exactly would I do that? You trapped me in here," he countered.

Sonic looked down at Amy in his arms again. "I'll do anything, please, I don't want to see her die."

He wiggled his index finger, gesturing for Sonic to come. "Bring her over here and surrender - Your life for hers. It's only fair," he bartered.

Before Sonic could even opt to answer, Amy shook her head. "No, Sonic, don't," she whispered.

"Amy, he's going to let you die if I don't."

She shook her head. "I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself for me," she argued.

Shadow watched as the two debated their options. It was all very entertaining to watch Sonic squirm with the decision. "And I'm not going to let you die for my mistakes…"

Amy had to admit she was at a loss of ideas and felt tears come to her eyes. Either decision would have a bad outcome. "J-just get me out of here…" Sonic nodded and lifted her up into his arms. "I don't want my final hours to be with that asshole," she said glancing at Shadow.

Sonic took one last hard look at Shadow. "I hope this was worth it for you," he said before the two left. Shadow said nothing as he watched them leave.

•~•

Outside, Sonic carried Amy to their car. He placed her in the passenger seat, preparing to leave. Amy grunted as she felt Shadow's venom coursing its way through her veins. Sonic kneeled down by the opened car door. "Amy, I'm sorry, but I can't just sit here and watch this happen to you."

"Then don't," she replied. "Get out of here while you still can…" Sonic remained quiet as something resonated with him with his last words.

"I have an idea." He held her hand. "But you're going to have to trust me. Do you?"

"I always trust you," she smiled weakly. He smiled back and leaned in and kissed her before pulling back. "Good. This is going to work, I just know it."

•~•

Shadow stared out the window in the living room out of boredom. He knew he'd be there for a while. His ears twitched when he heard the front door open, along with the sound of footsteps approach. Shadow already knew who it was. "Come to reconsider your options?" he said not bothering to turn around.

Sonic stood in front of the invisible barrier holding Amy in his arms. "You want to be in control, Shadow?" He bent down and gently placed her on the floor, then slid her over the barrier and stepped back. "Then you can sit here and watch her die."

Shadow turned and stared bewildered as Sonic walked out of the house and left. Amy remained lying on the floor as she gasped in pain. He slowly walked towards her and stared down at her in pity. "It's nothing personal, but I can't save you this time." Amy stared up at him while the pain continued to radiate through her. Shadow could see she was suffering greatly and slowly crouched down by her side. She watched as he smirked proudly, resting his arms over his knees. "Don't worry, in a couple of hours it'll all be over," he assured. Amy looked away; she had to trust Sonic on this plan, but so far it wasn't looking like Shadow was going to give in.

•~•

Thirty minutes later, Amy was still on the floor in terrible pain. She tried to remain as still as possible, since too much moving caused her excruciating pain. She had been whimpering and groaning in pain for the past half hour, and it was starting to get on Shadow's nerves. "Ahh…" she groaned feeling another surge of pain hit her.

Shadow stood by a bookshelf flipping through the pages of a book out of boredom while she suffered. He casually glanced over his shoulder at Amy and shook his head after hearing her moaning for the hundredth time. "Could you possibly quiet down?" he asked trying to conceal the annoyance in his voice.

Amy glared his way. "Sorry that I'm interrupting your reading time," she leered. "It's not like I'm dying over here or anything…" With her last comment, Shadow snapped his book shut and placed it on the shelf before walking towards her. Frightened by this, she wondered if he was about to end her suffering in way she didn't have planned. "W-what are y-you doing?"

He knelt down and scooped her up into his arms causing her to cry out in pain. "Aah!"

"Hush," he commanded.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he carried her further into the living room.

He gently laid her down on the couch. "Thought I could at least give you some comfort before you cease to exist," he remarked bluntly.

"What a comforting gesture," she responded flatly.

"Look, I'm not curing you. I know what you and Sonic are up to," he spoke. "He thinks that if he forces me to watch you die, then I'll cave and heal you."

"But why did you have to bite me?"

"You are his everything. So I knew this would hurt him in every way." He sat down on the coffee table across from the couch. "Sonic stepped over the line by thinking he could cross me. If I let him win by saving your life, then it shows weakness, and I cannot allow that," he explained. "Like I said, it's nothing against you. It's just a shame that you had to be brought into this feud."

"It sure feels personal…"

"Call it pure evil," he remarked with a devilish smirk.

•~•

Another ten minutes had passed and Amy's health was rapidly declining. Her breathing had slowed and she was starting to feel herself slip towards unconsciousness. She was also sweating like crazy from the fever that was building up. She knew she needed to reach through to Shadow so this plan could work. Shadow kept his back to her as he stared out the window, watching the leaves fall from the tree outside. It had been silent for a while and Shadow purposely avoided looking her way to avoid her persuasion. "Shadow?" she asked weakly.

"What, Rose?" he replied disinterested.

She had her eyes half open; feeling extremely fatigued. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Because your boyfriend is an idiot," he quipped.

"Please," she croaked. "I know there's a good side to you."

He turned around and stared at her mystified. "What are you on about?"

"Don't act like you don't know it," she smiled playfully. She was starting to go into a delirious state.

"Clearly you're hallucinating. That fever must have hit you by now," he deduced.

"I know you're a good person, because anyone that's capable of feeling love, has to have some good in them."

"There is no good in me. I've killed countless innocent lives just for my own personal gain," he retorted.

"But you've also saved me when you didn't have to. That's the good side coming out," she argued weakly.

He turned back around to stare out the window. "Well, sadly you've mistaken me for being a good person." He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He had strong feelings for her, but he couldn't allow her to know it. It was suddenly quiet and Shadow looked back. Amy's head was slumped to the side and her eyes were closed. She also didn't appear to be breathing any longer. "Rose?" There was no response and he rushed over to her side, staring down at her, debating on what to do. Should he allow her to die like as planned?

He exhaled an annoyed sigh of guilt. "…Shit." He lifted her from behind and sat behind her. Then he brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down to draw blood. With his wrist now bleeding, he pressed it up to her mouth and held it there. "Drink, for Christ's sake," he pleaded anxiously. Her hands suddenly shot up and held onto his wrist as she drank his blood. He gave a sigh of relief. "Damn, girl…" he muttered.

•~•

A little bit later, Amy began to stir from her sleep. Slowly she sat up on the couch, feeling completely rejuvenated and noticed a blue blanket draped over her. For a moment she forgot where she was, but when she looked to her right, Shadow sat on the coffee table staring at her with a blank expression, as if he had been sitting there waiting for her to wake. She instinctively reached for the bite wound on her neck but felt it was no longer there. "You saved me?" she asked in astonishment.

He nodded. "Yes."

"How long was I out for?" she asked curiously.

"An hour," he answered.

"I actually convinced you to cure me?" She even seemed surprised by this revelation.

He realized she hadn't remembered their last conversation and stood up. Amy watched as he walked away from her. "It doesn't matter. You're healed now, so just go."

Amy moved the blanket off of her. "You're just going to let me go after all that?"

"Yes, you and your boyfriend won. Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind," he replied without looking her way.

Unbeknownst to them, Sonic was outside on the front porch listening to their whole conversation. He had come back to check in on Amy and see if Shadow had healed her. When he heard her voice, he was relieved, but didn't want to reveal his presence. Instead, he decided to eavesdrop on the two using his vampire hearing.

Amy stood and approached Shadow but remained behind him. "What about Sonic? You healed me, but do you still intend on trying to kill him?" she asked meekly.

"I may have spared your life once again, but I never agreed to sparing his," he argued remaining with his back to her.

Amy couldn't help but feel annoyed. "Please, Shadow," she begged.

Shadow spun around to face her, startling her, and making her take a few steps back. "As long as you're with that hedgehog, he will have to fear every breath he takes. I will hunt him down day and night until I succeed in ripping out his pitiful heart," he leered venomously. "And if it comes down to it with you trying to prevent me from completing my vengeance, then I may just have to finally take you out myself," he warned darkly.

Outside, Sonic's ears lowered as he heard the conversation play out. It seemed that no matter what he did, he would always be endangering Amy's life. He backed away quietly, before zipping off. If this was going to be what it was like for the rest of his life, he couldn't allow Amy to continue to worry about him or herself.

Back inside, Amy backed away disgusted with his answer. "You're a monster…"

"I'm not just any monster, I'm a different kind," he said with almost content. He turned back away from her, closing his eyes. "Now get out of here," he said sternly. She crossed over the barrier and looked back at him one last time.

Her hand reached for the doorknob to the front door. "At the end of the day, you still saved my life. So, I owe it to thank you." She opened the door and left.

Once she was gone he turned back towards the window. "Foolish girl…"

•~•

After enduring a terrifying incident, Amy finally made it back to her apartment. She opened the door expecting to see Sonic waiting for her, but instead found her apartment to be empty. "Sonic?" she asked, hoping to see him pop around from a corner. She closed the door and rummaged her hand into her dress pocket, and pulled out her phone seeing Sonic still hadn't responded to her texts on her way back home. He also hadn't answered any of her phone calls, which started to make her paranoid. Amy walked towards her bedroom, and saw a white envelope lying across her pillow.

Curious, she sat down on the side of her bed and opened up the envelope. Inside was a hand written letter. She started to read it.

"_Amy, I can't put you in danger any longer. Let's face it; Shadow will not stop until he's killed me for betraying him. In order to keep you from getting in the middle, I've chosen to run away, I'm going to do my best to lead him away from you and allow you to live a life a normalcy again. I hope you can understand my decision. I love you way too much to see you get hurt again. I know we'll meet again someday."_

_-Love Sonic_

Amy lowered the note feeling tears well up in her eyes. Sonic had left her.

Author's Note: The next chapter will be a continuation off of this one. Please leave a review. I appreciate it!


	21. Together

**Author's Note: **Alright, thank you to everyone who took the time to leave me a review last chapter. I'd go on a list all the people, but I know this is like, the chapter many of you have been waiting for. (Horny, bastards...) Ahem, anyway I won't waste any more of your time. Enjoy, bitches! (And I say that with love.)

[[EDIT:]] People got confused with the Flashback/Time Jumps. Fixed it. I would highly encourage people to go back and re-read chapters if you are lost. The Flashbacks should make sense now.

•~•

**~Flashback 5 Months Ago~**

Amy sat on her couch drinking a glass of wine. It had been five days and Amy had locked herself inside her apartment. She was heartbroken as she drank away her problems on her couch. She had already gone through one bottle of wine and was starting on the second bottle. "Figured you and Sonic would be long gone by now," a familiar voice said from behind. Amy turned her head and spotted Shadow standing on her open balcony. The trap spell had finally worn off and he had escaped. Shadow stepped inside her home, sliding the glass door shut behind him.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "This is all your fault…"

Shadow raised a puzzled brow. "What are you talking about?"

She stood, keeping her wine in hand. "Sonic left me because of you!" she pointed with her free hand. It was apparent she had been drinking a little too much.

"Calm down." He walked over and snatched the glass from her hand. "What do you mean faker left you?" She reached out trying to retrieve her glass back, but Shadow kept it out of reach.

"He left because he doesn't want me to get hurt," she screamed. "Why couldn't you just release him and allow us to be happy?" she said hitting his chest. Every hit did absolutely nothing and he merely shoved her with one hand, allowing her to fall back onto the couch. He put down the glass on the table and approached her.

"I already explained this, Rose. He desecrated my plans of ruling my hybrid army!" he shouted irately. "He thinks he can run, but he will not be able to avoid my wrath," Shadow finished. While Shadow was shouting at her, she slipped her hand down against the side of the cushion and grabbed a wooden stake that she had hidden. She concealed it behind her back so he wouldn't notice.

Amy stood to her feet still holding the stake behind her back. "I'm not going to let you hurt him, Shadow," she said as she slowly stepped towards him.

He admired her determination but knew there was nothing she could do to prevent him from achieving his goal. "And how exactly are you going to stop me?" he asked with a smirk. She pulled the stake out from behind her back and aimed for his heart. With swift agility he dodged her futile attempt, and in a matter of seconds had her pinned against the wall.

With her right cheek pressed against the wall, Shadow held her arms behind her back with one hand, while the other held the stake she once possessed. "Really, Rose?" he said, voice laced with disappointment. He threw the stake out of her reach. "You should know better than this. It was a cute attempt, though." She growled from his joking manner and kicked her right foot back hitting his shin. "Hey!" he released her, cupping his hurt knee.

Amy reached for the empty wine bottle and smashed it against the side of the wall causing it to shatter but leaving her with a makeshift weapon. "You're going to have to kill me if you want to get to Sonic. I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe," she panted.

Shadow growled as he started to find this charade quite annoying. "I don't have time for games, Rose."

"Too bad." She ran towards him, trying to stab him with the wine bottle. Shadow grabbed her by the waist and removed the makeshift weapon from her hands, letting it shatter on the floor. He held her as she struggled to break free. "Let me go!" she screamed.

With one arm around her waist, he used his other hand to cup over her mouth to silence her. Her screaming could alert the neighbors, and he didn't need any more unannounced company. With her screams muffled, she tried to pry his hand from her mouth but was having no success. "I'm not going to kill you," he whispered harshly into her ear. "But if I have to compel you in order to get you under control, I will," he warned as she struggled.

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes so he finally removed his hand from her mouth and released his hold. She spun around to face him, anger rising. "You don't understand. I'm all alone now!" She backed away from him. "First my father and now Sonic. I don't have anyone, Shadow!"

He softened seeing her point. "…Amy."

She moved around him, heading towards her room. "Just go away!" He ignored her pleas and followed after her. When he came into her room, she was lying on the bed, sobbing into her pillow.

Shadow walked up next to the side of her bed and placed a hand on her back. "Let's talk."

She flinched from his touch causing him to retract his hand. "I don't want to talk to you," she cried. "I want Sonic back." She felt a weight press down beside her on the bed and glanced up.

"I know what it's like to feel alone," he started. "I've been alone for centuries myself, and if anyone understands how you feel right now, it's me." She moved off her bed and walked away from him. He sighed and stood up again. "Amy?" As he got closer she turned and suddenly, SLAP! His face snapped to the side. His head slowly turned to look at her. "Fine. I guess I deserved that," he said placing a hand to his cheek.

She glared at him. "If you understand so well, then why take the one person that loved me, and force them to leave?" she snapped. "You know why you're alone?" she said, causing him to back up a bit. "You force those around to abandon you," she said waving a finger in his face. "If there's anyone to blame for your loneliness, it should be you!"

He had to admit, she had hit a note for him, and her argument was making a lot of sense, whether he wanted to agree with it or not. "That's a valid argument, but the only reason I wanted this was so I could have my own family," he explained. I'm not exactly able to reproduce, now am I?"

Amy glanced over her shoulder. "So, by forcing those unwillingly into your control; that's family to you?" she scoffed. "Just face the facts. You and I will always be alone…"

He stood behind her, staring at her sadly. Strangely enough, he could relate to her with the fear of being alone. "…We don't have to be," he suggested softly.

She turned to face him. "If you're suggesting what I think you are, then you're dumber than I thought. I don't like you," she said as she took her gaze away from his. "…You're too dark for my liking, anyway," she mumbled.

He smirked; it was more of a compliment than she was aware of. He made his way back in front of her. "Do not under estimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest of hearts are drawn to it." There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other. "If Sonic had still been sired to me, he wouldn't have hurt you."

She scoffed at his assumption. "How would you know?"

"I wouldn't have let him." His hand gently lifted her chin to look at him and their eyes locked. "Come now, I know you are curious."

She jerked her chin away from his hold, and looked away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she said, blushing slightly.

"Don't lie," he smiled coyly. "That night at the ball, I saw it in your eyes, contemplating your feelings towards me after we kissed. I felt it too," he admitted. His arms snaked around her waist, drawing her towards him. She froze as he pulled her in, and couldn't help but to be captured by his mysterious red eyes. "Admit it, you felt something too," he spoke softly.

"No," she rasped. "Now, let me go!" She placed her hands against his chest, trying to pry herself out of his grip but it was no use. His hands slowly slid down her sides, causing her body to grow hot. "Aah." She couldn't believe his touch was causing her body to feel like this. His hands stopped on her hips and continued to hold her in place.

"If you didn't have feelings then prove it," he whispered as he leaned in towards her face.

"Fine," she huffed. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his expecting herself to pull back in seconds, but for some reason she didn't. In this moment, her common sense was telling her to pull away, but it felt so right. She needed this. After all, she was heartbroken, drunk, and feared the thought of being alone. Shadow had won this round by having her fall for his charm. Shadow felt her wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He tilted his head to the side, kissing her more passionately. It had started off chaste but slowly progressed into a more passionate one.

Surprised by her finally reciprocating her feelings, Shadow continued, not wanting to let the opportunity to slip away. This was all he was hoping for as she kissed him passionately. Amy moaned into the kiss and felt her legs start to weaken beneath her, but Shadow sensed it, holding her steady against him. Her body molded perfectly into his as they made out.

Her adrenaline finally kicked in and Amy let her weakened state control her. She forced him against the wall, surprising Shadow. He let her dominate him as she slipped her tongue in his mouth. He kept a hand behind the back of her head guiding her through the kiss. Shadow was enjoying letting her steer the wheel for a bit, but he wanted to show her the ropes. Using his vampire speed, he reversed them, so he had her pinned against the wall. Amy panted, trying to catch her breath as she stared up at him. He gazed down at her seductively now that she was under his submission.

Shadow dove in to kiss down her neck, causing Amy to gasp sharply as his lips kissed and sucked down the side of her neck tenderly. His hands were busy wandering lower, sensually grazing her sides towards her buttocks. His fangs lightly brushed her neck as he kissed her, but avoided causing any infliction. Amy closed her eyes, feeling her face heat up from the intensity of pleasure Shadow was putting her body under. She had never felt anything quite like it before and absolutely craved his touch. "Please," she gasped finally coming to realization that she was going to allow this act to go further. "…Don't bite me," she moaned, after managing to find her voice.

He finished kissing down her exposed cleavage, before looking up at her heated face with a smirk. "I would never think of doing such a thing," he replied softly. His voice was smooth and the way it rolled off his tongue made it seem he was teasing her. Who could she blame? She didn't want to admit it but Shadow was incredibly sexy.

He lifted her up, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her over to her bed and they continued to look each other deeply in the eyes. Shadow gently laid her down before crawling over top her. He helped unbutton her blouse leaving her now only in her bra and skirt. Amy stared up at him as he quickly discarded his jacket and shirt, leaving him topless. She let her hands reach up and wander his toned chest; admiring how great in shape he was. While her hands caressed up and down his chest, his coiled behind her back to unclip her bra. He removed it, leaving her top half completely bare.

Amy watched as he lowered his head, placing them between her breasts. He kissed and nipped at them tenderly before focusing his attention to one breast in particular. His tongue flicked gently at her left nipple causing her to gasp out, as his other hand fondled her right breast, molding and claiming it tenderly. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, as he enveloped her nipple into his mouth, gently sucking and pulling at it. He was being incredibly gentle with her and was really turning her on. "Aah, Shadow…"

Hearing her voice call out his name drove him into a frenzy. He loved hearing her say his name so erotically. He sat back up and Amy propped herself up on her elbows to see why he had stopped. Shadow grabbed her legs and gently pulled her closer before unzipping her skirt, lowering, and eventually discarding it onto the floor. He came back down and captured her in a kiss. She kissed back feeling his tongue slip into her mouth. She couldn't deny the fact that he was an excellent kisser.

While the two made out, one of his hands slid down into her panties and two of his fingers slipped inside her, causing her to gasp within the kiss. She felt them intrude her core as he fingered her sensually, preparing her for the final act. It didn't take long for him to discover that wouldn't be needed, as she was already so wet, that his fingers glided in and out of her with ease. He parted from their kiss to catch his breath. "You're already so…"

"-Shut up," she blushed as he continued to finger her. A few seconds later, his fingers pulled out from her and he licked them clean. Amy watched as he looked like he savored the taste.

"Hm…" He stared down at his clean fingers before his eyes fell on her lower half. Shadow reached down and lowered her panties leaving her completely nude. Amy felt as Shadow kissed butterfly kisses down her breasts and stomach before spreading her legs. He lowered his head and began to sensually lap away at her hot wet core. Amy gasped loudly as she felt him insert his tongue inside of her. Her body was ready for him, but he wanted to taste and get all she had to offer. She wanted to clamp her legs together from the intense wave of euphoria that he was creating, but Shadow refused her as he held them a part. "Aah…oh god," she moaned, feeling his hot breath cascade down her already heated core. Her hands gripped the sheets as he explored all of her.

His tongue flicked at her G-spot making her moan out. Shadow could feel her vaginal walls clamping up around his tongue as he continued to drag it over her folds. "Ahh!" Her back arched as she suddenly felt a warming sensation happen below. She had orgasmed, and had never felt such immense satisfaction. Shadow was certainly making sure she was pleased before he was.

He climbed back over top her and began to unbuckle his belt. She watched as he slung his belt off and lowered his jeans remaining in only boxers. Soon enough he pulled those down too, revealing his full form to her. She admired how he looked, as he was definitely well endowed. Shadow hovered over her, lowering his face and burying his mouth against the nape of her neck to breathe in her sweet scent. "Amy," he practically purred into her warm flesh. "You are so beautiful," he mused.

Amy shuddered feeling his warm breath roll down the side of her neck. Shadow was telling her all the things a girl would want to hear at this moment, that she had forgotten she had once loathed him. He aligned himself and prepared to enter, but before he did, he laced his fingers with hers, keeping her arms above her head, and gently pinning her to the bed. Then, the moment she had been waiting for, he entered her. She shut her eyes as she felt him slowly push himself in, fitting snugly inside. "Aah…" He stayed still as she adjusted to his size but kissed down the side of her neck to assure her.

Shadow reveled in this moment as her core gripped around his hardened shaft; she was so warm, tight, soft, and wet. He softly moaned as he began to pump in and out of her. It had finally happened, he was sharing the most intimate moment he could, and it just so happened to be with her. He started off slow, wanting to lengthen the special moment. Shadow didn't want this just to be a hookup; he wanted to make passionate love to her. While he continued, he could hear her heart racing in her chest. Amy's soft, erotic, moaning brought music to his ears and her body practically reeked of desire, pleasing him knowing that she was enjoying it.

Normally, Shadow would feed from his victim during sex, but he wasn't going to do that tonight. Although, he had to admit; the pheromones Amy's body were emitting were very intoxicating, making it difficult for Shadow to resist. He could hear the blood pumping within her veins, not that Amy could help it; her body was excited and was practically taunting him for a taste. Luckily for him, he was able to control his bloodlust and instead focus on making her feel good. He lifted his head from the nape of her neck and watched as her face showed complete and utter satisfaction. She had her eyes closed and gently bit her lower lip, as he made love to her. He released his hold on her hands and they instinctively flew behind his back. Her fingers ran down it, making his skin tingle while her erect nipples tenderly grazed his toned chest.

Amy whimpered as he quickened the pace, heightening the intensity of pleasure. He was hitting just the right spot and it was feeling absolutely amazing. It was getting close to the end, and her fingers gently raked down his back, as he bucked his hips into her. Amy's soft breasts gently pressed against his chest with every thrust. She tried to bring her body even closer to his, by wrapping her legs around his waist and bucking her hips against his. She wanted to be as close to him as possible and rested her chin on his shoulder as she held him. "Go faster," she begged softly.

Shadow was never one to obey orders, but if Amy wanted him to go faster he would do it for her. "You got it," he smirked seductively. He placed his hands on her buttocks giving it a gentle squeeze while he put his speed up another notch.

Shadow received a satisfied moan from her. "Aaah…" She could feel the end coming near as he hit the sweet spot just right in a perfect rhythm. "Shadow, Shadow…" He continued his quickened pace and knew it'd be soon before he'd have her completely satisfied. Amy felt herself release, and a rush of warmth emitted down below. Shadow followed her lead and released himself inside her, feeling her inner walls spasm around his shaft. Panting, he looked down as she also caught her breath. Her cheeks were flushed and she stared up at him with a half lidded gaze. His hand caressed the side of her face lovingly.

"You'll never be alone again," he whispered, smiling down at her. She watched as he lowered his face and caught her in another kiss.

She returned the gesture kissing back and running her fingers through his quills, and rolled them over. She broke from their kiss and placed her hands on his chest as she straddled him. "My turn now." He stared up at her curiously and watched as she leaned down and trailed kisses down his chest. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips caressing his body. Looked like she was ready for round two.

•~•

The next morning, Amy was still fast asleep. She hadn't bothered to get dressed after her night of passion with Shadow and was pretty exhausted. Shadow had slept for a few hours but couldn't stop thinking about the night before. He glanced to his left watching Amy sleep soundly, lying on her side with her back facing him.

He couldn't believe he had finally been able to make love with her. Shadow scooted closer and spooned her from behind, pulling her flush against him. He heard her grumble as she started to wake from her slumber. He placed his face on her shoulder and nuzzled it into the cleft of her neck. "Not, now…" she groaned tiredly, shrugging her shoulder and keeping her eyes shut. "I have a headache…" Her drinking last night had finally caught up with her and she was not feeling it. Amy felt him continue to kiss her shoulder softly and finally gave in, rolling over to face him.

When she opened her eyes, she was not expecting to see Shadow lying in bed with her. She had thought she had spent the night with Sonic, but apparently she had forgotten that he had left her. Amy screamed, eyes wide, as she backed away from him in bed while holding the sheets against her chest.

Shadow covered his sensitive ears and looked at her bewildered by her reaction. "What's with the screaming?" he asked while lowering his hands from his ears.

"W-what are y-you doing in my bed?" she stammered, surprised by his presence.

Shadow placed a hand to his face. "Oh, come on…" He couldn't believe he was going to have to explain himself. "We slept together, remember?" he replied.

Amy tried to remember the events from the previous night but it was all a blur. She held a hand to her forehead closing her eyes. "Why don't I remember?"

Shadow raised a brow at her with a disapproving stare. "You drink too much…" He reached his right hand out towards her face. "Here, let me help."

She jerked away from his touch. "No, don't touch me!"

"Amy… I'm going help clear your memory, okay? I'm not going to hurt you," he assured gently. He could see she was completely confused by all of this.

She still didn't believe him and soon enough, an idea crossed her mind causing her to narrow her eyes at him. "You compelled me to sleep with you, didn't you?"

"What?" Shadow gave a confound look by her accusation. "No!"

"You just had to lower yourself to achieve your goal," she continued to accuse.

He crossed his arms over his chest, insulted by her allegation. "For your information, I have never had to compel any female to sleep with me," he gloated confidently.

Amy made her way out of her bed, taking the sheets with her wrapped around her naked frame. "I don't believe you."

Shadow stared at her with a deadpan expression before hopping out of bed, zipping over and placing his hands around the sides of her head. She tried to jerk from his hold, but suddenly everything cleared for her. The throbbing pain from her hangover vanished, and images and memories from the night before played back for her like a film. Shadow removed his hands from her head and gave a sly smirk. He was telling the truth. She blushed, remembering all the things she had said to him during sex. She remembered the way he touched her body and made it feel.

"I see you remember now, judging by your face," he grinned smugly.

She turned away, feeling ashamed with her actions. She could only imagine what Sonic would think of her if he found out. "…Just leave."

Shadow shook his head and grabbed the rest of his discarded clothes off the floor. "I meant what I said last night." He slipped on his t-shirt then his pants. "And what we shared is how I truly feel about you," he said grabbing his jacket.

She kept her back to him not wanting to face him. "I don't want to talk about it…"

He rolled his eyes. She obviously needed some time to process all of this. "Fine, I'll give you some space. See you later." She turned back around and saw that he was already gone.

•~•

**Authors' Note: **Leave a review if you'd be so kind!


	22. Old Friend

**Author's Note: **Hello, beautiful people! Long time no talk, huh? Sorry, it took me awhile to get the next chapter up. I didn't have writers block, but the reason it took so long was because I was plotting out the next several chapters. You see, I don't write as I go, I try to map out my stories so I was writing and revising. I think I've got everything sorted and you should start seeing chapters coming more concisely.

Now to thank my awesome reviewers! Thank you, Cozy Shadow, xXDarkAngelKittenXx, ThatMintHedgehog, Sad Little Demon, FireflyLake, AliciatheWolf45, MissMJS, Angelsshines, Project Shadow, Lucy Smith, and Puppydog4 for the reviews!

Oh, and hello, TheTruthCritic, I've heard about you. Now, I've had a few other authors correspond with me and ask for advice about reviews you left on their stories. I won't drop names, but don't think I _can't_ take what you dish out. I mean, all throughout college I've had my writing critiqued, so I've developed a pretty thick skin, but I will say that I do agree with a few points you made and I was actually working on fixing that problem. Other than that, I'm glad you like my story, for the most part, lol.

Anyway, enough of that; enjoy the chapter!

[PRESENT DAY]

Shadow came downstairs just as Silver was coming out of the living room. The two looked at one another briefly. "Hey," Silver spoke.

Shadow glanced to his brother before heading for the kitchen. "Hey," he replied back.

Silver followed him and Shadow couldn't help but notice as his brother tailed behind him. "Need something?" he asked eying him strangely. Silver shook his head and smiled slyly towards his brother. Shadow opened the fridge, pulling out a blood bag and shut the door. He poured himself a glass of blood and began to drink it slowly. When he turned, Silver continued to stare at him with a goofy smile. Shadow raised a brow with his cup in hand. "What's with the moronic face?" he asked dryly.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy for you," Silver smiled playfully.

•~•

Upstairs, Amy came out of her bedroom to head to downstairs when she heard the two boys talking from the kitchen. They weren't being very quiet with their conversation as she heard the beginning of it. Quietly, she leaned on the railing and perked her ears to eavesdrop.

•~•

In the kitchen, Shadow took another sip of his blood before swallowing. "And why is that?" he asked continuing their conversation.

"I saw you and Amy on the couch the other day. It makes me pleased to see that you two are getting closer," he said placing a hand to his heart. "You could really use a girlfriend you know."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm for my lackluster love life, but she's not my girlfriend," he corrected. He looked at the floor for a moment. "…At least not yet."

"Well, when do you think you two will become something more?" He asked curiously leaning on the counter.

Shadow downed the rest of his blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I mean, I'd like to…but-"

"-But?"

"I don't know if she wants to be with _me_ necessarily."

"Well, you can't expect to wait around forever. Make the first move for Christ's sake!" Shadow raised a brow at his brother again; surprised he cared this much about the subject matter. Silver sensed Shadow's reservations and sighed. "Look, Amy's a great girl and I've seen a different side to you when you're around her."

Shadow crossed his arms, feeling his mouth tug into a troubled frown. He had thought about asking her, but felt as if it was almost too soon to ask. The truth of the matter was he was terrified she'd reject him. After all, how could anyone love someone like him? His ears lowered slightly at the thought. "What if she says no?"

"You won't know until you ask," he countered with optimism.

"I suppose you are right," he replied.

•~•

Back upstairs, Amy had heard the whole conversation and found herself smiling for a moment. She stopped herself as she realized she was reacting to what Shadow had said. Why the hell was she happy that Shadow liked her? She hated him after all, or did she? Amy had to admit that the past few months had definitely improved her opinion on Shadow, but she still felt it was inappropriate to like him in a sense. With all the conflict building up in her mind, she needed to explore these emotions for herself and find out how she really felt about him. She crept back to her room and closed the door quietly behind her.

•~•

Back downstairs, Silver watched as Shadow poured himself another glass of blood. "There's something I've been meaning to ask, but never got around to asking," Silver started.

"And what's that?" Shadow droned.

"Why didn't you ever tell Amy how you _really _felt after you two slept together?"

Shadow took a seat at the kitchen table. "I did," he countered. "Well, at least I _tried,_" he recalled.

**~Flashback: 5 Months Ago~**

A few days later, Shadow came back to Amy's apartment. He had given her a few days to cool off before he would come to explain himself further and tell her how he really felt. After all, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea about him. As he walked down the hall towards her door, he saw two men coming out of her apartment complex carrying furniture. He stopped before moving to the side as her couch was carried out past him down the hall. The thought crossed Shadow's mind; was Amy moving?

He ran inside her apartment and saw most of her belongings already gone in the nearly bare apartment. All that was left was her main furniture items such as her bed, couch, and kitchen table. Other than that, the apartment was fairly barren and large boxes with other various items were tucked away inside. A grey rat wearing a business suit held a checklist while he walked out of her bedroom jotting something down, oblivious to Shadow's presence. Shadow on, the other hand wasn't going to leave until he got answers.

"You," he said, alarming the rat. The rodent watched as Shadow stormed towards him. "Who are you?" Shadow questioned.

The rat looked a little intimidated by his approach. "I'm the landlord, sir…"

Shadow grabbed him by the shoulder to look at him. His eyes dilated as he stared him in the eye. "The girl that lived here. Where is she?" he compelled. He needed to find answers and the only way to do so, was to get the truth out of him.

The landlord stared back at Shadow in the eye, completely under his submission. "She moved out," he answered in a trance like state.

"Where is her new residence?" he continued.

"She didn't say," the landlord replied.

Shadow growled, frustrated with his lack of information. Amy obviously made sure to purposely not give up too much information, in case he had used his current technique. "What else can you tell me?"

The landlord reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "She told me to give this to someone named Shadow if I saw him," he finished.

Shadow snatched the letter from his hand looking down at it. His name was handwritten on the one side of the envelope. Shadow looked back to the landlord. "Leave. Forget you had this conversation." The landlord nodded and left as ordered.

Shadow walked out to her empty balcony and opened the letter. He started to read it in his head, curious of what she had written for him.

_Shadow,_

_After doing some thinking, I've decided I have to find Sonic and straighten out this mess. I sold all my belongings along with my apartment and have hit the road with the money I have. I know you want to kill him, but I plan to get to him before you do. Don't bother trying to come after me. I don't want you in my life anymore. You've done enough damage to last a lifetime. What happened the other night was a mistake... If you really care about me, you'll grant my wish and leave me alone. Goodbye, Shadow._

_\- Amy Rose_

Shadow lowered the note in his hands, demeanor sagging by her last message. It was true, he was in love with her, but if this was what she truly wanted, then he would let her live her life. He crumbled the letter in his hand. "You've got your wish then," he mumbled. His eyes looked out to the cityscape below him. "Guess we both will be alone after all…"

**~END FLASHBACK~**

•~•

[PRESENT DAY]

Later, the boys had gone out to run some errands, leaving Amy all alone. Amy sat outside at one of the tables by the pool. She knew Shadow would be infuriated if he found out she was spending time outside without supervision, but he wasn't there to stop her. Amy watched as two butterflies fluttered around her happily, almost dancing together as they flew off. Her eyes followed them as they glided off into the distance. She sighed. "Why is love so difficult?" she asked aloud.

"Who said it was ever simple?" a male voice replied. Amy gasped not expecting the unannounced company and looked to her right, seeing a familiar dark blue wolf leaning against a tree.

"Jax?" she asked in disbelief. It had been a couple of months since she had last seen the werewolf, so she was stunned to see him there randomly. Amy stood up from her seat, turning to face him fully. "What are you doing here?" she smiled.

He pushed himself away from the tree and approached her. "Came to see you," he answered. "Looking good by the way," he complimented staring at her growing belly. "How far along are you anyway?"

Amy placed a hand to her stomach. "About six months," she answered. "How did you even find me?" she asked, hugging him. He gave her a small hug back then pulled away.

"I remembered your scent," he answered. He pulled out a seat at the table she was sitting at and eased down into the seat. "Why, not happy to see me?" he smirked.

"Sorry, I-I just didn't expect to see be seeing anyone today," she replied taking her seat again. "Well, at least no one out of the ordinary," she added.

"To be honest, you probably wouldn't have if I hadn't figured everything out," he spoke.

Amy was a little taken aback by his statement, completely lost on what he was on about. "What are you talking about, Jax?"

"You never mentioned you were pregnant with a _hybrid_," he pointed. "You're the girl everyone is talking about."

Amy was stunned. How had he figured that out? She remembered telling him she was only pregnant with a werewolf, but she had good reason to lie to him. She didn't know Jax at the time, so why would she ever give up valuable information that he could use leverage with on her? "How do you-"

"—Another sector of our pack have been spreading rumors that there's some sort of miracle baby out and about," he explained. "I didn't believe it at first, but then I put the pieces together after remembering when I rescued you that night."

Amy looked nervously towards the patio doors. Was he a threat to her? Jax also caught her edginess and put his hands up showing no harm. "Hey, chill, I'm not going to hurt you," he assured. "Werewolves never go after expecting females, especially when they carry their kind, or half of their kind at this point."

"Fair enough," she replied, feeling a sign of relief. "So, let me guess, you're going to go run back to your alpha to let him know you found me?" she deduced dryly. She could only imagine what Shadow would think once he found out more people knew about their _miracle_ baby.

"Not exactly," he replied. "I wanted to warn you in case members of my pack just start showing up on your doorstep. They're out there, looking for you," he pointed.

"I thought you said I don't have to worry?" she inquired further.

"You don't. It's just because of the rumors, they believe if they find you then you'll bring prosperity to our pack. They want to see you for their own eyes."

Amy raised a questionable brow. "Are you kidding me right now?"

He shook his head. "Fraid not."

"How do I _really_ know you're not going to go back and tell your pack of my whereabouts?"

"Because believe it or not, not everyone out in the world is a lying bastard," he cracked. "If you don't want me to tell them, I won't."

Amy stared at him, still uncertain of his word. "…You'd do that for me?" she asked surprised.

"I know the last thing you probably want is people lurking around while you're pregnant," he laughed. "Besides that, I haven't always been on the best terms with my pack so I don't necessarily owe them as much."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused by his statement.

"When you and Silver ran into me I was kind of on the outs with them, but that's _another_ story."

Amy blinked in surprise. "I see. Well, thank you for your kind promise. I'd rather keep the visitation limited if I'm perfectly honest."

He nodded understanding. "Don't worry, I got you." he assured her. "I even made sure no one was following me when I came here today."

Amy felt like she could trust him, at least for now. He had saved her at one point and his argument was seemingly valid. She stood up from her seat and Jax mimicked her actions. "Still, Shadow is not going to like to hear this…"

"Figured," he quipped. Jax shoved his hands into his jean pockets coolly. "I'll try to keep my people off your trail as long as I can, okay?"

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Well, I gotta get going," he shrugged.

"Shadow will be getting back soon, so I should probably get back inside," she said approaching the patio doors.

"Hey," he said, causing her to stop and turn. "You ever find that boyfriend of yours?" Jax had remembered when they had run into each the first time, that she had asked for his help in locating him.

Her ears lowered briefly recalling her reunion with her ex. "Uh, yeah, I found him, but I quickly regretted it…"

"I told yah, he wasn't someone you wanted to cross," he retorted. "Well, good luck, Amy," he said as he left.

Amy waved and headed back inside.

Once back inside, a figure stepped out from behind a tree in the distance. Sonic stared as Amy left from view and headed further in the house. He scowled before setting his sights on the blue wolf making his way in the opposite direction. Luckily for Sonic, he had overheard most of their conversation and knew Mephiles would not be happy by the news. He absolutely despised the werewolf breed and wanted nothing more but to exterminate them from existence.

Sonic pulled out his cellphone and dialed Mephiles and waited for it to pick up.

"Hey, you're going to want to hear this," he spoke into the phone.

•~•

Meanwhile, Jax made his way back home through the woods. He casually walked his way around trees in his journey back and took a break to get some water at a stream. The wolf leant down and scooped some water into his palms and brought his hands up to his mouth, sipping the cool water. His relaxed composure was broken when a branch cracked causing his ears to go up in alert. Jax quickly jumped to his feet looking at his surroundings for the source of the sound.

His fists clenched by his sides as his eyes scanned for any movement. After a few seconds of dead silence he figured it was just a woodland creature. As he went to turn around, he came face to face with a blue hedgehog. Jax went to step back but was instantly forced against a nearby tree thanks to Sonic's incredible speed. "You," Jax croaked, instantly recognizing him. Jax had, had a run in with the hedgehog in the past, and only barely escaped his wrath.

"Got a couple of questions for you," he said keeping his hand around his throat, not choking him, but keeping him in place. Jax had no chance of escape as he felt his hold over him.

"What do you want?" he grunted.

Sonic released his hold around his throat to allow him to speak, but made sure he wouldn't try to run for it. Sonic crossed his arms across his chest, staring coldly back at the werewolf. "Heard there are more werewolves in town. How many wolves are we talking?" he questioned.

Jax narrowed his eyes at him. "I ain't telling you shit."

Sonic punched him hard in the face, making him yelp and stagger back and fall in the dirt. Jax held his throbbing jaw. "Want to try that again?"

It was no use. He knew if he didn't tell him then, then he'd probably get it beaten out of him. "Twenty," he said in defeat.

"Where did they come in from?" He pressed further.

"The West," he answered hesitantly. He spit some blood collecting in his mouth into the dirt. "Why do you care?"

Sonic punched him again, but this time in his stomach, causing Jax to double over in pain, grasping his winded gut. "You don't get to ask questions," Sonic spat venomously.

Jax glared up at Sonic, holding his hurt side as he caught his breath. He stumbled to his feet using the tree for support. "If you're planning on hurting my pack, I won't let you. I'll warn my alpha," he threatened.

If it weren't for his humanity being turned off, he would have laughed at the weak threat. "You think your pathetic excuse of a pack would stand a chance against me?" he asked. Sonic scoffed. "They wouldn't last ten minutes against me before I killed ever single one of them," he smirked confidently. Jax started to back away but Sonic grabbed him by the collar of his shirt yanking him forward. "But just so you don't cause any more trouble," he hinted. Sonic's eyes dilated as he stared back at Jax in the eye. "Forget this conversation ever happened," he compelled. "The last thing you remember was talking to Amy and going home. Now leave," he instructed releasing him.

Jax blinked in confusion and Sonic zipped off after completing his compulsion. He had gotten the information that Mephiles had wanted and that's all he needed.

•~•

A bit later, the front door opened and Shadow and Silver came inside, with groceries in hand. "Rose?" Shadow called closing the door with his foot.

"She could be asleep you know," Silver pondered walking past him.

Shadow ignored his comment and walked into the kitchen placing the bagged groceries on the counter for a moment while he looked for the pink female. "Rose?" he called again.

"In here," he heard her voice call from the living room. Silver began to put away the groceries while Shadow headed for the living room. Amy sat on the couch reading a magazine. She stood from her seat to greet him. "Get all your errands done?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

He smiled her way; she looked as beautiful as ever in her floral maxi dress hugging her cute baby bump. "Yes, actually I-" he stopped midsentence as a strange scent hit his nostrils. Amy gave him a confound look at his spaced out expression that quickly turned angered. Amy backed away as he strode towards her, unsure of his shift in mood.

"Shadow, are you okay?" she asked nervously, feeling her back hit the wall.

His right hand gripped her arm, drawing her closer. Amy gasped as he tugged her forward. She watched and remained still as his face neared the side of her neck. She felt him sniffing it, making her skin crawl and causing her to blush. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

He released his hold on her and shot her a troubled glare. "Who was here in my absence?" he asked sternly.

Busted. "A friend of mine," she answered meekly hearing his serious tone.

Silver came in the room after hearing the confrontation. "What's going on in here?"

Shadow ignored his brother glaring at him from behind and kept his focus on Amy. "You let someone _inside_ while we were gone?" he asked astounded by her naivety.

"No, I didn't!" she said raising her voice slightly. "…I was outside when we met."

"Rose!" Shadow said, tone rising. "I specifically told you to stay in doors when Silver and I have stepped out. You know how dangerous it is to be on your own."

"Shadow, calm down," Silver cut in.

"Something could have happened," he snapped, glaring back at his brother.

"But nothing did clearly," he pointed out.

"He's right, Shadow." Amy walked back over to the couch. "But you'll be interested to hear he had to say," she countered.

"Another male," he nearly shouted, hearing the identifying pronoun. "In my house?"

"Shadow, chill," she said patting the spot next to her on the couch. "He's the one that happened to save my life the night Lien-Da attacked us."

"Jax?" Silver replied, immediately knowing whom she was talking about. Amy nodded in response. Shadow recalled the event. If it hadn't been for that werewolf, she surely would have perished. Shadow eased his anger at Amy for allowing the stranger to come in contact with her. If the male had wanted to do anything bad, surely he would have taken the chance while he had her alone. With the prolonged silence and calm expression, Amy saw that she captured Shadow's trust.

"What did he tell you?" he asked.

"Apparently, I'm not only a magnet for witches, but I'm also one for werewolves. Jax said that his pack have heard the rumors about our baby," she explained. "They want to see me for themselves, so he wanted to warn me in case any of them started showing up. He promised he wouldn't tell them of our location."

"They're not getting anywhere near you unless I say so," he muttered boldly.

"What are you going to do when they start coming?" Silver inquired curiously. "Surely they'll find her eventually."

Shadow stood. "Depends on what their motives are," he answered. He headed for the kitchen to put away the rest of the groceries. "Stay indoors for the rest of the day, Rose, alright?" With that he left, leaving Amy and Silver alone.

"I'd do as he says," Silver muttered. Amy placed sighed, knowing he was probably right.

•~•

Back in the city, Sonic had come back to inform Mephiles on his findings. He, Rouge, and Mephiles sat in his quarters as the warlock vampire stormed around his office space in a tizzy. "Werewolves!" Mephiles shouted irate. "Coming near my city!?" He threw his desk on its side out of anger, causing papers and books to go flying. Rouge casually sat on the couch, one leg crossed over the other while she filed her nails unfazed by his tantrum.

"You wake up on the wrong side of the bed, hon?" she asked looking down at her nails.

Mephiles shot her a glare. "You think this a laughing matter?" he growled getting up in her face. Rouge just leaned back as she stared at him. He backed away after not getting a reaction from her.

"Why are you so scared of a couple of werewolves? They're harmless in their mortal form," she countered. "They're only dangerous in their wolf form, and the full moon has passed this month."

"The severity is alarming when you consider this town used to be run by the werewolves," he explained rubbing his temple with his right hand. He paced in front of his fireplace. "With all these werewolves in one place, we'd be outnumbered if they were to band together," he theorized. "There would be no chance…"

Rouge raised a brow his way, before going back to filing. "You are waaay too paranoid, Mephiles. You think everyone is out to get you," she laughed.

"Perhaps," he mumbled. "But being paranoid may avoid future disaster." If Mephiles could, he would do anything in his power to keep ahold of his reign on the city. His eyes glanced back to Sonic leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The blue hedgehog had been oddly quiet during the entire rant. "At least we have a wonderful informant and soldier for our side," he boasted.

"Want me to take care of them?" Sonic asked.

Mephiles rubbed his chin as he considered the option. "No, I think you've done your part for now." He looked towards his closed door. "Drago!" he shouted.

In moments the door opened and his second in command was in the room. "Yes, master?"

"I need you to do a little favor for me," he smiled sinisterly.

"What might that be, sir?" he asked waiting for further instructions.

Mephiles placed his fingertips together. "Gather a couple of our people and have them savor in a little wolf hunt…"

•~•

**Author's Note:** Please leave a review!


	23. Wolf Hunt

**Author's Note**: Thank you xXAmberAddilynRoseXx, Aliciathewolf45, Rachhecht, Cozy Shadow, MissMJS, Angelsshines, sad Little Demon, and Puppydog4 for your reviews!

•~•

Later that evening, Silver decided to take Blaze out for a meal, while Shadow and Amy spent the evening in together. The two walked away from a local café hand in hand. "Thanks for taking me out tonight," Blaze smiled towards him.

"Not a problem," he smiled back.

They turned down a sidewalk and Blaze cleared her throat. "Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night at my place?"

Silver stopped and gave her a cute smile. "I'd love to." Blaze blushed under his gaze but stopped when a group of vampires ran down the street in a herd across from them. Both looked in the direction, suspicious of the large rowdy group.

"What's going on?" Blaze asked, blinking in astonishment.

Silver felt a sinking feeling as he spotted Drago amongst the group. "Let's find out…" Blaze and Silver approached the alleyway where Drago and a large group of vampires huddled up around the white wolf.

"We head to the Mystic Ruins and we make sure we kill as many of those dogs as possible, got it?" The vampire muttered to one another in agreement. "We'll split into two groups," those coming with me step to the left. Those going with Randall," he said pointing to a red weasel, "Step to the right." The vampires did as ordered and split into two equal groups.

Drago observed the groups and started to make his way down the opposite direction from where Blaze and Silver were hiding. Silver felt his heart sink. "Crap…"

"What?" Blaze whispered.

"They're going after Jax's pack."

"Who?" Blaze inquired.

"No time to explain," he dismissed. "I can't let those werewolves suffer," he said with determination.

•~•

In the Mystic Ruins, Jax sat in front of a bonfire alongside other werewolves of various species. He was still completely unaware that he'd been compelled to forget his run in with Sonic, as he chowed down on a plate of food, enjoying the company of his pack mates. Everything was calm until a member of the pack came running back towards camp, panic across their face.

"Vampires, vampires!" a gray cat shouted frantically. The rest of the werewolves outside stood, terrified of the news. They began to chatter amongst one another on what to do.

An attractive male red dingo came out of his trailer after hearing all the commotion. "What's going on?" he asked stepping through the crowd, causing them to hush just by his presence.

The cat approached the male. "Sir, the lookouts have spotted two large groups of vampires heading in our direction."

He looked troubled by this news but was determined to keep his people safe. "Take the females and children to the safe point first. I want this camp empty in two minutes tops!" he ordered. The werewolves surrounding him began scurrying about camp rounding up their family members and hurrying off. "Take only yourself and your family to the safe point. Leave all personal belongings behind. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" he barked.

Jax watched as their pack, ran around frantically, before descending further into the woods. They had set up an underground safe point to hide from vampires if there ever was an attack. Jax approached the red dingo. "Caleb, what can I do to help?"

Caleb opened a wooden storage box and tossed a crossbow his way. Jax caught the weapon unexpectedly and stared down at it. "Meet the scouts at the north point and help them fend off those bloodsuckers," he instructed while taking a crossbow himself, slinging it over his shoulder. "I'll help the scouts at the east point in the meantime."

"What about the west sector? They should be getting close now, they don't know about the vampires storming our way," he inquired.

"Join the north scouts and try to see if you can find them on their route," he explained. "They don't know where our safe point is. Once you find them, lead them there."

Jax nodded. "You've got it," he said before running off to help his comrades

•~•

Jax had finally made it to the north point, but Drago's had gotten there and were finishing off their job, eliminating the last scout. Jax watched from behind some trees in horror as vampires had already ripped out the heart of the last werewolf standing. His pack mates lay still on the ground, beheaded or bleeding out from their torn throats. Drago's eyes caught movement and spotted Jax hiding behind the tree. He growled. "Get that werewolf," he pointed.

The other five vampires currently feeding off the dead werewolves glanced up from their meals, blood drenched down their chins. Jax took a shot at an oncoming vampire hitting him in the heart with his crossbow loaded with stakes. The vampire fell to his knees with the stake stuck from his chest and dropped dead, decaying immediately. "Kendal!" Drago shouted seeing his fallen member. He kneeled before the deceased vampire and looked to the rest of his group. "Make sure that one suffers slowly," he ordered.

Jax knew this was his cue to make a break for it and quickly fled with the four other vampires chasing after him. Jax ran through the forest, weaving around low branches and trees. Luckily for him, he knew the forest like the back of his hand even at its darkest. Thinking quickly, he led the vampires towards an area set up with traps in a certain section of the woods.

"We've almost got him," one of the vampires shouted getting closer. Jax knew the trap was coming up and looked behind him to see the vampires hot on his trail. His eyes looked back ahead of him and he took a large leap over what looked like a pile of leaves. He landed on the other side and skidded to a stop as he heard the trap activate behind him. Just as the group of vampires ran over the pile of leaves a wired bag captured them lifting them high above the ground.

"What the hell?!" they exclaimed, struggling within the trap.

"Suckers," he sneered. He began to count the vampires but soon realized he only counted three. Where was the fourth one?

"Looking me, stud?" a feminine voice said from behind. He spun around only to come face to face with a black cat with yellow eyes. With incredible strength, she punched him in the face making him fly back and collide with a tree. He grunted and slid down until the cat came back and took a bite into the side of his neck. He cried out looking for his crossbow that was feet away from him.

"Kill him, Lacey!" one of the male vampires encouraged from the trap. Jax reached his hand for the crossbow, but it was too far away. He improvised and grabbed a tree branch, ripped it off and stabbed it into the cat's chest. The girl cried out and staggered backward with the makeshift stake sticking out of her chest. In an instant, her body turned gray and she dropped to the floor dead. "Nooo!"

Jax covered his bleeding neck and panted, backing away from the dead vampire. "You're gonna fucking get it, you dirty dog!" one of the vampires leered. In the distance, Jax could hear another group of vampires making their way towards him.

"Shit…" He staggered to his feet and bolted from the scene.

•~•

After a delicious dinner, Amy had snuck outside to sit on the front porch. She knew Shadow be pissed, but she loved listening to the crickets chirp as she sat and collected her thoughts. "I thought I made it clear that I don't want you outside on your own," a reprimanding voice said behind her.

Amy glanced to her right and saw Shadow standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Sorry, I just wanted some fresh air…"

Shadow sighed in defeat and joined her, sitting on the available part of the bench by her side. He draped an arm around her from behind, keeping her close. "What am I going to do with you, Rose?" he chuckled playfully.

"I've always been rebellious, Shadow" she responded, unintentionally realizing she was cuddling closer to him to keep warm. It was a bit chilly, but Shadow didn't mind her cozying up with him.

"Oh, I know," he smiled rubbing her shoulder where his hand rested. "You can be a handful at times."

"You don't ever get fed up having to look after me, do you?" she asked curiously with a sly grin.

He shook his head. "Not really," he replied. "I actually enjoy looking after you if I'm perfectly honest, even if you were a bit of a pain in the ass in the beginning," he smirked.

Amy huffed playfully. "Yes, because, after all, you were _soo_ pleasant to be around," she countered dryly.

He laughed at her remark, making her giggle as well. "Fair enough."

She rested her head on his shoulder, inexplicitly inhaling in his alluring scent, which was a mix of leather from his jacket along with his classic cologne. "Truth be told," she began. "You haven't been half bad to live with."

"Finally warming up to me then?" he grinned arrogantly gesturing to how close she was to him.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared back at his red eyes, almost as if she was searching them. "…Something like that," she said softly.

Shadow blinked a few times, feeling his confident grin fade by the look she gave him. He had to admit, he was caught off guard by her response and had been expecting some sort of quip from her instead. Was Amy suggesting that she was starting to develop feelings for him? His eyes flickered towards her lips before looking back at her jade eyes and he could have sworn she was inching closer towards his face. Shadow mimicked her actions and started to lean in towards her, but before their lips could touch, a voice startled the two of them.

"Amy, Shadow!" a male shouted in the distance. Both hedgehogs moved apart and looked ahead towards the driveway of the house. Silver and Blaze got out of their car and ran towards them.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, alarmed by their urgency.

"Mephiles sent out for a massacre on the wolves in the Mystic ruins," he explained. "They're in trouble."

"What do I care?" Shadow scoffed, unfazed by the mention. Silver had just ruined a potential kiss he was about to get from Amy, not to mention being a major cock block.

Silver shot Shadow an irate look by his tone. "You do realize this is the same pack that Jax belongs to. The guy who saved _her_ life," he said pointing to Amy.

Amy was also slightly annoyed with Shadow's uncaring. "Shadow," she said grabbing his arm. "Help them!"

Normally Shadow wouldn't have given a second thought to consider helping someone else unless it benefitted him, but Jax _had_ saved Amy's life and he did owe him for that. He also figured Amy would be pretty annoyed with him if he didn't help. Shadow glanced at his brother standing on the porch with determination. "You with me, too?"

Silver cracked his knuckles, eager to get some action. "You know I love a good fight," he smirked.

Blaze stood by Silver's side looking concerned. "You be careful now…"

Silver leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I will." Silver and Shadow started to head out.

Blaze took a seat by Amy on the porch. "I'll keep on eye on Amy in the meantime, boys."

"Thanks, Blaze!" Silver said running off with his brother.

•~•

Back at the werewolves' campsite, Drago and the vampires continued to tear the campsite apart. The campsite appeared to have been abandoned, but that didn't mean there weren't werewolves hidden inside their homes. Trailers, tents, and cabins were searched thoroughly as they looked for any sign of the living. Personal belongings were broken and destroyed as the vampires scouted the area. Drago hopped out of nearby trailer he had just finished searching. He growled as the rest of his group came up empty handed.

"They've already fled," he said to the other vampires coming back his way. "Spread out, I'm sure we can find them hidden out in the bayou or even the woods," he instructed. The vampires nodded and started making their way off in different directions, zipping off quickly. "I want heads brought back," he shouted.

"Heads, you say?" a voice said from behind him. Drago turned, only to come face to face with Shadow and Silver. "If it's heads you want, I can arrange one plate, starting with yours," he said coldly.

"Shadow…" Drago droned in annoyance. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Heard there was a wolf hunt," he replied. "Which I think is about time we put an end to this nonsense."

Drago narrowed his eyes at the two brothers. "No can do, Shadow. Mephiles ordered we do a sweep and clear out all the wolves. He wants them all dead."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the big bad wolf, Drago," he teased while circling him.

His eyes followed the ebony hedgehog walking around him. "No, but I've got orders and I've got to make sure they're taken care of."

Shadow stopped his circling, standing in front of the white wolf. "I'm afraid I simply cannot allow that."

He had enough of Shadow's intimidation tactics and clenched his right hand. "Well, take it up with your brother once I'm done. I don't have time for your chit chat," Drago replied taking a swing towards Shadow. Shadow swiftly moved to the side, avoiding contact with his fist. Drago continued to try to attack him using his own vampire speed, but since Shadow was much older in vampire years to Drago, he was much faster and stronger. The ebony hedgehog continued to avoid his throws effortlessly and started to grow bored. With enough of his keep away, Shadow came up from behind and snapped his neck, killing him temporarily. Drago fell face first into the dirt, dead.

"Good job," Silver complimented. "A shame we couldn't kill him for good," Silver muttered.

"You know Mephiles' rules, he's judge, jury, and executioner around here. Besides, we do not need more ammo on us by killing his people. A good neck snap will suffice for now, sadly."

"How mature of you, Shadow," Silver complimented while stifling a laugh. Shadow was never one to obey rules and had surprised him notion. A scream erupted in the distance and both brothers turned their attention in the direction. "Let's keep moving," he encouraged as they rushed off to help.

•~•

Down a dirt road, a group of werewolves ran on foot for their lives. The vampires Drago had sent off pursued the fleeing wolves closely behind knowing they'd catch them eventually. One of the werewolves, a female rabbit fell on her side, falling behind. One of Mephiles' vampires, a brown fox tackled her and ripped into her throat. The girl cried out in agony as he fed on her, blood going everywhere. "Aaaah!" she screamed. The pack members fleeing with her stopped in their tracks once they saw she had been claimed. "Rosanne!" a brown hedgehog screamed rushing over to save her.

Before he could get close, another vampire ripped their hand into his chest prying his beating heart from his chest. The hedgehog's eyes went wide and he fell back dead. "Stone!" Rosanne cried as she continued to be fed from.

"Stay away from her, bloodsucker," one of the other werewolves shouted. The group was not about to abandon one any member of their pack, and would surely put up a fight.

The other vampires only laughed at their courage. "Your funeral."

"Help me!" Rosanne continued to cry as struggled under her assailant.

Two streaks, one white and the other black and red flew past the group of werewolves and towards the vampires. The werewolves watched and listened in awe as they heard and watched the vampires get whisked away by the streaks. Disturbing cracks silenced the vampire's screams and in a matter of seconds they were all chucked into a pile with their necks snapped.

Rosanne realized the weight on top of her had been lifted and looked up only to see Shadow and Silver had detained all of the vampires in rapid precision. Silver helped lift the rabbit from the floor as she held her bleeding neck. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, still wary of the two vampires standing before her. "Yes…"

The other werewolves approached the two mystery saviors.

"Who are you two?" An orange dog asked approaching them.

"I'm-"

"-Silver?" Someone said from behind the two Originals. Silver and Shadow turned and saw Jax approach them, slightly bloody and battered but still walking. The rest of the pack watched in puzzlement as they saw another member of their distance pack recognize their saviors.

"Jax," Silver replied, smiling at his sight. He was relieved to see him in one piece.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My girlfriend and I overheard about an attack on your camp. We came to help," he informed.

Jax looked towards the black and red hedgehog by his side with uncertainty. He had heard stories about the hedgehog and knew to be cautious. "You must be Shadow."

"That is correct." Shadow extended his hand out for him to shake. "I was briefed that you were the one that saved Amy a few months ago. I thank you for that."

Jax shook his hand back. "I did what I felt was right, but it was no problem," he smiled slightly.

"Someone want to fill us in?" the orange dog piped in.

"Andrew," Jax spoke. "This is Shadow and Silver. They're Originals and they're good with us," he assured. Some of the other werewolves in the pack muttered things under their breath once hearing of their titles.

"I can't believe he's dead," the female rabbit cried off in the corner. Everyone's attention was drawn towards her, as she kneeled before the fallen brown hedgehog. "They killed him. They killed Stone," she said wiping her teary eyes.

Silver walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry we couldn't save him," he apologized. Shadow approached the fallen werewolf and something odd caught his eye around the deceased hedgehog's neck. The male wore a chain necklace holding a familiar looking ring. Shadow knelt down to get a better look at the piece discreetly. His hand reached out and lifted the ring up to get a better look. Where had he seen this from before?

Andrew walked over and helped lift the rabbit up to her feet. She sobbed into his shoulder as he comforted her. "We'll give him a proper burial in the morning," he said patting her back.

"But we should take him back to our territory for his burial!" the female exclaimed.

"Are you visiting then?" Silver inquired from her statement.

"Yes, we are in a matter of fact," Andrew answered. While Silver was busy chatting away to the group, Shadow managed to swipe the piece of jewelry off the body and stashed it in his jacket pocket. He knew he recognized the ring from somewhere and would do some research once he got back home.

Shadow stood back upright and approached his brother. "It was nice to meet you all. I'm sure you're aware of the rule that werewolves are not permitted in the city, not my ruling but one I would advise you follow."

Andrew nodded. "Yes, I've heard rumors of the other Original that runs this city. We know to keep away."

Silver looked back at the pile of temporary dead vampires. "You should get moving," he advised. "They'll be waking up in a few minutes," he gestured with his thumb.

Andrew nodded and signaled for the rest of his group to continue moving. Jax waved at the two as he led them away. "Thank you again for helping us!"

•~•

Shadow and Silver returned back to the house and found Amy and Blaze lounging on the couch. "You're back," Amy smiled seeing them enter.

Silver plopped down into one of the chairs nearby. "Phew, well, now that, that is done with, the only question I have is what is Mephiles' deal?"

Shadow pondered the same thought as he stood behind the chair Silver sat in. The werewolves were where they should be, away from the city. So what had provoked so much fear into his older brother to cause him to send out a group to massacre them? "Perhaps a visit is to take place with our dear brother," Shadow hinted.

"Are you going now?" Silver asked watching Shadow head for the stairs.

"Not yet," he replied heading upstairs. "I have something else to look into first."

•~•

Upstairs in his study, Shadow looked through a bookshelf as if he was searching. His eyes went down a row of books until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled out a hefty looking book and placed it down on his desk then began to flip through the pages. He continued to flip through until he stopped on the one he was looking for. His finger skimmed the words and stopped on a hand drawn image.

His eyes widened as he reached into his jacket with his free hand and pulled out the ring. He had seen this ring before! Shadow held it up then looked at the illustration seeing the similarities. On the page was a picture of the exact ring he held in his hand. The title of the page read: _Moonlight Ring_ and along the sides of the page were instructions on how to create one. "This was my father's…"

Which meant, if it was in the hands of the pack he and Silver and run across, that meant he had found the pack that his biological father had once belonged to, making them his distance family.

**Author's Note:** Please leave a review!


	24. Alliance

AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for awhile. My new job has been keeping me busy. I've been reading scripts and doing coverage for a production company and it's kept me busy! Thank you, Cozy Shadow, Aliciathewolf45, Angelsshines, MissMJS, FireflyLake, Sad little demon, SonAmyGirl14, puppydog4, Sofie and Kirrh628 for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!

•~•

The next morning in the city, a slew of bodies were left behind in the wake of heated wrath. Mephiles had finished massacring an entire brothel of females, leaving Drago and Sonic to clean up after him. The two boys stepped over the fallen bodies of multiple females, their throats nearly severed from the pent up anger Mephiles had been holding back. There was blood splashed along the walls and floors and the odor of decay had already started to kick in. Drago and Sonic continued to move bodies into a pile to dispose of later until one last cry from the other room drew their attention away.

Sonic and Drago followed the sound, leading them to Mephiles finishing off the last female. The Original clutched her naked body to his own as he ripped into the side of her throat. The two males watched in silence and once it was apparent Mephiles had finished; Drago cleared his throat softly enough to catch his master's attention. Mephiles turned, holding the female's body in his arms before releasing her carelessly to collapse on the floor like a ragdoll. "Get out of my sight," he leered.

Drago remained silent and turned to look to Sonic for backup. Sonic crossed his arms over his chest with a blank expression. His eyes looked away from the wolf's, towards the dead female on the floor. "I told you I should have taken care of it myself. I'm not as incompetent as you are."

Drago narrowed his eyes defensively at him by his remark. "I didn't know Shadow and Silver were going to show up," he grumbled under his breath. "I thought you compelled that stupid werewolf to keep quiet!"

"I did," Sonic snapped back.

"You lie…"

"-ENOUGH!" Mephiles turned and roared, blood smeared down his chin. His eyes were ablaze as he glared at the bickering duo. "You've failed me enough times already!"

Drago bowed his head respectively. "I'm sorry, master. I promise you that I won't fail again," he pledged.

Sonic remained unfazed by Mephiles' enraged demeanor as the warlock approached the two calmly. "You are correct to say that, Drago." Drago lifted his head to meet with his master's eyes, but before he could look up fast enough, he felt a bone-shattering crack in his chest. His eyes glanced down only to see Mephiles' hand stuck inside his chest cavity. "You will never fail me again," he whispered before ripping his heart out. Before he could even interject, Drago's body turned gray and he collapsed to the floor, dead.

Again, Sonic merely glanced to the decaying body by his feet, completely poised by the murder that just took place. He looked back to Mephiles. "Now what?"

"A congrats is in order," he started. Sonic raised a confused brow his way. The warlock's eyes met Sonic's as he dropped the bloody heart on the floor. "You are my new second in command."

•~•

That same day at Shadow's house, a knock on the door startled Amy, causing her to get up to answer it. When she opened the door Jax stood on the front porch. "Oh, Jax," she said surprised.

"Sorry for showing up unannounced again, but my alpha _really_ wants to meet with you," he started. "Now I know I said I wouldn't reveal your whereabouts, but he wants to thank your old man for helping us the other night."

Amy began to open her mouth to answer, but a voice spoke for her. "-Tell him he's welcome," Shadow said from behind. Amy jumped slightly, not realizing Shadow had snuck up from behind her.

"Shadow!" she said, turning to look at him.

He ignored her and gently moved her to the side, while Jax kept his attention on the ebony hedgehog, eying him carefully. "Would you mind meeting my leader, Shadow?" he inquired curiously.

Shadow shrugged coolly. "Of course. Where is he anyway?" he questioned, eyes scanning the perimeter.

"My leader, Caleb, is back at camp," he answered.

Shadow was intrigued to meet the alpha, but besides that knew he needed to check him out. If his plan he had concocted the night before was to work, he wanted to know why the werewolf was so interested in Amy and their child in the first place. "If it is not too much to ask, I would like to meet him here," he pointed.

"Not a problem," Jax replied. "I can get him for you right now."

"Wonderful, we'll be waiting then," he said as grabbed the doorknob. Jax nodded and left and Shadow closed the door. Amy watched as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Wait a second," she interrupted, causing him to stop and look. "What about Mephiles? Weren't you planning to have a talk with him today?"

"Yes, I intend to, but after the meet with the pack," he answered.

"You better not be planning anything devious," she warned. "I happen to like Jax," she said crossing her arms.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt any of them unless they give me a reason to."

•~•

Twenty minutes later, a group of wolves arrived at Shadow's estate. Amy, Shadow, and Silver waited on the front porch as Jax led the large pack of werewolves towards the estate. "I've never seen so many werewolves in one place," Silver whispered under his breath. There easily could have been fifty werewolves in one place as they conjugated outside of their home.

By Jax's side, was a handsome red dingo wearing a green jacket, white t-shirt, jeans, and pair of brown boots. He stood near Andrew, the werewolf they had met last night. Amy and Shadow took a few steps down the porch to meet him while Silver stayed back, continuing to keep an eye on the rest of pack. "Hi, I'm Amy," Amy introduced sticking her hand out for Caleb to shake. The dingo offered out his hand and shook hers before stopping mid-shake. Just from making contact with her hand, he could feel an immense power resonate from her. He stared at her in awe making Amy a little uncomfortable from his prolonged silence. Jax also stared at his leader, confused by his loss of words. "…Are you all right?" Amy asked.

Caleb shook his head coming out of his daze. "I'm sorry, it's just," he paused trying to collect his thoughts. "I've never felt such a strong link from a ungifted mortal before." He broke away from her handshake and bowed before her respectively. "My name is Caleb and it's an honor to meet you." Soon enough the rest of his pack mimicked his action and Amy stared at the werewolves bowing before her in a wave procession. She cringed from the gesture, even it was meant to be honorable. It wasn't like she was a royal or something.

"Wait a minute," Andrew chimed in. "This is the _girl_?"

"Yes," Jax answered from behind them.

Startled by the revelation, Andrew walked over and took ahold of her hand and shook it. "My name is Andrew and I'm the pack leader of the Crescent Wolves from the West. Like Caleb said, it's an honor."

Amy smiled sheepishly again and shook his hand back. "Nice to meet you, Andrew." Shadow watched in awe with how the werewolves treated Amy with respect. He already had a plan set once he met with them, but this only confirmed his plan would surely work involving the pack.

Shadow cleared his throat to get their attention. "Caleb, is it?" he asked coming up from behind Amy. The red dingo looked up at the ebony hedgehog standing before him.

"Yeah?" he answered while getting back to his feet. "You're the hybrid, right?" he asked sticking out his hand for Shadow to shake. The two shook hands formally.

"Indeed I am," Shadow smirked proudly before parting from their handshake. "But you can call me Shadow." His hand gestured towards the front door. "If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to discuss something with you inside privately, if that's alright?"

Caleb looked to Andrew then back towards Shadow, shrugging coolly. "Fine with me."

"Wonderful." Shadow escorted the male werewolf towards the front door.

"Should I come, too?" Amy asked trying to tag along.

"Uh, no, stay out here with Silver and get to know Caleb's pack," he instructed.

"Oh, okay…" With that said, the two entered and headed towards Shadow's study. Silver watched the two enter, suspicious of his brother's private meeting with Caleb.

•~•

Once inside, Caleb cautiously looked around the room. He had no idea what Shadow wanted to discuss but knew he'd find out soon enough. Caleb shoved his hands into his jacket pocket as he walked with him. "So, what'd you want to speak to me about? I mean, I've heard things and from what I've gathered, no one gets private meetings unless you want something. So what is it?"

Shadow walked over to his desk, picking up a bottle of whiskey. "My, my, straight to business I see." He poured them both two glasses.

Caleb continued to watch him cautiously. "Don't want to waste my time."

"Time will be anything but wasted here," Shadow said as he walked over with both glasses in hand. He handed Caleb a glass that he gladly accepted. "Let me make this simple, I know your power, I know your burden, and I'm here to offer the chance to take the latter away."

With irresolute reservations, Caleb could only assume one option. "You want to make me a hybrid?"

"Not exactly." Shadow casually took a sip of his drink. "Unless _you_ want that of course," he tagged on.

"I've heard about that damn sire bond, and I'm not really feeling it," he countered dryly.

"Sounds like you've talked to one of my _past_ associates," Shadow noted taking another sip.

Caleb also took a sip of his drink. "Yeah, and he was a pretty nasty piece of work…" Yes, even Caleb had had a run in with Sonic that resulted in him losing a couple of his best men.

"Well, I wasn't planning on offering you that deal, because I actually had something more interesting in mind. An option I think you would not care to pass up."

This only peaked Caleb's interest more. "I know there's gotta be some catch, but what do you want?"

"Your loyalty to help me protect Amy and my unborn child," he explained. "No sire bond required. Just your oath."

Caleb couldn't help but scoff at the idea. "Why would I or the rest of my pack risk their life for your kid?"

"Simple," he answered. He walked over to his desk, placing his drink down momentarily and opened a small chest, then reached inside and pulled out a ring with a black stone in the center. Shadow turned and held it up for Caleb to see.

Caleb stared at the ring immediately recognizing it. "Hey, where'd you get that?" he pointed accusingly.

"You recognize it?"

"That used to belong to Stone," he snapped, storming towards him. "But we saw it was missing when we moved his body…"

Shadow remained completely calm under the accusation. "Yes, it _did_, but I took it because it originally belonged to MY father," he countered.

Caleb shook his head in disbelief. "No way, that's impossible," he muttered. "…You're Carbon's son?" Caleb had always heard the legends from the notorious _first_ werewolf but never thought he'd cross paths with his alleged first heir. Although Carbon had been dead for some time now, stories of his reign as alpha had been passed down for generations. He was known as an excellent leader and father and had passed down the ring to children for centuries, but to think it was rightfully Shadow's all along made Caleb sick to his stomach.

Shadow nodded. "I am. So allow me to ask you this, was Stone a blood relative of his?"

"Yeah, that ring's been passed down through the Crescent pack for years."

"Interesting," Shadow mumbled glancing at the ring in hand. "You are aware of the power it holds, then?"

"Power?" Caleb asked taken aback by the mention. "What are you on about?"

Shadow hid his satisfaction knowing he had caught the alpha's attention. "My mother, despite being a whore, was very generous in helping out my father with the pain of transformation." He walked closer towards him. "I believe she created this ring to help free him of his pain."

"So, that's like some sort of daylight ring then?"

"Not quite. Daylight rings allow vampires to walk freely during the day in the sun, but this my friend, is a moonlight ring. Freeing you of ever having to transform on a full moon and allowing you to use your venomous bite in your mortal form." Caleb stared at it in disbelief. He couldn't believe something like this existed without his knowledge. "Just think," Shadow spoke interrupting his thoughts. "No more breaking bones, no more pain, no more torment…"

"How do I know this isn't going to cause me to lose my free will like that damn sire bond?" he asked skeptically.

"Why do you think I didn't use this option in the first place?" he countered. "The rings have no hold over you like my sire bond does," he explained.

Caleb tapped his chin as he allowed this information to process. He was still unsure on whether or not he could trust Shadow completely, but he really wanted that ring. "How do I know I can trust you? You're related to Mephiles and he's the reason our camp was attacked last night."

"You make an interesting argument," Shadow pondered. "I can assure you that I am nothing like my older brother. When I make deals, I keep them unless you go back on them," he explained. Caleb listened intently, still a bit wary of the deal. Shadow caught onto his reluctance by his demeanor. "…You know," he continued. "These rings could _really _help take back the city that was once rightfully yours…"

Shadow was right. With the ring's claimed power, Caleb and his pack could easily kill all the vampires with their lethal bite and could even do it without having to be in their wolf form. The deal was too good to pass up. "…And all you want is your girl and kid to be safe?" Shadow nodded slowly. Sure he was using a little manipulation to get what he wanted, but if it meant getting more protection for Amy and their child, he would do it. With no second thought, Caleb had made his decision. "You got yourself a deal." Caleb stuck his hand out and the two males shook on it.

"Wonderful," he smiled contently. "And I intend to have a word with my older brother with the attack that was made on your camp last night. But he cannot know we are working together because it would surely drive him to suspect something," he clarified.

"You're not on good terms with your brother, then?" Caleb asked curiously.

Shadow stifled an amused laugh. "We are civil with one another at most, but I'd hardly say we're _close_."

"Well, you won't see me talking to him anytime soon." Caleb started to turn towards the door.

"Hold on," Shadow said stopping him in his tracks. "There's just one more thing I need in return," he added.

Caleb turned back around, tilting his head slightly with curiosity. "And what's that?"

"The stones found present in these rings," he said holding up the ring. "Any chance you know where to find more?"

Caleb shook his head. "I'm not sure. I've never seen them before."

"Is there anyone else I can talk to that was close to Stone, perhaps another relative?"

"…There is his cousin, Wesley," Caleb mumbled.

"Wesley?" Shadow repeated. "I assume he's a part of your pack."

"He _was_," Caleb corrected. "He's gone rogue now."

"Any chance you could track him down? If you want more of these rings to be produced, then we need to locate more of the stones. I have a witch I am friendly with that will be able to make more."

"I'll grab some of my boys and start the search."

"Wonderful." The dingo reached for the doorknob but was interrupted again. "Oh, and Caleb?" he spoke, causing him to look back. "Keep this alliance between us a secret for the meantime."

•~•

Outside, Silver and Amy were busy talking to the rest of the pack, getting to know everyone. Diana, a female gray badger knelt in front of Amy and rested her hand on Amy's belly. "Are you excited?" she asked.

"I am, actually," she replied. "I admit, I was a little nervous of becoming a mother, but I think I'm ready…"

Diana smiled warmly. "Even if you didn't feel ready the natural instinct would come in time," she assured, lifting her hand off her belly.

"You really think so?"

She nodded. "I know so," she corrected. Just then Caleb and Shadow came back outside. Caleb whistled to get his pack's attention, causing them to all settle down.

"Time to get back to camp," Caleb spoke. The pack chattered and started to make their leave.

Diana took Amy's hand in hers. "It was lovely to meet you, Amy."

Amy smiled back. "Same here, I'm sure we'll see each other again." Diana waved as she retreated with the rest of her packs.

Caleb caught up with Andrew as they led the pack back towards their campsite. Andrew walked alongside the red dingo as he strode through the forest. "So, what'd he have to say then?" the dog asked curiously.

"He wants to form an alliance with our pack to help keep his girl and kid safe."

Andrew shot him a bewildered look. "You didn't agree to it, did you?" he asked perplexed by the offer. "We can't afford any more lost lives. We're not his soldiers," he whispered roughly back, trying to keep from the others hearing.

"I did," he replied. "You don't realize how this is going to help our pack."

"I don't see how protecting some girl and baby could do any good for our kind," Andrew scoffed quietly.

"Just wait till I tell you what he offered us…"

•~•

Back inside, Amy and Silver joined Shadow in the living room. "All right, Shadow, out with it," Amy started. "What were you two talking about?"

"I was just doing a simple interrogation, Rose," he lied smoothly. "I wanted to make sure that he wasn't up to anything that might involve hurting you."

Amy crossed her arms, still suspicious of his answer. "Is that really_ all_ you were talking about?"

"No," he replied. "He also wanted me to have a word with Mephiles, which I plan on doing."

•~•

Later that day, Shadow entered the dimly lit bar in the city. The chattering vampires sitting inside all went dead silent once Shadow stepped inside. They stared in silence as the ebony hedgehog walked towards the center not fazed by the eyes on him.

"Any chance someone could point me in the direction of my brother?"

"You are quite insufferable at times. Do you know that, dear brother?" Mephiles said from behind.

Shadow merely looked over his shoulder before turning fully to face his brother, leaning in the doorframe of the bar. Mephiles had just returned from his previous location but had sent Sonic away once he sensed Shadow's presence near. "Why do you say such a thing?" Shadow asked coyly.

"I see no reason for you to be meddling in my affairs, so I must ask why you chose to defend those lowly wolves in the ruins?" The other vampires in the room looked back and forth from Mephiles to Shadow as they listened into the dispute.

"They've done nothing wrong," he answered simply. "They've stayed in their territories like instructed and have avoided all contact with the city or other vampires. I see no reason why they were targeted unless there's something you're not telling me?" Shadow questioned eying him carefully.

Mephiles made sure to keep his façade up and show no indication otherwise of lying. "This is my city and I'll do what is needed to keep it safe."

"Well until you imply the apparent threat that you see from them, I chose to disagree with your actions."

Mephiles narrowed his eyes towards him. "Since when did you become so moral and noble?"

"Since I saw what kind of rule you have in place…"

"You're lucky that you are _truly_ immortal, Shadow. Otherwise, you still wouldn't be breathing this very second," he hinted before walking past him and towards the back.

Shadow's eyes followed him. "You might forget at times, but I am part werewolf. They don't deserve the treatment you give them."

He stopped by the bar and looked at Shadow. "Are you implying you produced a soft spot for said scum?" Mephiles chuckled in amusement.

Shadow stared at him for a beat then turned to leave. "Just leave them alone, Mephiles."


	25. Confessions

Author's Note: Thank you guys for leaving reviews! Really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it a bit longer. :)

•~•

Amy sat at the kitchen table eating the breakfast Shadow had prepared her while Shadow stood at the sink washing the dishes. After finishing the last bite, Amy placed her fork down onto her plate. "That was really good, Shadow. Who knew you could cook?" she complimented.

Shadow glanced over his shoulder momentarily as he finished drying off a glass. "Well, I acquired the skill over time," he subtlety bragged.

Amy couldn't help but to giggle at his comment. "So, what do you have planned for the day?" she asked, trying to keep up the small talk between them.

"If all goes accordingly, I have a meeting planned with Caleb," he answered placing the clean dishes in the dish rack to dry. His phone started to ring in his jacket pocket and he quickly pulled it out noticing the caller on the screen. Caleb was calling and if he knew any better, he knew what it'd be about. Shadow walked towards the double doors leading to the patio outside. "Excuse me, Rose," he said politely excusing himself.

Amy watched as he left, unknowingly leaving the door cracked ajar. She stood with her dirty plate and shuffled over to the sink to wash it off. As she made her way in front of the sink, she watched as Shadow took his call that obviously he did not want her to hear. Amy ran the water to clean her plate to use as an excuse to overhear his private conversation.

Meanwhile outside, Shadow had no idea that he had left the door cracked just enough for Amy to overhear his discussion. "You have him then?" he asked. Amy continued to stare as Shadow had his back to the door. She obviously couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but she was sure she could put the pieces together. "He wasn't too much of a fuss, was he?" Shadow looked down at the ground as he held the phone to his ear. "I see," he replied. "Bring him over and meet me by the old stables out behind the house."

Who was Shadow having Caleb bring over, Amy wondered. It almost sounded like whoever it was, was being forced to come. Shadow shoved his free hand into his pants pocket. "Alright, I'll be waiting." Amy quickly finished cleaning her plate, even though it had been clean for a few minutes now. She placed it in the drying rack just as Shadow came back in not realizing she had overheard him on the phone.

"Everything all right?" she asked shyly.

Shadow placed his cellphone back on the inside of his jacket. "Oh, yes, everything is fine," he lied coolly. Shadow glanced at his wristwatch. "Uh, if you don't mind, I need to get going. Caleb is ready to meet and I can't keep him waiting." Amy watched suspiciously as he left. Ever since Shadow's private talk with Caleb, she had noticed he had been acting very secretive for the past few days.

•~•

Ten minutes later, Amy had followed Shadow out behind the house and hid behind some clustered trees as Shadow patiently waited for his arrivals in the distance. Soon enough an SUV pulled up and a small group of werewolves came out. Caleb, Andrew, and a few members of the pack came out holding onto a male with a brown bag draped over his head. Caleb walked over to Shadow and gave him a handshake. Amy couldn't hear what he whispered to Shadow, but she could see Shadow was satisfied with whatever he said. Shadow opened the stable doors allowing them inside before he entered last and closed the door behind him.

Amy narrowed her eyes realizing something sketchy was definitely going down. Quickly and quietly she made her way closer so she could continue to listen and watch. She approached the side of the stable where a broken window was presented. From her vantage point, she could see and hear all the boys inside but made sure not to stand fully in front of the window in case anyone noticed.

Inside the stable, Caleb shoved the male down onto his hands and knees before ripping the bag off concealing his face. Once the bag was removed, it revealed a beige hedgehog with brown eyes and jagged quills. He looked up at his surroundings then shot Andrew a cold glare before looking back ahead of him. Shadow stood in front, staring down at him with a low gaze.

"Who the hell are you?" the hedgehog scoffed, remaining on his hands and knees.

"My name is Shadow," he said placing a hand towards his chest. "And you must be Wesley." Two of Caleb's guys came over and lifted Wesley by the arms to get him on his feet.

Wesley yanked his arms out of their grip once he was firmly on his feet. "Yeah, that's right. Now what do you want?" he said, scrutinizing him.

"I believe you have some questions you can help answer," he replied simply not allowing his bad attitude to faze him.

"They better be some damn good questions if they're worth kidnapping me for…"

Shadow pulled out the moonlight ring from his jacket and tossed it his way. Wesley caught it unexpected before staring down at the object in his hand. His eyes widened. "I believe you are familiar with this ring," Shadow spoke.

He nodded, clutching it in his hand. "This was Stone's ring. My cousin…"

"It originally belonged to my father and he belonged to your pack from what I understand," Shadow answered.

"You're Carbon's son?" he asked in disbelief. "_The hybrid_…"

Shadow nodded. "I am."

"He was a legend," he mumbled glancing down at the ring in his hand again. Suddenly feeling honored holding it; he felt an obligation to help. "What do you want to know?"

"What kind of stone is in this ring?"

"They're black Kyanite gemstones," he answered.

"Where can we find more of them?"

"I can show you," he replied.

"No, that won't be necessary," Andrew chimed in. "Just tell us where they are and we'll find them ourselves."

Wesley snickered. "What's wrong, old man? Fraid I'll sell yah out again?"

Shadow exchanged confused glances among the two. He was unfamiliar with the history shared between them and only knew that Wesley was no longer included in their pack for something he had done. "Mind filling me in?"

"He once sold us out to a rival pack of ours," Andrew explained. "He can't be trusted…"

Wesley shrugged innocently. "They had a good offer, what can I say?"

"Shut up, you lowlife!" Andrew barked.

"Put a sock in it, old man," he cracked back.

"Enough," Caleb chimed in. He stormed towards him, getting in his face intimidatingly. "Just tell us where the stones are."

Wesley remained completely calm before he spat in his face, making him stagger back in reaction. "Gah," he screamed wiping his face of the saliva. "Why you little-"

"—You can't make me talk!" he sneered. "I won't tell you anything unless you let me in on the secret."

Shadow had enough and yanked Wesley towards his face by the collar. His eyes dilated as he stared back into his eyes. "Where are the stones found?" he compelled.

"Just south from here," he replied calmly under his compulsion. "Found in and around the Babylonian river." With the answers, they received Shadow stopped his compulsion and released his hold on the dazed hedgehog.

"What do you suggest we do with him then?" Caleb asked looking towards Wesley rubbing his head.

Shadow's eyes glanced back towards the confused hedgehog and in an instant his hand shot into his chest and ripped out his beating heart. Wesley's eyes widened and a trickle of blood dripped from his open mouth before he fell on his knees and collapsed onto his front. Shadow allowed his heart to roll out of his palm carelessly while the other werewolves remained speechless as they stared at the deceased hedgehog slowly bleed out onto the dirt floor. With no complaints, Shadow dusted off his hands. "That should suffice."

Back outside, Amy was horrified seeing Shadow at his worst. Knowing they'd be leaving soon, she quickly hurried back towards the house before Shadow would know she had been spying.

•~•

Amy headed back inside through the double doors leading to the kitchen. Panting, she closed the doors behind her and pressed her back against them once inside. It was a relief Shadow hadn't caught on that someone had been watching them.

"Getting a little fresh air?" a male voice asked from her left.

Amy opened her eyes only to see Silver standing by the sink with a cup of coffee in hand. "Silver, I-I…"

"-Relax, I won't tell Shadow," he smiled. "But you know he doesn't like you being outside unattended." Silver walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat.

Amy took a seat with him. "I've got to ask you something that you have to promise me you won't tell Shadow."

Silver raised a curious brow. "Uh, okay, and what's that?"

"Promise you won't tell him?"

He gave her a confident nod. "I promise."

Amy exhaled a sigh. "I think Shadow's up to no good again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just out there," she said pointing towards the doors. "I was spying on him and he's organizing some hunt with Caleb for stones for these _moonlight_ rings," she explained. Not to mention I just saw him kill some guy!" Silver only became more troubled by her news. "I don't know what he's planning on doing, but it doesn't feel right," she finished.

"What doesn't feel right?" another voice said from the kitchen entrance. Both Amy and Silver looked as Shadow walked into the kitchen.

Amy quickly tried to think of a lie and could only hope he hadn't heard anything else she had divulged to Silver in confidence. "Oh, my stomach has just been bothering me," she lied. "You know, pregnancy problems," she smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, yes, she was just telling me about that," Silver lied, keeping up the façade.

Shadow thought nothing of it as he walked over and swiped his car keys off the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Do you want me to get you anything while I'm out," he offered kindly.

Amy blinked a few times. Apparently he hadn't overheard everything she had said. "Oh, no that's fine, it'll pass. Where are you going?"

"Out for a bit, again," he answered as he started to head for the door.

Once he was gone, Amy looked back at Silver. "So, what do you think?"

"Knowing my brother, I think you may be onto something. I think a visit is in order to try to get some answers," he said standing from his seat.

•~•

A little bit later, Silver took Amy to visit the pack. They arrived out to the backwoods near where Amy had gone for her first examination a few months ago. Amy stepped out of the car and looked around. There were numerous trailers and tents pitched up in a clearing. Werewolves of all ages walked around camp, going about their day. By a campfire, Jax stood upright as he caught sight of the two. "Amy!" he waved while approaching them.

"Jax!" Amy smiled waving back.

He jogged up to the two. "What brings you two here?"

"Well, I wanted to get that tour of the camp you offered, and I wanted to speak with Caleb if that's alright?"

Jax nodded. "Of course, let me just see if he's in right now. He was out a little while ago." Amy watched as Jax hurried off in search of his alpha while Amy and Silver remained standing there.

"You think he'll tell us anything?" Silver whispered.

"There's no hurt in trying."

A few moments later, Jax came back over to the two. "Sorry, he's out at the moment. I can still give you that tour, though."

•~•

In the city, Rouge lounged out by the pool of her hotel that Mephiles had set her up with. She laid on her back in her skimpy red bikini that was getting quite a few double takes from the other men and women out by the pool. Rouge was oblivious to their stares as she kept her eyes closed with her giant black sunglasses on. She was enjoying soaking up some sun since she hadn't gotten much from being dead. Suddenly, a figure loomed over her, blocking her sun and causing her to open her eyes. Rouge sat up and sighed after seeing Shadow standing there.

"Catching some rays?" he smirked.

Rouge lifted her sunglasses and gave him a look. "Was trying to until your big head blocked out the sun," she joked.

Shadow gave a low chuckle before taking a seat down on the available lounge chair to her left. "Well, I won't take up your precious tanning for long. I just have a favor to ask."

Rouge settled back into her lounging position. "Alright, ask away, babe."

"Any chance you could make some rings for me."

"Daylight rings?" she asked assuming the obvious.

"Not exactly," he corrected. "Moonlight rings to be exact."

Rouge gave him a funny look, baffled by the term and lowered her glasses down the bridge of her nose. "Moonlight rings?" she repeated. "How do you expect me to make them if I've never heard of them before?"

Shadow reached inside his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of brown paper and handed it over to her. "This is from my mother's grimoire. It has all the instructions on how to make them."

Rouge unfolded the paper and glanced over the witchcraft instructions. They were very detailed along with helpful illustrations on how to make the mythical rings. "What do you need them for?" she asked curiously.

"They're for some friends of mine," he quickly answered. "Oh, and before you ask, I already have them out scouting for the gems required for the rings."

"You have friends?" Rouge cracked with a sly smile.

Shadow shot her a deadpan expression and sighed. "Very well, some werewolf _acquaintances_ of mine," he corrected.

"How many of these things am I going to have to make?" she asked looking over the instructions.

"About thirty or so," he replied casually.

"Thirty?" she repeated, astonished by the amount. "Jesus, Shadow, why so many?"

"Lots of acquaintances," he countered coyly. "So, is this a problem?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not, I can make these for you." Rouge knew she'd have to tell Mephiles about this before she really committed to making them. She could already hear the endless ranting and lecturing she'd endure once she got back.

Shadow smiled and stood upright. "Thanks, Rouge." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on her cheek catching her off guard. Rouge placed a hand to her cheek where he had kissed her and felt a small blush form. "You should drop by my place later in the week. You can meet the rest of the pack and enjoy the bonfire we're having."

"Oh, that sounds, great…" she smiled weakly. "I'll see if I can swing by."

Shadow nodded and walked off. "I'll get back to you once the boys have the stones."

Before Rouge could say another word, he was already gone. She sighed and tucked the piece of paper into her beach bag.

•~•

Back at the campsite, Jax finished his tour with Amy and Silver just as a black SUV arrived on the premise. Caleb, Andrew and the two other werewolves Amy had seen earlier that morning stepped out. "Looks like Caleb's back," Jax noted stepping away from the two. "Let me see if I can get you a word with him. Just wait here," he instructed.

The two watched as Jax confronted his alpha and talked to him in the distance. Caleb glanced over to the two before whispering something to Jax. The blue werewolf nodded in respond and glanced over their way before walking over.

"He told me to have you meet in his trailer." He gestured with his hand. Amy and Silver were lead to Caleb's trailer, where Jax opened the door allowing them access. "I'll be out here in the meantime."

"Thanks," Amy smiled as she entered first. Inside, Caleb sat at the small kitchen table in the corner. He stood up from the booth and gestured for the two to take a seat across from him. "Amy, good to see you again," he smiled.

"You too," she said as she slid into the opposite side of the booth. Silver slipped in beside her.

Caleb sat down across from them. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Let me just cut straight to the chase," Amy began. "I know Shadow has been talking with you in secret for the past few days and I need to know what's going on with these moonlight rings." Caleb looked hesitant at first; unsure if Shadow would be pleased to know he revealed their secret rendezvous. Amy sensed Caleb's reluctance and softened. "Please, I won't let him hurt you for telling me the truth."

Caleb sighed in defeat. He couldn't lie to the girl. "We made an alliance with Shadow," he started. "I only agreed to it because I know it's going to change everything for us."

"And the rings?" Silver added.

"Shadow assured me they'll help by allowing us to avoid the transformation on a full moon," he explained. "This is a huge deal for my pack!"

"My brother is known for advertising good deals with hidden agendas that only satisfy _his _needs you know..."

"Look, Silver, we know all about your brother's reputation around here, but if there's a chance these rings can help us take control of our curse, then honestly, we really don't care what he's _really_ after."

"What was the deal?" Amy asked curiously.

Caleb looked her way. "He wanted our help to protect you and your unborn child." Amy was stunned by the news. Was this really true or was this a façade for something more sinister? Caleb saw how taken aback she was and gave a weak smile. "I know Shadow hasn't had a good record, but I truly think this alliance we formed is for the better. At the end of the day, we're both getting something good out of it."

Amy stared down at the table feeling her ears lower with doubt. "As much as I want to believe it, it almost sounds too good to be true…"

"I must agree and take sides with Amy here," Silver chimed in. "I've known my brother much longer than any of you have and I hold my suspicions."

"Guess we agree to disagree," he shrugged. "Have I answered all your questions then?" he asked exchanging stares between the two.

Amy nodded. "Yes." Silver moved out from the booth allowing Amy access to move out. Caleb mimicked their movements and did the same.

Caleb reached out and took Amy's hands in. "Please know that I have no intention of going against this alliance as long as Shadow keeps his word."

Amy gave a weak smile, as she tried to remain optimistic. "Thank you, Caleb. I believe you, but it's Shadow that I'm concerned about." She gently slipped her hands out of his grasp and began her retreat out of the trailer.

Silver shook hands with Caleb. "Thank you for your time. I'm sure we'll be in touch," he said before following Amy out.

•~•

"Moonlight rings?" Mephiles replied alerted by the news.

Rouge stood in the center of the room as she watched Mephiles pace aggravated by her news. She knew Mephiles wouldn't be pleased by this information and watched as he swept his right arm across the table, knocking off an antique vase that shattered once it hit the ground.

Rouge cringed from the shatter and took a step back, fearing she'd be next. "Hey, don't kill the messenger…"

"Don't you see?" he said appearing right in front of her. "Shadow is trying to form an army against me!" he pointed towards his chest. "It's all very apparent."

"He didn't mention anything about an army," Rouge intervened. "I could always find out, though," she countered. "He did invite me to attend a bonfire that the wolves are throwing."

Mephiles stopped his tantrum and turned his head towards her with intrigue. "Really, now?"

Rouge nodded. "Uh, yeah?"

Mephiles circled the white bat as he allowed that to process. It was obvious Shadow still had no suspicion that Rouge was secretly working for him and could continue to use her as a mole. "…And you know how to make these moonlight rings?"

"Well, not exactly," she said digging into her beach bag. "But I have the spell for it right here," she spoke holding the paper.

Mephiles instantly snatched the paper from her hands and glanced over it. "This is from my mother's grimoire." His eyes stopped on one detail in particular and a sinister smile crossed his face. "How very lovely…"

"What?"

"Knowing my brother, he is unaware of the one crucial ingredient in order to make these rings work…"

Rouge placed her hands on her hips. "And what is that?"

"You need to anchor the ring's power to a werewolf that never changes on the full moon…" Rouge knew exactly where this was headed and looked at the floor sadly. Mephiles chuckled darkly. "Maybe these moonlight rings will come in handy for us after all…"

•~•

Back at home; the ebony hedgehog was in his study working on another painting. He stood in front of his canvas stroking his brush until he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called continuing his brush strokes.

Amy opened the door and peeked her head inside. Shadow gave a small smile seeing her in the doorway. "Rose, come inside." Amy did as instructed and stepped in before closing the door behind her.

"Hey," she said softly.

Shadow could already sense something was off. "Are you alright?"

"Silver and I just got back from visiting the pack's campsite," she said as she stepped further into the room. "I had an interesting conversation with Caleb about a deal you two formed," she hinted.

Shadow lowered his paintbrush from his canvas and stared at her. "…How do you know?" Amy took a seat on one of the sofas in the study across from him and didn't have to answer before Shadow put the pieces together. "…You were spying on me."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest, keeping up her confident façade. "Yes. I've heard one side of the story and I know there's some hidden agenda behind this alliance. Tell me the truth. What are you planning to do with Caleb and his pack?" she asked sternly.

Shadow sighed and placed his easel and paintbrush down on a worktable. "Amy, I can assure you that you shouldn't be worried."

"Tell me the truth then," she continued.

He wiped off his dirty hands with a rag. "I formed an alliance with Caleb because I need them to help me protect you," he explained. "Werewolf packs are tight units, they'll assist me in keeping you safe."

Amy raised a skeptical brow. The idea was flattering if it was true. Shadow must have really cared about her if he was willing to reach out for more help; something he would never want to admit he needed. "Then why did you keep this a secret from me?" she countered. Shadow for once had no quip ready to counter with and instead stayed silent. "…This is looking awfully familiar to what you were doing with Sonic when making hybrids," she argued.

"You _still_ don't trust me?" he scrutinized.

Amy sagged briefly. "There hasn't been many points since I've known you where I've been able to…"

He approached her. "Rose, come on, we've made so much progress these past few months," he started. "You can trust me."

She looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "You say that, but there's still that small part of me that can't help but wonder…"

Desperate to get her to believe him, Shadow took a seat by her on the couch. He turned his body to look her in the eye. "I swear to you, you will never have another reason NOT to trust me," he swore.

"Why should I believe you?"

His hands reached out and took hers. He held her hands gently as he took a deep breath. "Because I'm in love with you and I don't want to do anything to make you think otherwise," he admitted. "I'm crazy about you, Amy…and I will do anything in my power to keep you and our child safe."

He loved her? Sure she had a suspicion, but to actually hear him outright say it caused her to feel an unfamiliar feeling. "I-I don't know what to say," she stammered shyly.

He gave her a small smile. "…Tell me your feelings towards me," he probed gently.

Amy retracted her hands from his abruptly and stood. "I-I…have to go!" she said, quickly leaving the room.

Shadow stood to his feet and watched her flee from the room, feeling his heart sink as she left. He looked down at the floor, feeling the rejection hit him hard. She hadn't said it, but her actions spoke loudly enough to get the point across.

"I guess that answers that…"

AN: Remember to leave a review!


	26. Broken Silence

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews guys. I know a lot of you last chapter were like "Why did Amy do that?" Well, you can see her point of view in this chapter. Hope you all had a fun Halloween! Enjoy the chapter.

•~•

The next morning, Amy remained in her room still flustered from last night's events. She couldn't believe Shadow had told her he loved her. She knew he was expecting her to reply back with the same answer, but she was still unsure of her feelings. Sure she had grown closer to him over the months, and their relationship as a whole had definitely improved, but that didn't change the fact she still had reserved anger from all the things Shadow had done to her in the past.

Amy just couldn't bring herself to find love in someone who was responsible for so many terrible things. Her stomach growled, taking her mind off the matter momentarily; she was absolutely starving for breakfast, but felt too awkward to go downstairs in case she bumped into Shadow. After all, she didn't feel like facing him at the moment and wanted to hold it off as long as possible. Quietly, she crept towards her bedroom door and opened it a crack to peek outside.

Just as she opened it bit wider, Silver happened to be heading up the stairs in her direction. "Psst," she whispered, catching his attention.

Silver looked her way before stopping in front of her door. "What?" he mouthed towards her.

Amy gestured for him to come into her room and he obliged with no other questions. Amy shut the door quietly behind him once he was inside.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Is Shadow down there?" she asked, fumbling with her hands nervously.

"Yeah, he's reading the paper. Why?" he questioned.

Amy sighed, unsure if she should explain her current situation without further complicating the matter. "Never mind… do you think you could bring me up some food? Maybe just some fruit?"

Silver chuckled thinking she was being childish. "You don't have to eat up in your room. Come downstairs," he gestured.

"You don't understand," she groaned. "I don't want to go while Shadow's there."

Silver tilted his head, confused by her evident avoidance of his brother. "Alright, what's going on?" he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Did my brother do something to you?"

"No, it's nothing like that," she dismissed. "It's just, he said something last night that I'm still trying to come to terms with…"

"And what's that?" he inquired curiously.

She looked down at the floor. "He told me that he loves me…"

At that moment, Silver was happy for his brother's courage. He had wanted him to be upfront with Amy for some time now, but seeing her expression only concerned him. "So, this is a bad thing?"

"I don't know," she mumbled heading towards her bed. "I'm starting to like your brother, but I don't know if I ever can _love_ him back," she answered truthfully.

"- And now you're avoiding him in hopes of evading this _exact _conversation?" he theorized.

"Spot on," she smiled sheepishly.

Silver sighed and placed a hand to his forehead. "Look, Shadow's not perfect. I'll be the first to say that, but I know he cares for you," he pointed. "I'm not going to force you to develop feelings for the guy, but you should definitely give him a chance," he suggested. "I've never seen him this way before…in fact, I've never seen Shadow in love, ever," he said scratching his head as he tried to recall a time.

Amy took a seat down on the edge of her bed. "How am I supposed to figure this out?"

"Well, I can tell you one thing, you won't figure it out hiding up here in your room," he countered. Ouch. He had gotten her there. Silver retreated for her door as it was evident she wasn't going to budge. "Alright," he sighed. "I'll go downstairs and get you some food, but you have to give me your word that'll you'll talk to him at some point."

Amy nodded slowly. "I will, I just need to collect my thoughts."

"Then we have a deal." He reached for the handle of her door, but Amy stopped him.

"-Wait!" Silver looked over his shoulder at her. "-You're not going to tell Shadow any of this, are you?" she asked anxiously.

"No, I think this is something you two need to discuss together," he answered before opening the door and leaving. Amy thought about what Silver had said. He had a few good points, but she'd have all day to think about it.

•~•

Back downstairs, Shadow read from the paper while he dully stirred his coffee with a spoon. He laid the paper down on the table and placed his hands over his face exhaling a long breath. Shadow had a rough night after confessing his true feelings to Amy. His mind would not allow him to rest as he kept replaying last night events in his mind.

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone enter the kitchen. Thinking it was Amy; he eagerly looked up, but deflated when he saw Silver rustling through the refrigerator. "Is Amy awake yet?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered as he continued to pick items from the fridge on Amy's request.

Shadow stared at his brother strangely from his ambiguous answer. "…So, is she coming downstairs anytime soon?" he continued to prod.

Silver turned around and closed the door shut with his foot, cradling an assortment of fruit in his arms. "No."

This only caused Shadow to grow concerned. Was she sick? "Why not? Is something wrong?"

"Relax, Shadow," he said assorting the fruit into a bowl. "She just wanted me to bring her some breakfast."

"I can do that," he said quickly standing from his seat.

Silver stopped him by shaking his head. "I've got this handled, brother."

Shadow narrowed his eyes, starting to get annoyed with the vague responses and answers. "Alright, what the hell is going on?" he snapped.

"I promised Amy I wouldn't say anything, but she doesn't really want much company today."

"Why can't you tell me?" he growled; irritated by the lack of information he continued to receive.

"Look, this is between the two of you," he said as he headed out of the kitchen. He stopped just in the entryway and glanced at his brother from over his shoulder. "Just give her some space and I'm sure she'll talk to you all about this when she's ready." With that said, he headed up the stairs with Amy's breakfast in hand. Shadow watched from the kitchen entryway as Silver knocked on Amy's door. Once opened, he ushered inside and the door closed behind him.

•~•

A few hours later, Amy had yet to come out of her bedroom. Shadow made his way down the hall and stopped in front of her door. Naturally, he could just burst into her room with ease and address his concerns right there and then, but knowing Amy, that wouldn't help the situation. Instead, he lifted his right hand and knocked on the door twice, waiting for a response. "Yes?" he heard muffled through the door.

"Rose, it's me. Can we talk?" he asked leaning his ear closer to the door.

There was a moment of silence as he eagerly waited to hear her response. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I'm worried about you. I want to fix this."

"It's more than just fixing something," she replied. "Maybe a little later, o-okay?"

Shadow felt his countenance falter; just from her voice he could hear that she was heavily troubled. "…Very well," he said as he moved away from her door and headed downstairs. He didn't like this feeling he was having. He felt completely helpless, which was something he felt very rarely. Shadow always had a solution to most of his problems, and now that Amy refused to speak to him, it infuriated him.

He headed downstairs towards the front door and opened it before slamming it shut and headed for his car. He needed to get out and clear his mind, perhaps feed for a bit. Amy watched from her window through the cracked curtains as Shadow got into his car and took off. She knew she had hurt him, but hoped he'd understand that she just wasn't ready to talk yet.

•~•

Later that evening, a heavy thunderstorm slowly passed its way over the house. Amy had continued to avoid Shadow for the rest of the day, much to Silver's disapproval, but promised she'd talk to Shadow in the morning. Everyone had gone to bed, including Amy. As she laid there, terrified of the lighting and thunder just outside her bedroom window, she was deep in thought considering her feelings with Shadow.

Her mind flickered back to something Silver had said. Maybe he was right, maybe the only way to understand how she was feeling was to take that leap of faith and spend more time with Shadow. While she contemplated her feelings in silence, she was completely oblivious to a figure creeping onto her balcony just outside the French doors.

Outside in the pouring rain, the figure came into view and stood at her doors. It was Sonic. He stood in the gushing rain, void of any emotion as he stared at her completely numb to the piercing cold rainfall drenching his body. Sonic wasn't sure why he had decided to pay her a visit tonight, he hadn't been told to, but for some reason was drawn to her location. His humanity was shut off after all, so what did he care to know what she was up to? He had no romantic feelings towards her any longer, right?

As he watched her, a voice rang through his head. _"Go and live your life knowing you are nothing to me or Amy. Live the rest of your days on this earth in misery and loneliness."_

He felt a scowl tug at his lips. That explained it. How could he forget? Shadow had compelled him after sparing his life in the woods. Right now, Sonic was struggling to feel any emotion, but with his humanity turned off it was repressing it from being released, but that didn't mean it was giving up by trying to push its way through. "Shadow," he growled lowly with malice. He watched as Amy lay in bed staring up her ceiling. Oh, how he wished he could get inside and finish what he had started. Mephiles would be infuriated even if he were able to get to her; after all, the warlock had plans for the unborn child residing in her womb.

Back inside, Amy took her focus off the ceiling for a brief moment and glanced to her right just to catch a glimpse of Sonic standing at her balcony doors. They formed eye contact as he glared at her and Amy felt her heart skip a beat. A flash of lightning struck, causing a blinding light and when the flash dispersed, he was gone. There was only one thing she could think of doing right then. Scream.

•~•

In another part of the house, Shadow sat in his comfy chair with his feet kicked up on the footstool while he read a book for expecting parents. He had gotten undressed for the night, now shirtless and only in a pair of pajama pants, he read comfortably and relaxed as he touched up on his knowledge before the baby arrived. Surprisingly enough, Shadow was actually finding his read quite interesting as he absorbed new information. He was still upset that Amy had yet to speak to him but tried to distract himself with his reading.

Shadow flipped to the next page, but right as he did, his attention was drawn away when he heard an all too familiar scream echo down the hall. "SHADOW!" His red eyes darted away from the page towards his opened door and in an instant he was gone.

•~•

Seconds later, the door flung open and Shadow emerged into Amy's room. "Rose!" he shouted, looking for her. Everything appeared to be in order inside as looked for her until finally spotting her trembling form under the sheets. Shadow rushed to her side of the bed. "Rose?" he repeated, pulling the sheets off her. Her hands covered her face as she shook in place. Shadow placed a hand on her arm. "Amy, what's wrong?"

She flung herself into his arms unexpectedly. "Shadow!" she exclaimed. Shadow said no words and only encased her in his arms, unsure if she'd want him to embrace her or not with their current standing.

A second later, Silver sauntered into the room; eyes still practically closed as he placed a hand over his mouth and yawned. "What's going on?" he asked tiredly.

Shadow glanced back at his brother looming in the doorway as he held Amy closely. "It's alright, I've got this," he assured.

Silver eyes opened more, surprised, but also relieved to see the two in the same room for the first time all day. He nodded and refrained from smiling as he retreated back to his room. "Fair enough, night…" He could only pray that the two would discuss their problem and get over the issue.

Shadow turned his attention back on Amy once his brother had left. "Did you have a bad dream?" he questioned softly.

"No," she said shaking her head. She kept her face buried in his chest. "S-Sonic, he was here," she stammered.

Shadow pulled back to look at her face. "What?"

She looked over to her balcony doors, gesturing with a small nod of her head. "He was right there, I swear!"

Shadow parted from holding her to approach the balcony doors. "Stay put." Amy wrapped herself in the blanket as she watched Shadow investigate the scene. Unfazed by the thought of Sonic hiding and waiting to ambush him, he threw the doors open allowing the strong winds to push them back. The rain whipped down and around him as he remained inside but searched for any signs of intruders. Shadow shielded his eyes with one hand and allowed his strong sense of smell to try sniff out the blue hedgehog.

Unfortunately, Shadow was unable to catch neither scent nor sight of anyone present. He closed the doors, locking them shortly after. "The rain may have washed away his scent, but even if he was here he couldn't have hurt you," he assured her. "You've never invited him inside, so there would have been no way for him to get in your room."

She had forgotten about that small factor. "I guess you're right," she agreed softly.

Shadow put the sheets back over her and then stepped away suddenly feeling awkwardness set in. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he glanced towards the door. Besides this unannounced circumstance, he still wasn't sure if she'd want him to hang around any longer than necessary. "I'm going to head back to my room now…"

Amy looked towards the balcony doors once more, continuing to watch the rain pour down outside. Why had Sonic come to see her? With no response, Shadow started to make his retreat for her door figuring she was still upset with him. "…Hey, Shadow," she called.

He stopped just before the door and glanced at her sitting up in bed. "Yes?"

"…Do you mind if I spend the night with you in your room?" She fiddled with her fingers resting in her lap. "It's just, I really hate thunderstorms…always have."

"If it makes you feel more at ease, then by all means, join me," he said giving a small hopeful smile. She immediately took up his offer and rushed past him heading towards his bedroom down the hall. Shadow blinked in surprise seeing how fast she had left the room. He smiled to himself and followed after her.

•~•

In the city at Mephiles' bar, the door flew open from the strong winds outside and Sonic walked calmly inside. It was almost immediate that all eyes were on him as he entered from the bad weather. It went quiet as Sonic slammed the door behind him and shook off the rain, causing it to splash on nearby vampires.

"Hey, watch it!" some exclaimed.

Sonic ignored their complaints and headed for the stairs passing all eyes locked on him. Rouge moved out of his way as he stormed past her up the stairs still damp from the outside. "Whoa, where were you, blue?" she muttered.

"None of your business, Rouge," he replied rather rudely.

Rouge placed a hand on her hip and gave a shrug before continuing her way downstairs. "Rude."

Upstairs, Sonic headed for the only spare bedroom Mephiles had in his tavern, that he had kindly provided for him. As he neared his door, the warlock came out of his own and stared at Sonic with intrigue. "Where have you been off to on this miserable evening?" he inquired curiously observing his soaked wet form.

Sonic placed his hand on the doorknob avoiding looking his way. "Out."

"Care to share the details?" he interrogated further.

Sonic took his hand off the doorknob and finally turned to face him, annoyed with his persistent curiosity. "I don't think I have to explain anything to you."

Mephiles lifted his right hand and crunched his fingertips inwards to meet each other and suddenly Sonic felt an incredible pain in his head. He grunted loudly, shutting his eyes tight and dropping to his knees as he held his throbbing head. "Gahh!"

"You forget who you are dealing with, dear boy." He continued to inflict the magical attack on him as he watched Sonic grovel in pain before his feet.

"Okay!" he grunted through clenched teeth. Mephiles smirked and stopped his mind torture. Sonic panted and lifted himself to his feet. "I was visiting Amy…"

Mephiles gave a suspicious look towards him. "And why were you doing that? I don't recall giving orders to do so," he reprimanded.

"I know," he replied. "But, something drew me there. I don't know what it was, but I wanted to see her," he explained.

"Your humanity is still shut off, is it not?" Mephiles questioned.

"Of course, and I don't plan on turning it back on anytime soon, if ever…"

Mephiles chuckled. "Good boy. Having it off will do you better than having it on," he advised. "Promise me you'll stay away from the girl, I don't need Shadow nosing around here any more than he already has."

Sonic nodded. "I won't."

•~•

Back at Shadow's estate, Amy has made herself at home in Shadow's bed. She peeked from underneath the covers, watching Shadow read nearby. It had been silent for a few minutes now and Amy wondered when he would join her in bed. "Aren't you coming to bed?" she asked shyly.

He continued to keep his eyes on the pages. "In a little bit, but I will probably just crash on the couch."

"Why?"

"You've been avoiding me all day," he retorted simply as he turned a page. "I just assumed-"

"-I'm over that now," she replied cutting him off. "I mean…it is your bed after all."

"Well, if you are certain…" Secretly, Shadow was pleased to hear that she was no longer angry with him.

"Yeah, I-" A loud crack of lightning shot down outside causing her to stop midsentence and pull the sheets over her head. Shadow watched Amy shake beneath the sheets and sighed. He marked his place with a bookmark, snapping it shut, then hopped up and walked over to the lamp beside his bed turning it off and leaving them in complete darkness.

Amy felt a weight press down behind her and felt Shadow's arms wrap around her frame pulling her flush against him. Shadow placed his chin on her shoulder softly as he spooned her from behind. "Relax," he whispered. "It'll pass and it cannot hurt you," he assured. Again, Amy felt that all too familiar feeling with Shadow as she resided in his arms. She had felt it first when he rescued her after Sonic had kidnapped her and now was feeling it again. Amy eased as she listened to Shadow soothing breathing gently from behind. He was being so sweet to her and she wondered why since she had been such a bitch to him all day.

Ten minutes passed and it appeared Shadow was correct. The storm was moving away from them and the rain had become lighter outside. Shadow had released his hold on her after knowing she had relaxed. Amy turned over on her side to face him and the two stared at each other in the darkness. It had been quiet between them for a while until Shadow finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Do you feel better now?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I do, thanks…"

"Good, I'm glad." Again, there was another moment of silence between them, making it feel awkward. Shadow couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked lying beside him in the moonlight. Shadow gulped. "…Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Might I ask why you chose to avoid coming in contact with me all day?"

Amy's ears lowered. She had realized how cruel it must have come across and regretted her actions. "Well…"

"—If it's something I did, I'd like to clear the air and move forward."

Amy nodded. "You deserve an explanation, I know that." She took a deep breath. "It started last night when you told me that you loved me," she began. "You expected me to say it back and I just couldn't. In fact, I don't know if I _ever_ will be able to…"

Shadow felt a pang of disappointment from her response. "…I see," he replied trying to remain composed. "Why is it you feel this way?"

"Shadow, you've been nothing but sweet, caring, and doting over me these past few months and I've really come to like you," she explained. "But there are just some things that are holding me back from giving you my heart."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, I wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't come in between Sonic and I. You came in and turned my life upside down and took Sonic away from me," she pointed out. "I was in love and I thought I'd get married to him one day. You were responsible for my father's death even if it wasn't done by your own hands," she added. It was a low blow, but she was right, it was his fault that he was dead.

"If I could take back some of my actions I would… I know an apology will not suffice, in this case, but I love you and I don't regret that." He closed his eyes thinking back. "That night when we made love," he continued, opening his eyes to look at her. "I know there was something between us. I felt it and I know you did too. I can honestly confess that I have never had such passion with another girl in my entire life."

"And you're right," she admitted closing her eyes. "There was something there and there probably still is. That's why I was so upset when you helped me remember everything that happened the following morning. I was disgusted with the fact that I had allowed myself to develop feelings for someone that caused so much pain in my life."

Shadow remained quiet as he allowed this to process. There were so many questions being answered for him and it was all making sense now. "Is that why you left town then?"

"Yes, I wanted to find Sonic and see if I could rekindle our love. I wanted to make sure this wasn't just lust."

"So, what are the results then now?" he asked almost too afraid to hear her answer.

"I like you, Shadow. I'll give _this_ a try, but don't force the relationship to progress to where you hope it'll end," she replied.

He gave a small smile. "I promise I won't." He kissed her cheek. "I will always love you and I'll continue to even if you never return the feelings back." Amy smiled weakly at him as he stared at her in adoration. "I will always be there to take care and protect you."

Amy scooted closer to him and laid her head along his chest as she cuddled with him. She might not have said what he had hoped to hear, but this was a start.

•~•

**AN:** Remember to leave me a review!


	27. Moonlight

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait. It's been hectic for me the last couple of months with the holidays so I haven't been able to get around to writing much. I'm currently working on the next couple of chapters, so hopefully there will be more frequent updates from here on out. Hope you all enjoy!

•~•

Even though it was about ten, Shadow remained in bed keeping Amy company. His eyes drifted away from watching her sleep towards his phone as it began to vibrate on the bedside table to his left. He sat upright and reached over to stop it from waking her. Quickly and as quietly as possible, Shadow swept the covers to his side and swiped the cell phone off the counter and answered, stood and made his way to his balcony door. "Yes?" he said quietly.

Caleb was on the other end. "Shadow, we found them. We found the stones."

Shadow tried to remain quiet to keep from waking Amy, but the fact of the matter was Shadow was ecstatic over the news. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Amy shifted slightly in her sleep, but ultimately remained oblivious to the noise. He opened the balcony door quietly and stepped outside. "Excellent. When can I come over to retrieve them?"

"Anytime you want," Caleb responded.

"I'll be over in an hour."

"See yah then." The two hung up and Shadow re-entered his bedroom only to find Amy had woken up. She sat up slightly and rubbed her eyes. "Shadow?" she asked groggily.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized while closing the door behind him.

"It's okay." She yawned. "Who were you on the phone with anyway?"

"Caleb," he answered. "He informed me that he located the stones for the moonlight rings and said I could swing by to redeem them. I plan to take them over to Rouge afterwards to have her start working on activating them."

"Oh, okay." She settled back down into bed and closed her eyes. "Well, if you don't mind I'm going back to bed. I'm still exhausted."

Shadow smiled and walked over to her side of the bed. "Of course." He pulled the covers over her, tucking her in. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Get all the rest you need."

•~•

A bit later, in another part of the city, Rouge sat in front of her vanity applying a coat of mascara to her eyelashes. She was dressed and ready for the day and planned to do some shopping out in the town but two loud knocks drew her attention away. Calmly, she finished applying the last coat and got up from her seat to answer the door. "Who is it?" she asked leaning her ear closer to the door.

"Shadow," the voice said from the other side.

Surprised by his unannounced presence, Rouge unlocked her door and opened it. "Shadow, what are you doing here?"

Shadow revealed a small wool bag from behind his back. "I've got the stones," he replied simply.

Rouge blinked a few times and stepped aside. She didn't need to know any more to understand why he had come. "Please, come in," she gestured, inviting him inside.

•~•

Back at the house, Amy finally came downstairs to join Silver for the day. She spotted him sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and smiled his way.

"Finally decide to wake up then?" he quipped playfully.

"Yeah, I know," she laughed as she walked towards the fridge. "I was just exhausted and wanted to sleep in for a bit." She opened the fridge and looked through her options.

"So, I hear you and Shadow are officially dating…"

She pulled out a carton of milk and poured some cereal into a bowl following it with milk. "Yeah, I decided to use your advice and give him a chance. Shadow has been pretty sweet to me for the last couple of months."

"I already told this to him earlier, but I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thanks, Silver," she smiled.

"Oh, by the way, Jax called and asked to see if you wanted to spend the day with the rest of the pack? You know, to bond and what not."

Amy brought her bowl of cereal in hand over to the kitchen table. "Oh, I'd love to."

"Great, once you're done with breakfast we can head over."

•~•

An hour later, Rouge had finished assembling all the rings and only had to place the spell on them to have them in working order. Shadow sat on the couch as he casually browsed through his phone waiting for her to complete the task.

Rouge glanced over the ripped page from his mother's grimoire as she processed the instructions. "Your mother's spell is as complicated as it is elegant. Clearly, she was a very talented witch," Rouge said in admiration.

Shadow on the other hand couldn't help but roll his eyes at the compliment towards his mother. "Yes, perhaps, but I'm not here to listen to accolades towards my wretched mother." His eyes glanced away from his phone towards her. "How much longer will this take?" He was starting to grow impatient waiting for her to finish the spell.

Rouge glanced over her shoulder at him before looking back to the instructions. "Patience, Shadow. Like I said, this no walk in the park."

"Fine," Shadow groaned. As eager as he was to get the rings completed, he was adamant to make sure they worked perfectly. "What other improvements will be dealt to the wolves besides being able to utilize their venomous bite in their mortal forms once these rings are in full function?"

"The rings will enhance speed, strength, and agility," she answered. "And I must say, it's pretty incredible that a spell like this even exists. This almost puts werewolves at the top of the food chain."

"Nothing wrong in changing up the playing field in my eyes," Shadow muttered as he stood from his seat. He watched as Rouge placed candles around the table then lit each one. She pulled out a bag and placed a knife on the table along with a bag of sand. Meticulously Rouge made a circle using the sand then glanced over to the page and gulped. She placed all the rings spread out over the circle drawn out in sand and sighed.

Shadow sensed her changed demeanor and raised a curious brow. "Is there a problem?"

She fiddled with her hands. "Slightly…"

"Explain."

"In order for these rings to function, I need to link the ring's source of power to a werewolf that never changes on a full moon."

At first Shadow thought nothing of the missing ingredient. "That's no issue. I'll grab one of the werewolves that have not turned yet back at camp and -"

"—No, you don't understand. This has to be a werewolf that's already triggered their curse but still has the ability to defy it on a full moon."

At that moment, Shadow realized he was the only supernatural being able to perform that ability, leaving his options very slim. "…That leaves me then," Shadow spoke.

"Well, there is," Rouge started before pausing. "Uh, never mind," she trailed off.

He didn't have time for her hesitance. "Rouge…"

"- Your child," she finally blurted. "I could always use the baby to help secure the source of power. Since Shadow's child was a hybrid, being part werewolf and never having to chance would in fact be another option to link the power towards. "I'd just need Amy to come over and we could -"

Shadow's eyes widened at the thought. "-Absolutely not," he dismissed. There was no way in hell Shadow would allow a magic spell be bound to his unborn infant, especially when they weren't even born yet. "Use me instead."

Rouge blinked in feigned surprise. So far, Mephiles' plan was going accordingly. Mephiles had told her months in advance that this would work, and it was going down flawlessly. "Are you sure?" Even though Rouge was faking the concern at the moment, she couldn't help but admire Shadow for his selflessness. The old Shadow wouldn't have hesitated to use another for his own means by any chance.

"I already have enough baggage that will be carried down onto my heir once they are born. I don't need to give my son or daughter any more burdens to carry. Do what you must and use me."

Rouge nodded and gestured for him to come over. Shadow walked over to the table and was instructed to give her his right hand. Rouge took the knife on the table and made a large slash across his palm allowing the blood to drip down onto the rings. Once the rings each had blood dripped onto them, Rouge hovered her hands out above the rings and began to chant the spell. Shadow stepped back and watched, as the flames of the candles shot up higher with intensity. He glanced down at the infliction on his palm and noticed a red hue glow around the cut and then heal it.

The air became thick and the rings glowed a faint red as the blood absorbed into the stones of the rings. Rouge continued to chant and after a few minutes the flames began to lower down and eventually extinguished in unison. Rouge lowered her hands and opened her eyes. "Did it work?" Shadow questioned?

Rouge picked up one of the rings. "Yes."

Shadow smiled proudly picking up one of the rings and looked at it in admiration. "Rouge, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me. You've always been wonderfully skilled in your craft."

Rouge crossed her arms and smiled weakly. "It was no problem, Shadow, really…" Suddenly the guilt was starting to set in. Shadow truly appreciated her for everything she helped him with, but the fact that he was completely unaware that she was going to be a huge part of his downfall made her feel sick.

Shadow noticed her shift in demeanor and set the ring down on the table. "Rouge, are you alright? You look peaked."

She tried to shake off it off. "Oh, it's just a headache."

Shadow approached her and reached out and placed the back of his hand to her forehead. Being in close proximity of him brought butterflies to her stomach. He was so handsome up close and made her feel weak in the knees. Shadow on the other hand, remained oblivious as she secretly checked him out while he tended to her. Her temperature felt normal, but she looked like she was sweating. "Your temperature doesn't seem off."

Rouge moved away from him, terrified he read through her deception. She had never been very good at lying, and she was especially not good at lying around Shadow. "Maybe, I'll just lie down for a bit. I'm sure I'll be better in no time."

Shadow watched as she sat down on the sofa and followed her over. "I'll allow you to get some rest, but again, thank you for everything." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Rouge blushed and touched the area where he had kissed. He walked back over collected the rings and left. "I'll call you a bit later to check in on you," he said as he headed out the door.

The door closed and Rouge sat there for a moment allowing everything to process before looking over to her phone on the table. She stood and reached for it picking it up and dialing. She brought the phone to her ear and waited for it to other end to answer. Once the line clicked she closed her eyes and sighed. "I got him to do it. His power is linked to the moonlight rings and he has no idea what this will do to tarnish his strength."

There was a beat before the other voice on the end finally responded. "Excellent."

•~•

At the campsite, Silver and Amy had been there for an hour now, and were enjoying their time spent around the other werewolves. Inside one of the trailers, Amy sat on the floor and took in deep breaths then exhaled with her eyes closed. She looked like she was almost in a meditative state.

"Very good," a warm and comforting voice said from behind her. Diana walked over to the kitchen table with a tray of two iced waters and set them down on the table. "Keep practicing your Lamaze breathing every day, because I can assure you that it helps," the female badger advised.

Amy nodded. "I will. My due day is quickly approaching and it'll only be a matter of time. I want to do all I can do to prepare for giving birth."

Diana helped lift Amy up to her feet from sitting on the ground. "How far along are you again, dear?"

"I'm eight and a half months," she replied.

She clasped her hands together with excitement. "Wonderful! You can have the baby here," Diana chimed.

Amy gave her a sheepish smile. "Oh, that's so sweet, but the hospital is where I've always planned to have it."

"Nonsense," she scoffed. "Werewolves have been giving birth out in these parts for centuries and so can you."

"…Do they have medication that helps with pain, though?"

Diana shook her head with a smile. "Fraid not, darling, but I know you're strong. You don't need it."

Amy rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. Diana was a sweet, but there was no chance in hell she would be having a baby out in the woods without pain medication. "I'll think about it," she lied coolly.

Just then, the door opened and Silver popped his head inside. "Ready to head back, Amy?"

Amy nodded. "Yep!"

•~•

Later that evening, Amy lounged on the couch watching TV when she heard the front door open. She turned her head slightly and watched as Shadow made his way towards the living room where she resided. "You finish your errands?" she inquired as he walked around the side of the couch to join her.

He plopped down beside her. "As a matter of fact, I did." He pulled out a small sack and opened it up pulling out one of the moonlight rings.

Amy leaned in closer and stared at the rings in awe. "May I?" she asked courteously.

Shadow nodded and handed her one of the rings. "Rouge finished making them for me today. I've already called Caleb to have him set up a celebration to unite as one and have the rings distributed. I thought it'd be nice to have a party of sorts to bring us together," he explained as she stared at the ring.

"They're beautiful…Thanks for doing this for them, Shadow." She handed him back the ring.

"It's not just them I'm doing all this for, you know," he smiled towards her.

She felt a light blush cross her cheeks before diminishing. "Why weren't you always this sweet towards me?" she cracked.

"Because I love winding you up," he smirked.

"Shadow!" Amy playfully punched him in the arm laughing, then snuggled up by his side. Shadow draped an arm around her from behind and kissed the top of her head. "You're adorable, you know."

"Well, look at this," another voice piped in. Both Shadow and Amy turned to see Silver standing by the kitchen entrance. He had a perfect spot to observe them as they snuggled on the couch together. "What a pleasant sight. My brother, being kind?" he chuckled.

"Do you mind?" Shadow spoke, a hint of annoyance.

"Of course, I don't mind," he said as he walked towards the stairs. "I'm heading to bed, but enjoy the rest of your night," he laughed.

Shadow shook his head at his smug moment and watched Silver ascend the stairs then disappear upstairs before focusing back to Amy. "So, how's the little one doing, then?" he inquired gesturing with his eyes to her stomach.

Amy placed a hand to her baby bump. "He or she has been pretty good today - moving a bit earlier, but they've settled down for the night."

Shadow placed his hand over her stomach. "Are you eager to meet our child, then?"

"Of course, I am," she smiled. "Speaking of which…we really need to start a nursery."

Shadow's ears perked at the mention. "You're absolutely right. Perhaps this weekend I could arrange something to get that started." Amy rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around keeping her close.

"Getting the nursery sorted will be a treat," Amy groaned slightly. As excited, as she was to put together the baby's room, she knew it'd be very stressful especially with her due date looming closer.

"Well get it sorted," he assured her as he kept his eyes fixated on the TV. Just from her tone, he could tell she was probably getting stressed and exhausted just from the thought of putting together the room. Perhaps he could form a little surprise and do all the work for her. Surely it would impress and please her. He looked down at Amy, as her eyes started to grow heavily as she tried to focus on the current programming. Yes, perhaps that would be just what he'd do.

•~•

**AN:** Please leave a review!


	28. Surprise!

**AN**: Oh my gosh, guys. I'm sooo sorry for the long ass delay for the next chapter. I know how frustrating that can be for a reader. I've been really busy with the holidays, moving, getting a new job, etc. If you've decided to still stick around to continue reading this, then thanks! I appreciate it. :) Anyway, enough me talking. Enjoy the chapter!

•~•

For the next few days, Shadow managed to get all the supplies needed to start working on the nursery. Silver helped by keeping Amy busy so she wouldn't know about the surprise, while Amy had evidently been oblivious to Shadow's secret. It was now the third day of working on the nursery and Amy had slept in again. Quietly, Shadow crept out of the guest bedroom that he was converting into the nursery. It just so happened to be the one connected to his bedroom so when he closed the door behind him, his heart skipped a beat when an all too familiar voice called his name. "Shadow?" Startled, he spun around and put his back against the door.

"Rose," he replied trying to not look suspicious.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked pointing towards the guest's room. She was still in her pajamas and had obviously just woken up. Shadow had kept the guest room off limits since she had arrived, and no one, including Silver or Shadow, had gone in there until now.

"Oh, just tidying up," he lied.

Amy bought his lie and shrugged. She was too tired to be really analyzing his answer. "Oh." She turned and headed for staircase downstairs. "I'm starving, I'm going to get some breakfast." Silver came out of his bedroom and watched Amy descend the stairs, then looked to Shadow.

"She didn't see anything did she?" he asked as he approached him.

"Luckily no, but if there's any chance, do you mind getting her out of the house again?"

Silver chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "How long do you need me to keep her out for this time?" he asked in assumption.

"Five hours or so," he estimated. "I'm nearly finished. Jax plans to help me finish building the rest of the furniture."

He nodded. "Alright, I've got you." Silver retreated downstairs.

"Thank you," he replied watching him exit.

•~•

Downstairs, Amy rummaged through the cabinets but instantly became discouraged with her redundant breakfast options. She sighed and started to pull out one of the boxes of cereal she had been eating for the past few days. "Fancy getting out the house and grabbing a bite to eat?" Silver asked from behind.

The idea sounded ten times better than her current choice. Amy turned around with the cereal box in hand. "Yes!"

Silver chuckled. "Great, Blaze and I were going to head out into the city anyway, so I thought I'd ask. Perhaps, you'd like to accompany her for some shopping as well?"

"That sounds like the best thing I've had offered to me in the past two days," she replied.

Silver smiled. "Well, she'll be over in ten minutes so once you get dressed we can head out."

She put the box of cereal away. "Awesome, be right back!" She ran out of the kitchen and started to head upstairs when she spotted Shadow heading into his bedroom. "Shadow!"

Shadow turned and stared as she strode up to him in his doorway. "Want to come with Silver, Blaze and I to get some breakfast?"

"Sadly, I have to decline the invitation."

Her face dropped by his response. "Why?"

"I have a lot of errands to tend to – there's the party, decorating, then setting up," he listed.

Her ears lowered. "You sure have been busy these past few days, but I'm sure Caleb is depending on your help. I get it…but I just hoped we might be able to spend more time together."

Internally, it was killing him to see her so upset and frustrated, and to make it worse, the fact that he had to lie to keep his secret intact made it all the more difficult. "Rose, if I could, I would much rather be spending my time with you."

"You say that but if you really meant it, you'd drop everything for me, right?" she argued. Shadow remained silent, only making Amy more frustrated. "You were the one that wanted to start a relationship, yet it sure hasn't felt like you wanted one with me these past few days. If you remember correctly, I was the one that decided I'd give it a chance."

She was clearly ticked by his recent absence and there wasn't much of an argument he could use to defend himself at this moment. "I promise I'll make it up to you. I've just been very busy with helping Caleb and his pack."

"I realize that..." She walked past him towards her room to get dressed and his eyes followed her. "See you later, Shadow."

Shadow watched as she closed the door behind her and sighed. "Christ…"

•~•

It had been ten minutes since Amy and Silver had left, and Shadow's ears perked when he heard someone approaching his front door. Soon enough, there was a knock and Shadow went to open the door. When he opened the door, Jax stood on the other side with a toolbox in hand. "Morning," he greeted.

Shadow stepped to the side, solemnly. "Morning..."

Jax shot him an incredulous look. "What's up?" he inquired, noticing his upset tone.

Shadow closed the door once he was inside. "Its just Amy is all. She's quite upset with the fact that I haven't spent much time with her these past few days."

"Damn, sorry to hear, but I'm sure she'll come around once she sees what you've really been up to."

Shadow and Jax started to head upstairs together. "You're probably right. I'm the one that wanted this relationship more than anything, so the fact that I've been ignoring her for the past few days really isn't helping my case."

"Well, once she sees this wicked baby room you've put all your effort into, I'm sure she'll be stoked."

•~•

Meanwhile in the city, Amy, Blaze and Silver walked down the streets browsing the shops and restaurants alongside the bustling street. Silver and Blaze walked together hand in hand while Amy eyed up and down the clothing in some of the boutique stores. "If only," she sighed staring at a beautiful sun dress in the window on a slim model mannequin. She looked down at her large stomach and groaned. As much as she had her highs and lows with her pregnancy, not being able to wear cute clothes at times was frustrating.

"Perhaps you can purchase and wear it once you've returned to your normal size," Blaze advised kindly.

Amy scoffed. "If I ever get back to my size," she droned.

"Oh, Amy. You'll snap back in no time," Blaze assured.

"Really?" Amy laughed. "Look at me," she gestured. "I'm a whale!"

Silver looked her up and down. "You're not that big…"

Blaze elbowed Silver in the side, shooting a look and causing him to grunt slightly. "What?" he mouthed her way.

Blaze shook her head then looked back to Amy. "Amy, you're beautiful and absolutely glowing in your last few months. Don't feel insecure."

"- Yes, withdraw those awful ideas from your mind, my dear," a slithering voice said from behind the three. The trio turned, spotting Mephiles casually approach them.

"Mephiles," Silver muttered, obviously not pleased to see his older brother again.

"Lovely to see you too, brother," he said calmly before his eyes set back on Amy. "Miss Rose, it's been some time since we last spoke, but I must say, you look absolutely resplendent this morning," he said taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"Oh, thank you." Amy tried to force a pleasant smile, but the fact of the matter was, he absolutely terrified her. Between Shadow and Silver, she had the most limited interaction with him, but from the few minutes she had shared months back, she remembered feeling unsettled being alone with him. Both Shadow and Silver had warned her of their brother and so far their words of advice were deeming true.

Mephiles released her hand. "How much longer do you have in your pregnancy?"

"Oh, I'm coming up on my last month," she answered.

"How delightful," he replied in sickeningly feigned enthusiasm. Silver refrained from scowling. He knew just from Mephiles mannerisms that he was putting on a façade.

"Ahem," Blaze quietly coughed.

Mephiles looked back to the other two standing off to the side. He had been purposely ignoring them just to get a kick out of watching Amy squirm from her uneasiness. He absolutely relished in with the fact he had power over making people fear him. "So, what brings you three out to this lovely part of town then?"

"Just getting out of the house, exploring, shopping, you know," Silver replied quickly without much enthusiasm. He was trying to give the subtle hint that he did not want to spend any more time than needed talking to him.

"I see… and where pray tell is my other dear brother at?" he inquired curiously.

"Getting some of his own errands done," Silver lied. There was a beat of silence as the atmosphere surrounding the interaction became palpably awkward. Almost everyone could sense it, and Mephiles took this as his cue to end the conversation even though he wasn't fazed by it.

"Well, I don't want to keep the three of you any longer than needed. I'll allow you to continue your outings and I'm sure we'll see each other very soon," he said, turning and smiling ominously Amy's way.

Amy returned a sheepish smile, trying to remain calm under his gaze, but once again his serpent eyes made her feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, right…" Silver muttered under his breath.

Mephiles turned to leave. "Lovely seeing you again, Miss Rose." His eyes darted to Blaze and Silver quickly. "Silver, Blaze," he acknowledged with a head bow. With that said, he left.

Silver watched as Mephiles crossed the street and disappeared into the crowd. Blaze tilted her head curiously to the side. "Well, that wasn't awkward in the least…"

Silver shook his head. "Hmpf, you can say that again." He looked down at his phone to see the time. It had been almost five hours since they had been out of the house. Surely, Shadow had finished by now.

"You want to keep looking around, Amy?" Silver smiled her way.

Amy looked down at the two bags she had draped on each arm. "Nope, I think I'm good."

"Let's get back home then."

•~•

After dropping Blaze off at her own home, Amy and Silver returned back to the house. "Shadow, we're back!" Silver called as he closed the front door behind him.

Amy headed towards the living room with her bags in hand. "Don't know why you even bother," she mumbled placing her bags down by the couch. "He probably has more important things he's doing."

Shadow appeared downstairs and besides his brother. "Where is she?"

"She's in the living room," he whispered. "Oh, and just so you know, we ran paths with Mephiles." Before Shadow could question any further, Amy started coming back in their direction. "- I'll fill you in more about it once you're done with her."

Shadow nodded slightly, but couldn't help but wonder what Mephiles was up to again. He moved those thoughts to the side when he spotted Amy walking towards them. "Rose," Shadow smiled.

"Shadow," she responded simply, refraining from smiling back. It was obvious she was still a little ticked at him.

He placed his hand on her back leading her upstairs. "I know you're still upset with me, but I have something to show you."

Amy blinked in surprise, unsure of what kind of surprise he had in store. "Uh, okay..." Once they finally got upstairs, Shadow led Amy towards the guest bedroom.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. Amy stared at him; skeptic of his directions but followed his orders and closed her eyes. "Keep them closed until I say so." Shadow reached out and opened the bedroom door, then carefully guided her inside the room. Once he had her in the center, he let go of her hands. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

Amy opened her eyes and gasped in astonishment at her surroundings. The guest bedroom had been transformed into a beautiful and quaint baby nursery. The walls were a soft pastel yellow; perfect for a little boy or girl, and around the room were an assortment of baby furniture that Shadow had built with the help of Jax. There was a mahogany wardrobe against one wall, along with an identical changing station and baby crib along the other. In another corner were various stuffed animals and toys for the baby to play with. Shadow had even adorned some of the walls with his own artwork he had hand painted himself to fit the nursery theme.

Amy felt tears come to her eyes as she stared at the beautiful bedroom. It was more than she had imagined and the fact that Shadow had been doing this for her made her feel so thankful. "Oh, Shadow…"

He smiled warmly as he watched her walk around the room, taking everything in. "Is it alright?" he inquired curiously.

She nodded and sniffed while wiping some stray tears from her eyes. "It's not just alright, it's perfect!" She hugged him, feeling him return the embrace.

"I'm glad you like it." He pulled from her embrace and kissed her on the forehead. Amy smiled up at him and he guided her over to a rocking chair set up by the crib. "Here, take a seat."

Amy slowly eased down into the seat and Shadow knelt down beside her. "Shadow, you're so sweet, so is this what you've really been busy with the past few days?"

"Yes," he smiled. "…And I apologize for appearing to ignore you, but I couldn't have gotten this completed if I had to worry about having you nosing around," he laughed.

Her ears lowered suddenly. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was such a bitch to you earlier today, it's just, I thought you didn't care…"

"I understand," he replied. "From your perspective, I'm sure it looked that way," he said patting her knee. "But I accept your apology," he smirked.

"Wow, it looks incredible in here," another voice piped in from the doorway. Silver stepped inside, observing everything within the room. "Good job, Shadow. Didn't know you had it in you."

"I suppose it's the best compliment I'll receive from you, so thanks."

Silver cracked a grin at his response. "Sorry to interrupt again, Amy, but do you mind if I talk to Shadow for a moment?"

Amy shook her head. "No, not at all." She stood up from her chair. "I want to keep looking around anyway," she smiled.

Silver gave her a quick smile then led Shadow outside of the room. He closed the door for privacy before facing him. Shadow crossed his arms, eager to hear about their run in with Mephiles. "So, what happened?"

"We ran into Mephiles when we were out on our little excursion and I couldn't help but notice his intent interest in Amy and her pregnancy…"

"What was he saying?"

"He wanted to know when her due date was. I was watching him the whole time – he couldn't keep his eyes off her. It didn't sit right with me."

Shadow's eyes flickered to the floor as he processed the information. "It could just be curiousness, but I don't think he knows anything the child's _uniqueness_."

"Maybe not, but then again, I'm sure Mephiles has friends in high places," Silver countered. "Come on, Shadow…don't let your guard down. I know things have been running smoothly for a few months now, but you can't let that blind your judgment."

Shadow began to open his mouth to respond, but his phone started to ring. He quickly pulled his phone from his pants pocket, glancing at the screen. The caller I.D read: Caleb.

Shadow answered the call. "Hello?"

"Shadow, everything is a go for tomorrow night's party. Is everything good on your end?"

"Excellent, and to answer your question, yes. I've got the rings and my witch will be accompanying me at the party to distribute the rings and make sure they are in full function."

"Awesome, well, the party starts at 7 pm at our camp. See yah, then." The two of them hung up.

Shadow turned his attention back to Silver to continue their conversation. "Either way, Mephiles won't be able to get her hands on her – at least, not on my watch," he threatened. "Now, if you excuse me, I want to get back to Amy," he said as he began to head back to the nursery.

Silver watched his retreating figure. It had been a long time since Silver had seen Shadow reveal naivety, and he feared that for him. "If you say so, brother."

•~•

A bit later, Rouge sauntered downstairs to the bar. There was a fairly large group of Mephiles' minions looming about, partying, drinking, playing pool or simply feasting on the local tourist they had lured indoors. Rouge walked into one section of the room, where she spotted Mephiles himself currently in the process of devouring two beautiful female twin foxes. He drank from the one female to his left then turned to his right to give the other one some much-needed attention. It was clear that both girls were under his compulsion, as they showed no sign of fear as he drank their blood, but occasionally let out soft moans.

Rouge stood before him and cleared her throat to gain his attention. Mephiles stopped his feeding and turned his attention to Rouge, blood-drenched down his chin. "This had better be important if it is worth interrupting my dinner."

"It's about Shadow."

Mephiles glanced at both girls draping themselves on either side of him seductively. "Leave us momentarily, but don't wander too far," he compelled. The two girls stood up and walked off together. Just as the two girls left the room, Sonic entered the bar and spotted Mephiles and Rouge together in the other room. He took his place at the bar and heightened his vampire hearing so he could overhear their conversation indiscretion.

Mephiles pulled out a napkin and wiped his mouth clean of the blood while offering Rouge the seat in front of him. Cautiously, she walked over and sat down in front of him. "Now, what is it about Shadow?" he inquired.

"Well, it's about this deal we formed," she started. "I-I just don't think I can continue betraying Shadow."

Mephiles' furrowed his brows in anger by her confession. "Whether you believe you can or _can't_, you will continue my orders."

"You can't make me do anything, Mephiles. I'm done following your orders, I like Shadow, and I can't bear to hurt him," she argued.

"Oh, I know you like Shadow, in fact, I know you more than just _like_ my brother," he hinted. "It's just a shame he has absolutely no interest in now that he's completely devoted to the lovely Amy Rose," he taunted passively.

It stung because it was true, but Rouge continued to hold her ground. "He could always change his mind…"

"I doubt it," he laughed. "Just admit it, dear one. He doesn't care about you. He's using you just as I am. The only difference between us is that I am willing to admit it straight to your face whereas he will not," he argued back.

Slowly, Rouge's clenched her fists by her side in frustration with every word that left his mouth. His words were getting to her and she already had a lot of built-up anger from being bossed around by Mephiles for the past months.

"You're nothing to him," he continued. "And you never will be."

Rouge said nothing and instead extended her arms outwards towards Mephiles and screamed, causing the rest of the partygoers and Sonic to look her direction as she sent levitating chairs and tables his way. Mephiles sat on the couch calmly just as the furniture stopped inches from his face. Rouge gasped in astonishment, as her attack was rendered useless. Everyone in the bar had gone quiet from the dispute and watched in awe. Mephiles casually lifted his right hand, snapped his fingers and the furniture disintegrated in mid-air.

Then before Rouge could even process it, Mephiles zipped over using his vampire agility sending inches away from her. Rouge backed up in terror, realizing that Mephiles would probably punish her now for attempting to kill him. "You foolish, foolish, girl," he scolded with a dark smile. Rouge tried to turn to run but was grabbed and lifted off the floor by him. Rouge clawed at the hand hoisting her by the throat. "You have much to learn, my dear…"

Suddenly, Mephiles used his speed again slammed her against a wall, still holding her by the throat. Rouge gagged and gave out a cry from the impact. Mephiles stared her dead in the eyes as he watched her suffer. Then a blue hue formed around her body and began to transfer around Mephiles. He released his hold from her throat and watched as she collapsed onto the ground and cried out in pain. "Aaaah!"

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked watching from the sidelines.

Mephiles closed his eyes and took a deep inhale then exhaled just as the blue hue diminished from both of them. He felt replenished as he opened his eyes. "Taking her magic," he answered simply. Sonic shot a profound look his way, causing Mephiles to chuckle from his puzzlement. "I'm not just your typical vampire," he began. "Not only can I feed off of human blood, but I can also steal magic from other witches for my benefit."

Rouge lay on her side, delirious and weak. "Help me," she mumbled.

"What's going to happen to her now?" Sonic questioned.

Mephiles looked down at her in feigned pity. "She'll get her magic back in a day or so. I didn't take all of it…" He began to turn to leave. "In the meantime, take her away."

Sonic watched as the rest of Mephiles' minions went back to partying as if nothing had occurred. His eyes glanced back down at Rouge as she lay there, motionless but groaning slightly. He knelt down and scooped her up into his arms causing her to gasp. "What are you doing?" she mumbled.

"Getting you out of here," he answered as he walked with her in his arms through the partygoers and up the stairs.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	29. The Ceremony

**Author's Note:** Whoa, sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I know I sound like a broken record, but I am seriously busy in real life. Some of you have messaged me concerning on whether or not I'll drop this story or finish it. Trust me, I plan to finish it. I don't believe in abandoning stories. Hope y'all enjoy it. There's definitely some fluff going on in this chapter. Enjoy!

I do not own: _"Ashes of Eden" – Breaking Benjamin_ (Feel free to listen to it as you read, though!)

•~•

That evening, Amy stood in front of the standing mirror in Shadow's bedroom. and fiddled with trying to zip up the back of her dress. It was a simple strapless, violet gown, that wasn't too fancy, but appropriate enough for the party and showed off her baby bump in the most flattering way. A few moments later, Shadow came out of the bathroom fixing his cuffs and noticed her struggle. "Need some assistance?" he questioned.

Amy spotted him in the mirror reflection. "Just a bit," she smiled sheepishly.

Smirking by her comment, Shadow walked over and took his place behind her. Amy remained still as she felt Shadow zip her up. Once he finished, he glanced at her reflection in the mirror from behind. Both took a moment to stare at one another in admiration. "You look beautiful, you know."

Amy blushed from his compliment. "Thank you. You look really good too, Shadow."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as they continued to stare at their reflections. "Why, thank you." He rested his chin on her right shoulder. "You know, I think there's something missing."

"What?" she asked.

His eyes widened with realization and released his hold before snapping his fingers. Shadow walked over to his dresser and pulled a drawer open. He rummaged around before pulling out a black velvet box. As he walked back towards her, Amy couldn't help but notice the proud smile adorned across his face.

"What is it?" Amy questioned curiously.

He took his position standing behind her again and opened the box revealing a beautiful, gold chain necklace with a heart locket. Amy gasped in surprise as he put the piece on around her neck. "I think it makes a lovely statement and compliments the rest of your outfit," he spoke as he finished clasping the chains together. "But if you believe it clashes with your outfit or by chance you hate it, then please, by all means let me know."

Amy touched the locket in intrigue and smiled at Shadow. "Oh, Shadow. I could never hate such a thoughtful gift." Surprisingly he was right, the necklace actually looked really good with the rest of her outfit. "Thank you, I love it."

Shadow carefully spun her around to face him and smiled seductively down at her. "You're welcome." He leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips, but a car horn honking outside stopped him.

Silver emerged through the open bedroom door. "Hey guys, it's time to go."

"We heard," Shadow replied. Silver nodded then left the room. Shadow smiled at Amy. The kiss would have to wait. "Shall we get going, then?" he inquired.

Amy nodded and Shadow took her by the hand and led her out of the room.

•~•

Meanwhile in the city, Rouge had locked herself in her hotel room, refusing to attend the party that Shadow had invited her to. Mephiles had tried to get ahold of her via phone, but she had ignored his calls. While she lied on her bed, she was oblivious to the black mist beginning to form on her bedroom floor. Before she could do anything, Mephiles and Sonic morphed into her room.

"Are we done throwing a tantrum now?" Mephiles spoke calmly as he approached her bedside with his arms tucked behind his back.

Rouge turned away from him. "Get lost, Mephiles."

"Use that fire you feel and direct it elsewhere. All that aggression can truly help me foil this party tonight," he noted.

"I refuse to help you."

Mephiles narrowed his serpent eyes and in and instant had her held by the chin staring back at him. Rouge gasped. "Unfortunately, you have no say in the matter, my dear." His eyes dilated as he prepared to compel her to do his bidding. Rouge stared back and whimpered, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"You will go to this party, and I will be communicating with you while you attend it. You are going to act normal and enjoy it for the most part, but deep down inside you'll hate yourself as you watch my brother give his affections to another. You will do everything I say, Rouge, and you won't complain about it," he finished compelling.

Rouge stared blankly before coming back to reality, completely unaware that she had been compelled. "Mephiles, Sonic? When did you get here?" she questioned in surprise.

"Just a minute ago, but you were in the bathroom," he replied going along with her delusion.

Rouge looked at the clock. "Crap, I'm going to be late. She ran into her walk-in closet and started to get dressed."

Sonic looked in Mephiles' direction. "That was pretty fucked up…"

•~•

Later on, Shadow, Silver, Amy, and Blaze arrived at the werewolf campsite. Silver shut the car door after assisting Blaze out of the vehicle, while Shadow did the same for Amy on the other side. Amy looked to her left and saw that the party had already started. Werewolves gathered around the snack tables eating and drinking while others danced around the bonfire as a DJ played music. Silver and Blaze headed over to the snack table, leaving Amy and Shadow together. Amy looked at Shadow. "So, do you want to-"

"—Shadow!" another voice rang out. Shadow and Amy looked to their left and spotted Rouge jogging over in her heels and short and sexy black party dress.

"Rouge," Shadow acknowledged looking her way.

"Wow, you're looking handsome tonight," she complimented while eying him up and down. Amy stood to the side watching the two converse and couldn't help but notice that Rouge hadn't even acknowledged her presence.

"You look gorgeous as well," he replied back. "Oh, before I forget to ask, did you bring them?"

Rouge nodded and pulled out a small sack behind her. "Got them right here," she said holding up the bag full of moonlight rings.

"Excellent," he smiled. "The ceremony should take place in an hour or so."

"Guess getting in a few dances in wouldn't hurt, then?"

"Well, I was planning to-"

"-Great!" She grabbed onto his arm and yanked him along with her towards the bonfire.

"But," he tried to interject.

"-Now, now, Shadow. It'll be fun." Shadow gave an incredulous look towards the white bat before giving an apologetic glance towards Amy as he was dragged away unwillingly.

Amy watched in surprise before realizing she was standing all by herself. She began to turn to walk away, but Jax jogged over towards her. "Hey, Amy! Where's Shadow at?"

She nodded her head in his direction, causing Jax to look over his shoulder. The blue wolf spotted Shadow and Rouge together as Rouge had her arms slung around his neck as they danced. Jax turned back to face Amy, instantly understanding her situation. "…Gotcha," he replied.

"Yeah..."

"Looks like he might be busy for a bit, so in the meantime, you can always dance with me if you like?" he offered. "I hate to see yah standing all by your lonesome."

"That sounds great," she smiled. Jax took her hand and led her towards the bonfire.

•~•

After dancing together for a few minutes, Rouge and Shadow stood by the refreshment table to catch their breath. "That was fun, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Shadow replied uneasily, trying to hide his reluctance. Suddenly he heard a familiar laugh and looked at the other end of the refreshment table. Rouge also caught his distracted glance and followed his eyes.

The two watched as Amy talked with Jax and a group of wolves at the other end. She laughed and smiled, looking like she was enjoying their company. Rouge glanced at Shadow, fixated and smiling at Amy enjoying the party. Rouge hid her disappointment. She couldn't let him see that his admiration for the pink hedgehog made her jealous. Although, she felt she had every right to feel that way since she had known him longer than Amy had. She knew more about Shadow then she did. She had been with Shadow more times than she could count, and last but not least, she actually liked Shadow!

"...There are other things to look at you know," Rouge mumbled before taking a sip of her drink.

Shadow pulled his gaze off Amy, taken aback by her comment. "Don't tell me you're jealous…"

"I'm just curious as to why you seek _her_ company," she said, glancing down at her glass. "She's a sweet girl but she just seems so… _ordinary_."

"Well, sometimes being ordinary is a welcomed change," he countered politely.

"…Right," she said with a hint of venom in her voice.

Shadow couldn't help but notice the shift in her tone. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rouge, you and I have always just been friends. We always will be," he assured.

As happy as she was to hear that, she still had always wanted something more with him. It was obvious though that Shadow had never wanted anything more with her, otherwise, he would have made it apparent long ago. It did sting pretty bad that he saw nothing more in her other than an occasional hookup, but Rouge tried to perk up, despite his unintentional hurtful statement. "Yes, of course," she smiled weakly.

Shadow leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, oblivious to the fact that he had upset her. "Now, if you excuse me," he said as he walked past her. Rouge watched his retreating figure disappear into the crowd to join with Amy.

She shut her eyes and turned away. "Damn it," she groaned under her breath.

"_Don't allow your emotions to get the better of you,"_ a voice said. Rouge gasped as she heard Mephiles' voice resonate in her mind.

"Mephiles?" she whispered as she looked around for his presence. She could have sworn she'd find him behind her, but no one was there.

"_I told you that I'd be with you. Now continue to act normal," _he commanded.

•~•

A little later, the ceremony to distribute the rings began. Rouge and Shadow stood at the front of the crowd with the rings set out on a table in a fancy display. "These will work once the full moon occurs," Rouge explained as she handed out the rings amongst the werewolves. Those within the pack that had triggered their werewolf curse began to slip them onto their ring fingers. The werewolves that hadn't activated their curse yet watched on in awe. Amy stood near Jax as he was given his ring.

He slipped it on and admired it on his hand.

"Excited?" Amy whispered.

"Yeah, I gotta admit. I'm looking forward to not having to transform for the first time."

"Keep them on at all times," Rouge instructed. "I've made sure that they'll only work for _this_ pack."

Shadow looked out among the wolves. "I hope you are all satisfied with the final result. I want to thank you again for committing to this decision." The crowd clapped and cheered in excitement, causing Shadow to smile. "The full moon is about to hit its peak," he continued. "Let's see how well the rings test out tonight."

The large group of werewolves all looked to the sky and watched as the clouds slowly pulled away revealing a full moon. Instead of feeling a sharp pain course down their spines, the werewolves with the moonlight rings felt nothing but a sense of relief. The pack looked amongst one another in awe and disbelief. The rings had worked and no one's curse had triggered under the full moon. The crowd cheered and Amy, Blaze, Silver, and Shadow watched on proudly as the wolves celebrated.

Caleb waved his arms, getting control of the restless crowd. "Now that we are blessed with such a gift, I say that we spend the rest of the night doing what we do best, PARTY!" The crowd dispersed and gathered around the bonfire in clusters and started to dance to the music booming from the DJ's booth.

While Rouge watched everyone flock towards the bonfire, a familiar voice resonated from within her mind. _"Get somewhere safe. I've got a little surprise on the way and I've compelled them to do some damage. Do you understand?"_ His voice asked.

"Yes," she whispered. She started to make her way away from the campfire where she could watch the carnage take place.

"_Good girl," he replied._

•~•

Amy stood off to the side as she watched everyone begin to dance. Shadow came up from behind her. "Rose, my apologies for being a tad absent tonight. Rouge kept me held up," he apologized.

Her ears lowered slightly. "Oh, it's okay. I understand."

"No, it's not. I want to make it up to you. Would you care to dance?" he asked offering his hand towards her.

Amy stared down at his extended hand then looked back up towards his face. "I'd love to." She placed her hand in his and he led her towards the dance floor.

The music started playing and Shadow took his position with Amy holding her right hand and placing his other behind her back. Amy shifted her hand to his shoulders and stayed close to him. It was clear by the melody that this was going to be a romantic slow song, perfect for them to dance to.

"_Will the faithful be rewarded, when we come to the end?"_

"_Will I miss the final warning, from the lie that I have lived?"_

"_Is there anybody calling? I can see the soul within, and I am not worthy." _

"_I am not worthy of this."_

Amy stared into Shadow's eyes as he guided her around in a small circle. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms as they danced. Shadow was very attractive and she felt like an innocent schoolgirl under his gaze.

"_Are you with me after all?"_

"_Why can't I hear you?"_

"_Are you with me through it all?"_

"_Then why can't I feel you?"_

"_Stay with me, don't let me go…"_

"_Because there's nothing left at all."_

"_Stay with me, don't let me go, until the Ashes of Eden fall."_

Silver and Blaze also danced together nearby, swaying to the music. Silver managed to catch a quick glance as he watched his brother and Amy dance intimately together to his far left. He smiled to himself before putting his focus back on his own partner, who was thoroughly enjoying the moment. Blaze rested her head on Silver's chest as they moved together. The whole dance floor was filled with couples dancing to the romantic music that brought them closer.

"_Will the darkness fall upon me, when the air is growing thin?"_

"_Will the light begin to pull me, to it's everlasting will?"_

"_I can hear the voices haunting, there is nothing to fear."_

"_And I am still calling, I am still calling to you."_

Shadow was so captured by Amy's beauty that he nearly forgot that they were in public. In his own mind, he and Amy were the only two in this moment. There were no words exchanged during the dance but he could feel the mutual connection from her, knowing it was all right not to talk. He felt so incredibly lucky to have her in his life and had never felt happier. But still, there was one thing on his mind, and that was that he wanted to kiss her. Since the two had officially started dating, Shadow had granted Amy's wish to take the relationship at a slower pace. He had really devoted himself to keeping her happy, but right now the ambiance was absolutely magical, making it the perfect time to make a move and head to the next stage of their relationship.

"_Are you with me after all?"_

"_Why can't I hear you?"_

"_Are you with me through it all?"_

"_Then why can't I feel you?"_

"_Stay with me, don't let me go, because there's nothing left at all."_

"_Stay with me, don't let me go, until the Ashes of Eden fall."_

The flickering crackle of the bonfire brought a romantic element to the moment, and those that weren't dancing watched on happily from the sidelines, except for one individual. Rouge stood behind some trees from a safe distance watching painfully as Shadow swooned over Amy. She had never seen Shadow look at any girl the way he was looking at Amy, and it absolutely killed her inside.

"_Don't let go, don't let go, don't let go, don't let go, don't let go…"_

Amy watched as Shadow's face inched even closer towards her. She had managed to avoid being intimate with Shadow for quite a few months now, but at this second, she felt like she could finally be vulnerable. Amy closed her eyes waiting for him to make his advance. It felt like an eternity but his lips finally pressed against hers softly. She relished the moment as she felt that all too familiar, _spark,_ that people claimed to feel when they were with the right person. The kiss was chaste, but it was still powerful enough to have her know that she was in love with him. Their lips moved in rhythm along to the music as his lips claimed hers.

"_Why can't I hear you?"_

"_Stay with me, don't let me go, because there's nothing left at all."_

"_Stay with me, don't let me go, until the Ashes of Eden fall."_

"_Heaven above me, take my hand." (Stay with me, don't let me go.)_

"_Shine until there's nothing left but you."_

"_Heaven above me, take my hand." (Stay with me, don't let me go.)_

_Shine until there's nothing left but you."_

The song ended and Shadow slowly parted from their kiss. The two stood there gazing into each other's eyes adoringly as the light from the bonfire reflected in their eyes. Amy felt her face hot from being under his gaze and smiled at him bashfully. "Shadow, I -." Before she could finish her sentence, a revving motorcyclist sped up to the party and skidded to a halt in front of the crowd. Everyone gasped and stared at the unannounced guest idling on the bike. Shadow released his hold on Amy as they stared at the party crasher.

The motorcyclist took off his helmet revealing himself his identity. He was an attractive but menacing looking brown leopard. His yellow eyes scanned the partygoers as he remained void of any emotion. Caleb pushed through the crowd as he stormed up towards the stranger disrupting their event. "Hey! Who the hell are you?"

"Are you Caleb, the leader of this pack?" the leopard asked in a monotone voice. Jax pushed his way closer to observe the spectacle. As he got closer, he looked back and forth between his leader and the strange male. At that moment, something triggered within him, telling him something wasn't right.

"Yeah, that's me, now who the hell are you?" Caleb responded.

After hearing the answer he was looking for, the leopard pulled out a trigger button from underneath the inside of his motorcycle jacket revealing a bomb strapped to his chest. "RUN!" Silver shouted as everyone began to rapidly disperse. Jax's eyes widened, and using his improved speed, managed to shove Caleb out of the way just as the leopard pressed the button.

Shadow had also used his own vampire agility and got Amy out of harm's way just as the leopard detonated himself. A large eruption sounded off and after the sound dispersed the cries and wails of pain began to kick in. The ones that weren't quick enough to get away screamed in agony from the blast. After a minute or two, the smoke started to clear revealing numerous werewolves of various ages lying dead, injured, or sprawled out across the dirt. Shrapnel had hit some while others had been severely burned from the blast.

His ears were ringing like crazy, but Shadow lifted himself from shielding Amy with his own body. He grunted and gathered his bearings as he looked at his surroundings. It was utter chaos and devastation as multiple werewolves that had not been able to get away, ran around in distress and confusion. Shadow looked down at Amy, as she lied on her back with her eyes shut tight. "Rose?" His right hand touched her face. "Rose, are you alright?"

Amy opened her eyes, feeling his hand against her cheek. She was covered in dirt and dust, but thankfully she wasn't injured at all. "I think so," she replied. Shadow moved away from her but then groaned in pain himself. Amy sat up and noticed a piece of metal sticking out of his side. She gasped in horror. "Shadow, you're hurt!"

Shadow stood upright, pain ridden, but pulled out the bloody shard of metal from his side and tossed it to the ground. Amy cringed at the sight but Shadow healed almost instantly. "I'm fine." He extended his hands towards her and helped lift her to her feet, their focus on one another quickly shifted to the destruction around them.

"Shadow, are you okay?" another female voice asked. The two turned and spotted Rouge running towards them. Rouge lunged into his arms and hugged him. Amy held back from saying anything as she watched Rouge smother her boyfriend. "I was so worried!"

Shadow gently broke the embrace; also feeling uncomfortable with the prolonged hug. "I'm fine, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I managed to get away in time," she lied.

At the other end, Silver and Blaze worked on saving the life of a young female werewolf as she bled out onto the ground. Amy placed a hand to her mouth as she looked at the carnage. "Help!" a male voice cried out.

Shadow directed his attention to Rouge for a moment. "Rouge, please help the injured ones. Amy and I will help the others over here," he instructed. Rouge nodded and darted off in the other direction.

Meanwhile, Amy and Shadow ran towards the pleading voice they had heard only to find Caleb putting pressure down onto Jax's side. The blue werewolf was on his back, bloody, bruised, and unconscious.

Amy's face dropped when she saw Jax's critical condition. "Jax!" She knelt next to Caleb and turned Jax's face to look towards her. It took all her strength to not burst into tears.

"He got hit pretty bad. He's still breathing, but barely," Caleb explained. "If it wasn't for him, I might not still be alive…"

Shadow knelt down and bit into his wrist, drawing blood. "Move aside," he gently commanded before pressing his bleeding wrist to Jax's lips. The blood entered his mouth and the large wound on Jax's side began to heal. In a few moments, his eyes shot open and he sat upright inhaling a large breath of air.

Amy hugged him. "Jax, you're all right!"

He returned her embrace. "What happened," he muttered as he looked around before it all came back to him. He remembered leaping and pushing Caleb out of the way just as the explosion occurred.

"You saved my life, that's what happened," Caleb spoke. "I owe you."

"Who did this?" he questioned looking around at the carnage surrounding them.

Shadow also surveyed the devastation and damage that occurred. "I have a fairly good idea…"

•~•

**AN:** Make sure to read and review! I'll try to update sooner.


	30. The Negotiation

**Author's Note: **Damn, this story is coming to the end. It's crazy to think that a year ago I started writing this story. Well, I hope those of you that stuck with me enjoy the conclusion. There will be a couple of more chapters until this story is completely finished. Anyway, enough yapping, enjoy the story!

•~•

After getting a couple hours of sleep, Amy woke up to an empty bed. Knowing exactly where Shadow had gone, she moved the covers aside, threw on a robe, and headed downstairs to join him. As she made her way down, four male voices resonated from the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Shadow, Silver, Caleb, and Jax sat around the dining room table discussing last night's events. Shadow stopped talking once he spotted Amy standing in the entryway clutching at the opening of her robe. "Rose," he said rising from his seat respectfully, the other males eyes shot in her direction. "We didn't wake you, did we?" he questioned apologetically.

She shook her head. "No, you didn't." She stepped further inside. "What's going on?"

"We're just discussing how to handle Mephiles," Silver answered.

"I see…" She looked to Caleb. "How is the rest of the pack?"

"A bit shook up as expected. We buried our dead this morning with a proper sendoff, but ultimately, they're angry and they want justice for our fallen," he answered.

"How do we know Mephiles is the one responsible for this?" Amy queried as she sat down at the table with them.

"Who else would it be?" Caleb interrupted. "He's hated my pack for years and knows Shadow has aligned himself with us. It's obvious it's him! Last night attack was dirty, and it just reeks of Mephiles."

Amy looked to Shadow to hear his take on the matter. His eyes met with hers briefly before departing towards the floor. "My brother is known to go under the belt with his assaults. It wouldn't surprise me if he was solely responsible for the attack last night."

"If you really think it's him, then what do you plan to do? He runs this city, after all, so even if you told him off, would he really care that much?" she questioned with good authority.

Amy had made a good point. The situation was a delicate one to handle. Mephiles was also immortal like his brothers and was not the typical vampire that could be easily killed off with wooden stakes. It would take a _white oak_ stake to do the job, but even then, Mephiles would no doubt put up a fight from preventing himself from meeting his end. Besides being one of the first original vampires in existence alongside Shadow and Silver, he was also an incredibly gifted warlock that could really do some damage if met on the wrong side.

"I'll go speak with him," Shadow answered.

"And say what exactly?" Jax piped in.

Shadow looked at the doubtful wolf. "That he's about to start an all-out war," he answered.

"War? Really?" Silver questioned. "I don't think this is the best time, if ever, to start a fight. You have a child on the way, Shadow!"

"I have to agree with, Silver here," Amy concurred. "Fighting is not the answer."

"Well, we need to do something for him to understand that killing our people will not be tolerated!" Caleb countered.

"We'll make sure that point is _well _acknowledged," Shadow said as he began to exit the kitchen.

"—Wait a second!" Silver exclaimed while standing from his seat. Shadow stopped just under the entryway and turned to look at Silver.

"I have a better idea. I'll go and talk to Mephiles on your behalf. Perhaps, this situation can be handled more delicately from a different approach."

"That's really not necessary," Shadow retorted.

"Mephiles has never been a fan of yours, Shadow, but there was once a time when Mephiles and I were friendly with one another. There's a chance that I could get through to him and get him to disarm any other attacks he might have planned," he argued.

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm just not sold on the idea of you addressing him alone. Knowing Mephiles, nothing will persuade him otherwise."

"He won't be alone," Caleb chimed in. Amy, Shadow, Jax, and Silver all looked Caleb's way as he stood from his seat and placed himself beside Silver. "-Cause I'll be joining him."

Jax rose from his seat, conflicted with the idea himself. "But it's not permitted…"

"So? He obviously does not play by his own rules, so why should we?" Silver countered.

Another good point made. Caleb turned to Jax. "I want you to return to camp and keep watch over the pack while I'm gone," he instructed.

"That's a tall order… you sure you want me in temporary charge?" Jax asked in surprise.

Caleb walked towards him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't think of a better person to ask." Jax stared in awe, completely taken aback and honored by the notion. Caleb smiled at his reaction. "After last night, I've decided that I want to enlist you as my second in command. You put your life out on the line to protect me. You proved your loyalty and I know you have good judgment."

Jax bowed his head respectively. "Thank you, sir. It's an honor."

"So, Shadow… you down for letting us do the talking?" Caleb asked.

Shadow pondered on the thought for a moment before coming to his final conclusion. Deep down, something was not sitting right with him, but based on Silver and Caleb's looks, he could tell they really wanted to handle this with the most diplomatic approach. Silently, he pushed away his gut instincts and gave an approving nod. "Good luck." With Shadow's approval, Caleb looked to Silver and the two left. Once they were gone, Shadow looked towards the floor. "I hope I didn't just make the biggest mistake allowing those two to speak on our behalf…"

Jax started to retreat to the door. "They'll be fine, Shadow." Jax opened the back door. "I'll talk to you guys later. Later." With that said, he left.

Now alone, Shadow turned to Amy standing by the sink. His face contorted with concern when he saw her wincing and clutching the side of her stomach. "Rose, are you all right?" he asked as he flocked to her side.

"Just a little discomfort," she answered with a slight grunt.

He guided her to one of the seats at the table. "You should sit." She eased down into the seat but then gasped after feeling a sharp pain.

"Ah!"

His ears perked up in alert. "What's wrong?"

She made a wry face. "Augh, the baby's just moving around a little more than normal…"

Shadow stared skeptically before he pulled out his cell phone from his jacket. He began to dial and put the phone up to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, cracking open one of her eyes.

He held the phone to his ear as the dial tone continued. "Getting you in today to see Dr. Roman. I'm not taking any chances."

•~•

In the city, Blaze stood outside her store sweeping the sidewalk. It had been a relatively slow day, so it allowed her to get some cleaning done. But she stopped when she spotted two familiar figures get out of a car down the street. The two figures started walking in her direction causing her blink in surprise. "Silver? Caleb?" she said startled. "What brings you here?"

The two stopped in front of her store. "We're going to see Mephiles," Silver answered.

"Just the two of you?" She too was angry about what Mephiles had done last night and she wanted to say her piece along. She looked down at the broom in her hands before determination set in. "I'm coming with you, too."

"Blaze, it's alright. We've got this," he assured her. "That's why Shadow's not here."

"Where are Shadow and Amy then?"

"They're back at the house," Caleb replied. "We wanted to do the negotiating ourselves for once. Silver and I believe we can get somethin' sorted out."

"And Shadow was completely okay with this?" she inquired, still not completely sold on the idea.

"Truthfully, no, but we're going to prove it to him." Silver gave her a quick peck on the lips, catching her off guard. "We have to get moving. I'll speak to you once we're done." Silver and Caleb continued their journey further into the city and waved as they retreated down the sidewalk.

Blaze watched, her ears lowering slightly. She worried for Silver's safety, especially since she knew how dangerous Mephiles could be.

•~•

Meanwhile at that same time in another part of town, Shadow was able to get Amy an emergency visit with Dr. Roman. The doctor finished up her examination snapping off her gloves. "You'll be fine Miss Rose, the baby's just in the optimal position, that's why you're starting to feel a bit more discomfort than usual. It should be only a matter of days before it's time for delivery. After all, your due date is quickly approaching!" Dr. Roman said while washing her hands at the sink.

Shadow gave a soft sigh of relief. "That's wonderful to hear."

Amy sat up on the examination table and pulled the sheet over her exposed belly. "I'm glad to hear that too, but as much I've fallen in love with our baby, I gotta admit, Doc, I'm sick of being pregnant," she groaned.

Dr. Roman chuckled. "Oh, I quite understand Miss Rose. Many females grow tired near the last couple of months of their pregnancy. It does take a lot out of you."

"…You can say that again," Amy mumbled.

"Hm, that reminds me, any chance you two changed your mind on finding out about the sex?" the female canine inquired.

"We've made it this far without knowing, so I think we can keep up the anticipation for a few more days. Although, I've already made speculation that it'll be a boy," Shadow gloated confidently in a playful manner. Dr. Roman smiled, keeping control of her facial expression from giving anything away.

"Like Shadow said, I think we can wait, but thanks again for asking," Amy replied.

"I'm sure you two will be very pleased with the result, but as of now, my lips are sealed." She turned around and started to jot down some notes on her clipboard.

With the momentary silence, another thought crossed Amy's mind and she couldn't help but ask. "Um, hey, Dr. Roman? Are there any home remedies that can help move this labor process any faster?" she inquired curiously. Shadow shot her look that Amy ignored. If anything, he wanted her labor to occur naturally not with some sort of unnatural assistance. "Hey, there's no hurt in trying, right?" she responded back towards his disapproving look.

Dr. Roman turned to face the couple after finishing writing up some paperwork. "Great question." She tapped her chin and looked up as she thought. "Well, there are quite a few old wives tales. Not many have been scientifically proven to make much progress, except for one that's debatable…"

Amy leaned in, anxious to hear the results. "…And that is?"

"Sexual intercourse has been proven to induce labor, at least, claimed by some," she said with a smile.

Shadow slyly smirked in Amy's direction. "Really now, doctor?"

Amy rolled her eyes at him. "Don't get any ideas now."

"Well, it's up to you two at the end of the day to test the theory." Dr. Roman began to sort Amy's files into her folder then headed for the door. "If you have any more questions or concerns leading up to the scheduled due date or perhaps there's some sort of incident, please feel free to call me."

"Thank you, Dr. Roman," both said in unison. With that, the doctor left the room leaving them alone.

"So…" Shadow started, turning his attention back to Amy. "I say we head home and start conducting some research on that old wives tale," he hinted flirtatiously.

Amy scoffed. "Yeah, I think not."

"Still playing hard to get?" He questioned with a chuckle. "If you think it's deterring me in any sense, you're completely erroneous on your strategy, if anything it only turns me on more for the challenge."

She smiled proudly. "Good. I like to watch you squirm." She hopped off the table and adjusted her clothing in place. "But I'm really not in the mood at the moment, nor have I been for the past few months."

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest, not buying her claim. "Come now, Rose, surely you've craved some sort of sexual _satisfaction _during your trimesters."

Amy blushed by his statement but tried to hide her prudish nature from him. Sure there had been _some_ moments where she had missed being intimate, but that was when she still loathed Shadow's guts. "I don't know what you're insinuating, but -"

"— Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm disclosing," he smirked lowering his eyelids suggestively at her.

Her competitive side triggered and she got up in his face. "When we get back home, I guarantee you that'll be the last thing we'll be doing." Shadow remained silent and kept up his confident smirk. Challenge accepted.

•~•

Ten minutes later, Shadow and Amy returned home and stumbled inside the front door, arms entwined around one another as they passionately made out. Shadow's hands roamed up and down her body and he used his right foot to kick the door closed as he continued to kiss her. Amy kept her eyes closed and felt Shadow kiss and suck down the side of her neck and press her up against the wall gently, careful of her baby bump.

"Damn you…" she moaned softly as he groped at her ass and tenderly caressed her neck with his lips.

Shadow came back up and stole another kiss, silencing her. Amy had lost her bet but at this point, she wasn't complaining. She had nearly forgotten how good it felt to be turned on, be touched, kissed, and caressed, but Shadow was doing a wonderful job at reminding her what she had been missing out on. Suddenly, Amy felt her feet lift from the floor and he scooped her up bridal style causing her to squeak in surprise. She put her arms around his neck for security. "Time to move this to another location," he said as he carried her further into the house.

•~•

At that same time in the city, Silver and Caleb stepped inside Mephiles' dimmed bar. A group of vampires mixed of day walkers and nightwalkers surrounded them in all parts of the building. Some lounged on the sofas while others loitered by the bar or pool table. Either way, the majority of them had their eyes locked with curiosity and disgust as Silver and Caleb stood in the center standing obviously out of place.

"Werewolf!" One of the vampires from the crowd pointed. Caleb kept up his confidence. There was no way he was going to allow any of the vampires to unnerve him.

"Didn't realize we were so popular tonight," Silver spoke. "Anyone care to point out my brother's location?"

"Silver," a voice said from behind the two. Both Silver and Caleb turned to look at where the voice came from. Mephiles emerged through a parted gap through the crowd of his vampire follower with a feigned smile. The space in the crowd quickly closed off once he got through. "What can I do for you this afternoon?" he asked in forged interest.

"We've come in hopes to form some sort of peace treaty. We don't want any more death or destruction."

"Peace treaty?" Mephiles repeated in amusement. "Whatever for?"

"Don't be coy, Mephiles," Silver replied. "Last night your attack on Caleb's camp killed dozens. Some of which were children!"

"Oh, that's right…" he said stroking his chin. "Well, I had to get your attention some way, now didn't I?"

Caleb narrowed his eyes towards the warlock in anger. How could he act so playful and carefree with the lives of innocent children at stake? It clearly didn't bother him in the least. "Is this some sort of sick game to you?"

"In theory, yes, for the past few months I've been maneuvering the pieces to my plan in the most strategic manner that I could. It's almost been like a game of chess if you think of it…" he mused.

"You're going to have to share a bit more detail, cause I don't know what you're on about," Silver pointed. "How does hurting Caleb's pack have anything to do with strategy?"

"Oh, I'd love to explain, dear brother, but unfortunately, time is of the essence." His eyes glanced at the clock briefly on the wall to his left before he set his eyes back on Silver. "Speaking of which, I've had something in store for you that's _long_ overdue."

Silver crossed his arms over his chest, practically rolling his eyes at his brother's threat. "And what's that?" he asked holding no concern.

Mephiles snapped his fingers and all of the vampires in the room formed a tight circle around the two. It was fairly obvious what was about to take place.

Caleb eyed some of his men. "Shit…"

"You really want to do this?" Silver asked in disbelief. "We didn't come here to fight. We came to put an end to this nonsense. Why are you doing this? We've done nothing to you!" Silver shouted.

"You killed two of my best men months ago," he answered. "And as you know, killing any of my people is granted execution by my authority. So I think it's time I took care of that punishment."

"Something as petty as that has led to this?" Silver asked in disbelief.

"Not entirely," he corrected. "There is the tiny, little, fact that I need you out of the way while I set my sights on that lovely girl Shadow seems to fancy. She has something or should I say, _someone_, that I require for an important sacrifice for my coven."

Silver's stomach sank at the mention; he must've known this entire time that Amy was pregnant with a hybrid. "H-how?"

"-You can thank me for that," a recognizable female voice said. Rouge emerged in the background and stood by Mephiles' side. She gave a cute and innocent wave towards the two boys.

Silver narrowed his eyes in disgust. "I warned my brother that we couldn't trust you…"

Mephiles put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, well, she's been a huge help to me by getting close to Shadow and gaining his trust. She's been my mole for quite some time, but enough talk…" Mephiles' eyes glanced to a few of his strongest males and females. "Take the werewolf prisoner," he instructed. "And as for my brother, kill or subdue him."

Caleb and Silver went back to back and got into fighting stances. "So, now what?" Caleb whispered as they eyed down their opposition.

"Now, we fight," Silver answered.

•~•

At that same time back at the house, Shadow and Amy had gotten really turned on during their make-out session. Shadow ravished Amy in kisses, causing her to gasp in short breaths. Her blouse was unbuttoned halfway, exposing her tender breasts tucked away in her black bra. "Wait," she panted, causing him to stop. Shadow stopped and looked at her. "What if Silver walks in on us? He should be getting back soon…"

"Amy," he spoke seriously. "I've been celibate for almost nine months now. At this point, I could care less if he walks in on us." He reached up and held her face tenderly in his hands. "Please, I need this…I need you."

Before she could say another word, he brought her face towards his and kissed her again. In one sense, this only made Shadow even more desirable to her. He had every right to go out and sleep with other girls while they weren't together, but he made the decision not to. Obviously, his sights were set on her and that made her hormones go crazy, along with the fact that he was a very talented kisser. Amy surrendered and let her guard down; she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers along his spines. Shadow took the cue and gently ran his hand up her exposed leg as their tongues lapped away against each others. Amy could feel his hand slowly creeping up her thigh and under her skirt; his touch was driving her crazy and mind was starting to wander.

•~•

At the bar, vampires were flying left and right as Silver and Caleb fought them off. One vampire leaped from behind, leeching onto Caleb and trying to sink his fangs into his neck, but Caleb used his werewolf strength and bucked him off effortlessly, causing the rogue vampire to collide into another three oncoming assaulters.

Silver, on the other hand, finished ripping out two hearts of two male foxes trying to attack him. A pile was starting to form, and it wasn't looking too good for Mephiles as he and Rouge watched the carnage take place by the sidelines. He was losing way too many people.

Caleb grabbed ahold of an oncoming vampire and ripped into the side of his neck, using his new ability to utilize his werewolf bite in his mortal form. The female leopard cried out in agony as she was thrown to the floor with a fresh venomous bite intact. She scrambled away, and some of the vampires preparing to attack, backed off, intimidated by him.

"Looks like this isn't going so well," Rouge muttered. She was right. Mephiles watched in intrigue and stroked his chin as an idea came to mind.

Silver whacked off some dripping blood from his hands onto the floor. He panted, trying to catch his breath and shot a cocky smile towards his brother. "That all you got?"

"Not entirely," he answered simply and clapped his hands twice signaling his secret weapon.

Before Silver could utter another word, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and cried out in agony. Caleb turned away from fighting off a group of vampires on his own and spotted Sonic biting into Silver's shoulder. The blue hedgehog ripped his head back with Silver's blood smeared around his mouth and allowed him to fall to the floor.

"Silver!" Caleb exclaimed! The coyote went to rush to his aid, but felt a whack from behind and fell to the floor unconscious. Two vampires soon came over and dragged him away.

"...Caleb," he groaned. Silver put a hand to his wound, looking at the crimson liquid on his fingertips once realizing the severity. His eyes looked up to the hybrid standing over him. Sonic's eyes looked down at Silver coldly. "You…" Silver uttered, feeling the werewolf's venom coursing through his veins. "You're in on this too?"

"Like I said, I've been planning this for awhile." Mephiles looked to another group of vampires. "Take him away," he instructed.

Silver tried to stand but was not fast enough. Sonic instantly broke his neck, temporarily killing him.

•~•

At Blaze's shop, she finished organizing a shelf, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain hit her in the chest. She gasped and clutched at her chest, feeling the pain radiate through her. "Aaah!"

Slowly, the pain began to diminish, and her eyes shot open in realization. "Silver…" she whispered.

•~•

At Shadow's house, the two hadn't gotten too far in their foreplay when a knock on the door drew Shadow's attention away from getting frisky with Amy. Shadow's head popped up to look over the back of the couch towards the front door and Amy's head soon followed suit. "Who is that?" Amy whispered.

Shadow stared at the door for a long second, unsure himself. If it was Silver, surely he would have come inside since he had a key to the house. "I'm not sure…" He got off the couch, quickly straightening out his clothing as he headed towards the door. "Stay put," he instructed quietly. Amy sat upright and buttoned up her blouse quickly, then tamed her frazzled quills and smeared lip gloss.

Shadow opened the door and was surprised to see Blaze standing there. "Blaze?" She didn't' say a word and immediately allowed herself inside, whizzing past Shadow. "Uh, come in…"

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I need your help."

Amy got off the couch and joined the two by the stairs near the front door. "What's going on, Blaze?"

"Something happened to Silver," she answered.

"What makes you say that?" Amy questioned.

"Silver and I share a connection. It's mental and slightly physical, but ultimately it's something that formed over time through our relationship, and just an hour ago I felt our bond break," she explained. "I know how ludicrous it sounds, but you must believe me," she begged.

"I believe you," Shadow replied without hesitation. He ran a hand through his quills anxiously. "I knew I shouldn't have let them go on their own…" Shadow headed for the door but looked over to Amy. "Rose, get ahold of Jax and see if he's gotten in touch with Caleb, if not, I want you to have him come over here immediately. The three of you will stay together for the time being. Understand?"

Amy nodded. "Of course, but what about you? Don't you want some backup just in case?"

"I think l can handle it," he said as he approached her. Shadow gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Don't leave Blaze's sight."

"I won't."

•~•

AN: Please leave a review!


	31. Plan of Attack

In the Mystic Ruins, Jax walked through camp surveying the pack. Most of the group had gone back to their normal routine, but some were still devastated by the loss of their people. As Jax stood looking out among the camp, he felt a bump hit the back of his ankle. He turned and spotted a red bouncy ball on the ground. Soon enough, a little male wolverine came running over to retrieve it. Jax knelt down and picked up the ball and offered it out to the young pup. "Here yah go, bud," he smiled.

At that same moment, Andrew came in his direction just as Jax finished handing back the ball. The little wolverine took back the ball smiled and ran off. "Hey, yah know when Caleb's getting back?" Andrew asked.

"Not sure, but it should be soon," he replied.

The orange dog stared skeptically by his response. "I dunno man, I'm worried about him. You can't trust these bloodsuckers."

"You might think so, but we trust Shadow and Silver," he argued.

"And look what's happened since we let them into our world," he countered.

Jax's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it to get out of the debate that was potentially looming. "Hello?"

"Jax, it's Amy. Did Caleb get back yet?"

Jax walked out of earshot from Andrew. "No, he hasn't. Why?"

"I don't want to cause any panic, but Blaze came over and thinks something may have happened to Silver. Shadow's gone into the city to get some answers since we haven't been able to get a hold of Silver."

"Damn it…" Jax placed a hand on his forehead. "What do you need me to do?"

"Shadow said he's got it covered but told me to have you come over for precaution," she answered.

"I'll be over in ten minutes," he said before hanging up.

Jax turned only to see Andrew standing behind him. "What's going on? Was it Caleb?"

Jax sighed. "Nah, it was Amy. There's been an incident…"

The statement unsettled him. "What kind of incident?"

Jax headed for his trailer with Andrew tagging closely behind. "Shadow lost contact with both Silver and Caleb."

"…What?"

"Shh," Jax shushed. "Shadow's gone to figure out what's going on, in the meantime I gotta head over with a couple of our guys and keep Amy safe." He opened his trailer door and headed inside and Andrew followed pursuit.

"Are you insane? This is a suicide mission!"

"We took an oath to keep that girl safe," he pointed. "I'm not letting anything happen to her or her kid while Shadow's not around." He grabbed a jacket off a seat and threw it on. "Hope you don't mind but I'm going to take Jasper and Randy with me for backup."

"No."

Jax shot an incredulous look his way. "What'd you just say?"

"I said no," the orange canine repeated. "I'm not letting you take any of my guys on some stupid bodyguard mission."

"Right now, Shadow's out there on his own possibly taking on Mephiles by himself to find out what happened to our leader and you don't want to give up, two of your guys? Wow…"

"You may think I'm not brave, but I ain't stupid, Jax."

Jax held in his frustration and walked past Andrew and headed towards the door, but paused just in front of it. "You're wrong, you know. You're not stupid, you're pathetic," he said as he opened the door and slammed it shut, causing Andrew to cringe in reaction.

•~•

After finding Mephiles' bar to be abandoned, Shadow sniffed out Silver's scent directing him straight to the docks at the edge of the city. Shadow made his way walking along the docks and came to one of the many warehouses along the water. With a strong scent of his brother, Shadow pushed open the doors and walked in. It was dark inside with only a few dimly lit bulbs hanging from the ceiling to illuminate his way, but at the center was Mephiles himself.

"Where are they?" Shadow shouted angrily. "What did you do to them?"

"Relax, Shadow," he smirked. He looked his to his left and clapped his hands together twice. "Bring them out."

A group of four male vampires dragged Silver and Caleb out from behind some crates. Silver was badly beaten, showing a great amount of bruising and bleeding. He looked battered with dried blood stained into his fur and clothes and was barely conscious as his feet practically dragged along the floor. Meanwhile, Caleb was also beaten, but not as badly, but was bound with his wrists tied behind his back. To keep him quiet, he had a gag placed in his mouth and struggled as the vampires restrained him until further instructions.

As Shadow silently observed the state of the two, there was one thing that crossed his mind. Why wasn't Silver healing? Silver was an Original like himself, and even if Mephiles had mercifully beaten him to a pulp, he would have healed in a matter of hours thanks to his vampire healing. "What did you do to him?" Shadow snapped.

"Take a closer look for yourself," Mephiles offered. With that said, Silver was thrown to the floor, landing on his stomach with a thud. Shadow instantly ran to his brother's side and knelt before him. Carefully, he flipped him over onto his back, trying his best to not inflict any more pain.

"Silver, wake up," he said softly as he patted the side of his face. He got no response, as Silver remained in a lucid state of consciousness and unconscious. He was sweating and clearly running a fever, his eyes were half open but he appeared to be in a daze as he stared off into space. Shadow spotted two puncture wounds on his shoulder with a ghastly bite that he recognized all too well. Shadow felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck and his eyes drifted upwards to Mephiles. He felt his heart race as he and stared at Sonic now accompanying Mephiles' side.

Sonic stared back at Shadow coldly as Shadow's eyes set on his old apprentice. "You're working with him?" he pieced together. It didn't surprise him with the fact that Sonic would be that spiteful and turn to working with his brother. "…And you bit him?" he concluded returning his eyes to Silver's bite mark.

"Oh, ease your mind, Shadow," Mephiles spoke. "You know perfectly well that werewolf venom cannot kill him." This was true. Because Silver was also an Original, the venom would eventually pass through Silver's system and he'd heal, but that didn't mean he wouldn't suffer the symptoms of the bite for a few more hours.

"Why did you do this to them? They only came to make peace," he growled.

"I'd love to answer your question, but I'm afraid I absolutely loathe spoilers."

Shadow scoffed. "I don't have time for your nonsense." He began to scoop Silver up but Mephiles once again intervened.

"Ah, ah," he tsked while wagging a finger.

Shadow froze his actions. "What now?"

"Surely, you cannot leave so soon," he said in a teasing manner.

"Like hell, I can't," he countered returning to picking up his injured brother. "Now shut up and hand Caleb over," he demanded.

"No, you don't quite understand," he spoke before bringing his fingers up to his mouth. He whistled, causing Shadow to look up again. Thirty vampires came out from around crated boxes, while others jumped down from the rafters, and appeared out of the shadows. Mephiles' minions formed a circle around Shadow and Silver all with unfriendly stances. Caleb tried to move but was still being held on the sidelines.

Shadow just chuckled at the sight, lowering his brother back to the floor. "That's it?" If this was supposed to intimidate him, it wasn't working.

Mephiles whistled again and suddenly another thirty vampires stepped out from the shadows encircling him. Now totaling at about sixty vampires against him, Shadow watched as female and male vampires of all ages stepped out and stared him down.

"You really think you can subdue me with this?" he gestured with outward arms.

"We'll see," Mephiles replied confidently.

•~•

Meanwhile, Jax, Amy, and Blaze walked into Blaze's shop. "It should be fine staying here for the meantime. That way once we hear of the news, they boys will be closer," Blaze said as she allowed them into her store.

"Thanks again for helping me out, Blaze," Jax said graciously. "Andrew and his guys are gonna get an earful once Caleb hears about this."

"Not a problem. I too made a promise that'd I look out for Amy," she replied. Blaze turned after closing the door. "Please, make yourself at home," she gestured.

"Come on, Amy," Jax said. Amy and Jax walked further into the store to explore and Blaze watched them walk around the corner. After they were out of sight, she flipped the "Closed" sign on the door officially closing for the evening.

"Please return safely to me, Silver," she whispered to herself.

•~•

Back at the docks, Shadow surveyed his competition in amusement. "You may have forgotten, but I'm an Original and a hybrid, Mephiles. It's impossible to get rid of me," he gloated. Shadow stared at his opponents around him; taking them in and calculating his moves. "I thought you knew better, but apparently not."

Mephiles, on the other hand, was not amused in the least. He was done listening to his brother's arrogance. If Shadow thought he truly could not be stopped then this would be the perfect test for him. "Take him," he ordered.

Two vampires charged towards him ready to attack. Shadow grabbed the first one before he could inflict any harm, and broke his neck, discarding his body to the side. The second vampire came from behind him, and without even looking Shadow's hand shot out, ripping into his chest to pull his heart out. The second vampire fell dead on the ground and Shadow let the heart fall carelessly from his hand with a smug grin plastered across his face. "Too easy."

Mephiles narrowed his eyes and looked to two vampires standing off behind Shadow. He nodded his head signaling for the next move to occur. The two vampires threw metal chains towards Shadow while he wasn't looking. The chains wrapped around Shadow's wrists binding him, then pulled back, pulling Shadow with them. In an instant, he flew backwards onto his back grunting from the unexpected impact. The rest of the vampires came charging towards him to give their shot at taking him out. A few of them took a punch to his face making his face snap back. Soon enough a huge mosh pit formed around the rendered hybrid, as they inflicted their attacks onto him.

Mephiles smirked proudly, seeing his people overpower Shadow. "Chain him up!" he shouted. The group dispersed and Shadow, now slightly weakened from the ambush, was hoisted upwards. His arms extended outward as his legs barely held him up. Blood trickled down his lip and he weakly lifted his head to glare at Mephiles. Caleb watched on silently, deeply concerned that this was Shadow's end.

"Looks like I can subdue you," his brother smirked arrogantly.

"What do you want us to do now, boss?" one of the vampires asked from the crowd still surrounding his brother.

"Torture him," he instructed.

A female vampire came over with a knife and stabbed it into Shadow's chest a couple of times while others kicked at his sides. Shadow cried out and the crowd cheered in reaction. Another female came over and kicked him in the face making his head snap to the side. For the next few minutes' vampires took their turns beating and torturing him. Stabbing him, beating him, and burning him.

After a few minutes, Shadow started to feel weakened. His head dropped causing the vampires to back away in surprise. Had they succeeded in killing him? Slowly with determination, Shadow lifted his head. His eyes opened; his pupils now glowing a faint yellow as he tapped into his werewolf side. The rest of the vampires heard him give out a low growl and those close backed up, terrified of what was yet to come.

With incredible and unseen strength, he effortlessly ripped the chains holding him off of the brick walls, snapping them from the hinges as if they were mere string. With the chains still bound to his wrists he used the rest of the lead as a weapon. Using them as lassoes, he managed to nab two vampires with each chain around their necks and yank them roughly decapitating them. He grabbed a nearby vampire and bit into their neck poisoning them with the werewolf venom. He continued this routine killing several more vampires by using his quick agility, and werewolf venom to infect more vampires. Cries and screams erupted Shadow went on a massacre spree.

The rest of Mephiles' vampires managed to flee as Shadow did all he could to kill as many of them as possible. Vampires dropped left and right, either dead or scrambling to escape.

Mephiles growled in frustration realizing his objective was failing. He looked to Sonic standing calmly by his side watching their plan crumble before them. "I think this is our cue to leave," he whispered.

Sonic nodded and without Shadow's knowledge, they slipped out as he continued to kill his minions. After several minutes, Shadow panted out of breath, covered in blood. He glanced over his shoulder only to notice both Mephiles and Sonic were gone. Instead, he saw Caleb left on his side and still bound and gagged along with Silver still in the same spot that he was left. Shadow walked over to Caleb and ripped the tape from his mouth. "You okay?"

Caleb nodded while Shadow untied his wrists and ankles. "I'm fine." The two heard a groan and looked in Silver's direction.

Silver started to shift. "Shadow," Silver groaned lifting himself off the floor while on his hands and knees.

Shadow rushed over to help him sit up. "Silver!" He knelt down and offered his right wrist towards his mouth. "Drink and heal yourself."

"Shadow, forget about me. Get out of here," he said weakly ignoring the cure offered before him.

"Nonsense, my blood will help your progress improve faster."

"No, Shadow, you don't understand," he panted. "This was all a distraction…"

Shadow's eyes widened with surprise. "What?"

"They only did this to distract you so they could get to Amy. They're going to induce her labor and take the baby," he explained.

"He's right," Caleb piped in. "You need to get outta here and get your girl."

•~•

At Blaze's store, Blaze stared a picture of Silver and her at the beach on the wall and reminisced about the day that the photo was taken. She absolutely adored him, and the thought of anything bad happening to Silver made her feel severely ill. Suddenly, the bell to the front door jingled and her head shot in that direction. "I'm sorry, but we're close," she said walking towards the front of the shop. When she turned the corner, her heart sank when she spotted Mephiles, Sonic, a male echidna and female fox, standing in her store. "Mephiles?"

In the other room, Jax and Amy stopped their reading when they heard the familiar name. Slowly, Jax instructed her to remain quiet as he placed a finger to his lips. Amy nodded and placed the magazine down and remained sitting behind the counter. Jax in the meantime crept quietly towards the other room to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Where's Miss Rose?" he asked.

"She's not here," Blaze quickly lied.

"Why bother lying? I know she's in here. You know how this goes, easy or difficult, which do you prefer?"

Blaze narrowed her eyes angrily towards the warlock. "I will not allow you to bring harm to her if that what this is about. She's under my protection, Mephiles."

"Very well, you chose to make this difficult." He lifted his hand towards her and she was flung back into the room where Amy and Jax hid. She yelped as she slid across the carpeted floor and skidded to a halt.

"Blaze!" Jax exclaimed running to her aid.

Mephiles and his posse casually moved towards the room where the three were. "Ah, there's the girl of the hour I seek!" Mephiles said in feigned delight.

Amy stood from the stool and backed up as she spotted Sonic in Mephiles' company. She was terrified to see him again, and to make matters worse, with Mephiles? "S-sonic, why are you with them?"

"He's been assisting me the past few months and has become a wonderful asset to my group," he answered. "But enough about your ex, I've come for you, my dear."

Jax helped Blaze to her feet as the group stood before them. "What do you want?"

"Just the baby," he answered simply.

Amy's stomach sank at the thought. There was no way in hell she was going to let them take her child. "My due date isn't until a few days from now," Amy said, placing a hand on her belly.

"Yes, you see, that's a problem for me, but I'm sure it can be easily alleviated." His eyes glowed an ominous green and suddenly out of nowhere Amy clutched the side of the counter as a painful radiating pain hit her lower abdomen. Amy cried out and felt a liquid secrete between her legs. She looked down and realized that her water had broken.

"Amy!" Jax exclaimed as he rushed to her side. Amy nearly toppled over but Jax caught her and held her steady. Her face contorted into a mixture of pain and fear as she held onto Jax for support. "What the hell did you just do?" He growled at Mephiles.

"Just induced her labor," he replied calmly. "You must understand… I don't have the patience to wait. Time is crucial and I need the child tonight," he explained. "So, now if you'd kindly hand her over then everyone can live."

"You're not touching her!" Jax snarled as he held her protectively.

He shrugged. "You're funeral then I suppose." He snapped his fingers and nodded his head towards her. "Retrieve her for me, will you, Sonic?"

Sonic began to walk in their direction but Blaze had other plans. She looked to the blue wolf. "At all cost, keep Amy safe!" Blaze instructed as she stuck her left hand out towards Sonic. "Blu-ga-rah!" Sonic dropped to the floor crying out in agony as Blaze inflicted a powerful attack that broke his legs instantly. "Gaaah!" She directed another attack towards the two witches knocking them backwards.

Jax took this opportunity and helped guide Amy towards the back of the shop looking for an exit. Mephiles growled and stuck his hands out towards Blaze to do a counter attack. "Met-feca," he chanted, sending Blaze hurdling backwards across the counter by an unseen force. Blaze toppled over the cash register and onto the floor with a thud.

With Blaze defenseless, Mephiles turned to Sonic "Go!" he shouted irately. "I'll deal with this one." Sonic quickly healed then ran towards the back of the shop and down the hall where Jax had taken Amy. Blaze pushed herself off the ground and stuck her hands out towards Mephiles. The windows flew open and a powerful wind began to pick up inside the store, as Blaze channeled nature's powers indoors. Mephiles shielded his face with his one arm, as paper and debris whipped around them. he instructed the other two witches waving his free hand. "Go outside, prevent those two from escaping out the back!" he shouted over the whipping winds. The two nodded and headed out the entrance.

"Mephiles!" Blaze shouted as she kept up the powerful winds raining around them. All the items within the store jiggled on their hooks or crashed off the shelves. Blaze continued to keep up her attack but then stopped and reached for her throat. The whipping winds diminished, allowing Mephiles to walk towards her. For some odd reason, she suddenly was straining to breathe and gasped for air.

Mephiles tsked her as he levitated her off the floor. "Now, what shall I do with you?" he toyed. Blaze continued to gasp as they held each other's stare.

In the back of the store, Jax navigated through the halls as he pushed items on their side, hoping to slow down Sonic from pursuing them. With one strong push, he managed to force two bookshelves over, blocking Sonic's path completely. Amy leaned against the wall, groaning out in agony as the contractions started to kick in. "C'mon, Amy!" he encouraged grabbing her hand.

She refused to budge. "I-I can't, Jax. It hurts!"

"I know, but I gotta get you out of here." His eyes scanned their surroundings but noticed that he had gone the wrong direction leading them straight into being cornered. There was only one door available and that was a janitor's closet and it was too late to turn back. At this point, Jax knew he was going to have to fight if he wanted to keep Amy safe.

Jax quickly helped Amy into the closet. He could hear Sonic clawing and slamming away at the bookshelf that blocked his path from getting to them. It was only a matter of time before the hybrid broke through and he would need to be ready. Jax sat Amy down inside the closet and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stay here, and don't come out until I say so, okay?" he said sternly.

She shook her head frantically, disagreeing. "No, no, Jax, please don't leave me," she begged clutching her stomach.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "No way in hell I'm leaving you. I just gotta take care of your ex for a bit. Now stay quiet," he said as he shut the door. Outside, Jax stood in front of the door just as Sonic came barreling through the wooden bookshelf. He panted and glared down the blue werewolf. "Step aside, wolf."

"Me? Why don't you buzz off, hedgehog?" Jax retorted.

Sonic said no words and instead zipped towards him, punching him hard in the face. Jax slammed against the wall and slid down, recovering from the powerful punch. Sonic reached out to open the closet door but cried out as he felt a wooden stake plunge through his shoulder. Jax stood behind him pushing in a shard of wood from the broken bookcase he had grabbed off the floor.

With quick thinking, Sonic reversed into Jax and elbowed him hard in the face, causing his nose to break. Jax cried out and staggered backwards holding his broken and bloodied nose. Sonic ripped the piece of wood out of his shoulder and then tossed it to the side. "Well, at least you've got some fight in you."

Sonic charged towards him and threw a series of punches in his direction, but Jax did his best to move backwards and avoid most of the swings, using his own agility. Jax dodged his last swing and did a tuck and roll across the ground and grabbed a wooden chair and chucked it in Sonic's direction. The chair collided with Sonic, knocking him backwards and onto his back, stunning him momentarily. Jax grabbed a broken chair leg off the floor and approached Sonic's unconscious body on the floor.

"Sorry, mate." He lifted his arm up with the makeshift stake ready to strike, but before he could, Sonic's eyes shot open. Using his vampire agility, Sonic shot his hand into Jax's chest, sounding out a loud crunch as he broke through his ribcage. Jax's eyes widened and blood oozed out of his open mouth. It had been so fast that Jax hadn't even processed what had happened. He slowly looked down and saw Sonic's hand inside his chest cavity. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, dead. With Jax out of the way, Sonic discarded his heart onto the floor then advanced to the closet.

Inside the closet, Amy had noticed that it had suddenly gone very quiet but knew Jax had told her to remain inside for the time being. She heard footsteps approach and could only assume it was Jax returning for her. The door opened and she looked up expecting to her friend, but instead came face to face with Sonic. Amy gasped and backed further into the closet. "Nooo!"

Sonic kept up his stoic expression and reached for her, grabbing and yanking her out of the closet. "Jax!" she screamed and thrashed. Sonic dragged her away just as she spotted her protector lying dead on the floor. "JAX!" she screamed even louder. Sonic used all his strength to keep her from falling to her knees as she traumatically sobbed over the loss of her friend. "YOU MONSTER!" she shrieked.

"Shut up," he snapped.

Amy went into a state of disbelief and completely checked out as she stared longingly at Jax's body in the hall. As Sonic continued to drag her away, her struggle to escape decreased.

•~•

**AN:** Please leave a review!


	32. Betrayal

Night had fallen and most people had gone back in for the night. The streets were seemingly empty as Shadow and Silver walked down the sidewalk together desperate to get back home to Amy in time. Silver had one arm slung over Shadow as they staggered through town. "I told you to leave me, idiot," Silver groaned as Shadow aided him in their walk. "I'm just slowing you down…"

"You're my brother and I'm not leaving you behind."

"You should have taken Caleb instead," he argued weakly.

"I needed Caleb to get back to the pack to get reinforcements," he answered. Shadow stopped in his tracks when his eyes set on Blaze's shop from the other side of the street. Their destination was home, but by the sight of the feline's store, they were definitely going to be making a stop. The front door was practically hanging from the hinges, a red flag to the both of them. "Shit…" Shadow muttered.

Silver looked in the direction and felt sick to his stomach. "Blaze…"

The two brothers emerged inside, startled by the mass destruction within. Shadow helped Silver as they stepped over fallen sales items and shattered glass looking for the purple cat. "Blaze!" Shadow called.

"Christ…" Silver said weakly. The thought of Blaze being injured or worse because of their Mephiles enraged him.

A distant groan coming from one of the corners caused the two males to stop in their tracks. "Mm, Silver?"

Silver recognized the voice instantly. "Blaze!" he exclaimed in relief.

Quickly, Shadow left Silver by a wall and maneuvered back in her direction, He found Blaze lying on her side with blood drizzling down her forehead. "Blaze!" Shadow exclaimed helping her sit upright. He bit down into his wrist to draw blood then pressed his wrist against her mouth to allow her to heal from his blood.

Blaze opened her eyes weakly as his blood seeped into her mouth and began to heal her. Shadow moved his wrist away after she had drunk a good amount. "Sh-shadow, Silver?" she questioned.

"Is she okay?" Silver asked from the wall he was slumped against.

"She's fine now," Shadow replied.

"Is _he _okay?" she asked.

"He's fine as well, just slowly recovering from that nasty werewolf bite that Sonic gave him. He'll be back on his feet in an hour or so."

"Thank you for rescuing him," Blaze said graciously. She looked in Silver's direction. "I knew something wasn't right, I-I felt it…"

"You probably saved my life," Silver chuckled weakly from the other side of the store. Blaze smiled at his response as she sat on the floor with Shadow, healing and gaining her strength.

"What happened here?" Shadow questioned as he looked around.

Blaze's ears lowered with dread. "They came and took her."

Shadow cocked a brow, confused by her statement. "Who?"

"Amy," she answered. "Jax brought her over so I could assist in protecting her. Apparently, there were complications with Caleb's pack wanting to put in their efforts."

Shadow's heart sank; he was too late. His eyes looked elsewhere. "And where's Jax, did they take him, too?"

Again, she hesitated to give him the bad news. "…I'm so sorry." Her eyes glanced towards the back hall. Shadow's eyes followed hers and he ran over in the direction. When he turned down the hall he came across Jax's deceased body. Shadow looked down sadly at his fallen ally. He turned away from the scene and punched the wall in anger, causing a dent. The sullen hedgehog walked back to the main part of the store where Blaze and Silver remained.

Shadow clutched the sides of his head as his world spiraled out of control. Nothing was going right today. Jax was dead, Amy was taken, and his friends and family were injured in the process. "This can't be happening…"

Blaze stood to her feet. "Shadow, you need to get to the abandoned church on the outskirts of the city. That's where they'll be taking her. I overheard them discussing it when they thought I was unconscious."

"What about you two?"

Blaze gave a small smile. "We'll be fine," she answered as she knelt by Silver's side. "I'll take care of your brother in the meantime, just get Amy back." Shadow nodded before he ran out of the shop and started to head down the street.

•~•

Meanwhile in the Mystic Ruins, Caleb finally returned to camp. Most of the pack were huddled around a bonfire, eating their dinner and talking to one another when a rustling bush caught their attention. Caleb emerged through the bush and skidded to a halt behind the group, causing many of them to turn and look at him. "Caleb!" Andrew exclaimed in relief.

"Where is she?" he said holding his injured arm. Most of the pack looked on curiously as their leader staggered towards them, clearly injured.

Andrew stood from the log he sat on and walked towards the frantic alpha. "Where's who?" he asked. "What happened to you?"

"Amy," he replied. "Jax was going to bring her here to keep her safe. I need all the guys I can get to keep her safe."

Andrew's features faltered for a moment. "Oh, he's not here…"

Caleb gave a confounded look. "Why not?"

"He went to her place on his own," he answered.

Caleb eyed the orange dog carefully. "…What?" he practically barked. "Did he ask for help?" There was a pause in conversation as the weary orange dog contemplated his answer.

"…Look, the rings were a nice part of the deal, but I don't see why we should be that hybrid's soldiers for some mortal chick, okay?" he argued.

Caleb didn't respond with words and instead sucker punched Andrew, knocking him to ground. The rest of the pack gasped in astonishment, and soon an audience formed around the two.

Andrew touched his bloodied lip and stared at the blood on his fingertips before narrowing his eyes at Caleb. "The hell was that for?"

"You dumbass…we made a promise to keep that girl safe! Shadow just put his neck on the line to get my ass back in one piece! You might've not realized, but I was just held captive while trying to make a peace treaty for us," he shouted. "Shadow didn't have to help out our pack that night when Mephiles sent out his goons to attack us you know," he countered.

"At the end of the day, the girl is not one of us," Andrew shouted back as he lifted himself from the ground.

"That baby is part werewolf. It is one of us, and as far as I'm concerned, Amy **is** too. She's just as much a part of this pack as you are!" he said shoving a finger into his chest. "You don't have to be a werewolf to be a part of this family," he snapped.

Andrew stayed silent in response to his fuming leader and watched as Caleb walked off after getting in the last word. "If anything happens to that girl or that baby, it'll be on you," he said harshly.

"-Aww, the little wolves having a domestic?" a voice said mockingly from behind the crowd. The group turned and spotted a group of Mephiles' minions standing behind them. Leading the front of the vampire group was a yellow weasel with red eyes.

"What the hell?" Andrew said backing up.

The fighters of Caleb's pack emerged up front with Caleb and Andrew. "We can kind of bite you now in our mortal forms, you know," Caleb threatened.

"Your little rings won't help you that much…" the weasel scoffed.

"Try and test your theory then," Andrew goaded.

"Kill them, all of them," the weasel ordered.

•~•

The clouds in the sky parted away from the moon like a set of curtains. And once the clouds were completely settled, it revealed a bright full moon hanging over the city. Shadow had been running for quite some time until he stopped in his tracks when a penetrating pain shot through his whole body. "Augh!" He felt his right hand burn and looked down at it, only to see a familiar slash appear on his palm. His eyes widened in realization and a memory replayed in his mind.

~Flashback~

_Shadow extended his right hand to Rouge. The white bat reached for a knife on the table and made a large slash along his palm. Shadow hissed momentarily from the cut, he watched as his blood dripped down the side of his hand onto the moonlight rings on the table._

~End Flashback~

Shadow's eyes glowed a faint red as he suddenly felt his energy deteriorate, causing him to suddenly grow _very_ hungry to the point where it felt like he hadn't eaten for months. Never had he ever felt a sensation like this before and it absolutely terrified him. "What's happening to me?"

Shadow used a lamppost to hold himself up before eying a mortal's quickie shop nearby. He used all the strength he had and walked towards the entrance, hoping to find a food source to replenish his energy. Shadow staggered inside, lucky enough to find a male mortal mopping the floors all alone after closing hours. The elderly goat glanced over to Shadow and stopped cleaning when he became aware of his presence. "Sorry, sir, we're closed."

"Forgive me," he grunted. "But I'm starving," he growled hungrily before tackling him to the ground to feed. The male cried out and struggled underneath him as Shadow ripped into his throat to drink as much of his blood as possible. After feeding for a few moments, Shadow threw his head back, blood smeared around his lips. He looked down at his hand, expecting to see the wound on his palm gone, but instead it remained intact. Why wasn't he healing?

A feminine chuckle rang from behind and he turned his head to see Rouge standing behind him. She placed a hand on her cocked hip. "You look awful," she smiled pungently.

Shadow tried to stand but felt so weak that it seemed nearly impossible to lift his own weight. He groaned as he held himself up on his hands and knees. "Why aren't I healing?" he grumbled weakly. His head lifted to stare at the white bat standing feet away from him. Rouge looked unfazed with her simple smile and at that moment he knew something was wrong. His expression hardened on her as everything began to make sense. "…You're working with him too, aren't you?"

Rouge tapped her chin playfully. "Just figured it out, huh, handsome?"

"What have you done to me?"

"Remember that little moonlight spell, Shadow?" She took a few steps closer, kneeling before him. "I told you it needed a certain power to work. Luckily, you volunteered yourself for the job," she answered.

Shadow tried to process her answer but was still too weak to really think. "What are you talking about?"

Rouge only smirked seeing him distraught with her answer. "Every time a werewolf from the pack uses their ring on a full moon, they will be draining _your_ power to prevent them from changing. So, you had me make about thirty or so rings, right? Now imagine every single one of them utilizing your power at this very moment. It's probably exhausting just thinking about it," she laughed.

"This didn't happen on the first full moon when they were given out. Why now?" he grunted.

"Oh, well, you see, Mephiles initiated an attack on the pack. At this very moment, they're all probably fighting against the horde of vampires Mephiles compelled to fight them. Therefore, all thirty or so werewolves with the rings are being used at this exact moment which is turn is putting a strain on your energy," she explained.

It was clear Mephiles had put a lot of thought into his plan. Shadow couldn't believe he hadn't caught onto this sooner, and to make matters worse, he had allowed Rouge back into his life, believing he could trust her. "After all we've been through, you'd betray me?" he asked in disbelief.

"You knew I wanted more with you, Shadow." She looked away for a moment. "I wanted you to see me in a different light." She turned her back on him. "After that night at the party, when I saw you look at Amy…I knew I'd never have a shot with you. I've never seen you look at any girl in that way before."

Shadow grabbed ahold of a stool by the bar to help him stand. He grunted as he did, weakly using it as a crutch as he stood upright. "Oh, I see you in a different light alright… You want to know why I never wanted anything more with you, Rouge?"

She turned around slowly; her curiosity peaked.

"Because you have no substance. We may have had great sex, but there was nothing else that made me want to commit. You were vain; I know you enjoyed using me to get your sexual frustrations out as much as I did. The fact is, it would have never worked out between us, sweetheart," he added condescendingly with a smirk.

She turned her back on him again, his words penetrating her. She couldn't let him see it had hurt. She exhaled, turning her hardened façade back on. "You're probably right." Rouge began to strut towards the exit and glanced over her shoulder at him. "We'll have to cut this short, Shadow. I have an important appointment with Amy after all."

Shadow's eyes widened in fear by the mention. "Wait, no, please…"

"I'll tell Amy you said, Hi," she smirked wickedly.

"You bitch," he snarled trying to lunge for her. Rouge merely stepped back allowing him to fall flat on his face. Shadow growled in frustration as he glared up at his old friend. "I will kill you," he threatened through clenched teeth.

Rouge laughed. "In your weakened state? I doubt that." She lifted her right hand and crunched her fingertips closer together. Shadow screamed in agony as she inflicted a horrific pain to his brain, causing multiple aneurysms. In a matter of moments, Shadow collapsed to the floor unconscious while Rouge took her leave.

•~•

At Blaze's shop, Silver's recovery had improved greatly. His fever had gone down and he was starting to gain his strength back. Silver stood in front of the bathroom sink, wiping dried blood out of his fur with some damp paper towels, trying to clean up his appearance. Blaze appeared behind him in the doorway to the bathroom. "You should go."

He stared at her reflection in the mirror. "And leave you here unattended? Like, hell I will."

"Silver, I'll be fine, but your brother needs your help."

Silver discarded the paper towel into the bin on the floor and approached her. "Blaze, I could have lost you today…" He cupped her face. "I love you and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"I love you too, Silver," Blaze smiled lovingly up at him. "But I could have just as easily lost you, but I didn't. I was looking out for you and right now your brother could use the same."

She was right. Shadow was his family, and obviously, Mephiles had done a lot of hard planning to get them all off course. "Promise me you'll get somewhere safe in the meantime?" he asked.

"I promise, now go!"

Silver nodded, leaned in and gave her a kiss that she easily reciprocated. He eventually parted and rushed out the door.

•~•

Meanwhile, Mephiles, Sonic and the other two witches carried Amy into the abandoned church Lien-Da had used for refugee a few months ago. Amy thrashed about as Sonic dragged her down the aisle kicking and screaming. "No, no, no!" Rouge had caught up with them after her run-in with Shadow.

"Put her down on the steps," Rouge instructed.

"No, please, it's too soon," Amy begged as Sonic set her down on the steps of the altar. The group huddled around her just as a sharp pain hit her hard in her lower abdomen. Amy clamped her arms around her stomach and cried out in pain. "Aaah!"

"Apparently not, my dear," Mephiles retorted.

"He's right," Rouge agreed. "The baby is coming and it's coming fast."

Sonic knelt down by her side and grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" she screamed.

"Shut up, Amy!" Sonic snapped cruelly.

Rouge crouched down to her level. "Amy, listen, you need to relax," she spoke calmly.

Amy looked her way, tears streaming down her face. "I thought you were Shadow's friend."

"We're not exactly friends anymore," she answered simply.

She continued to squirm. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"This baby is too powerful for its own good and could easily wipe out all supernatural species if we don't put a stop to it. Luckily for us, the baby can also be used as a battery to recharge our magic and make our coven stronger. But in order to do that, we need a sacrifice…your baby is the perfect option," she explained.

Amy shook her head. "No, you're crazy!"

"The ancestors demand an offering in exchange for power," Mephiles added from behind Rouge. "My niece or nephew will be a fine offering," he smiled darkly.

"Shadow won't let you get away with this," she threatened.

Mephiles gave out a hearty chuckle. "Oh, dear child. My brothers won't be coming to your aid anytime soon. I've made sure of that," he said placing a hand on his chest.

"Wh-what?"

"They're a bit tied up for the time being, my dear."

"Well, Caleb and his pack will come."

"I doubt that too," he replied. "I believe they're also a bit preoccupied in another assault on their camp." Amy stared in disbelief and remained speechless. Mephiles smiled darkly at her silence. "It's been quite hard not to strike sooner, but it appears that my diligent planning has definitely come into great use," he boasted arrogantly. "It's simple, no one is going to save you today."

His words only caused Amy only to want to fight harder. If Shadow and Silver weren't going to be able to help, then she would for sure put up a fight. She wasn't going to just lie down and die. "No, no, no, I'm not going to let you take my baby!" she shouted.

"Sorry, Amy," Rouge apologized. "I wish it didn't have to be like this."

Amy shut her eyes tight, realizing the resistance would be difficult. She could feel the utter fear and anger building up inside of her. "Nooo!" she screamed out at the top of her lungs.

•~•

A few miles away down the road, Shadow staggered through the empty streets still completely drained of power. It was a huge effort for him just to walk as he scoured the city in hopes of finding her. But just as he rounded a corner, his sensitive vampire hearing picked up the sound of Amy's screams resonating in the distance. Just from the sound of it, he knew that he was running out of time. He huffed and puffed feeling an adrenaline rush take over and overpower his drained energy. They had her,_ his _girl. Shadow threw his head back letting out an angered scream. He was coming for her, and it was going to be a bloodbath.

**Author's Note:** Please leave a review!


	33. Bloodletting

**Author's Note:** Whoa, I got a huge influx of reviews from the last chapter. You guys must've thought it was pretty good, so that makes me happy. Thanks to all of you for leaving me a review, it really does show me you goes are crazy about this story. Now, onto the chapter!

•~•

Amy was proving to be difficult and her struggle was starting to get on Rouge's nerves. The white bat looked to the other assistant witch in their presence. "Help me hold her down, will you, Lexa?" Rouge asked the purple female fox. Lexa nodded and stood on the other side of Amy helping hold her down.

Amy laid down on the altar while Mephiles and Sonic and the black echidna stood to the sidelines observing the preparation. Amy continued to scream in pain and thrash about, desperate to escape their grasp. She didn't want them to take her baby away but the excruciating labor pain was stopping her from giving her all. Rouge and Lexa held Amy down by the arms as she kicked her feet, trying to kick at them, but Rouge and Lexa avoided her attempts. With frustration setting in, Amy managed to sit up and spit right in Rouge's face. Rouge retracted her hands from Amy in reaction. "Ah!"

"Let go of me you, bitch!" Amy screamed.

"I'll let that one pass..." Rouge said as she wiped away the spit from her face. The two girls forced her back down as she and Lexa continued to chant their relaxation spell in unison. Just then, the church doors flung open violently and Shadow staggered in, still weak but starting to gain strength again. He was still covered in dried blood from his previous battle at the pier and was out of breath. But as his eyes looked down the aisle, his panting stopped when his eyes set on Amy at the other end of the room. Luckily for him, her screams had led him straight there and he was relieved to see he wasn't too late. Amy glanced in his direction and their eyes met. Right then, he could see the desperation and fear in her eyes as they stared at one another from across the room. "Shadow…" Amy whispered in relief. Shadow noticed Mephiles standing nearby not at all pleased to see him. Seeing Mephiles only intensified his rage and overpowered his weakened state giving him an adrenaline rush.

Without any exchange of words, Shadow charged down the aisle towards them; ready to fight. With Shadow initiating the attack, the black echidna charged down the aisle with his hand extended, ready for a counter attack, but Shadow was too fast and got to him before he could even utter a syllable. In the blink of an eye, the echidna was decapitated as Shadow swiped his arm violently to the side like a sword. The echidna's head went flying across the room along with blood splatter hitting the church benches. Rouge and Lexa watched in horror before looking to Mephiles for assistance. Sonic began to step forward, but Mephiles stuck his arm out, blocking his path. "No," he spoke not taking his eyes off his brother. "Allow me."

Mephiles raised his right hand and Shadow stopped dead in his tracks, levitated from the floor, then flew towards the wall behind Amy. His back slammed against the wall as an unseen force kept him frozen in place against it towards the ceiling. Shadow growled and snarled as he tried to free himself from Mephiles' freeze spell, but it was no use, he was powerless.

Amy looked back and watched as Shadow tried to move his arms forward, but the moment he did they instantly flew back and kept him in a crucified position. The two exchanged defeated looks as Amy realized he wouldn't be able to save her this time. A sharp pain in her lower regions took her attention away from Shadow as she felt another contraction. She groaned out in pain and Lexa and Rouge continued to keep her still. Rouge looked over to Mephiles while holding down Amy's left side. "Hold her for me for one moment?"

Mephiles nodded and took Rouge's place, resting his hands on Amy's left side to keep her confined. "Now, now, my darling, it'll be all over _soon_..." he cooed.

Shadow watched with utter hatred as his older brother put his hands on Amy to keep her still. How dare he touch _his_ girl? Rouge walked over to a bag on the steps and pulled out a surgical knife. Shadow glared as she approached the opposite end of Amy by her feet. For a moment, Rouge gave an empathic look towards her old friend. "I hope you know this brings me no joy, Shadow."

"You fucking worthless, bitch," he sneered. Surprisingly, she cringed from his harsh words. Shadow was one that didn't swear often and had only ever reserved it for when he was really mad, and right now, he infuriated.

She bowed her head, averting his eye contact. "I promise, I'll make it quick." Rouge draped a sheet over Amy's lower half as they prepared for the birth. "Amy, I'm going to have to perform an episiotomy, unfortunately, I don't have any pain medication on hand, so this may hurt a little." She lifted the surgical knife up for Amy to see and Amy began to rapidly squirm.

"No, no, please!" Lexa and Mephiles gained control over her floundering, keeping her upper half held still.

"If you keep moving around, you'll only make it more painful," Lexa snapped at the wiggling female.

"Don't!" she cried.

Rouge ignored her pleas and lifted the sheet draped over her legs preparing to cut her near the genitalia. Amy let out a bloodcurdling scream as she felt Rouge begin the incision. "AAHH!"

Shadow shut his eyes and turned his head away from the sight. It was brutal enough to watch, and knowing there was nothing he could do to help her made it even worse. _"Amy, forgive me…"_

•~•

In the Mystic Ruins, Caleb and his pack had prevailed in the fight. All of the vampires were dead and being collected into a pile to burn. Caleb wiped away some smeared blood from his lips on the back of his sleeve. The moonlight rings had really come in useful for them and being able to utilize their venomous bite, strength, and speed all while in their mortal form had come in very handy. It had been a long fight, but only a few of his men had gotten injured during battle.

Andrew joined Caleb's side. "We showed them, huh?" he said pounding his shoulder lightly.

Even though they had joined forces and put aside their differences to fight, Caleb was still not happy with the canine. "Yeah…" He said starting to leave.

The orange dog blinked in surprise from his abrupt exit. "Where are you going?" he called out to his retreating form.

Caleb didn't bother to look back. "I'm going to help Shadow, Jax, and Silver. They need my help."

•~•

Back at the church, Rouge had finished the incision but Amy was still rattled and in pain from the ordeal. She continued to cry as it was getting closer and closer to delivery time and felt completely defeated. Rouge looked to Lexa, holding down Amy's upper half along with Mephiles. "It's nearly time," Rouge announced. "Just another minute or so and we'll start the procedure."

Amy turned her head to the side looking up at her boyfriend. Shadow looked down at her, concern written across his face. "I-I want Shadow by my side when I do this," she spoke up weakly. "He promised me he'd be by my side when I gave birth."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," Mephiles said giving her cheek a light tap. "He'll just have to keep his place from above," he retorted.

"Take your fucking hands off her!" Shadow shouted to the group, desperate to stall them. The rest of the witches ignored Shadow and focused on Amy instead. Angered that he could do nothing else, Shadow looked below to Sonic leaning against the wall, arms crossed, directly underneath him. The blue hedgehog might as well be his last hope and he was going to give it a shot. "How can you just stand there and allow this to happen to her, Sonic?" he shouted.

Sonic glanced up, unfazed by the disappointment laced in his voice. "I don't have my humanity on, remember? Besides, it's for her best." Amy screamed again, causing the two males to look in her direction.

"Alright, it's time. The baby's head is crowning," Rouge shouted. "I need you to give me a good push, Amy."

Amy sat up as she gave the first push. She didn't want to give birth, but it wasn't like she could hold the baby in; it was coming no matter what. "Keep pushing, Amy," Rouge encouraged. Mephiles remained behind Amy to keep ahold of her, while Sonic stood nearby, continuing to remain emotionless as he watched. Amy screamed as she pushed again. She had never felt pain like this before and wished that she could at least have had some pain medication.

•~•

Silver ran down the road until he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Silver!" He skidded to a stop and turned only to see Caleb running in his direction. He caught up to the white hedgehog. "Hey, what's going on? Did you guys get to Amy in time?"

He shook his head. "No, Mephiles got to her before we did."

"Shit…" he cursed in annoyance. "Well, is Jax with Shadow or somethin'? I haven't been able to get ahold of him on his cell."

Silver's countenance fell. "Caleb, I'm so sorry…"

Caleb blinked in surprise and his ears lowered. "Nah, nah, he can't be dead…"

"He was a great guy, and I promise you his death won't be in vain. But, Caleb, I need your help. Mephiles took Amy to the old church on the outskirts of the city, will you help us?"

Caleb pushed away his distraught emotions to the side. He wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve. "Of course I will. I made a promise and Jax loved Amy like a little sister. I know he'd want me to be doing everything in my power to help yah guys."

"Great, but we need to make one quick pit stop back home. I need to pick something up."

•~•

Back at the church, Amy was still in the process of giving birth. "Almost, there, hon," Rouge smiled as she watched the head emerge from under the sheets.

Amy felt tears run down her face, both from pain and the fear of them taking her child away. "I don't want to, I don't..." Shadow watched completely helpless. He had promised Amy that'd he be by her side in this moment.

She was absolutely terrified as was he, knowing the moment that baby was no longer inside her it would be all over.

"Come on, Amy, just a few more pushes and then you're done!" Rouge encouraged.

"No," she cried. "I-I can't!"

"You will!" Mephiles said gripping her shoulders tightly.

She shut her eyes tight, shaking in fear and drenched in sweat and tears from the strain. "Please, I'm too tired…and it hurts," she gasped in sobs.

"Let go of her!" Shadow growled. Mephiles released his hold and shot his brother a glare. Then using his magic inflicted a horrific pain to his brain. Shadow cried out in agony, gritting his teeth together to hold back his cries. He had to be strong for Amy; he was all she had left to hope for.

"I've had enough of your commentary, brother," Mephiles scolded ending his torture.

Shadow panted opening his eyes and glanced down at the love of his life screaming in agony. "Amy…"

"Come on, just one more push and you're all done!" Rouge shouted.

Amy gave in and gave one last push before collapsing backwards in exhaustion. Mephiles smiled wickedly once he heard the baby crying. Amy panted, catching her breath and stared up at Shadow against the wall. Despite the circumstances, he was proud for her efforts and gave her the best pleased smile he could offer for her. Meanwhile, Rouge collected the infant in a bundle of sheets and Lexa cut the umbilical cord for her. The baby began to coo in Rouge's arms as she held it and Shadow stared in awe at his child from above. The little hoglett had a beauitful dark shade of pink, and once she opened her eyes, revealed a gorgeous shade of red pupils. Shadow couldn't believe he had created something so beautiful and precious with Amy.

Amy sat up after catching her breath and stared on in astonishment. "You have a beautiful baby girl," Rouge announced to the two parents.

Amy couldn't stop staring at her daughter at the other end of the table. She looked just like her from what she could see with the same three quill bangs and short hair. Mephiles cleared his throat as he glanced to Rouge at the opposite end. "We must prepare for the sacrifice."

Amy looked back at Mephiles, desperation in her eyes. "Please, can I just hold her for a minute?" she pleaded.

Rouge also looked to Mephiles for a response. He gave a simple nod, confirming it would be all right for a moment. Rouge walked over with the baby then gently and carefully placed her in Amy's arms to hold. Amy held back more tears as she stared at her beautiful daughter. The baby cried a little but then finally settled down. Amy looked over her shoulder back at Shadow. "She's beautiful, Shadow," she smiled tearfully. While Shadow and Amy ogled over the infant, Mephiles placed his right hand, behind his back and in a hazy black mist a knife appeared. To keep from Shadow noticing, he kept his hand with the knife behind his back and continued to stare at Amy hold her baby.

Shadow gave a weak smile as he stared at them, but while they both weren't looking, Mephiles swiftly grabbed Amy's quills, pulled her back, and used his other hand to slit her throat from behind. It all happened so fast and Shadow's eyes widened in horror as it felt like time slowed down. As he watched the blood gush out of her artery, his world shattered in that moment. "Nooo!" he screamed, trying to lurch forward.

Amy reached for her throat with her free hand as blood oozed down her chest. Slowly she felt her life slip away. With his next motion in action, Mephiles gently placed her back down by the quills, while Rouge rushed over and retrieved the baby from her arms.

At that same time, Sonic too watched as Amy life drifted away, but for once, instead of not caring, something clicked. "Amy…" he mumbled placing a hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes and a series of flashbacks appeared in his mind:

_Amy and Sonic walking down the beach hand in hand and laughing. Their first __time__ together. Them lying in bed together cuddling. A flashback of them cooking dinner together and making a mess and laughing. _All the memories were sentimental, bringing the warm and fuzzy feeling he cherished spending time with her.

He opened his eyes. His humanity had turned itself back on. A whirlwind of emotions hit him hard as several months of repressed emotions flooded back in. His heart raced. "AMY!" he screamed, suddenly realizing the severity. Mephiles turned just as Sonic charged towards him to intervene. Mephiles stuck out his right hand again and turned his wrist. Suddenly, Sonic's neck broke and he collapsed to the floor, dead for the time being.

From above, Shadow continued to struggle against the powerful unseen force keeping him held against the wall. He desperately wanted to free himself so he could get down to Amy and heal her in time. But Mephiles would have none of it. The warlock directed his attention and tsked him playfully before looking to the female witches. "Time for our leave, my dears," he spoke. The two females nodded and they began their descent out of the church with the baby in their possession. Mephiles followed behind but stopped at the door, wanting to get one last dig in at his brother. There at the doorway, he gave one last trimphant smile with a hearty chuckle. "Farewell, brother," he waved.

Shadow screamed as Mephiles walked away. While he took his leave, Mephiles casually raised his right hand in the air and snapped his fingers. Shadow's neck instantly broke and his freeze hold was released. His body fell from the wall and dropped onto the floor, dead for the tie being. Shadow would be out for a bit, giving enough time for them to escape with what they needed.

•~•

**AN:** Yep, I went there. You'll have to stay tuned to find out what happens in the next chapter. Please leave a review!


	34. Rescue Mission

Fifteen minutes later, the church doors flew open again, and Silver and Caleb rushed inside hoping they weren't too late. "Shadow? Amy?" Silver called. He spotted Shadow cradling someone at the other end fearing the worst. "No…" The two males rushed down the aisle towards the familiar sight.

Shadow stayed knelt on the floor as he cried holding Amy's bloody, limp, body close to his chest. "She's gone," he spoke quietly. Silver dropped to his knees in front of them, staring in disbelief. Caleb bent over, resting his hands on his knees feeling sick from the sight. It had been a tough night and seeing Amy had been killed along with knowing Jax had too was starting to get to him.

Shadow nuzzled the side of Amy's cold face. "I couldn't save her in time…"

Silver glanced around the room; it was a mess. There were broken chairs all over the room, blood splattered along the walls and floors, and there were two dead bodies to boot, but Silver was looking for something in particular. He looked back towards Shadow. "Where's the baby?"

Shadow didn't even bother to give his brother eye contact, as he continued to caress Amy's face. "He took her…"

"_Her_?" he repeated, enlightened to hear the gender of the baby.

But before any more information could be given, Sonic's body began to stir in the corner. Quietly, he pushed himself off the ground while his vision adjusted. With a groan and slight disorientation, Sonic looked at the three males, but his eyes set on Shadow holding Amy's deceased body. Alerted by the sight, he got his grounding and stood to his feet. "Amy!" The trio looked his way as he rushed over.

Before he could get anywhere close, Silver blocked his path, preventing him from getting further. "You…" he sneered. Sonic stopped and stepped back as Silver glared him down. "This is all your fault!" His hand shot out and gripped around his throat.

Caleb rolled up one of his sleeves. "Oh, I can't wait to take a swing at you, pal…"

"I'm sorry," he managed to choke out. "I-I turned it back on."

"Release him," Shadow instructed.

"What?" Silver spat.

"You heard me," he repeated. Silver was surprised by his brother's commands but did as ordered and released him. Caleb stood to the side, refraining from killing Sonic on the spot.

Sonic rubbed his throat and approached Shadow and Amy. He fell to his knees as his eyes set on her cold body. "Amy…" His head bowed in shame while he did his best to hold back more tears. "He's right, this is all my fault," he said feeling tears trail down his cheeks.

Shadow stood up holding her in his arms and placed her body back on the altar. Sonic remained on the floor watching his movements. Shadow looked down at her sadly. He had never felt so broken and defeated before. "I swore I would never let anything bad happen to you, but I failed…"

Silver placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Shadow…"

He shrugged his shoulder causing Silver to retract his hand. "Don't. This is all my fault."

"Shadow, they took the baby, but there's still time. We can still save her… You know Amy would want that."

"He's right, man. There's still gotta be time," Caleb added.

"It's too late, Silver…"

Silver furrowed his brows, getting more frustrated by his brother's defeat. Amy's death had really dampened any optimism Shadow had left. Silver stormed up to him. "Snap out of it, Shadow. I know you loved Amy and I loved her too, but she's gone now and nothing can be done. But you know what can be? Saving your child. That baby was supposed to bring _faith_ to restoring our broken family and so far it's done a pretty good job," he argued. "Now suck it up and join me so we can find her and kick Mephiles' ass."

As hard as it was to hear, his argument was valid. His relationship with Silver had greatly improved over the past eight months thanks to Amy and the pregnancy. "You're right."

"Then let's get moving, then," Silver replied.

"But I don't want to just leave her here," Shadow said referring to her body. It felt wrong to abandon it behind, even if only for a few hours.

Sonic stood to his feet, wanting to lend out a helping hand. "Look, I know you have no right to trust me, but I'll stay with her," he volunteered. Sonic had betrayed him multiple times, but at this moment, he had no other choice.

Even though Sonic had a huge part in Mephiles' plans, he knew he had to trust him for the time being. "Very well."

"I won't let you down." Sonic approached the altar and stared down at her before looking to Shadow. "Now get out of here and get that baby back."

•~•

Shadow, Silver, and Caleb rejoined back at Blaze's shop. "Where would they take her?"

"If it's a sacrifice then it would take place at the cemetery. It's the only place where mortal sacrifices _can_ take place," Blaze explained.

"Well, what are we doing just standing around? They could have done it by now," Caleb urged.

"Not necessarily," Blaze added. "Most sacrifices take place either under a full moon, blood moon, dawn, or a certain astronomical event. It'll be morning in an hour or so, and they're probably preparing right now. We should still have time."

"Great, we should get going then," Silver replied. The three boys began to turn to leave.

"Wait a second!" Blaze interjected. They stopped and looked towards her. "How do you plan to stop Mephiles? Surely, he needs to be taken out permanently once and for all."

"You're absolutely right, Blaze." Silver reached into the inside part of his jacket. "Which is why Caleb and I took a little detour back to the house for this," he said revealing Shadow's last remaining white oak stake. Shadow stared at the lethal weapon in his brother's hand with a smirk. Silver returned the smirk back. "I figured you'd been saving it for a special occasion or for a certain someone," he cracked.

"You were right," he replied.

"You guys need all the help you can get so I'm coming too," Blaze added.

"Fine with me," Shadow retorted.

Silver shook his head in disapproval. "Blaze, we talked about this already…"

"Silver, you can't talk me out of this. I'll be fine." He wanted to interject more but instead went quiet. Now was not the time to waste on arguments.

Shadow took his brother's silence for his final answer. "Alright then, we have no more time to waste, let's get moving."

•~•

Shadow, Silver, Caleb, and Blaze arrived at the witch cemetery. It had been nearly nine months since Silver and Shadow had stepped foot in the sacred burial grounds. A feeling of dread and anxiety rested on their shoulders as they approached the entrance gates. Both Blaze and Caleb led the way walking through the gate with ease, but when Silver and Shadow tried to walk through both felt a strong force that prevented them from entering. "What the hell?" Shadow scoffed quietly.

Caleb turned to look to Blaze for answers. The purple feline stuck her hands out towards the entrance and whispered something inaudible, then lowered her arms. "You may enter now." The two brothers obliged and suddenly were able to pass through.

"What was that all about?" Caleb questioned perplexed by the ordeal.

"It was a prevention spell," she spoke. "This is a very sacred ground for my kind. Mephiles and the others must have put that spell up just as another boundary spell just for precaution. Mortals, werewolves, and witches always have access to our grounds whereas vampires can be prevented from entering."

As they walked past mausoleums during their search, they couldn't find any sign of Mephiles or the others and were starting to grow frustrated. The minutes were crucial and the rescue mission was starting to seem impossible.

"Are you sure this is where it is supposed to take place?" Silver asked as they stopped.

"Our harvest is here, our reaping is here and they are about to do a ritual that will feed their ancestors for centuries that are buried here," Blaze pointed. Shadow's eyes glanced up towards an angelic statue; one that he had seen multiple times in their search through the cemetery. "I've seen that wretched statue five times," he pointed.

Silver looked up and noticed that he too had seen it multiple times, but they couldn't have been walking in circles, could they? The pieces started to come together as he touched the side of a grave head. "I think they've fabricated some sort of illusion…"

"That's impossible," Blaze deduced as she walked further.

Caleb walked over to a familiar looking grave head and placed his hand on top of it. "I'm with Shadow and Silver on this one, Blaze. I'm pretty sure I've seen this damn headstone a few times now…"

"To do so, Mephiles would need an insurmountable amount of magic to pull off something like this," she argued. "He' just simply not that powerful."

Shadow, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. His brother was a skilled witch just like his mother, and if he had the resources to do so he would find them. Shadow used his speed and agility to get to the top of the one of the buildings. As he stared at his view from above, his confidence and optimism quickly diminished with the sight before him. "Well, unfortunately, he's managed to pull it off."

From his point of view, the small cemetery had been created into illusions of thousands of duplicates, stretching for miles, making it very difficult for them to pinpoint Mephiles' location with the complex maze-like illusion spell.

•~•

Back at the church, Sonic stood by the altar, continuing to cry over Amy's body. "Ames, I know you can't hear me, but I hope you can forgive my actions. It's my fault this happened to you," he cried. "I thought I could protect you from all of this by giving you a life of normalcy by leaving." He sniffed. "I still love you. I always will." He turned away from her so he didn't have to look at her anymore; it was still very painful to accept the fact that she was gone.

While he was turned away, her eyes suddenly shot open and she inhaled a breath of fresh air. Sonic spun around startled and stared at her in disbelief. She sat upright. "…Ames?" He asked in surprise. How could she be alive?

Amy scooted back on the altar, drawing her knees towards her chest as she stared at Sonic in fear. It was obvious she was still scared of him and had every reason to be with everything he had done in recent months. "Amy, it's me," he said placing a hand on his chest. "It's okay, I turned my humanity back on," he continued as he cautiously approached her.

Her eyes frantically looked at her surroundings. Dried blood was all over the altar and puddled on the floor. She looked down at her dirtied outfit. "W-what happened to m-me?" she asked reaching for her throat. When her hand touched it, the cut that Mephiles had made to slit her throat was gone.

"Mephiles killed you, but somehow, you're alive…" he paused, something dawning on him. His eyes looked at a bloodstain on the floor. "The baby…its blood was still inside you when you died." And since the baby was part vampire that meant… Amy's eyes widened with fear and anxiety as she also began to sink in. "—You're in transition," Sonic finished.

"No…" She placed a hand to her mouth; her worst fear had come true. "But I don't want to be a vampire!"

•~•

At the cemetery, Rouge and Lexa changed into sacrificial clothing, consisting of white lace dresses. The two girls prepared the area rushing back and forth collecting items to use for the sacrifice. Lexa lit candles inside the mausoleum they were hiding in while Rouge placed the baby into a small basket. The baby was still bundled in sheets and cried and wailed profusely. Mephiles watched the girls, growing more impatient by the second. He approached the crying child. "You are my niece," he smiled darkly. "It's just a shame you won't be long for this world," he said as he stroked her cheek ominously. Mephiles looked to the girls. "How much longer?"

Rouge looked up towards the hole in the ceiling. Through it, cascaded a light source straight onto the baby in its basket. "The moon has almost faded from the morning sky," she observed. She walked over to the table where the knife they had used to slit Amy's throat was laid out. Sadly, she picked it up looking at its sharpness. "It's almost time now."

•~•

"How the hell are we gonna find them now?" Caleb asked as they continued walking.

"I can find them by location spell." She placed her hands near the stone at the end of her necklace. Her necklace had a small clear crystal that suddenly levitated outwards. It glowed a bright white light and shot out straight. "It'll lead us straight to Mephiles from locating his magic." Blaze led the way while the boys followed closely behind.

•~•

Ten minutes later, Mephiles, Lexa, and Rouge walked out of the mausoleum. Lexa carried the basket with the baby while Mephiles tailed behind them. They came to an outside altar and placed the basket over a chalk drawn pentagon. Rouge lifted the infant out of the basket and held it up while Lexa and Mephiles chanted to the ancestors in preparation for the sacrifice. They spoke in a tongue to gain a link to the spirit world. After a few minutes, each of them felt a powerful link bind to them and knew it was time. The baby continued to cry as Rouge gently lowered the baby back into her basket. She couldn't believe she was about to kill an infant, but it was what the ancestors wanted and her duty.

Rouge lifted the sacrificial dagger above the baby while the other two continued to chant. Nearby, Shadow, Silver, Caleb, and Blaze overheard their chants and rushed around the corner just to observe the ritual in action. Shadow stared in horror as he saw Rouge wielding the dagger over her head, preparing to strike. "Noo!" Shadow screamed. The interruption caused the three witches to discover the Originals in attendance along with backup.

Mephiles suppressed a growl when he saw his younger siblings. "Brothers…"

Silver turned to Blaze and put a hand on her shoulder. "Stay here. We've got this, okay?" Before she could interject he had already run off leaving her hidden behind one of the mausoleums to watch.

With quick thinking, Silver grabbed a cement planter and chucked the heavy item towards Rouge with ease. She wasn't able to react fast enough and it hit her in the chest knocking her back and caused her to release her weapon. The knife clanked a few times as it hit the floor before settling. Shadow, Silver, and Caleb ran towards them preparing an attack.

Before they could get close enough, Mephiles and Lexa stepped in their path and stuck their right hands out. A large group of past ancestral witch spirits appeared behind them, all extending their hands out like Mephiles and Lexa were. With their link to the ancestors, this only strengthened their power. The three males were thrown back and hit the walls behind them, grunting from impact. "How foolish of you to try to hurt us in our place of ritual," Lexa scolded in disappointment.

"She's right, you cannot win," Mephiles added. Rouge staggered to her feet holding her broken arm. Still in excoriating pain, she glanced over to her left where the sacrificial knife was lying. The winds were picking up making it difficult for Shadow, Silver, and Caleb to get back on their feet.

The trio managed to duck behind a mausoleum to help from the suction of the winds pushing them back. "Now what?" Silver shouted over the whipping winds.

Shadow looked around and saw a metal rod fence behind him. He grabbed it to help lift him to his feet with an idea in mind. "Make a distraction and follow my lead," he shouted.

Silver nodded and zipped around the side getting Mephiles' attention. "Hey!" he shouted.

Caleb repeated action but appeared in the opposite direction. "Hey, dickhead!" he shouted. Mephiles eyed both of them before deciding on which to attack.

"Come for another round?" he shouted. Before Silver could respond, Mephiles directed his hand out towards him, causing him to fly back again, but this time forcing him to stay in place against one of the walls.

Blaze gasped. "Silver," she whispered. Quietly, she made her way to him while Mephiles looked at Caleb.

"And as for you!" His hand directed towards the dingo and one of the monumental statues collapsed on top of him.

"Ahh!" he cried out.

Blaze placed her hands on Silver and mumbled something causing a blue hue to form around his body. In a matter of seconds, he was freed. "Thanks, now help Caleb in the meantime." She nodded and flocked towards the injured werewolf.

Using his hybrid strength, Shadow ripped off one of the rods and ran around the other side, throwing it like a spear towards Lexa. It stabbed through her chest pinning her to the wall behind her and breaking her grip with Mephiles. Lexa gagged on blood as the rod stuck out of her chest. Mephiles cursed under his breath as he realized Lexa's removal was weakening his link with the other side. The ghost ancestors started to fade away behind Mephiles. "Noo!"

He looked back towards Rouge on her hands in knees in a dazed stupor. "Hurry up and end it!" he screamed. Rouge shook her nerves off and rushed over towards the knife. But just as her hand gripped the handle, a foot pressed on top of it. She yelped and looked up only to come face to face with Shadow. "Shadow, I…"

He remained silent and lifted her by the throat and held a malignant stare. Rouge held onto the hand clenched around her throat and choked out in pain. She did everything in her power to remove his hand from her neck, but it was no use. Shadow continued to hold her by the throat with one hand and used his other to shoot violently into her stomach. She let out a gagged cry of pain and he took his bloodied arm back out and let her fall to the floor. He hadn't removed her heart or any organs but instead allowed for her to bleed out slowly. "You don't deserve a quick death," he muttered as he walked away.

Rouge lied on her side as she bled out, watching a crimson puddle form around her shaken form.

Enraged that the ritual was not completed, Mephiles' focus remained on Shadow as he marched towards his crying infant. "How dare you!" Unbeknownst to Mephiles, since he had become distracted it had given a chance for Silver to escape his freeze hold. Mephiles stuck out both his hands towards Shadow preparing an attack, but before he could utter a word, a loud crack struck out. The warlock looked down only to find the tip of the white oak stake sticking out of his chest covered in blood. Silver stood behind him keeping the stake plunged inside him. Slowly, he looked back towards Shadow who had a clever smirk on his face. In seconds, Mephiles' body began to turn gray and he dropped to his knees and burst into flames. Silver stepped back as they watched their brother die, permanently.

Finally, Shadow got to his baby and scooped her up into his arms. She continued to cry and wail until Shadow gently cradled her and calmed down. "You are safe now, little one," he spoke softly. Silver came up by his side and got his first glance of his niece.

"She's beautiful, Shadow," he smiled.

"I know." Shadow cradled her close and protectively.

Blaze and Caleb joined the two brothers after Blaze had assisted him. The two looked down at the infant. "Oh my goodness," Blaze smiled joyously. "She's adorable."

"What an angel," Caleb noted. "The kid must be exhausted, though."

"You're right," Shadow agreed. "Let's get her back home."

•~•


	35. Faith

The group arrived back home as they entered through the front door. Shadow held his baby the entire way back, not wanting to ever let her go. Luckily on the ride back home, the baby had fallen asleep so Shadow didn't have much fuss from her.

"Do you want us to head over and get Amy's body?" Silver asked quietly trying not to wake the infant.

"Please," the ebony hedgehog responded as he ascended the stairs.

"I'll keep him company in the meantime," Caleb volunteered. "Just in case."

Silver nodded and he and Blaze turned to head back out just when they heard a knock at the door. The two eyed each other curiously before Silver ultimately answered the door.

Unsure of whom he'd find on the other end, his jaw nearly dropped when he caught sight of their unannounced guests.

•~•

Meanwhile upstairs, Shadow had already put his daughter down in her crib. He stood by it and gazed down at her lovingly. Shadow had never believed in love at first sight, but his opinion had drastically changed after looking at his precious daughter. "You still don't have a name you know, and we can't have that now, can we?" The baby soundly snoozed away as he continued to watch her. Her features reminded him so much of Amy, and he knew it would take some getting used to now that she was gone. "I'm fond of the name Faith, but I wonder how your mother would feel about the choice."

"—I think she'd be very happy with the name choice," an unexpected voice said from behind. He felt chills run down his spine as he recognized the voice immediately. Shadow turned only to see Amy standing in the doorway with Sonic. Silver, Blaze, and Caleb stood behind them smiling, knowing Shadow would be ecstatic by her return. Amy was still in her bloody, tattered clothes from the night before but looked as angelic as ever. He felt his heart skip a beat as her jade eyes looked full of life. At that moment, it all felt like a dream.

"Rose…" he asked as he slowly approached her. She remained in place as he examined her as if she was a figment of his imagination. She had completely healed and had gotten back her figure as if she had never even been pregnant in the first place. His hands reached out and cupped her face, feeling her warm skin. He wanted to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. She stared back at him feeling a whirlwind of emotions as well. Amy had thought she would never see Shadow again, and to be back in his presence brought butterflies to her stomach. "How?" he muttered still in denial.

"—She died with the baby's blood still in her system," Sonic interrupted from the doorway.

His countenance faltered and he lowered his hands from her face. "…You're in transition?" Right then, Amy threw her arms around his neck and hid her face in his chest. "Oh, Rose..." He brought her into an embrace and she rested her chin on his shoulder, holding back tears. She felt him rub his hand up and down her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry," he apologized. "But you have no idea how happy I am to see you alive." It had been briefly discussed about whether or not Amy would want to become a vampire after giving birth, but Amy had made it perfectly clear that she had no interest in the idea.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." She glanced over his shoulder at the crib where the baby slept soundly. "S-she's in there?"

Shadow broke from the embrace with her and guided Amy over to the crib. "I got her back," he smiled proudly. Amy cupped a hand over her mouth as she walked over and stared down at her child. The two parents looked down at their child happily. "Are you sure you're all right with the name?" he inquired.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, I love it, Shadow."

He chuckled quietly. "Well, I can't take all the credit. I did get some inspiration for the name," he smiled glancing over his shoulder towards his brother. Silver smiled in response.

"Thank you for rescuing her," she whispered.

"No one gets away with hurting my family," he replied quietly back. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Sonic watched the two from the doorway feeling a tinge of sadness watching them fawn over their child. He had once hoped to see that for himself and Amy in the future, but at this point it was just a fantasy. Quietly, Sonic backed out of the room and left the two to spend time together with their newborn.

As he took his leave, Silver turned away from watching by the doorway to address him. "Leaving so soon?" he questioned the retreating hedgehog.

Sonic stopped for a moment. "Yeah, I figured I'd jet outta here and give you guys some time to yourselves. I don't want to be a burden," he laughed lightly.

"I know you and I have clashed heads a bit, but I have to thank you for taking care of Amy while we were gone," he said giving him an appreciative smile. "You're alright after all, Sonic."

"I appreciate the compliment, but I'm not a good person. I've done bad things, and I'm going to have to live with that. With that said, Sonic hurried down the stairs and left. Silver blinked in surprise by his response and watched his retreating form flock down the stairs and hurry out the door.

Blaze walked over towards Silver as he stood by the stairs. "Perhaps we should give them some privacy?" she advised. "It's been a hectic couple of days and I think we should all retire and get some rest."

"She's right," Caleb concurred. "I need to get back to my pack and tend to them. If you need me, give me a call," he said as he headed down stairs.

"Thank you for everything, Caleb," Silver said towards the retreating coyote. Caleb waved as he headed down the stairs and then departed. With that, Silver and Blaze headed towards his bedroom so they could get changed and cleaned up before getting some rest.

Back in the nursery with Amy and Shadow, now that the two were alone, Amy placed her hand on top of Shadow's resting on the bars of the crib. Shadow glanced at her. "Shadow, there's something I need to tell you."

He turned his body to face her. "And what's that?"

Amy leaned in and kissed him, catching him off guard. Shadow closed his eyes and kissed her back wrapping his arms around her. After a few moments of their chaste kiss, Amy pulled back. The two opened their eyes and Amy stared up at him with a soft smile. "I love you."

Shadow practically beamed by her words. He picked her up off the floor and brought her into another passionate kiss. He didn't care that the two of them were filthy; he loved her and wanted to show her how happy he was to hear her words. Amy felt butterflies in her stomach as she kissed him back; she had never felt happier to be with someone. After another few moments of kissing Shadow broke it and nuzzled her softly against her neck. "I love you, too," he replied quietly. He glanced over at the crib where Faith continued to be completely knocked out despite their talking. "How about we get cleaned up then get some sleep?" She nodded and Shadow carried her out of the nursery and towards their bedroom.

•~•

A few minutes later, the two hedgehogs shared a shower together where they washed off the dried blood embedded in their fur. A thick steam formed in the shower and Shadow sensually helped wash Amy's backside with a loofa. Amy closed her eyes allowing the water to run down her body while Shadow's hand went lower and lower down her body. Shadow kissed her down her neck, making it even more tempting. His hands were grazing her breasts softly and his sensual kisses were really turning her on.

In defeat, she spun around to face him and kissed him hard wanting to allow the next stage to happen. Shadow reciprocated her gesture by kissing her back. He walked her backwards against the tiled wall of the shower as they continued their make-out session. Amy's hands roamed up his arms, chest and back. His body was so toned and defined and she couldn't help but to feel him up herself. He had a great body and the fact that he was pressing it up against hers made her even wetter in anticipation.

Amy felt her back hit the wall softly and moaned as Shadow slid his tongue into her mouth. His hands wandered lower, gently groping, touching, or feeling her erogenous zones. Amy gasped as she felt his hardened member press against her inner thigh. Shadow grabbed her by the legs, hoisted her up and held her against the wall. Then he maneuvered her legs to wrap around his waist while he helped slid his shaft inside her. Amy closed her eyes and moaned as she felt him slide snugly in. She hadn't had sex for a long time and being intimate with him felt amazing. "Ah…" she gasped.

Amy linked her arms under his and placed her hands on his shoulders while he began to buck his hips into hers. Their wet, slick, bodies molded against each other perfectly. As they made love, the water from the showerhead continued to rain down on them as he pounded into her. They moaned softly in unison once Shadow found his stride, pumping in and out of her at a solid pace. This was long overdue and Shadow wanted to make it just as special as their first time together. He kept his face by her neck and gave her soft nips as he quickened his pace. He grunted in near euphoria as her core clenched around his shaft the deeper he went. "Mmm…"

Her perky breasts bounced with every thrust as she felt the end coming. "K-keep going," she moaned. He upped his speed a little faster and felt her core spasm around his shaft. Amy felt her toes practically curl in that moment. "Aahh!"

"Gah," he stopped his pace and held inside her only to come shortly after. Amy panted and felt her face flush. Shadow continued to hold her in place while the two caught their breath. She rested her chin on his shoulder and then nuzzled him. "I love you," she whispered.

He chuckled softly. "I love you, too."

•~•

A few minutes later, Silver came out of his bedroom after putting Blaze to bed. He smiled in at her slumbering in bed under the sheets before closing the door quietly behind him. Coincidentally, Shadow was walking down the hall at that same moment. He was already changed into his sleeping attire of pajamas pants and remaining shirtless. "You're not getting any sleep?" his brother questioned.

Silver started to head downstairs and Shadow followed him. "Nah, I'll probably head back in a bit, but right now Blaze is already passed out. All of this has taken a lot out of her. Bless her."

"I meant to say this earlier, but if she wishes to reside here permanently, there is plenty of room. You know, she's just as much a part of this family as Amy is. She's earned it after all." Shadow stated.

Silver stopped at the bottom of the stairs, surprised by his brother's kindness. "I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear that. Thank you, Shadow."

"Of course."

Silver wandered into the kitchen with him. "So, has Amy fed yet, or is she also asleep up there?"

Shadow smirked to himself thinking about their romp in the shower only a few minutes ago. "Actually, she's in the shower at the moment," he lied casually. "I just came down to fetch her some blood to complete the transformation," he answered.

Silver watched as his brother rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a fresh blood bag. "Have there been any issues?"

"Not so far," he said pouring blood into a wine glass.

"I just know that she was never fond of the idea of becoming like one of us, is all."

"I recall the conversation," he replied pouring another glass. "But she knows how this process works."

•~•

Back in the bedroom, Amy sat on the edge of the bed in her pajamas consisting of a tank top and pajama shorts. While she waited for Shadow to return, she was left with her own thoughts and pondered on some serious issues. Although she had enjoyed rekindling their intimacy together and had thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it, she suddenly felt a dark cloud form over her. Suddenly everything was really starting to sink in. She was going to be a vampire forever once she completed her transition and that thought terrified her. Amy had never been a violent individual and the fact that she would have to thrive off of hurting others to live unsettled her. She had never been fond of the sight of blood and now that she would only be able to eat it was another daunting thought.

Before she could think too much more on the issue, Shadow broke her concentration when he came into the bedroom. "I'm back," he smiled holding two glasses in hand.

She returned a weak but forced smile. "…Hey."

"I thought you might be peckish," he said putting down her glass on the table.

"Oh, I'm okay at the moment," she quickly dismissed.

He took a sip from his own glass and swallowed. "Well, I'm absolutely ravished."

At that moment, Amy couldn't help but stare at the drinks. It was if her mind could not fixate on anything else but the glass of blood. She could feel her heart beating faster the longer she stared. Shadow noticed her distant stare and looked at his glass in hand then back towards her. "You sure you're not hungry?" he asked kindly, offering out the glass.

She shook her head coming out of her daze. "Uh, no"

Shadow watched her skeptically. "You'll need to complete your transition at some point you know, you can't hold it off forever."

"I know, but you said I have twenty-four hours to do it." She pulled the covers over her and laid on her side. "Besides, I'm exhausted. I just want to get some sleep."

Shadow downed his glass in a matter of seconds then placed his empty cup down on his nightstand. "All right, but we can't hold it off too much longer," he noted.

"Mhm," was her only response as she closed her eyes.

Shadow clapped his hands, turning off the lights then climbed into bed and scooted closely behind her. Amy felt as his arms wrapped around her torso, gently bringing her flush towards him. Meanwhile, Shadow was still feeling a little frisky; he had a lot of stamina and could easily go for round two or even three. Softly, he kissed butterfly kisses down the back of her neck while he spooned her. Amy blushed as she felt one of his hands slide between her legs but she had no interest in another round and instead shrunk her shoulders and wiggled in his grasp to get him to stop. Shadow was slightly taken aback by her gesture and stopped his frisking. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly in the darkened room. It was not only thirty minutes ago that they had been having sex in the shower, but now Amy's mood seemed to have dampened.

Hoping he hadn't already caught on, Amy tried to shift the attention from her changed mood knowing he'd just pester her with more questions. Quickly, she reinforced her old excuse. "I'm fine, I'm just really tired, Shadow. Yesterday took a lot of out of me."

"My apologies," he replied and halted any more forwardness. He released his intimate hold on her, giving Amy relief. Shadow rolled over onto his back staring up at the ceiling, while Amy tried her best to push away her troubled thoughts. Her mind was racing and she just wished she could it off.

•~•

Later that evening after sleeping for a couple of hours, Shadow came back into the bedroom only to find that Amy was nowhere in sight. He had woken up before her and thought he'd be kind and leave her some fresh food, hoping she'd finish her transition. But instead, he spotted the untouched glass of blood on the nightstand by her side of the bed. He walked over and picked up the glass and sighed in frustration but also concern.

Whether she agreed or not, Amy was not in control with her hunger as long-time vampires like himself. She could truly hurt herself or someone else if she did not watch herself. On top of that, if she did not feed within the 24-hour time frame, then she would perish and this time it'd be permanently. Shadow spotted the door cracked to the nursery but before he entered he left the glass on the coffee table by the couch. He pushed the door open more and quietly called for her in the darkened room. "Rose?"

By the baby crib, Amy somberly sat on the floor, longingly peering in through the crib bars at her sleeping daughter. Shadow sighed and walked over to join her. She didn't bother to look at him as he joined her on the floor as he knelt down to her level. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

There was a long pause were she simply did not respond. She refused to look at him as she kept her eyes on her baby. "…I was looking forward to breastfeeding you know," she started. "I always wanted to experience it, you know - being able to provide nutrients to my own child - being able to bond with her." She paused, closing her eyes momentarily. "Doesn't look like that's going to happen anymore, huh?"

It was true, now that she was undead and her body had healed, the breast milk she had produced while she was expecting had gone and she no longer carried milk. Shadow shot her an empathetic look, suddenly realizing what was going on. "Amy, listen-"

Finally, she took her sight off her slumbering child and looked towards him.

"—Don't. I'm fine, Shadow."

That was a lie, but Shadow didn't want to press her too roughly on her fib. It had been obvious that her normal cheerful mood had been replaced with almost a deep depression. Instead, he decided to take a different approach. "I, uh, noticed you still haven't touched your blood. When do you exactly plan to complete your transition?" he asked softly.

She continued to hold onto the crib bars as her eyes drifted back towards Faith. "Maybe not ever..."

Shadow frowned by her response. He had never seen her in a state like this before; not even when Sonic had left her, had he seen her this deflated. Shadow stood back upright and held out his hands for her to take. "Come, let's talk in the other room. We don't want to wake up Faith, now do we?"

Amy looked up at his presented hands and placed hers in his. Shadow gripped them and brought her back up to her feet. Once they were in other room, Shadow quietly closed the door to the nursery and sat down on the couch by her side. "Look, Rose, I know you didn't want this, but you really don't have much of an option at this point."

"I just don't know if I can go through with this, Shadow," she said staring at the carpet below.

"You know what happens if you don't…" Amy met his eyes. His face showed it all. It might have sounded selfish, but the thought of losing her again terrified him. He didn't know if he could bear the thought to go through it again. "I can't lose you again, Amy. I just can't."

She shut her eyes tight. "I know…but I'm just scared, okay?"

Shadow scooted closer towards her. "I understand, but you realize that if there was any other way I could convert you back, I would do it for you. Unfortunately, this is a permanent deal."

Amy crawled into his lap and rested her head on his chest. Shadow embraced her without question. "You'll get through this, I promise. I'll teach you everything you need to know about this new life."

"Why do I feel like this, Shadow? I've never felt so many emotions like this before. It's like my mind won't stop racing…"

"You're in transition," he answered simply "It doesn't help that you haven't completed it sooner. Your emotions have heightened and are all over the place. The longer you delay it, the worse it'll get." From her silence, Shadow looked down at her. "Faith needs a Mother," he said stroking the back of her head. "And I need you, too…"

He was right. How could she be so selfish? She may have not enjoyed the cards she was dealt with at this moment, but there was no way in hell she was going to leave her daughter without a mother. With determination starting to set in, she pushed away her fears. "You're right. Hand me that glass."

Shadow smiled and reached over to grab the wine glass, then handed it to her. Amy looked down into the dark crimson liquid filled in the cup. She gulped nervously, then brought the cup up to her lips and took a gulp. At first, she prepared to absolutely revolt at the taste, but as more went down, the more she lusted for it. Shadow watched as she tilted her head back drinking the entire glass. A drip of blood drizzled down the corner of her mouth but Shadow was quick to reach out and wipe it away from her chin away with his thumb. He smiled lovingly at her. "See, was that so difficult?"

"That's it?"

He nodded. "That's it."

•~•

AN: Please leave a review. Only one more chapter to go!


	36. Always and Forever

The next morning, Shadow and Amy woke up together full of energy. "Mm, morning," Shadow smiled down at Amy cuddled up by his side.

Amy rested her head on his chest while she ran her fingers through his white chest hair. "Morning," she replied.

"You sleep well?"

"I did actually." She rolled over and reached down for her robe discarded onto the floor by her bedside, but when her hand entered into the light shining down onto her robe, she felt her hand sizzle in response. "Ouch!" she screamed retracting it out of the sunlight.

Shadow sat up, alerted by her cry of pain. "What's wrong?"

Amy held her injured hand in her good one. "M-my hand," she answered. Shadow took her hurt hand in his and examined the burn. Slowly, they both watched as it healed thanks to her vampire healing abilities.

"…Shit," Shadow mumbled in realization. "You don't have a daylight ring yet."

"That really hurt, is that really the kind of pain vampires go through with the sun?" she asked rubbing her now healed hand.

"Imagine if you fully walked out into the sunlight," he replied hopping out of bed and closing the crack from the curtains. "I'll make sure Blaze gets you a daylight ring made by today. In the meantime, stay away from the sunlight," he instructed. She nodded and watched him head into the nursery to tend to Faith.

•~•

"There, you should be all set now," Blaze smiled after slipping a ring onto Amy's finger. The two sat in Silver's bedroom after Blaze had finished making Amy's daylight ring.

Amy looked down at the plain looking silver ring on her right hand. "Are you sure?" she asked skeptically. "How do I know it'll work?"

Blaze walked over to the curtain and drew them back, allowing the sun to enter the room. Amy quickly zipped back, avoiding the light out of fear. "Only one way to find out for yourself," she gestured.

Hesitantly, Amy closed her eyes and stepped forward preparing to incinerate in the sunlight but instead only felt its gentle warmth on her skin. She opened her eyes in surprise. "Whoa, you're right. Thanks, Blaze!"

"No problem at all, Amy," she laughed.

Just then, Silver popped his head inside his bedroom. "Girls, it's time." The two females nodded in silence before Silver nodded back and left them alone.

Blaze's ears lowered slightly. "I must apologize again for Jax's decease. I know he was your friend."

"He was…and I still feel terrible that he died trying to protect me."

Blaze stepped closer towards her. "If it makes you feel any better, I actually felt his passing, and I can assure you it was nothing but peaceful. Jax saw his death as a sign of loyalty and honor and nothing more."

Amy tried to force a smile, but the fact of the matter was; she still felt terrible. "I miss him…"

"So do I, Amy," Blaze replied. She hugged her and Amy reciprocated the gesture. After a moment, the two pulled apart. "We should get going, the funeral is in thirty minutes and we really need to start making our way there," Blaze advised.

Amy nodded. "I know, but do you mind if I have a moment alone for just one minute?"

"Of course, I'll let the boys know downstairs," she said leaving Amy alone.

Amy walked out on the terrace and leaned over the railing of the balcony. She wanted to collect her thoughts for a moment before she had to face her fallen friend, but before she could really go deep in thought, she felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. Now that she was a vampire, her senses were heightened. An unannounced presence was standing behind her and she had no idea who it was. She quickly spun around but relaxed briefly when she saw Sonic standing there. "Sonic?"

Sonic put out his hands in surrender. "Sorry for sneaking up on ya, Ames," he laughed lightly. "I-I just came here to see you."

She loosened her tense stance. "What for?"

He stood a few feet away from her. "To say that I'm sorry…for everything." Amy averted her eyes from him. He might have turned his humanity back on, but it would take some time for her to forgive him for everything that he had done. Sonic sagged by her demeanor. He could read her perfectly. "I know you can't forgive me today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not ever, but I came to tell you that if I could take back the moment I turned my humanity off, I would." Amy's ears perked, eager to hear more of his plea. "I loved you Amy and back then, I thought the only way I could keep you safe was by leading Shadow away. It was hard for me to abandon you. I mean, c'mon, I was crazy in love with you and the thought of leaving you was holding me back, that's why I turned off my humanity. It was the only way I could leave and hopefully take Shadow with me, but, obviously, that was probably my worst mistake," he said looking towards the floor.

Unbeknownst to the two, Shadow had managed to sneak by the doors to the balcony to eavesdrop on the two. He stayed back, ready to attack if need be, but at that moment, he simply wanted to listen to his old foe.

Amy rubbed her arm right awkwardly. "…Are you still in love with me?"

He gave her a soft smile. "You know I can't lie to you, Ames." Shadow watched Amy, wondering what her response would be. Sonic hadn't outright said it, but it was evidently implied that he was still in love with her.

Amy's ears lowered slightly with his answer. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I-I've moved on. I'm with Shadow now and I love him." Shadow internally gave a sigh of relief as he continued to hide by the doors. "He's in love with me too, you know."

"I know," he retorted simply. "I saw that when he came to rescue you from me that day," he sadly reminisced. "He's definitely head over heels and I know he makes you happy. I'm just going to have to live and accept that," he turned and started to leave.

"Wait!" Amy exclaimed, stopping him in his tracks. "What about you? Where will you go now?"

"Not sure, here and there most likely."

"Sonic, I might not be able to forgive you anytime soon, but I'd still like to see you from time to time…You know, as friends?"

"I never really got the chance to process our breakup with my humanity turned off. I'll need time myself to accept that, but I'm sure I'll see you again, someday."

"Oh, I understand…well, can I at least have a hug?"

He pondered on the thought only briefly before he opened his arms. Amy ran into them and gave him a genuine embrace. Sonic rested his chin on top of her head as he held her. Having her back in his arms brought a warm feeling to his heart. Amy felt the same feeling. Even though she no longer was in love with him, she couldn't help but enjoy this familiar feeling of being in his arms. They weren't the only two that noticed the nostalgic feelings happening right then. Shadow too had picked up on it as he watched Amy smiling from ear to ear while she remained in his arms. Even though he felt there was no chance that anything could reform between them now that he and Amy were dating, he still felt jealous and wanted to break up their interaction before anything else could form.

"I'm really sorry about your friend, Ames…" Sonic apologized. Amy looked up at him. She didn't know exactly what to say. She couldn't say it was fine because it wasn't. Jax had become a dear friend overtime and Sonic had taken him away. She opened her mouth, stumbling to find the right words but was interrupted by someone else.

"-Ahem," Shadow softly coughed, catching the two's attention.

"Shadow!" Amy spoke, surprised by his company. The two broke their embrace immediately.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really must get going."

"Oh, right." She quickly waved to Sonic and hurried back inside, leaving Sonic and Shadow alone.

Sonic crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, I'm not here for trouble, okay?"

"I know you're not." He turned to retreat back indoors.

"Hey!" Shadow stopped and looked over his shoulder back towards his ex-apprentice. "…Take care of her for me, will ya?"

"I have ever intention to do so," he replied. He reached for the door handles to the balcony and gave one last look towards the blue hedgehog. "Goodbye, Sonic." Sonic watched as the doors shut; it felt as if an important chapter of his life had also closed. It would take time to heal and process but he was sure there would be new chapters ahead.

•~•

In the Mystic Ruins, Caleb and the rest of the pack gathered around a ceremonial burial for Jax's funeral. The blue wolf was cleaned and dressed as he was laid upon a makeshift wooden raft, made of logs. The eulogy had already been said and now the pack lined up to say their final goodbyes. Flowers were laid out around him, along with other gifts of gesture. Amy and Shadow approached the blue wolf with their baby stroller. Faith was yet again soundly sleeping while the couple looked down solemnly at their fallen friend. Even with his brutal death, oddly enough, he looked peaceful and content lying there.

"Jax, you have no idea how much I loved you as a friend. May we meet again, maybe in another lifetime…one day," she said quietly. She kissed her hand and briefly laid it on his face before they continued moving. She felt tears run down her face and Shadow placed an arm around her to console her as they continued down the line.

Caleb stood off to the sidelines and watched as Amy and Shadow gathered by the others that had already said their goodbyes. As the line dwindled down, a group of werewolves helped lift the raft with Jax's body and brought it over to the water. They placed it down into the water while Caleb took a bottle of alcohol and poured a generous amount of it over his body. "Today, we give our farewells to a great friend, ally, family, and pack member. May we meet again," he said as he lit a match and tossed it onto his body. His body lit ablaze and the other wolves pushed the raft out further into the water to allow his body drift and burn. The group of funeral goers watched as his raft carried his body further down the lake. Many stood for an appropriate amount of time watching before leaving the shoreline.

•~•

Fifteen minutes later, Shadow and Amy continued to stand by the shore watching the flames float further in the distance. Faith was soundly sleeping in the stroller parked in front of the two as they mourned in silence. Slowly, Caleb walked up behind them. "Sorry if I'm interrupting," he said apologetically.

Shadow turned to address the coyote. "Not in the least."

The two shook hands formally. "Thanks for coming, Shadow."

"Of course, I would never miss this. Jax was a great guy," he replied. "Again, my condolences."

"Thanks," he smiled weakly. "Um," he rummaged in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black sack. "I actually came over to return these to you."

Shadow took the sack and opened it up. Surprised by what the contents were, he stared at all of the moonlight rings placed neatly inside. Shadow looked back up towards Caleb, baffled. "But, why?"

"They were hurting you, and they're not worth the hassle."

"…But, what about your curse?" he inquired.

The coyote shrugged coolly. "We've been dealing with it for centuries and I think we've got it handled. Besides, the fact that some of my people weren't holding up their side of the deal, I felt that we did not deserve such a gift."

Shadow was still weary on the gesture. "What about our alliance? Is that still intact?"

Caleb smiled. "Of course, I've always got your back."

"As do we," Shadow replied.

Caleb nodded and turned to leave. "See ya around, guys."

After a brief silence between them, Shadow looked to Amy. "You do realize this isn't over, right?"

Amy took her eyes off the lake and looked towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Mephiles may be gone now, but in time, another threat will present itself. It always has for my family."

Amy's ears lowered by the thought; being an Original had its perks but also its downsides. And now that Amy was a vampire, different types of threats would now face her too. "What will do?"

"Be prepared," he answered. "This isn't an easy life to live, but it's one we'll have to face together."

Slowly, Amy reached out for Shadow's hand lingering by his side. She grasped it and without question he held it, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Always and forever?" she asked.

He smiled warmly at her. "Always and forever," he repeated.

•~•

Meanwhile in a graveyard far away, a disturbance occurred within one of the resting grounds. A rumbling erupted within a large and elegant looking mausoleum and when the shaking stopped, one of the walls began to crack. A large crack started to make its way down the wall and in a matter of moments a fist punched through the wall sending bits of rock and cement flying all over the place. After the dust settled, a black and silver hedgehog crawled out of the hole in the wall completely naked.

The hedgehog lifted his head revealing his sharp icy blue eyes to get his bearings. As he stood upright, he appeared to be a much older male hedgehog in his late 40s and looked oddly identical in appearance to both Mephiles and Shadow. The male reached his arm back into his coffin and pulled out two white oak stakes and gripped them tightly. As his eyes surveyed his environment, he walked towards the metal-gated door and kicked it open with ease. Now freed from his prison, he made his way out of the mausoleum passing the nameplate that read: "R.I.P Coal the Hedgehog. 1000 – 1990 Father &amp; Husband."

Just as he turned a corner, a night guard crossed his path. "S-sir, are you okay?" he stuttered noticing his nudeness. The male hedgehog did not reply and instead used his quick vampire speed to pin the helpless guard against one of the other graves. "Hey!" he cried out, gripping the hand around his shirt collar.

"Forgive me, but I haven't fed for some time." With that said he dug his fangs into the side of his neck and began to viciously feed from him. The guard cried out in pain as he devoured his blood and after a few minutes, the hedgehog pulled back and gasped feeling revitalization course through his veins. "Ah, yes…" he smiled wickedly.

With the guard now dead, the re-born hedgehog undressed the male and put on his clothes. He picked his white oak stakes off the ground and tucked them into the messenger bag that the guard had been carrying. "Now, one wonders where my _beloved_ sons reside in this time period," he said aloud as he began his trek out of the cemetery.

•~•

**Author's Note:** Uh oh, is this a new threat perhaps? I've had a lot of fun writing this story and I'm pleased that you guys have stuck around to the end. I'm so elated by the number of reviews this story has gotten. Obviously, I plan to continue this story, but I want to take a break and focus on another story before I do Part II for The Hybrid. Instead, if you go to my page, **there is a poll there with a list of stories I have in mind/been working on**. **Vote **for the one you'd like to see next and whichever gets the most votes will be the next story!


End file.
